Le plus bel héritage
by camf9
Summary: Quatre noms. Quatre jeunes adultes que tout oppose et que la vie n'a pas épargnés. L'un d'entre eux porte en lui un trésor caché. Le découvriront-ils ? Entre Nancy, Paris, Lyon et Montréal, au cœur des turbulences de l'existence et de la vie hospitalière, la route sera semée d'embûches. L'amour sera-t-il plus fort que le mal et la mort ? Tous humains.
1. petite explication

Cette histoire s'inspire de loin de Twilight. J'ai changé volontairement le nom des personnages :

Bella s'appelle Sophie. Alice s'appelle Myriam.

Edward s'appelle Gabriel. Jasper s'appelle Damien.

Les personnages sont humains. Elle est complète. Bonne lecture à chacun.


	2. Histoire complète

Chapitre I: Des gens ordinaires

 _« Les vrais amis t'aiment pour ce que tu es,_

 _et non pour ce qu'ils voudraient que tu sois. »_

 _Ted Rall_

Myriam était fatiguée. Il était 19h, la fin de son service approchait. La journée avait été longue, et ses jambes n'en pouvaient plus. Elle était affalée dans l'unique fauteuil confortable du service, son uniforme blanc mettant encore plus en évidence les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Petite, fine et musclée, Myriam était infirmière en psychiatrie. Elle avait la peau très pâle, de longs cheveux bruns foncés qui bouclaient sous la pluie, et de grands yeux verts qui laissaient voir toutes les palettes de ses émotions. Vert d'eau paisible, vert orage, vert pomme, vif et pétillant. Ses yeux étaient sans aucun doute le miroir de son cœur.

La journée avait été éprouvante. Myriam avait accueilli une jeune femme dans un état de santé catastrophique. Dénutrie, osseuse, la peau tellement sèche qu'elle se craquelait jusqu'au sang par endroits. Les bras couverts de piqûres plus ou moins cicatrisées. Elle aurait pu être jolie : grande, brune avec la peau hâlée, des yeux sombres, presque noirs. Mais, en la regardant, on ne voyait que l'immense détresse humaine, la solitude, la drogue, la dépression, le manque, la rue. L'infirmière eut l'impression de se voir : la détresse physique de cette femme traduisait tellement son propre vide intérieur. Certes, elle avait un boulot, un appartement, quelques amis... mais elle se sentait constamment sur le point de craquer, de tout abandonner et de se foutre en l'air. Elle se reprit rapidement :

Installez-la chambre 6. Elle est libre. Nous allons lui poser une perfusion de réhydratation, et appelez l'aide-soignante. Elle a vraiment besoin d'être lavée. Utilisez un savon sur-gras, sa peau est en lambeau. Je vais chercher la cold cream.

La jeune femme prenait les choses en main et se sentait dans son élément. Aidez les autres, voilà ce qui lui permettait de sortir d'elle-même et de vivre chaque jour. Son boulot était sa planche de salut.

Les prochaines heures vont être compliquées pour elle. Il faudra peut-être l'attacher. Je vais demander au médecin le traitement de sevrage adéquat. Je pense que le manque de drogue va bientôt se faire sentir, et ça va être terrible pour elle. A-t-elle des papiers ? demanda-t-elle aux ambulanciers.

Non, on n'a rien trouvé. C'est un coup de fil anonyme qui a prévenu le SAMU. Elle était inconsciente, allongé sur un banc du parc de la Pépinière. Il y avait juste ce sac à côté d'elle, quelques vêtements et un vieux livre usé avec une échographie dedans. Rien d'autre.

Bon. Je vais prévenir les services sociaux. Sans papiers, pas de famille...

Myriam sentit le vide familier se faire en elle. Pas de famille. Elle en avait une, elle. Bien sous tout rapport, riche, prestigieuse, adulée. Son père était un chirurgien plastique célèbre. On venait à lui de toute la France pour se faire opérer. Il évoluait dans les grands cercles parisiens. Sa mère était décoratrice d'intérieure. Elle adorait l'art, les belles choses. Sa sensibilité avait vraiment dû être le fond de son caractère quand elle était jeune. Passionnée, adorant la musique, la peinture, les bijoux, l'architecture. Cependant, le temps, ou la vie, avait peu à peu détruit en elle toute intériorité. Elle était devenue superficielle. L'apparence seule avait de l'importance pour elle aujourd'hui. Quand la jeune fille leur avait annoncé son désir de devenir infirmière, son père avait été clair :

Si tu t'orientes dans ces études, débrouilles-toi. Tu n'existeras plus pour nous. Tu es une Delacourt ! Tu as un nom à respecter ! Deviens médecin, tu en as les capacités ! Ou alors architecte, ingénieur... n'importe quoi d'autre qu'infirmière ! Vider les bassins et nettoyer les gens ? C'est ça que tu veux faire ?

Comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir utile au quotidien. Qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de ne rien faire d'autre de sa vie que d'assister à des cocktails organisés par sa mère, à des rallyes pour se marier avec un bon parti, à des congrès médicaux pour montrer à tous, qu'en plus d'être un chirurgien incroyable son père avait une famille parfaite. Tout cela était tellement vide de sens, ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle voulait faire autre chose, se sentir utile, apporter son aide de manière concrète à ceux qui en avaient besoin. C'était vital. Elle avait réussi à cacher à ses parents qu'elle s'était engagée à visiter des personnes âgées durant ses 3 années de lycées. Il fallait choisir un engagement ou une activité pour se construire en tant que citoyen, avait dit le prof principal de seconde. Au début, toute la classe avait soufflé, elle la première. Ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire ! Choisir entre repeindre le réfectoire, nettoyer les espaces verts, faire de l'aide aux devoirs, ou visiter les personnes de la maison de retraite voisine... ça l'emballait pas trop. Et puis, tout avait changé. Dans le vide intersidéral de son existence, la visite hebdomadaire à la maison de retraite était son oxygène. Elle se sentait heureuse, pour la première fois de sa vie. Comment expliquer tout cela à son père ? Le bonheur... elle doutait vraiment que ce mot eut un sens pour lui. Sa mère était concentrée sur ses ongles et le tombé parfait de la nappe brodée. Ses frères et sœurs mangeaient en silence, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Oser faire des vagues pendant un repas de famille ? Bref. Myriam s'était tue. Elle avait terminé son repas. Et puis, après son bac, elle était partie. Loin, dans une autre ville. Elle avait eu le concours d'entrée à l'école d'infirmière, s'était débrouillée pour loger chez une amie pendant les années de formation, et avait réussi son diplôme avec succès. Heureuse, elle l'était, en partie. Mais le vide laissé par le rejet de sa famille restait vraiment douloureux pour elle. Plus de nouvelle d'Antoine, son petit frère de 15 ans, et de ses sœurs Amélie et Flore, jumelles de 17 ans. Elles devaient être en première maintenant.

Myriam ? T'as fini ?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Sophie, sa meilleure amie. Celle qui l'avait logée durant toutes ces années.

Oui ! Je m'asseyais quelques minutes avant la relève. Elle regarda l'horloge : 19h28.

Les filles arrivent dans deux minutes. Je te rejoins dans ¼ heure à la voiture ? Ça te va ?

Ça marche, répondit Sophie, grande rousse à la peau constellée de tâches de rousseur. T'as vraiment l'air crevée. Dure journée ?

Un peu... Je te raconte tout à l'heure...

Les filles de nuit arrivèrent en rigolant.

Salut Myriam ! Salut Sophie ! Alors, quoi de neuf ? Des arrivées ?

Sophie sortit, laissant les infirmières discuter des patients du service. Elle-même s'était d'abord orientée vers le métier d'infirmière, mais après un stage en néonatologie, en première année d'école, elle avait laissé tomber et était rentrée à l'école de médecine pour devenir sage-femme. Elle ne regrettait pas du tout son choix. Se dirigeant vers le parking, elle se sentit revigorée par l'air frais de cette fin de soirée. Myriam arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Pizza-salade ? J'ai vraiment pas le courage de cuisiner ce soir.

Parfait !

Habitant à quelques minutes de l'hôpital, les deux jeunes filles purent rapidement s'allonger sur le canapé. Elles avaient pris un appartement ensemble après la fin de leurs études et ne le regrettaient pas du tout, la solitude étant la bête noire de chacune de ces demoiselles : Myriam pensait à sa famille dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule, et Sophie venait d'une famille nombreuse, où le bruit, l'humour et les blagues étaient toujours de mise. Cela dit, chaque demoiselle avait son univers bien à elle.

La chambre de Myriam était parfaitement rangée. Les livres étaient trié par taille, du plus grand au plus petit, et par thèmes : ses cours d'infirmières, des livres d'arts et de décoration, quelques romans. Le papier peint était beige et faisait ressortir le parquet ancien, d'un beau bois couleur miel foncé. De grands rideaux rouges sombre habillaient l'unique fenêtre et étaient assortis au couvre-lit. La jeune femme aimait faire les brocantes, et elle avait meublé sa chambre avec de beaux meubles anciens, en bois sombre. Une commande style Louis XVI pour ranger ses vêtements, un bureau-secrétaire style directoire en merisier. Un joli tabouret en bois servait de table de nuit. Sur les murs, quelques cadres photo de ses amis et de sa famille et un grand tableau en noir et blanc de la Tour Eiffel étaient accrochés. La pièce était classe et décorée avec goût, en plus d'être parfaitement ordonnée.

L'ambiance de la chambre de Sophie n'avait rien à voir. La rouquine avait beau être efficace et organisée dans son travail, elle n'avait pas la même rigueur pour ses affaires. Pour elle, le désordre symbolisait la vie, le peps, le dynamisme. Trop d'ordre signifiait l'ennui. Les murs de sa chambre était tapissé d'un papier peint stylisé, avec de jolies branches de cerisiers, dans le style d'une aquarelle japonaise. Des tons pastels se déclinaient dans des gammes de verts et de roses. Un pêle-mêle débordait de photos en tout genre sur un des murs de la chambre. Le lit, défait, coincé dans un angle de la pièce, était entouré de multiples coussins colorés : il ressemblait à un canapé tzigane. Sur le bureau s'entassait feuilles, crayons, livres, lettres, dans un grand désordre apparent. Une penderie, dont la porte ne fermait plus, débordait de vêtements. Sous la fenêtre, un coin prière était organisé : une belle statue de la Vierge du sourire, une bougie blanche, et une bible ouverte. Le regard était attiré dès l'entrée par ce petit sanctuaire. Un banc de prière en bois complétait l'ensemble. Malgré le désordre, la chambre était florale, colorée et chaleureuse.

Le salon des deux jeunes filles était resté suffisamment neutre pour que les demoiselles se sentent toutes les deux à l'aise : murs blancs et meubles en bois vernis.

Alors, dure journée ? reprit Sophie en regardant son amie qui avait les traits tirés.

On a accueillie une jeune femme droguée, dans un état de délabrement physique avancé. Si le SAMU ne l'avait pas ramenée, je pense qu'elle aurait pu mourir sur son banc. Elle était à peine consciente quand elle est arrivée.

mm... et... tu en vois presque toutes les semaines des cas tragiques comme celui-là... insista la jeune femme.

oui... mais, je ne sais pas. Je suis peut-être fatiguée. C'est juste que, elle n'avait pas de papiers sur elle, pas de famille...

Sophie comprit. La douleur de son amie, toujours latente, refaisait surface avec force.

Bon. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, dit-elle pour alléger l'ambiance. Je te propose, pizza-salade et un bon film romantique ! Tu es de repos demain, non ?

Oui... ça semble parfait comme soirée. D'ailleurs, en parlant de romance... T'as vu Gabriel aujourd'hui ?

Sophie se mit à rougir légèrement. Chose qui l'énervait prodigieusement d'ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait jamais cacher sa gène ou ses émotions, son teint de rousse la trahissait par des rougissements à chaque fois.

Il nous a apporté une maman sur le point d'accoucher. Son mari étant militaire, elle était toute seule. Le bébé est passé comme une lettre à la poste, d'ailleurs. Une petite fille charmante, 3,5 kg, plein de cheveux sur la tête. Magnifique.

Et ?... Gabriel ?

Myriam savait que son amie craquait pour lui depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré, il y avait 6 mois de cela.

Charmant, comme d'habitude ! agréable, souriant, professionnel...

… et carrément canon ! ajouta Myriam en riant.

Oui, ça aussi, dit Sophie en rougissant de plus belle. Non, mais, il n'est pas pour moi. Regarde-le : ce mec, c'est un dieu vivant ! Il pourrait être mannequin s'il voulait ! Avec sa stature d'athlète, sa peau mate, ses yeux bleus, son sourire en coin... Je veux dire, il a toutes les filles qu'il veut ! Regarde-moi, je n'ai aucune chance. Faut que j'arrête de rêver !

Il t'a invité à prendre un café ?

Oh oui ! Comme d'habitude. Je crois qu'il aime bien discuter avec moi, mais comme une amie, rien de plus. Il me raconte même ses conquêtes...

Ses conquêtes ?

C'est à dire que... il est un peu du genre Don Juan, tu vois. Il sort, couche, et ne s'engage pas. Ce n'est pas son truc.

Qu'est ce qui t'attire chez lui, outre son physique d'Apollon ? lui demanda Myriam.

Sophie fit une pause, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire.

C'est curieux, parfois je me demande pourquoi il est ambulancier. Il a l'air plutôt brillant comme gars. Vocabulaire soutenu, finesse d'esprit, très bien éduqué... Il m'intrigue. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, je suis persuadée qu'il ne montre que la surface de l'iceberg à tout le monde, et qu'il est bien plus qu'il en a l'air.

Myriam sourit. C'était tout à fait son amie. Cherchant sans cesse à comprendre les gens, à les connaître, à les soutenir. Elle se souvint de leur première rencontre, le premier jour de l'école d'infirmière. Elles étaient environ 300, le nombre de garçons étant anecdotique. Entre 17 et 19 ans, pour la plupart. Des groupes étaient déjà formés, ça et là. Certainement ceux qui habitaient déjà Nancy au lycée. Elle, elle arrivait de Paris et ne connaissait personne. Sophie venait de Thuilley-aux-Groseilles, un village perdu dans la campagne de Lorraine. Le nom l'avait fait rire, il sentait bon l'été, la joie, le rosé pétillant, et ressemblait à cette rousse flamboyante et souriante. Un peu timides toutes les deux, elles s'étaient retrouvées au fond de l'amphithéâtre, l'une à côté de l'autre. Le courant était passé, immédiatement. Sophie venait d'une famille de 6 enfants, elle était l'aînée. Ses parents étaient propriétaires exploitants d'une ferme de vaches laitières. Elle respirait la joie de vivre, et partageait volontiers son intimidation de venir « dans la grande ville », pour faire ses études. Elle avait toujours voulu aider les autres, et le métier d'infirmière lui semblait parfait pour combler ses aspirations. Sa famille était catholique pratiquante, et elle-même ne craignait pas de partager ses croyances, pourtant d'un autre âge.

Myriam avait tout de suite était conquise par le regard clair et lumineux de sa voisine. Sa pétulance, son humour et sa joie de vivre l'avait mise en confiance, et elle s'était livrée, petit à petit. Très vite, les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues inséparables : repas de midi, échanges de cours, dossiers en communs, stages... Elles s'arrangeaient pour être ensemble. Myriam travaillait au Mc Do le soir pour se payer sa petite chambre d'étudiant au départ. Au bout d'un mois d'école, Sophie, ne supportant plus de voir sa tête de déterrée le matin, lui proposa de venir loger chez ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient d'accord. Elle aurait la chambre d'amis de la ferme, et si le bruit et l'agitation ne lui faisait pas peur, elle était la bienvenue. Myriam n'en était pas revenue : elle n'était pas habituée à cette gentillesse et à cette simplicité. Les parents de Sophie l'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts. Sa mère l'avait prise dans ses bras... Elle ne se souvenait même plus du dernier câlin de sa propre mère. L'émotion la prit toute entière et quelques larmes coulèrent. Sophie interrompit ses pensées.

Ça va ?

Oui... ne t'inquiète pas... de bons souvenirs...

Après un bon repas, un bon film et un bon verre de muscat, les demoiselles s'écroulèrent sans demander leur reste. Heureusement, elles étaient en repos le lendemain.

Gabriel était seul dans son appartement. Il était 1h00, il rentrait d'une soirée en boîte bien arrosée. Un léger mal de tête commençait à monter. Il avait voulu ramener une fille chez lui, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur. Une légère nausée le prit, et ce sentiment de vide et de solitude qui s'installait dès qu'il se retrouvait dans le silence... C'est pas vraiment qu'il aimait sortir, s'éclater ou faire la fête. A dire vrai, il sortait rarement. Il voulait juste oublier... Oublier sa mère, sa fortune, son nom, son devoir, ses obligations... Dire qu'il était chirurgien cardiaque et qu'il bossait comme ambulancier... juste pour... quoi au juste ? Faire chier sa mère ?... Sa mère, elle ne savait même pas où il était de toutes les façons. Il avait coupé les ponts. Quel con ! Il lui restait juste sa mère, il n'avait jamais connu son père... et il s'était engueulé...et il était parti. Il avait quitté son poste à la Salpetrière, avait changé de nom, et était devenu ambulancier. Quel abruti !

C'est pas qu'il ne se sentait pas utile, mais il pouvait faire tellement mieux... Il avait des mains en or, tout le monde le lui disait. Sa mère était tellement fière de lui. Seulement, elle ne voyait que cela : ses compétences, son intelligence, son honneur... et jamais son bonheur. Il fallait qu'il s'habille sobre et chic, qu'il parle avec prestance, qu'il se comporte en personne du monde. Il avait l'impression de jouer un rôle en permanence. Quand était venu pour lui « l'âge de se marier et de procréer pour assurer la descendance » comme elle disait... il avait simplement craqué, et il était parti. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment plus heureux aujourd'hui. Il avait fui, et le vide était toujours là.

Soudain, il se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir. Il avait décidément vraiment abusé de l'alcool aujourd'hui. Il se sentit mieux, et s'allongea. Avant que le sommeil ne s'empare de lui, il se souvint de la jeune femme qui allait accoucher... Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse, alors que son mari n'était pas là et qu'elle souffrait à chaque contraction... Mais elle rayonnait une joie et une lumière qui lui enviait. Un peu comme cette sage-femme d'ailleurs... Sophie. Il aimait bien Sophie, elle était souriante, pétillante et dynamique. Puis son esprit partit dans les limbes du sommeil.

10h00, dimanche matin. Le réveil retentit. Sophie se réveilla, maugréant contre le maudit appareil et se jeta sous la douche. Habillée, elle constata avec plaisir que le temps était au beau fixe et que le soleil brillait de tous ces feux. Une belle journée s'annonçait. Elle sortit sans bruit de l'appartement et se rendit à l'église. Autant que son boulot le permettait, elle essayait d'être fidèle à la messe du dimanche. D'abord par obéissance filiale, puis petit à petit par conviction personnelle. Elle avait fait l'expérience de l'amour personnel de Dieu pour elle, et n'envisageait pas une seule seconde de retirer la foi de sa vie. Cela faisait parti d'elle. Elle était heureuse d'aller à la messe, bien que les jeunes ne soient pas très nombreux en ce dimanche matin, elle se ressourçait. La Parole de Dieu était toujours source de lumière pour elle, et l'Eucharistie était le grand soleil de sa vie. En goûtant cet Amour fou de Dieu pour elle, elle sentait également cet amour fou de Dieu pour chaque homme. Le cadeau de la vie... C'était tellement palpable dans son métier. Chaque jour, une nouvelle naissance, une nouvelle vie, un nouveau petit être qui faisait jaillir les sourires et la joie autour de lui. Elle était toujours étonnée de voir comment un bébé, qui ne fait rien, ne sert à rien, qui est tellement dépendant, faible, fragile, peut susciter autant de bonté et de bienveillance. L'amour d'une mère capable de veiller toute la nuit pour rassurer son nouveau-né, malgré sa propre fatigue... c'était une petite image de l'amour de Dieu pour elle. Et elle se voulait canal de cet amour. Elle ne se souciait pas de convertir ou de convaincre ses amis, ses patients, ses collègues à sa foi. Ce n'était pas son affaire. Par contre, elle voulait leur faire goûter cette joie de l'amour donné et reçu. Cela, c'était vital pour elle. Elle aimait les gens, elle sentait leurs questions, leurs détresses, leurs espoirs. Elle comprenait leurs histoires, leurs désirs, leurs joies. Elle aimait tellement les personnes, et voulait faire jaillir la vie en elles.

La cathédrale de Nancy était un véritable chef d'œuvre d'architecture. Sophie aimait cette église, et quand elle venait, elle ressentait la présence de tous ceux qui l'avait précédée. Le peuple de Dieu, les anges et les saints du ciel, tous étaient là, présents, avec elle, offrant à Dieu leurs louanges et leurs prières. Agenouillée dans le grand édifice, chaque visage qu'elle avait vu pendant la semaine était offert à ce Dieu, qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur et en qui elle avait toute confiance. Sa famille, ses parents, ses frères et sœurs. Son amie Myriam, ses collègues, Gabriel. La jeune accouchée, son mari parti au loin défendre son pays, et la petite Maëlys nouvellement née. Chacun était offert et remit entre les mains du Père de toutes Miséricordes. C'est paisible et heureuse qu'elle sortit, se laissant réchauffée par le soleil au zénith. « 12h30... Myriam doit être réveillée... On pourrait aller faire un tour chez mes parents. Ça fait longtemps, et maman est toujours ravie quand on débarque. » pensa-t-elle.

Effectivement, les repas du dimanche midi dans la famille Carron étaient assez agités ! Hélène, la maman de tout ce petit monde était une grande rousse un peu forte, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. D'une énergie débordante, excellente cuisinière, attentive aux besoins de chacun, elle était aux petits soins pour son mari qui le lui rendait bien. Francis, son époux, était un homme un peu rude, charpenté, aux mains larges, cheveux bruns en brosse et yeux bleu acier. Un homme droit, honnête, un travailleur à qui on ne pouvait mentir. Il adorait sa femme et le lui montrait à chaque instant. Sophie était l'aînée des 6 enfants. Suivaient Pierre, 22 ans, qui voulait reprendre la ferme familiale ; Jérôme, 20 ans, en fac d'économie ; Jean, 18 ans, en bac scientifique, et les jumelles, 14 ans : Marie et Agnès. Tout ce beau monde était porteur d'une chevelure rousse flamboyante, comme leur maman, les gènes de monsieur n'ayant pas réussi à se faire entendre ! Les regards étaient tantôt bleu acier, tantôt noisette, tantôt vert... mais toujours lumineux, francs et espiègles. C'étaient de joyeux drilles. Les blagues fusaient, les plats passaient de mains en mains et finissaient toujours vides (merci Pierre !), la bonne humeur était contagieuse.

Myriam fut enchantée par la proposition de Sophie. Un bain d'amour familial ne lui ferait pas de mal. Comme elle aurait aimé grandir dans une telle famille ! Certes, ils n'avaient pas chacun leur chambre, ils n'étaient pas vêtus de vêtements de marques et vivaient simplement, mais ils s'aimaient, et ils étaient heureux. Elle leur devait vraiment le fait de ne pas s'être effondrée après son départ de Paris. Parfois, elle se demandait d'où venait cette joie et cet amour qui semblait indestructibles. Ils savaient bien qu'ils étaient croyants, pratiquants... mais ils n'en faisaient pas étalage, et elle doutait vraiment que la religion soit seule responsable de leur bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pratiqué sa foi : bien sûr, elle était baptisée, avait été au catéchisme, fait sa première communion, sa profession de foi. C'était toujours l'occasion de faire des réceptions, d'étaler ses richesses et sa réussite. Mais les croyants qu'elle avait rencontré n'avaient rien de plus qu'elle, ou bien, ça ne transparaissait pas. Enfin, elle était contente d'aller à la ferme, ça promettait une déconnexion totale de l'ambiance de l'hôpital, et elle en avait besoin. Après une petite heure de route, les amies arrivèrent à Thuilley-aux-Groseilles.

Ma chérie ! Viens là ! s'exclama Hélène en prenant Myriam dans ses bras. Tu es toute pâle, il faut remédier à ça. Tu devrais venir prendre l'air chez nous plus souvent, ça te ferait du bien !

Myriam rit en elle-même. Elle avait toujours été blanche de peau. Malgré ses longs cheveux bruns foncés, sa peau était aussi claire que celle d'une blonde norvégienne. Elle ne bronzait jamais, et si par malheur, elle s'exposait trop longtemps au soleil, elle devenait aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

Bonjour Hélène ! Je suis ravie ! Merci de nous accueillir au pied levé... comme d'habitude. Vous avez raison, nous devrions venir plus souvent.

Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Tout le monde à table, le repas est prêt !

La jeune infirmière fut ravie de retrouver l'ambiance bon enfant de la famille et oublia quelques instants ses propres soucis.

Eh ! Ne prends pas tout, j'ai faim ! râlait Pierre en voulant prendre le plat des mains de son frère.

Pardon ? Tu as faim ? Tu as vu tout ce que tu as mangé déjà ? Laisses-en pour les autres, morfal ! T'es pire que gargantua ! argumentait Jérôme.

Je travaille moi ! reprit Pierre du ton du grand frère.

Comme si je ne faisais rien, on aura tout entendu.

Le père intervient.

Les garçons, ça suffit. Vous partagez. Tenez-vous bien, nous avons une invitée.

Cela eu le mérite de ramener le calme immédiatement. L'autorité d'Henri ne souffrait pas de remise en question.

Myriam, tu crois que je pourrais faire mon stage de 3° avec des infirmières ? demanda Agnès.

Je pense que ce doit être possible, mais pas à l'hôpital, tu es trop jeune. Cherche plutôt dans une crèche, ou bien avec une infirmière scolaire. Pourquoi ? Tu veux devenir infirmière ?

Je ne sais pas trop encore. Je cherche... A l'école, il faut réfléchir à son orientation. C'est un beau métier. Je me dis qu'un stage pourrait m'aider à savoir si c'est ce que je veux.

Tu as raison. Ça t'aidera certainement à y voir plus clair. Et toi, Marie, tu as des idées ?

Marie adorait la mode et la couture. Depuis qu'elle avait 8 ans, elle passait son temps à se déguiser, à fabriquer des costumes pour ses barbies, ses poupées, et maintenant pour elle ! Le coffre à côté de son lit regorgeait de tissus de toutes sortes, et Myriam savait que si une étoffe ne lui servait plus, il fallait la donner à la jeune femme, qui ne manquait jamais d'idées lumineuses pour lui donner une seconde vie. Aussi, sans surprise, Marie répondit :

Je veux trouver un stage dans la couture ! J'hésite entre les ateliers de costumes pour le théâtre et le cinéma, ou alors, dans une boutique de robes de mariées. Comme je suis la seule de ma classe à vouloir ce genre de stage, j'espère que je n'aurais pas de mal à trouver.

Tu trouveras, j'en suis sûre ! Et j'espère que ça confirmera ton amour pour la confection !

Oh, je n'ai aucun doute, répondit la petite rouquine, sûre d'elle. J'espère qu'ils me diront comment m'orienter après le brevet : lycée professionnel ou général... école de stylisme, ou BTS couture... Il y a tellement de possibilités que ce n'est pas facile de s'y retrouver. Et puis, les gens du centre d'orientation ne s'y connaissent pas vraiment. C'est moi qui leur apprenait des choses, poursuivit Marie, avec un air outré.

La tablée éclata de rire.

Et toi, Jean, tu es fixé pour l'année prochaine ?

École d'ingénieur sur Nancy, j'espère, répondit l'adolescent. Je vais passer plusieurs concours d'entrée dans différentes écoles, mais j'espère vraiment avoir celle de Nancy... et mon bac !

Mais oui, tu l'auras ton bac, le charria Agnès ! Tu es juste deuxième de ta classe... ça devrait aller !

Oui, bon, enfin. Voilà. J'aurais les résultats début juillet. Jérôme, lui, a réussi ses partiels avec brio !

Jérôme était le plus réservé de la famille et il n'aimait pas trop que l'attention reste trop longtemps sur lui.

Tu as eu tes résultats et tu ne m'as rien dit ? s'exclama fortement Sophie.

Ma grande sœur adorée, je passe en Master 1 ! Me voilà licencié ! Es-tu contente ? fit théâtralement Jérôme.

Pfff... bien sûr ! souffla Sophie désabusée. J'aurais juste aimé le savoir avant...

C'est ça d'être loin de la maison... dit doucement sa maman.

Hélène était heureuse de voir sa fille indépendante et épanouie, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle lui manquait parfois. Voir ses enfants devenir adultes et partir de la maison n'était pas toujours facile pour les parents, et le lien qui unissait la mère avec sa fille aînée était assez fort. Sophie s'approcha de sa maman et lui fit une grosse bise sur la joue. « Je t'aime, maman ! » La simplicité avec laquelle la famille Carron étalait son affection surprenait toujours autant Myriam. Même au bout de plusieurs années, elle ne s'y faisait pas. Ça la touchait, mais elle-même n'avait pas connu cela dans sa propre famille et était d'un caractère plutôt réservé. Les deux amies rentrèrent chez elles, revigorées par le déjeuner. Ayant un week-end de libre en commun quinze jours plus tard, elles promirent de revenir profiter de la bonne humeur familiale.

Le samedi en quinze fut chargé de rires, de blagues et de bonne humeur. Il se termina avec une soirée « jeu de société ». Ce fut avec plaisir que les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent leurs chambres. Myriam aimait la chambre d'amis qui avait été la sienne pendant 3 ans. Un vieux parquet en bois sombre recouvrait le sol, une peinture bleu ciel habillait les murs. Le couvre-lit était en liberty : de toutes petites fleurs dans les tons bleu-violet se chevauchaient agréablement. Une lampe en cire blanche était posée sur la table de nuit, et une autre en bois flottée trônait sur le bureau. La petite fenêtre donnait sur le jardin, et elle pouvait admirer le ciel d'été parsemé d'étoiles depuis son lit. Elle s'endormit en quelques secondes, détendue et heureuse.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par les habituelles cavalcades de toute la famille se préparant pour la messe dominicale. Elle se prépara tranquillement et descendit à la cuisine quand la porte d'entrée claqua, sonnant la fin de l'agitation matinale. Myriam aimait le calme et le silence. Surtout le matin. Un café bien fumant l'attendait. Le pain fait maison et la confiture d'abricot lui rappelèrent de bons souvenirs. Elle se sentait vraiment bien ici. Elle repensa quelques instants à Iris et à ses patients de l'hôpital. Goûter la paix d'un tel endroit leur ferait du bien. Elle même se sentait chanceuse d'avoir rencontré Sophie, malgré tous ses autres problèmes en suspens.

Elle aimait bien la cuisine de la ferme, à l'ancienne. Un âtre ouvert, une grosse marmite en cuivre pour faire la confiture. Un double-évier en pierre, et des assiettes peintes accrochées au mur. La seule touche de modernité était le piano de cuisine, indispensable pour nourrir une si grande famille. Aimant cuisiner, la jeune femme se mit à l'ouvrage avant que la maison soit à nouveau envahie de cris et de rires. Régulièrement, elle se mettait au fourneau le dimanche matin et préparait des plats inédits, c'était une manière pour elle de remercier la famille qui l'accueillait. Sa cuisine d'ailleurs était plus qu'appréciée, et les enfants, plus jeunes à l'époque, l'avait surnommée « Ratatouille », allusion au célèbre chef du dessin animé.

Elle trouva des tomates et des poivrons dans le garde-manger, et prépara des légumes farcis pour le déjeuner. Pour accompagner, du riz pilaf, et en dessert, des crèmes à la vanille et des cannelés. Ce dessert avait toujours un franc succès. Elle était concentrée dans ses préparatifs quand les jumelles entrèrent en trombe dans la cuisine.

C'est dimanche ! On prépare l'apéritif ! Salut Myriam ! Bien dormi ?

Tous les dimanches midi, en effet, on servait l'apéritif. Tradition familiale sacrée qui permettait de donner à la journée une couleur festive, différente de la semaine.

Mm... ça sent trop bon ! Tu fais quoi ? …. des cannelés ? T'es trop cool ! Maman n'en fait jamais ! Et de toutes les façons, les tiens sont bien meilleurs ! Tu devrais venir plus souvent !

Myriam sourit et continua son ouvrage, concentrée.

 **Chapitre II: Un secret bien gardé**

 _« Les amis sont les anges qui nous soulèvent_

 _quand nos ailes n'arrivent plus à se rappeler comment voler. »_

 _Anonyme_

« Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire... » L'équipe des urgences obstétriques fêtaient les 50 ans de Brigitte, une des sage-femme. Ils s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir un parfum et des chocolats, et dégustaient un moelleux au chocolat, réalisé pour l'occasion. Leur pause fut de courte durée, car l'alarme d'urgence se mit à sonner.

Laissez passer ! La patiente a été victime d'un accident de voiture. Elle est inconsciente, et visiblement au 8° ou 9° mois de grossesse. Elle perd du sang.

Allez chercher le pédiatre et le chirurgien obstétrique d'urgence. Il faut faire une césarienne, maintenant, si on veut avoir une chance de les sauver, elle et son bébé. Bipez aussi la neuro, elle a peut-être un traumatisme cérébral.

Au bloc, le chirurgien réussit à faire sortir le bébé, c'était un petit garçon. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il le remit au pédiatre, espérant que ça irait.

Quelqu'un sait où est le père ?

On essaie de le joindre depuis ½ heure, sans succès. Nous avons laissé un message sur le répondeur. Par contre, les parents de la patiente sont prévenus. Par chance, ils habitent Nancy, ils arrivent.

La pression chute... elle fait une hémorragie placentaire... passez plus de sang.

Elle fait un arrêt cardiaque. Vite, les palettes.

Dégagez ! Allez, allez... repars.

Dégagez !

Après plusieurs minutes de réanimation, l'équipe se rendit à l'évidence. La jeune maman était partie.

Heure du décès, 11h46.

Un grand silence se fit. La perte d'un bébé était toujours terrible, mais celle de la mère affectait bien plus la plupart des membres de l'équipe. Le mari se retrouvait veuf, le bébé orphelin... Sophie priait en son for intérieur « Seigneur, prends pitié. Console ses parents, son mari... Vierge Marie, entourez de votre amour ce petit garçon qui se retrouve sans maman... Seigneur, ayez pitié... ». Le mystère de la mort et de la souffrance était toujours insupportable et révoltant... Sophie pouvait simplement se jeter avec confiance dans les bras de Celui qui était mort sur la Croix pour délivrer l'humanité de la mort et du mal. Elle croyait que la jeune femme était désormais en paix, connaissant le bonheur de la vie éternelle, et veillant sur ceux qui restaient, seuls, dans la détresse de l'avoir perdue.

Les réactions de ses collègues étaient tellement variées face à la mort. Certains pleuraient, d'autres prenaient de la distance pour ne pas se laisser atteindre, d'autres accompagnaient les familles avec une empathie qui montrait sans doute qu'ils étaient déjà passé par cette souffrance.

Malgré la joie des autres naissances de la journée, qui se passèrent bien, elle rentra chez elle triste, et angoissée. Elle avait besoin de se mettre à genoux et de mendier la paix et le réconfort auprès de Celui qui avait donné sa vie pour elle.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut au tour de Myriam de vivre une journée éprouvante. Un des patients du service avait échappé à la surveillance et c'était suicidé. La jeune infirmière avait du mal à comprendre comment on peut en arriver à tellement souffrir que l'on veuille mourir. Pour elle, la vie, c'était tellement important. Malgré les épreuves, les souffrances... elle aimait la vie. Elle voulait vivre, de tout son corps, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Ses collègues disaient parfois, dans ces cas-là : « Au moins, il ne souffre plus. Il est parti comme il voulait. » Elles allaient parfois jusqu'à dire qu'elles-mêmes aimeraient pouvoir décider du jour de leur mort, afin de ne pas passer des années en maison de retraite, inutiles et dépendantes. Elles voulaient pouvoir décider de tirer leur révérence avant d'être totalement abîmées par la vieillesse. Cela choquait beaucoup Myriam. Elle ne pouvait pas adhérer à ces arguments. Pas un instant. Ne pas maîtriser l'heure de sa mort, c'était libérateur pour elle. Quelle angoisse de décider à quel moment il est préférable de partir ? Et si les proches étaient blessés ? Et si l'on pouvait faire encore de belles choses malgré tout ? On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer. Et si la science pouvait soudain nous guérir ?...

Myriam était convaincue que chaque personne avait quelque chose à apporter sur cette terre, une mission à accomplir, et que cela donnait sens à la vie. C'est comme cela qu'elle le vivait elle-même. Son père, par exemple, malgré son caractère, avait permis à de nombreuses personnes de retrouver leur estime de soi, par le biais de la chirurgie esthétique. Il avait fait du bien. Sa mère avait rendu le monde plus beau et plus merveilleux par toutes les expositions qu'elle avait organisée, par toutes les maisons qu'elle avait décorée. Elle même participait à son niveau à guérir les personnes les plus blessées par la vie. Chacun avait un rôle à jouer, et ne pouvait pas décider de se supprimer. Elle croyait vraiment que le monde souffrait de la perte volontaire d'un de ses membres. C'est pour cela que le suicide était un acte qui l'atteignait profondément. Encore plus après avoir reçu la famille, en larmes.

En rentrant chez elle, ce soir là, elle s'enferma dans le mutisme. C'était sa manière à elle de gérer tout cela. Elle prit un verre de vin et se mit devant un vieux western. Sophie la laissa, se doutant que la journée de boulot avait du être éprouvante. Elle connaissait son amie et savait qu'elle redeviendrait sociale quand elle irait mieux.

Heureusement pour les deux jeunes femmes, tous les jours n'étaient pas aussi terribles. La plupart du temps, il y avait de bonnes nouvelles, et elles rentraient heureuses des nouvelles naissances du jour, ou des progrès réalisés avec les patients de psychiatrie. Myriam eu d'ailleurs une sacrée histoire à raconter à son amie, quelques jours après :

Tu sais, la patiente appelée Zoé ?

Atteinte de psychose, 50 ans, et qui revient régulièrement dans le service quand elle décompense ?

Oui, elle même. Elle est arrivée aujourd'hui, criant à tous qu'elle voyait des éléphants roses, qu'ils flottaient dans des bulles, et qu'ils dansaient la valse... Elle était euphorique et complètement excitée. C'était presque dommage de devoir la calmer. Si on ne savait pas qu'il y a toujours une crise dépressive après la phase maniaque, on ne la traiterait pas. Je t'assure, il n'y avait personne au monde de plus heureux qu'elle aujourd'hui. Tous les patients du service riaient. Sa bonne humeur était vraiment contagieuse.

Iris va mieux ?

Pas encore, elle est encore en plein sevrage... C'est vraiment dur, physiquement. Elle est toujours dans sa chambre et ne dit pas un mot. Elle regarde juste dans le vague.

Dis, ça te dirait une soirée-ciné, un de ses soirs ? demanda Sophie.

T'as une idée en tête ?

J'ai vu qu'il y avait une comédie romantique qui sortait ce mercredi... ça te dit ?

Ça, c'est bien toi, rit Myriam. J'aurais dû m'en douter... une comédie romantique, pour changer ! Tu es sûr que tu as déjà regardé d'autres films que des romances pour jeunes filles en fleurs ? la taquina-t-elle.

Moques-toi ! Vas-y ! rigola Sophie. Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre de toutes les façons, et puis, je sais bien que tu prendras un malin plaisir à me taquiner en caricaturant tout le film s'il ne te plaît pas. Alors, tu y gagnes aussi ! fit-elle, victorieuse.

Vendu ! Disons, jeudi soir ?

Ça marche. Et on fait un tour chez mes parents samedi ?... Je crois que j'ai besoin de me ressourcer après ces dernières semaines.

Oui, moi aussi. C'est une bonne idée.

La soirée cinéma fut épique, Myriam étant maîtresse dans l'art de la taquinerie. Le samedi arriva, et les filles étaient ravies de pouvoir passer un moment à la ferme. Mme Carron les accueillit avec son sourire et son dynamisme habituel.

Entrez les filles, le repas est prêt ! Vous avez fait bonne route ?

Parfaite !

Tant mieux. Allez, nous avons un invité aujourd'hui ! Il ne faudrait pas le faire attendre.

Un invité ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Sophie.

Il s'appelle Damien. Il loge chez nous depuis quelques jours.

Hélène ne dit rien de plus et se dirigea allègrement vers la cuisine. Myriam et Sophie se regardèrent, curieuses tout en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. En entrant, Myriam eut un arrêt. Elle n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre, mais là... elle se sentait fondre et commençait à croire que ça pouvait vraiment exister. Le nommé Damien était un gars de taille moyenne, aux cheveux blonds cendrés. Des boucles désordonnées s'éparpillaient partout autour d'un visage aux traits fins. Il se mit à sourire pour saluer les deux jeunes femmes, et une fossette se forma au creux de sa joue. Ses yeux bleus-gris pétillaient de malice. Un charmeur né.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Damien, fit-il en tendant la main.

Enchanté Damien, je suis Sophie, répondit Sophie, franche et directe.

Myriam n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa voix, et son amie lui donna un coup de coude.

Euh, bonjour... moi c'est Myriam.

Enchantée Myriam, reprit Damien en lui faisant un baise-main. Il avait bien remarqué sa gène et s'en amusait. Avec un sens inégalé des bonnes manières, il l'emmena à table, lui tira la chaise et la pria de s'asseoir. « Mademoiselle, si vous voulez vous donner la peine... »... Ses manières étaient si affectées qu'on aurait dit un des pingouins serveurs dans « Mary Poppins ». Ayant bien compris qu'il plaisantait, Myriam s'installa et entra dans son jeu.

Je vous remercie. Pourrais-je avoir la carte des vins, je vous prie ?

Damien fut tellement surpris de sa répartie qu'il ne sut quoi dire, et toute la tablée fut prise d'un grand fou rire.

Alors, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? demanda Sophie.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, se demandant ce qu'il allait répondre. Il regarda Francis et Hélène qui l'accueillaient et connaissaient toute l'histoire. Puis se décida.

Je fais le clown à l'hôpital d'enfant.

Myriam éclata de rire.

Ça te va comme un gant ! Je suis certaine que les enfants oublient toute leur maladie en te voyant. Ta joie de vivre doit leur faire un bien fou.

Sophie renchérit.

Ah oui. C'est vraiment super. Un bon moral fait souvent 80 % de la guérison. Je trouve cela formidable. Je suis sage-femme à la maternité de Nancy, et la venue des « dames en rose » (ou des monsieur d'ailleurs !), permet toujours d'alléger l'atmosphère, des soignants comme des patients. Tu as une « spécialité » dans tes « clowneries » ?

Il existait en effet des clowns-musiciens, des conteurs, des dessinateurs, des jongleurs... tous ayant pour but de divertir les enfants.

Je suis magicien.

Myriam fut soudain toute excitée... Elle aimait la magie. C'était comme une parenthèse dans sa vie et dans son tempérament très organisé, rigide, où elle contrôlait tout.

Tu nous fais un tour ?

Maintenant ? répondit Damien surprit. Décidément, cette Myriam ne cessait de le surprendre. C'était souvent les enfants entre 6 et 10 ans qui se montraient réceptifs à ses tours. Mais elle avait au moins 22 ans... cependant, il retrouvait dans son regard cette même flamme d'excitation qu'il retrouvait dans ses patients de la semaine, et il ne voulait pas la décevoir.

D'accord. Après le dîner, séance de magie pour tout le monde !

Il va sans dire que ce fut une explosion de bavardages autour de la table, pour déterminer qui s'y connaissait le mieux en tours de cartes, de chapeaux et de lapins. Ils ne furent pas déçu. Damien était certainement bien plus qu'un simple magicien d'hôpital. Il les avait tous surpris par la finesse de ses tours (que personne n'avait pu expliquer) et de ses déductions (sur les caractères de chaque personne dans la pièce). L'après-midi était passée à toute vitesse, et il fut l'heure de rentrer pour les deux amies, qui reprenaient leur poste à 7h00 le lendemain.

Tu sais combien de temps tu vas rester ? demanda timidement Myriam au héros du jour.

Quelques mois, sans doute, répondit Damien, avec un sourire.

Alors, on se reverra sûrement ! reprit-elle avec un enthousiasme un peu trop évident.

Oui , sans doute à l'hôpital.

Mais... je ne suis pas en pédiatrie. Je travaille en psychiatrie, ce n'est pas au même endroit.

On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, dit Damien avec un sourire en coin. A bientôt !

A peine montées dans la voiture, Sophie attaqua:

Toi, tu as craqué pour lui ! J'en suis sûre !

Myriam se mordit la lèvre, un peu gênée. Elle n'aimait pas étaler ses sentiments... et sa vie privée... et oui, elle avait craquée... Sophie remarqua le silence de son amie et reprit :

T'inquiète, t'a rien à me dire. Je resterai muette comme une tombe de toutes les façons. Cependant, si un jour, tu veux te confier... Je suis là. Ne reste pas toute seule.

Merci Sophie.

Elle l'a connaissait bien. Myriam était reconnaissante de ne pas la pousser à se livrer. Elle avait bâti un bunker autour de ses émotions depuis la rupture avec ses parents, et avait du mal à renouer avec le fond de son être. Elle préférait le laisser bien enfoui, bien enfermé, pour moins souffrir. Or ce jeune homme avait bel et bien ouvert une brèche dans sa muraille de Chine, avec son humour, ses tours de magie et son sourire en coin. Il respirait la liberté... et c'était à la fois intrigant et revivifiant, comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Cette après-midi lui avait rappelé des moments de son enfance, à regarder le cirque sur glace avec ses frères et sœurs, ou le cirque Pinder avec ses célèbres félins. C'étaient des moments de rêve et d'insouciance, des moments d'autant plus précieux qu'ils avaient été rares.

Elles rentrèrent sans encombres et allèrent directement se coucher : les repas d'Hélène étant suffisants pour nourrir un troupeau d'éléphants pendant une semaine, elles n'avaient pas du tout envie de manger.

12h30. Lundi matin. Maternité de Nancy. Service des urgences obstétriques.

Attention, laissez-nous passer. Madame a des contractions toutes les 30 secondes. Elle va bientôt accoucher. Tension un peu haute. Elle n'a pas le temps pour une péridurale. Il faut l'installer en salle d'accouchement. Tout de suite.

Gabriel parlait vite, clairement. Il installa la patiente avec son collègue et transmit toutes les constantes à Sophie.

Femme de 42 ans. C'est sa première grossesse. D'après ses dires, elle est à 8 mois seulement. Elle a perdu les eaux il y a une heure, mais les contractions sont fortes, violentes, et rapprochées. Elle n'arrive pas à joindre son mari qui est en réunion. Ils n'attendaient pas le bébé si tôt. Elle est assez angoissée.

Très bien. répondit Sophie. Bipez la néonatologie et prévenez qu'un prématuré arrive. Bipez également l'obstétricien, il peut y avoir des complications. 42 ans est un âge à risques, je ne veux rien laisser au hasard.

Elle se tourna vers la patiente et lui prit la main.

Madame, rassurez-vous. Tout va bien se passer. Vous êtes dilatée à 9 cm et vous allez bientôt devoir pousser pour faire sortir le bébé. C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

Une petite fille. Lili... On veut l'appeler Lili. On l'a attendu si longtemps... Elle n'a que 8 mois...

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Écoutez le moniteur, c'est son cœur. Vous voyez, elle est en pleine forme. Tout va bien. C'est assez fréquent que les enfants sortent avant le terme. Le pédiatre arrive, tout va bien se passer. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Gabriel admira le calme et le professionnalisme de la jeune femme. Sans aucun doute, elle excellait dans son métier. La future maman s'était calmée, sa respiration était moins saccadée. Elle allait pouvoir donner naissance à sa petite fille sans problème. Il se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation de la sage-femme. Cette grande rouquine avec qui il avait eu le plaisir de partager un café de temps en temps l'intriguait. Quelques rayons de soleil passaient par les persiennes de la chambre et se reflétaient dans ses boucles cuivrées. Cela la rendait encore plus lumineuse que d'habitude. Il sortit de la salle d'accouchement avec le brancard. Il allait remonter dans son ambulance quand le bip d'urgence se mit à sonner. C'était la salle d'accouchement n°4, celle de sa patiente. Que se passait-il ? Les infirmières courraient avec un chariot de réanimation.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Un arrêt cardiaque. Poussez-vous !

Un arrêt cardiaque ! Merde...

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre :

Le pouls est reparti mais il est anormal, irrégulier. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il faut biper la cardio, tout de suite. Ce n'est pas normal. On ne peut pas la perdre...

Sophie passa sa main à travers le col entièrement dilaté et sortit Lili par les jambes. La petite allait bien, elle respirait. Le pédiatre avait prit le relais. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y ait pas d'hémorragie, et demanda à l'interne de faire une échographie cardiaque.

Là... regardez... il y a une fuite... Le ventricule droit s'est déchiré à cet endroit... Comment est-ce possible ?

Que fait le chirurgien de garde ? Ce n'est pas possible ! On a besoin de lui !

Il est en salle d'opération, il ne peut pas venir.

Et celui de garde ?

Il ne répond pas.

On va la perdre si on ne fait rien...

Sophie se sentait hors d'elle, démunie, énervée et découragée... Lili était si petite... Sa mère ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça... Gabriel était resté pas loin, voulant savoir ce qui se passait. Il se sentait toujours un peu concerné par le sort des personnes qu'il déposait à l'hôpital. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir sans rien faire... Il était chirurgien cardiaque. Certes, ça faisait presque 8 mois qu'il n'avait pas tenu un bistouri, mais ça ne s'oublie pas. Il était bon, excellent même dans son métier. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Laissez-moi passer !

Gabriel ? fit Sophie, surprise.

Je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Je peux lui sauver la vie. Je suis chirurgien. Vite !

Tu es chirurgien ? Tu n'es pas ambulancier ?

Non, si... enfin, les deux... Je suis chirurgien cardio-thoracique. Je m'appelle Gabriel Lang. Je travaillais à la Salpetrière, à Lyon. Je peux la sauver ! Laissez-moi la sauver !

Sophie prit sur elle. Son regard ne mentait pas. Il disait la vérité, il était sûr de lui. Et le nom de Lang lui disait quelque chose... une grande famille riche, avec de célèbres médecins... Elle lui tendit un plateau chirurgical. Aussitôt, Gabriel se transforma. Concentré, précis. Il se retrouvait dans son élément. Il mit les gants stériles, incisa le derme, pris l'écarteur, et commença par clamper l'aorte. Il demanda un patch et un fil de 5, puis commença à recoudre avec précision la déchirure du péricarde.

Sophie le regardait, fascinée. Il était transfiguré. Sûr de lui. C'était certainement un des meilleurs chirurgiens qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Ses mains allaient et venaient, recousant avec précision le cœur abîmé de la jeune femme. Sans lui, elle serait morte. Ils n'auraient rien pu faire. Il lui sauvait la vie. Gabriel était enfin lui-même. Focalisé sur sa tâche, imperturbable, elle le comprenait enfin. Voilà ce qu'elle avait pressenti de cet homme fin et cultivé, cette lumière qu'il dissimulait derrière son masque d'ambulancier sortait enfin. Alors qu'il terminait de refermer la jeune maman, Sophie se demanda quelles étaient les raisons qui pouvaient pousser un homme aussi talentueux que lui à enfouir ses compétences et ses capacités. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par un soupir de soulagement.

C'est terminé. Elle est en vie. Elle va s'en sortir. Elle est en vie.

Gabriel se sentait heureux. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Comme cette sensation lui avait manqué : tenir un cœur entre ses mains, le réparer, le faire battre à nouveau, réparer pour rendre la vie... Comment avait-il pu quitter cela ? Sophie lui pris le bras et le regarda dans les yeux, émue autant que lui.

Gabriel, merci. Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Lili ne sera pas toute seule grâce à toi. Merci ! Tu as fait quelque chose d'incroyable... tu es un chirurgien extraordinaire. Vraiment, merci.

Gabriel fut gêné de cette avalanche de compliments. Finalement, il n'avait fait que son travail, rien de plus.

Je... ce n'est rien... Je ne pouvais pas la laisser, pas comme cela...

L'émotion le prenait de plus en plus, et, détestant montrer sa faiblesse, il sortit précipitamment de la salle d'accouchement pour reprendre ses esprits. Sophie comprit qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se reprendre. L'opération avait dû réveiller des événements douloureux pour lui. Cependant, elle voulait être là pour lui. Elle voulait devenir son amie. Elle ne pouvait le laisser comme cela. Il était presque 16h déjà, elle aurait dû quitter le service il y a plus d'une heure. Elle sortit à son tour, et rejoignit Gabriel qui s'était assis dans la salle de garde de l'étage.

Tu veux sortir boire un café avec moi ? J'ai terminé mon service, et je serais heureuse de décompresser un peu...

Gabriel la regarda. Il sentit à la fois toute la délicatesse de sa demande, et son envie d'être là pour lui s'il le voulait. Il hésita un instant... puis se jeta à l'eau. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Il se sentait tellement seul... Cette fille semblait ouverte et bienveillante...

D'accord. Je te laisse te changer et je t'attends ici. Je connais un café tranquille, pas très loin d'ici.

A tout de suite, répondit Sophie, toute heureuse. Il ne s'était pas fermé... Ils avaient une chance de se découvrir un peu plus, elle n'allait pas la rater !

Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda la belle rousse, devant un chocolat fumant.

Régulièrement. Je trouve que l'ambiance est calme, et paisible. Je me ressource en regardant les gens, et la nature.

Le café, en effet, était situé dans un coin de la Pépinière. Les tables étaient habillement dispersées entre les arbres, les parterres fleuris et les jardins de rocaille. Sophie n'était jamais venu, et l'endroit lui plaisait beaucoup.

Tu as raison, c'est très ressourçant. J'ai grandi dans une ferme, à la campagne... et parfois, la nature me manque. Je viendrais ici maintenant...

Tu as grandi dans une ferme ?

Oui ! Pas loin d'ici, à Thuilley-les-Groseilles.

C'est un drôle de nom... il te va bien.

Sophie rougit un peu et pesta à l'intérieur d'elle-même « fichu rougissement, calme-toi ma belle... »

Et toi ? Tu viens de Lyon alors ?

Oui, ma famille vit là-bas... Je...

Gabriel hésitait à se lancer... et puis, il plongea... il n'avait rien à perdre, c'est bien pour cela qu'il avait dit oui à son invitation.

Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions...

Sophie sourit et le regarda dans les yeux mais ne dit rien.

Je viens d'une grande famille. Enfin, du côté de ma mère. Je ne connais pas mon père. Mes parents se sont séparés quand j'étais tout bébé. Il ne voulait pas de moi, il ne voulait pas se caser... Il est parti et n'est jamais revenu. Ma mère, c'est une grande chirurgienne, comme son père. Mon grand-père est Henri Lang. Tu as dû en entendre parler ?

Henri Lang, le premier à avoir opérer le cœur d'un nourrisson encore dans le sein de sa mère ?

Oui, c'est lui. C'était un excellent chirurgien. Il est à la retraite maintenant. Ma mère est également excellente dans son domaine : la chirurgie ORL. Je... leur position dans le monde médical et leur fortune m'ont fait grandir dans un cercle privilégié, très privé, riche et codifié. J'ai fait les plus grandes écoles, je suis devenu chirurgien cardio-thoracique et puis je travaillais à l'hôpital de la Salpetrière, à Lyon.

Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Tout ce que je te raconte, ce n'est qu'un revers de la médaille. La carrière, le boulot, l'argent. Ce qui va avec, ce sont : les codes, la superficialité, l'image à tenir, le rang, l'honneur, l'apparence. L'ego devient sur-dimensionné, l'orgueil de plus en plus grand, l'humanité s'éteint petit à petit. Je... je me sentais tellement étouffé dans ce monde. Ma mère n'a jamais été tendre, affectueuse. Elle était dure, exigeante, forte, perfectionniste. Elle m'a toujours poussé à donner le meilleur de moi, ce qui n'est pas un mal en soi... mais je crevais de ne pas me sentir aimé, choyé, accepté tel que j'étais. Dans mon monde, la faiblesse ne doit pas exister. Or, je ne suis pas un homme parfait ! Je... jouer un rôle, prendre sur moi, sourire à tous ces pontes de la médecine, opérer, se perfectionner... où était l'homme là-dedans ? A la fin, je ne connaissais même plus le prénom des patients sur ma table ! Comment est-ce possible ?

Gabriel criait presque de désespoir.

Mon grand-père sauvait pourtant des touts-petits, des nourrissons... Comment ne pouvait-il voir que la technique ? Et les parents, la maman, le bébé ?... C'est un homme brillant, sans aucun doute... mais tellement dur... Plus le temps passait, plus je me perdais. J'ai essayé de trouver du sens à tout cela, je sauvais de nombreuses vies après tout... Mais la mienne ? J'étais en train de me perdre, et je le sentais de plus en plus. Le vide, le dégoût, la solitude. Un soir, ma mère m'a annoncé que j'allais sur mes 30 ans et qu'il était temps que je songe à me marier, à avoir une famille, une descendance. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Elle pouvait quand même me laisser libre de choisir en ce qui concernait ma vie sentimentale, non ? « Oui, bien sûr que je vais te laisser choisir mon fils. Cependant, j'espère que tu as bien conscience qu'il faut que ce soit une jeune fille de bonne famille, qui fasse honneur à notre nom et notre rang. » J'avais l'impression de me retrouver au 19° siècle, c'était un cauchemar. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait organisé une soirée, avec un grand nombre de jeunes filles parfaites pour moi et que je pourrai faire mon choix parmi elles. Alors, je suis parti. J'ai quitté le grand salon sans un mot, j'ai pris quelques affaires, et je suis parti. Je ne lui ai pas dit au-revoir, ni où j'allais, ni rien. Je suis parti.

Gabriel se tu. Vidé. Il ne c'était jamais confié ainsi. A personne. Jamais. Tous les amis qu'il avait pu avoir autrefois étaient plus intéressés par ses entrées, son grand-père, son argent. Jamais par lui. Sophie avaient les oreilles et le cœur grand ouvert. Elle était émue par la confession du jeune homme qui se livrait à elle avec confiance. Elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas chose facile pour lui. Il s'était tu, le regard perdu au loin. Alors elle lui pris la main, doucement.

Elle te manque, ta mère ?

Gabriel la regarda, les larmes menaçant de couler, et murmura dans un souffle.

Tous les jours. Elle me manque tous les jours.

Sophie ne savait plus quoi dire, alors elle se tu et resta avec lui à regarder les oiseaux picorer ça et là. En son for intérieur, elle priait. « Seigneur, donne-lui la paix. Réconforte-le. Donne-lui de se réconcilier avec sa mère. Donne-lui la femme qui lui donnera cette tendresse dont il a tellement soif. Donne-lui de se réaliser pleinement et d'être en paix avec lui-même. » Après un long moment de silence, elle reprit, plus sereinement.

Tu veux venir manger à la maison ce soir ? J'habite avec une colocataire qui est infirmière en psychiatrie. Elle s'appelle Myriam et fait très bien la cuisine.

Euh... désolé, j'ai prévu de passer la soirée avec un copain ce soir.

Tu veux venir avec lui ?

Pourquoi pas. Si ta copine est si bonne cuisinière... Je te rappelle pour confirmer !

Ça marche. Tiens, voilà mon numéro.

Si tu veux, on peut marcher un peu. J'aime bien profiter des fins de soirées, quand le ciel est entre chien et loup.

Avec plaisir.

Ils se levèrent. Il était presque 19h00.

Sophie, merci pour ton écoute. Je...je ne me livre pas facilement, et ça m'a fait du bien.

Merci pour ta confiance. Je suis vraiment heureuse de te connaître mieux et j'espère que l'on pourra devenir de bons amis.

Tu l'es déjà, une bonne amie... Je... à ton tour de me raconter ! lança Gabriel, plus joyeusement.

Ben, il n'y as pas grand chose à raconter, balbutia Sophie, en rougissant à nouveau. « Fichue timidité » marmonna-t-elle.

Pardon ?

Non, rien... Je... Eh, bien, j'ai grandi dans une ferme de vaches laitières, pas très loin d'ici, et je suis l'aînée d'une grande famille.

Grande comment ?

Grande comme... 5 frères et sœurs ?

Vous êtes 6 !

C'est rien de le dire ! rigola-t-elle. J'ai beaucoup de chance, mes parents sont toujours amoureux après presque 35 ans de mariage... et nous nous entendons très bien. J'ai 3 frères, et deux sœurs de 14 ans qui sont jumelles.

Comment es-tu devenue sage-femme ?

Au départ, je suis entrée à l'école d'infirmière. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Myriam, ma meilleure amie et colocataire. Mais pendant un stage en néonatologie, j'ai eu une révélation : je voulais faire naître ces petits bouts de chou. Je voulais m'occuper des mamans. Rien ne me rendais plus heureuse que de tenir un bébé dans mes bras et de le déposer contre sa mère.

La passion la prenait quand elle parlait de son travail, ses yeux pétillaient, ses mains s'agitaient, le ton de sa voix était légèrement plus fort. Gabriel comprenait complètement ce bonheur d'accomplir un travail que l'on sentait fait pour soi. Il l'avait ressenti il y a quelques heures de manière extrêmement forte. Sophie s'interrompit.

Je parle, je parle... mais ton ami doit t'attendre ! A tout à l'heure peut-être !

Gabriel n'avait pas envie de partir maintenant. Il se sentait bien avec elle, et voulait faire durer ce sentiment qu'il goûtait si rarement : la paix du cœur.

Attends. Je l'appelle tout de suite, ce sera plus simple.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, et revint une minute plus tard.

Il est d'accord, il demande juste l'adresse, chuchota-t-il en montrant le combiné.

Après avoir donné les indications, il raccrocha, heureux.

En route ! Je te suis !... Tu sais, c'est curieux, j'ai eu l'impression que Damien vous connaissait.

Damien tu dis ?

Oui. Je lui ai dit qu'une amie de l'hôpital nous proposait un dîner ce soir chez elle, avec sa colocataire, il m'a demandé vos prénoms, et puis il a ri avant de dire « aucun problème, avec plaisir ». C'est curieux, non ?

Il fait quoi ton ami ?

C'est un clown pour l'hôpital d'enfants. Il fait de la magie.

Eh bien, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait ri ! Nous avons fait sa connaissance chez mes parents le week-end dernier, il loge chez eux.

Sophie se mit à rire, le monde était décidément très petit. Myriam allait être vraiment surprise ! Gabriel se mit à penser qu'il se sentirait peut-être moins seul à l'avenir... et qu'il fallait qu'il postule pour un poste de chirurgien dans le coin. Il ne voulait pas revenir à Lyon tout de suite, pas encore. Myriam accueillit Sophie et Gabriel avec un grand sourire. Elle était heureuse pour son amie et espérait secrètement qu'il forme bientôt un couple, même si elle se doutait que ce ne serait pas immédiat. Sophie n'avait jamais eu de petit ami, elle voulait se réserver pour son futur mari... et au vu de ce qu'elle lui avait dit de Gabriel, ce ne serait peut-être pas évident.

Bienvenue chez nous ! Ce soir, ce sera tagliatelle-saumon. Si vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrée...

Gabriel était enchanté. Myriam avait l'air charmante. C'était une petite brune dynamique, aux yeux verts pétillants de malice. Il allait passer une bonne soirée après les émotions de l'après-midi. La sonnette se fit entendre alors qu'ils sirotaient tranquillement un apéritif.

Qui est-ce ? demanda Myriam.

Plus ou est de fou, plus on rit ! répondit Sophie. C'est un ami de Gabriel. Tu vas ouvrir ?

Un drôle de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la rouquine. Elle espérait que la surprise plairait à son amie.

Damien ? …

Ravie de vous revoir, charmante demoiselle !

Myriam était à la fois étonnée et ravie. Le blondinet lui avait bien plu, avec son sens de l'humour et son côté « grand enfant ». La soirée promettait d'être parfaite.

Alors ? Comment vous-êtes vous rencontré ? demanda Sophie aux garçons.

A l'hôpital ! répondit Damien avec un sourire. J'étais en « tournée magique » aux urgences de l'hôpital d'enfants, et monsieur ici présent est arrivé avec un petit mec qui avait voulu jouer à Tarzan. Le petit avait une jambe et un bras cassé si je me souviens bien. Les parents étaient catastrophés... Nous avons sympathisé. Il faut dire que Gabriel détonnait un peu. Il avait pris les choses en main, avait immobilisé les membres fracturés de l'enfant, et décrivait toute la procédure à suivre aux infirmières... alors que ce n'était que l'ambulancier !

Il y eut un silence un peu gêné à table alors que Damien et Myriam riaient. Gabriel prit la parole.

En réalité, je ne suis pas ambulancier, enfin, pas seulement. Je suis chirurgien cardio-thoracique.

Tu le savais ? demanda silencieusement Myriam à sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci lui répondit oui et lui fit signe de ne pas chercher à le questionner davantage. Damien sentit lui-aussi le malaise, et changea habilement de sujet.

Eh bien, puisque c'est le soir des révélations, sachez que je ne suis pas seulement magicien pour enfants, mais également membre du cirque du soleil. Je ne suis ici que pour quelques mois... pour me ressourcer.

Myriam se sentit un peu déçue... enfin, en quelques mois, beaucoup de choses pouvaient se passer.

Tu fais parti de la troupe d'origine ?

Eh oui ! Monsieur ici présent est un simple forain... Une roulotte en guise de maison, quelques chevaux, et des costumes à paillettes, voilà tout mon univers, dit-il théâtralement.

Cela eut pour mérite de faire rire toute la tablée.

D'ailleurs, vous allez avoir un problème pour déguster votre dessert, mesdames et monsieur, car j'ai malencontreusement fait disparaître toutes les cuillères de la table...

Surpris, les convives jetèrent à coup d'œil à leurs couverts... Mais comment avait-il réussi ce tour de maître ? se demandait Myriam.

Ceci dit, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose... Voudrais tu me tendre ta serviette Sophie ?

Là-voilà.

Alors : ce n'est qu'une serviette, tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, constatez par vous-même.

Gabriel se laissait prendre au jeu. Damien continuait.

Enfin, elle n'est pas si innocente que cela, puisque... Abracadabri, abracadabra, cuillères vous voilà !

Et les 4 cuillères surgirent de nul part. Les 3 amis applaudirent à tout rompre, ravis. La soirée continua sur le même ton, et ce n'est que vers minuit que les garçons rentrèrent chez eux. Les filles ne firent pas long feu, et après avoir rapidement rangé la cuisine, se couchèrent sans demander leur reste.

 **Chapitre III: Quand l'art sauve**

 _« Souris, même si ton sourire est triste,_

 _car s'il existe quelque chose de plus triste qu'un sourire triste,_

 _c'est bien la tristesse de ne pas savoir sourire. »_

 _Anonyme_

Deux semaines plus tard. Service de psychiatrie.

Iris, s'il te plaît. Arrête. Calme-toi, tu vas retourner en isolement sinon. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Myriam se démenait depuis ½ heure pour raisonner la jeune femme. La cure de désintoxication était vraiment difficile à supporter pour elle, et elle avait des crises de violence aigüe, qui nécessitaient son isolement pour protéger les autres patients. Iris était la jeune femme qu'elle avait accueillie quelques semaines auparavant. Elle avait déjà meilleure mine. Les repas de l'hôpital lui avaient permis de reprendre un peu de poids, un coiffeur était venu pour discipliner sa chevelure hirsute, et un joli carré plongeant encadrait maintenant son visage. Ses yeux avaient toujours cette nuance sauvage, terrifiée et souffrante, mais sa peau était en bien meilleur état. Les soins prodigués lui permettait de guérir peu à peu ses nombreuses gerçures, ses bleus, et ses marques de piqûres plus ou moins infectées. Par chance, Iris n'avait ni l'hépatite, ni le sida. Quand elle avait reçu les résultats sanguins, Myriam avait soufflé de soulagement, c'était au moins ça.

Écoutez Iris, ça ne peut plus continuer comme cela. C'est dur, je le sais. Mais nous vous donnons tous les médicaments nécessaires pour que la transition soit la moins douloureuse possible. Vous savez que la drogue vous détruit. Vous auriez pu mourir sur ce banc, l'autre jour...

Vous auriez du me laissez mourir, répondit hargneusement la jeune femme.

Ne dites pas ça !

Je dis ce que je veux ! Ma vie ne vaut rien, je n'ai personne, je ne compte pour personne ! Je n'ai plus de famille, j'ai perdu toutes les choses qui comptaient pour moi... je veux juste partir... laissez-moi partir... je veux oublier... laissez-moi partir...

Elle se mit à sangloter de plus en plus fort. De longs sanglots déchiraient sa poitrine. Toute sa détresse sortait, puissamment, violemment. Myriam la prit contre elle, frottant doucement son dos.

Ça va. Laissez-vous aller. Ça va aller. Tout n'est pas perdu. Vous le croyez peut-être aujourd'hui, mais la vie... Elle a de belles choses aussi parfois à nous donner... Parfois, c'est dur. C'est vrai, parfois, tous les jours, c'est dur. Mais, il y a de belles choses aussi... allez-y, pleurez... Je reste avec vous, ne vous inquiétez pas...

Iris s'endormit dans les bras de l'infirmière. Myriam la déposa sur son lit et la recouvrit. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Tellement de souffrance... pourquoi ? Ça fait tellement mal... Pourquoi ?... Elle attrapa sa collègue.

Je peux prendre ma pause ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Vas-y, t'inquiète. On a fait le plus gros de toutes les manières. Je gère !

Alice était vraiment adorable. Elles s'entendaient bien toutes les deux et faisaient du bon boulot. Myriam sortit et se dirigea vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital pour reprendre ses esprits. Que lui arrivait-il ? D'habitude, elle n'était pas si sensible... 5 ans déjà qu'elle était partie de chez elle...

Myriam ?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un clown multicolore et pailleté. Elle mit quelques secondes à le reconnaître.

Damien ?

En chair et en os !

Que fais-tu là ?

Je suis en pause enter deux « interventions magiques ». Je vais manger avec Gabriel.

Il a eu un poste comme il voulait ?

Oh oui ! Sans trop de mal d'ailleurs, il a l'air d'être plutôt connu. Il a été embauché par une clinique privée. Gentilly je crois.

Je connais, c'est une clinique réputée.

Tu as l'air fatiguée ? Ça va ?

Euh... Myriam hésita à se lancer. Je suis en pause en fait, une patiente du service... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air.

Tu veux prendre un café tout-à-l'heure ? Je termine vers 16h30. Tu pourrais me raconter.

Myriam regarda Damien. Il était sérieux. Malgré son costume de scène, une vrai bonté transparaissait. Il se souciait d'elle. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'ouvrir un peu. En dehors de Sophie, personne ne la connaissait vraiment. Elle se durcissait pour ne pas craquer, comme maintenant.

D'accord. Tu passes me prendre à l'appartement ? J'aurais le temps de me changer comme ça.

A tout à l'heure Myriam, prends soin de toi !

A tout-à-l'heure Damien !

Tout deux attablés à l'unique salon de thé de la ville, ils dégustaient avec plaisir des pâtisseries au chocolat.

Alors, ta patiente, raconte...

Ben, c'est une femme en cure de désintoxication. C'est curieux qu'elle me touche autant, en fait. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous en accueillons. Mais là... elle a mon âge, elle est brune, comme moi. Elle n'a pas de famille, ou ne veut pas nous en parler. Elle est si seule. Elle aurait pu mourir sur ce banc si le SAMU ne l'avait pas ramené. Je... elle réveille tellement de choses en moi.

Damien écoutait. Pour une fois, le pitre avait disparu, et Myriam découvrait chez lui une grande intériorité, et une grande écoute. La garçon ne connaissait pas vraiment la vie de l'infirmière devant lui, elle était plutôt réservée et ne partageait rien de personnel en temps habituel.

Je... Mes parents m'ont mis dehors, i ans, en fait. A peu près à cette époque. J'allais passer mon bac. Je leur ai annoncé que je voulais devenir infirmière, que j'avais passé les concours et que j'étais reçue. Ils... Mon père était tellement furieux... Ma famille est très riche, très huppée. Elle fait partie de la « noblesse parisienne », si je puis parler ainsi. Mon père est chirurgien plasticien, et ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieure. L'apparence est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Pour eux, infirmière est un métier dégradant. Que leur fille aînée fasse cela... C'était la honte pour les Delacourt.

Tu t'appelles Myriam Delacourt ?

Damien avait déjà entendu parler de cette famille, qui donnait de grandioses réceptions et qui faisait régulièrement la une des journaux scientifiques et people.

Oui... J'ai un petit frère, il a 15 ans. Il s'appelle Antoine. Et deux sœurs jumelles, de 17 ans : Flore et Amélie. Si tu savais comme ils me manquent...

Des larmes se mirent à couler. Décidément, elle devenait bien trop émotive !

Je... je voudrais tellement avoir de leurs nouvelles, les serrer dans mes bras... Ce sont eux qui me manquent le plus.

Et ta mère ?

Elle est froide. Je ne sais pas si elle a toujours été comme cela, mais je ne me souviens plus du dernier jour où elle m'a prise dans ses bras. Elle n'est pas méchante, juste effacée devant mon père, et superficielle. Elle aime le luxe, la mode, les bijoux, les défilés, les réceptions. Elle aime étaler sa richesse et le succès de son mari. Je pense qu'elle est heureuse. Elle a ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'a pas compris mon désir, pas du tout. Elle n'a rien dit. Je pense qu'elle ne pouvait même pas concevoir que l'on veuille autre chose que son mode de vie. Physiquement, elle me ressemble beaucoup. Yeux verts, peau pâle, cheveux sombres. Mais moi, je me suis toujours sentie tellement vide et insatisfaite de ma vie. Oui, j'avais de l'argent, de la notoriété, des biens plus qu'il n'en faut... Mais ma vie n'avait aucun sens. Je me demandais toujours : et après ?...

C'est pour cela que tu es devenue infirmière ?

Oui ! Je visitais des personnes âgées en maison de retraite, et rien que le fait d'être là, avec elles, ça leur rendait le sourire, ça rendait leur solitude moins amère. Et je me sentais utile, pour la première fois de ma vie. Quand j'y allais, je me sentais moins vide, je sentais que au moins, aujourd'hui, j'avais rendu des gens plus heureux, que ma vie n'était pas si inutile qu'elle le paraissait. Je... je me sentais exister. Alors, j'ai choisi ce métier. Et je ne le regrette pas, pas du tout. Vu mes larmes, on pourrait le croire... mais, même avec la souffrance de les avoir perdu, je me sens quand même à ma place. Et puis, j'ai trouvé des amis.

Tu ne les as peut-être pas perdu pour toujours ? reprit Damien doucement.

Peut-être pas... j'espère tellement... quand mes frères et sœurs seront majeurs, j'aurais peut-être la joie de les revoir, de renouer avec eux. J'ai si peur qu'ils m'en veuillent et ne veulent plus jamais entendre parler de moi.

Tu sais... tu as la chance qu'ils soient en vie. Même loin de toi, même avec vos désaccords, il y a toujours un espoir pour que vous puissiez vous réconcilier.

Damien devint plus triste.

J'ai perdu ma famille moi aussi. Mais ils ne reviendront pas. Un accident de voiture. Mon père et ma mère sont morts sur le coup. Mon petit frère est resté plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital avant de succomber à ses blessures.

C'est horrible ! Je suis désolée... je...

Ne t'inquiète pas...

Le silence se fit, et Damien reprit, encore plus doucement.

C'est pour cela que je suis parti. Je ne pouvais plus supporter les regards de pitié des membres de la troupe. Tout me rappelait ma famille à chaque instant. Cela va faire presque 2 ans maintenant. J'ai d'abord passé quelques mois comme un romanichel solitaire, faisant quelques spectacles ça et là pour ne pas mourir de faim, et puis, je suis arrivé dans la région. Une dame m'a abordé à la fin d'une représentation me demandant si j'accepterais de faire des tours de magie pour les enfants de l'hôpital. Sur le coup, j'ai dit non. Impossible, devoir retourner dans un endroit comme celui où mon frère était mort... impossible. Et puis, le temps a fait son travail. J'ai dit oui, et me voilà. En réalité, je suis heureux d'être capable de faire rêver ces enfants, de leur permettre de s'évader quelques instants de leur monde de souffrance.

Tu vas retourner au Canada ?

Peut-être, un jour... Pas tout de suite. Je ne suis pas prêt. Je me sens bien ici, j'ai l'impression de me reconstruire petit à petit. La famille de Sophie est vraiment particulière et mes blessures deviennent plus supportables avec le temps.

Hélène et Francis sont vraiment des gens incroyables, je confirme. Ils m'ont accueilli chez eux durant 3 ans, le temps que je sois diplômée. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Tellement de générosité et de bonne humeur chez eux... C'est un petit paradis... Vive Thuilley-aux-Groseilles ! s'exclama Myriam avec un sourire.

Elle était heureuse de mieux connaître Damien et de s'être livrée à quelqu'un. C'était vraiment un garçon gentil. Soudain, le jeune homme interpella un passant.

\- Monsieur ? Accepteriez-vous d'être mon cobaye pour quelques minutes ? Je suis magicien et j'essaie de charmer la demoiselle ici-présente.

Le passant sourit, trouvant que ces deux jeunes pourraient former un joli couple. Il se prêta au jeu.

Alors... En vous regardant, je pense que vous êtes marié ; que votre prénom commence par un H... Henri ? Oui, c'est cela, Henri. Vous avez un bébé à la maison, c'est votre premier d'ailleurs, félicitations. Vous aimez le whisky, bien sec. Et vous travaillez dans un bureau. Ai-je raison ?

Au fur et à mesure de sa diatribe les yeux du passant s'écarquillaient... et Myriam se mettait à rire.

Euh.. oui, c'est ça. Vous avez tout juste. Je suis un jeune papa, ma petite fille à 4 semaines. Je suis éditeur, et je passe ma journée enfermé... et j'adore le whisky... Comment avez-vous pu savoir tout cela ?...

Secret professionnel monsieur ! Vous avez parfaitement accompli votre mission : mon amie rit aux éclats... et, il lui chuchota à l'oreille...vous savez ce que l'on dit... femme qui rit...

Ils se firent un clin d'œil et Henri disparut au coin de la rue.

Que lui as-tu raconté ?

Un truc de mec... Tu veux aller te balader ?

Damien aimait bien l'ambiance des rues de la ville. Les parfums, les couleurs, l'agitation. Il aimait observer les gens, leurs humeurs, leurs looks. Il pouvait ainsi deviner tout un pan de leur vie.

Avec plaisir, répondit Myriam.

Elle se sentait détendue et paisible, et ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Damien comprenait mieux son amie. Lui qui se vantait de cerner les gens en quelques secondes, elle l'avait déstabilisé et intrigué depuis leur première rencontre. Il la trouvait jolie. Pas comme une de ces top modèles, ou comme les acrobates du cirque au corps musclées par des heures et des heures de sport. Non, plus simple. Un charme se dégageait d'elle. Un charme mystérieux. Ses yeux verts changeaient de nuance selon son humeur : tantôt orage, tantôt limpide, tantôt taquin... Elle avait des traits fins, un menton volontaire et déterminé et une jolie fossette se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres quand elle souriait. Il aimait chez elle cette force, ce courage, ce dynamisme, cette passion pour la vie. Et cette faiblesse. Elle n'avait pas hésité à quitter ses parents pour se sauver elle-même, tout en gardant en elle cette grande douceur et cette grande tendresse qui la faisait pleurer. Elle se protégeait en se livrant généralement très peu aux autres, mais elle n'était pas durcie par les épreuves de sa vie. Vraiment, ce thé gourmand lui avait ouvert un univers qu'il ne soupçonnait pas et il se disait qu'il ferait bon y vivre. Il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié avec le passant de tout-à-l'heure. Myriam lui plaisait. Beaucoup. Il espérait que ce serait réciproque. Elle savait presque tout de lui, maintenant. Ce n'était qu'un magicien que la vie avait réduit en mille morceaux. Il se reconstruisait doucement... Il aimait faire rire, faire rêver, surprendre, s'évader dans un pays poétique et imaginaire. C'était un grand enfant. Il espérait que ça lui suffirait.

Myriam aussi était plongée dans ses pensées. La promenade dans les rues de la vieille ville était agréable. Il faisait bon en cette fin d'été. Elle goûtait à la paix du soir et au bonheur de trouver un ami, un véritable ami. Au départ, elle avait été séduite par ces boucles blondes et son sourire enjôleur. Maintenant, c'était plus profond. Elle admirait l'homme qui était capable de vivre et de se donner pour les autres malgré la tragédie qui l'avait frappé. Il rendait la vie plus belle par sa poésie, par ses tours de passe-passe, par ses calembours. Il semait la joie autour de lui, il rayonnait la joie même... alors qu'il avait tout perdu. Il lui avait permis de se sentir bien. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs tous les deux : en plus d'avoir un goût commun pour la ville, le thé, le chocolat, la poésie, le rêve et la magie... ils avaient tous les deux fait l'expérience qu'aider les autres était la source de leur bonheur personnel. Mettre leurs capacités particulières au service de ceux qui en avaient besoin, cela les avait sauvé tous les deux. Myriam se sentait sur la même longueur d'onde, elle se sentait comprise. La paix s'infiltrait petit à petit à travers les fissures de sa muraille intérieure.

Quelques jours plus tard, Myriam était de garde à l'hôpital. Elle avait proposé aux patients qui le désiraient un atelier peinture pour occuper ce samedi après-midi. Iris avait accepté de se joindre à eux. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait de sa chambre depuis son arrivée, en dehors des repas. Le plus dur du sevrage était passé. Simplement, elle restait assez repliée sur elle, s'enfermant dans le mutisme dès que quelqu'un essayait de mieux la connaître. Son regard était quasiment toujours perdu dans le lointain, triste et vide. Myriam était heureuse de la voir participer à une activité collective.

En réalité, Iris aimait dessiner. Elle aimait peindre, façonner l'argile, sculpter. Elle avait un certain talent. Sa maîtresse de CM2 lui avait même dit qu'elle pourrait faire l'école des beaux-arts un jour si elle travaillait bien... Sa famille, elle, s'en fichait. De plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, son père était toujours ivre, il tapait sur sa mère, il criait, puis s'endormait en ronflant devant la télévision. Sa mère avait été jolie. Iris avait quelques flash où elle la voyait souriante, avec de jolies pommettes roses et des yeux bruns en amande. Quand elle était partie, il y a plusieurs années de cela, c'était une femme décharnée, éteinte et alcoolique. Petite, elle avait souffert de la faim et du froid. Son père était au chômage la plupart du temps. Ils vivaient en banlieue... en « zep », quartier difficile...

Alors l'école des beaux arts... c'était un rêve qui était bien vite parti en fumée. Elle était sortie du système scolaire à 16 ans, son petit ami de l'époque l'ayant mise en enceinte. Elle était heureuse, elle, d'avoir un bébé. Elle l'aimait déjà... mais lui n'en voulait pas. Ses parents encore moins. Elle avait avorté. Encore aujourd'hui, elle gardait avec elle la première échographie de son bébé. La blessure n'était toujours pas guérie. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais retrouvé ses règles. Comme si son corps la punissait d'avoir supprimé la vie qui grandissait en elle. Pour oublier, elle avait prit un joint, puis deux. Puis un sniff, puis une injection... jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tellement dépendante de l'héroïne qu'elle ne puisse plus s'en passer. Sa vie ne tournait plus qu'autour de ça. Trouver du fric, s'acheter sa dose, oublier. Et recommencer. Encore, et encore. Au départ, elle regrettait d'avoir été trouvée par les gens du SAMU. Sa vie ne servait à rien. Totalement inutile. Ce n'était qu'un déchet souffrant de la société. Le monde se porterait bien mieux sans elle. Le sevrage avait été insupportable, horrible. A plusieurs reprise elle avait cru devenir folle, vraiment. Le manque était tellement fort. Et puis, un jour, le mieux était arrivé. Le régime de l'hôpital lui faisait du bien. Elle n'avait plus faim, elle avait chaud. Elle était propre aussi, elle sentait bon. Ses cheveux étaient enfin jolis. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir quelqu'un, de redevenir humaine. Elle pouvait dormir dans un lit, son esprit n'était plus constamment embrumé par les effets de la drogue. Le truc, avec l'héroïne... c'était que le bien être ne durait qu'un temps. Après la montée dans l'euphorie succédait un malaise indéfinissable et une tristesse encore plus grande, alors que le corps éliminait la toxine ingérée. C'était pour cela qu'il en fallait plus, toujours plus, encore plus. Jusqu'à ce le corps empoisonné lâche.

Iris se sentait … vide. Plate. Calme. Elle ne ressentait ni le bonheur euphorique, ni le désespoir profond. Plus d'émotion. Plus de sensation. C'était vraiment bizarre, et elle avait du mal à s'habituer. En profondeur, il y avait toujours le dégoût de soi, la souffrance de la perte, le sentiment d'inutilité et la solitude. Tout cela amplifié par l'inactivité. A l'hôpital, vous étiez nourris, logés, blanchis. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter de comment manger, dormir, survivre. L'ennui vous pénétrait peu à peu, et c'était alors que les papillons noirs se remettaient à danser devant vos yeux. Participer à l'atelier peinture, c'était un moyen pour elle d'arrêter de penser pendant quelques instants. Se focaliser sur les couleurs, la lumière, les formes... créer une atmosphère, se décharger de ses émotions. Toute à son tableau, Iris ne se rendait pas compte de la présence d'autres personnes autour d'elle. Elle était seule au monde, perdue dans un univers où personne ne pouvait la rejoindre.

Myriam regardait la jeune femme. Elle avait un beau coup de crayon. Maladroit au début, il devenait de plus en plus fluide. Iris avait du talent. Beaucoup de talent. Sur la toile apparaissait trois visages : un homme un peu rougeaud, une femme souriante, un peu floue, et une petite fille, serrant un livre contre elle. Les couleurs étaient sombres, dans les tons gris, noir, brun. Une certaine lumière cependant enveloppait la femme et l'enfant. L'homme avait un aspect menaçant et un peu fou. Au travers de la tristesse dégagée par la scène, on sentait une certaine nostalgie, et un certain amour liant la mère et la fille. Myriam s'interrogeait en elle-même: « Est-ce sa fille ? Son mari ?... Est-ce un souvenir d'enfance , ses parents ? Et elle se représenterait en petite fille ?... Est-ce une famille qu'elle connaît ?... ». Les traits étaient fins, peints avec une rare justesse. Les expressions des personnages étaient magnifiquement rendues.

L'atelier peinture touchait à sa fin, et Iris était toujours perdue dans son œuvre. Rajoutant un coup de pinceau par ci, un coup de pinceau par là. Un nouveau détail, une nouvelle ombre, une nouvelle lumière. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot de toute l'après-midi et ne c'était pas rendu compte que les autres avaient terminé et que l'infirmière avait rangé la plupart des couleurs et des pinceaux. Ce n'est que lorsque la cloche sonna l'heure du souper qu'elle revint à elle. Elle ne sauterait pas le repas. Même pour un dessin. Elle avait trop connu la faim. Elle posa son pinceau et demanda à l'infirmière s'il était possible qu'elle le continue durant la soirée. Myriam hocha la tête avec sourire :

Bien sûr. Vous avez du talent. C'est vraiment beau ce que vous avez peint. Vous êtes la première que je rencontre dans le service avec un coup de pinceau pareil.

Iris sourit mais ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Service de cardiologie. Clinique de Gentilly, Nancy. Gabriel se sentait à sa place. Il en était à sa 3° intervention cette semaine: pontage coronarien (Ah ! Les fumeurs !), pose de pacemaker, et réparation d'une valve mitrale. Il ne pensait pas que le bloc lui avait manqué à ce point là. Ses collègues ne connaissaient pas son nom de famille car il avait expressément demandé à l'administrateur de ne rien dire et cela lui permettait d'avoir de bonnes relations avec eux. Ceux-ci, d'ailleurs, s'étaient vite rendu compte des mains en or de la jeune recrue, et étaient heureux de pouvoir compter sur lui pour étendre la renommée de la clinique.

Il repensa à Sophie. Ces derniers temps, d'ailleurs, il pensait de plus en plus à elle. Elle était celle qui lui avait permis de retrouver un semblant de paix intérieure, et des amis. Elle ne cessait de l'encourager à appeler sa mère d'ailleurs, mais il ne se sentait pas près. Elle l'avait invité à passé le week-end chez ses parents pour découvrir la ferme. Il n'avait pas encore donné sa réponse, il hésitait un peu à se lancer. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes : une ferme de vaches laitières, grouillant d'enfants partout... Il était davantage habitué aux réceptions mondaines et aux ambiances feutrées. Cela dit, il avait toujours aimé la nature... et, il fallait bien le dire, il avait envie de connaître un peu mieux cette dynamique et pétillante sage-femme aux cheveux roux.

Il prit sa décision et lui envoya un message. « Ok pour ce week-end ! À samedi ! » Fier de lui et de son sens de l'aventure, il reprit ses dossiers et se pencha sur sa prochaine intervention.

Jeudi soir, à l'appartement des filles.

Enfin, une soirée entre copines comme au bon vieux temps ! s'exclama Sophie en s'affalant sur le canapé.

A qui le dis-tu ! appuya Myriam, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on a pas pu papoter ! Alors, quoi de neuf ma vieille ? Tu ne m'as pas raconté ce qui c'était passé avec le charmant ambulancier-chirurgien...

C'est vrai. En fait, il venait de m'amener une patiente sur le point d'accoucher. Or celle-ci a fait un arrêt cardiaque, puis des complications graves, et impossible de joindre le chirurgien cardio de l'hôpital. Et là, Gabriel s'est pointé devant moi. « Je peux la sauver, je suis chirurgien. » Tu sais, je t'avais dit à quel point il m'intriguait...

Il t'attirait aussi ! se moqua son amie... Ses beaux yeux bleus, son teint hâlé et ses pectoraux parfaits !

Sophie se mit à rougir.

Arrête de te moquer ! Il n'y avait pas que ça, tu le sais...

Je te taquine ! reprit Myriam. Continue !

Eh bien, je ne sais pas, dans son regard, je l'ai cru. J'ai su qu'il disait la vérité. Et tu l'aurais vu après, avec le bistouri dans la main. C'était enfin lui, il dégageait quelque chose... On le sentait totalement épanoui, en accord avec lui-même, révélé en quelque sorte. C'était incroyable... et je peux te garantir, qu'il est bon, vraiment bon. Il a sauvé cette dame in extremis.

Tu sais pourquoi il travaille comme ambulancier alors ?

Oui. Je... en fait, on a été prendre un café ensemble.

Quoi ? Et je ne suis même pas au courant ? Cachottière ! Il nous fallait vraiment une soirée entre filles pour nous remettre à jour !

Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. En tous les cas, pour lui, je ne me sens pas libre de raconter sa vie, ça lui appartient. Mais il souffre, des problèmes familiaux, et c'est pour cela qu'il travaillait comme ambulancier.

Travaillait ?

Oui, suite à l'intervention, il a décidé de trouver un poste de chirurgien cardio-thoracique. Je crois que ça lui a rappelé combien il aimait son métier. Bon, assez parlé de moi, et toi ? Quoi de neuf ?

Eh bien, tu sais, cette patiente, Iris ?

Oui ?

Elle va mieux. Je crois que la peinture pourrait l'aider... J'ai organisé un atelier la semaine dernière, et elle a un sacré coup de pinceau.

C'est une bonne idée, tu me raconteras la suite...

Et puis, tu sais, Damien ?

Alors, tu l'as revu ?

Oui, par hasard à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Nous aussi, nous avons été boire un café... et c'était vraiment génial ! Il me plaît, vraiment. Tu sais, je lui ai même parlé de ma vie... et lui de la sienne. Il a perdu toute sa famille dans un accident de voiture.

Quelle horreur, c'est terrible...

Oui... et pourtant, il cherche toujours à rendre heureux les enfants. Son petit frère est mort à l'hôpital... et je crois que c'est par amour pour lui qu'il a accepté ce métier. Je... il me fait rire. Il me fait rêver. Nous nous sommes promenés dans la vieille ville. C'était vraiment, vraiment super... J'espère que je lui plais, parce que je ne crois pas m'être sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un depuis... que je t'ai rencontrée, en fait !

Sophie se sentit vraiment heureuse pour son amie. Elle savait que celle-ci avait du mal à se confier, et elle espérait que ça marche avec Damien, même s'ils en étaient qu'au tout début d'une relation. Myriam avait eu plusieurs petits-copains, mais ça n'avait jamais duré très longtemps. 2/3 mois en général. Ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux, et la jeune femme ne leur avait jamais raconté son histoire. Ils se contentaient de sortir en boîte, au cinéma, de passer quelques bonnes soirées, et de se faire du bien. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'amour. L'infirmière ayant tellement souffert de la rupture avec sa famille, elle ne voulait plus risquer de souffrir, et se protégeait de tout attachement qui risquerait de la blesser à nouveau. Les seules exceptions avaient été Sophie et sa famille. Ces derniers temps, d'ailleurs, Myriam ne voyait personne. Cela devait faire presque 8 mois. Elle était bien, seule. Parfois l'angoisse de la solitude la prenait, ou celle de rester célibataire toute sa vie, car elle avait quand même le désir de fonder une famille, d'avoir un mari et des enfants, peut-être pour remplacer ceux qu'elle avait perdu... Mais il était aussi moins risqué et plus confortable pour elle de se renfermer, ne prenant pas le risque d'aimer ou de se laisser aimer.

Damien avait été comme un tourbillon dans son monde bien huilé. Il avait fait tomber ses barrières, elle s'était confié à lui, et étonnamment, elle se sentait bien. Elle était heureuse de laisser l'amour entrer dans son cœur. Être vulnérable devant le magicien était possible pour elle car lui-même avait montré ses propres fragilités. Il ne s'était pas posé en juge, mais l'avait écouté avec bienveillance. Et puis, il la faisait rire et rêver. Et cela, pour elle, c'était inestimable.

Tu sais qu'il vient du Canada ? poursuivit la brunette.

Oui, pourquoi ?

J'aimerai bien y aller un jour, en fait. J'aimerai bien rencontrer la troupe du cirque du soleil.. ça doit être magique ! Un autre univers à découvrir... j'ai toujours adoré les décors et les costumes des artistes. Peut-être que ça me vient de ma maman. Parfois, tu sais, ce sont de véritables chefs-d'œuvre ! D'ailleurs, ta petite sœur serait folle de joie de pouvoir approcher ces costumes.

Il va retourner au Canada ?

Je ne sais pas. Nous n'en n'avons pas parlé. Je crois que cela soulève de mauvais souvenirs pour lui. Regarde-moi, j'ai été incapable de remettre les pieds à Paris depuis que j'en suis partie. Pourtant, c'est beaucoup moins terrible ce qui m'est arrivé. Alors, je comprends qu'il ne puisse pas faire face à la perte qu'il a subit. Peut-être, un jour... Tu vas revoir Gabriel ?

Je le revois ce week-end ! dit vivement Sophie. Nous allons chez mes parents.

Eh bien, tu n'as pas peur !

Il est seul... et il fait chaud, on pourra profiter de la piscine. Et puis, j'ai vraiment envie de le connaître mieux. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse, alors je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, mais je dois dire aussi que je n'ai encore jamais ressenti ce qui m'agite en ce moment... Et puis, même si nous restons simplement amis, je serais heureuse. J'aime les gens, j'aime créer de nouvelles relations. Je trouve que ça rends la vie plus belle, plus riche et plus intéressante.

Je te souhaite alors de passer un merveilleux week-end... je travaille. Tu penseras à moi ?

Tu pourras peut-être voir Damien un soir ?

On verra...

Les filles allèrent se coucher après avoir rangé les restes de leur repas. Une fois dans sa chambre, Sophie se mit à genoux devant la Vierge du sourire qu'elle aimait tant.

« Seigneur, je me confie à Vous. Je vous confie Myriam et Damien. Je vous confie Gabriel. Je vous confie les sentiments qui agitent mon cœur. Seigneur, j'ai confiance en Vous. Vous m'aimez, vous prenez soin de moi, vous me donnez ce dont j'ai besoin, et même au-delà, alors je m'abandonne à Vous, toute entière. Vous saurez me montrer quel chemin fera mon bonheur et celui des autres. Seigneur, je vous confie mes collègues, mes patients, ma famille. Je vous confie Iris, je vous remercie de prendre soin d'elle. Redonnez-lui la joie et le bonheur d'exister, je vous en prie. Mon Dieu, mon Tout. Dieu Saint, Dieu Fort, Dieu Immortel. Je remets ma vie entre vos mains, donnez-moi la grâce de me laisser aimée et d'aimer chaque jour, de toutes mes forces, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être. Permettez-moi de brûler d'amour. Que je sois un foyer brûlant de charité, qu'à travers moi coule toute votre miséricorde, et que ceux qui m'entourent puissent se réchauffer au soleil de votre Amour. Mon Dieu et mon Tout. Mon seul Bien. J'ai toute confiance en Vous, car vous êtes mon Père. Vierge Marie, enveloppez-moi de votre tendresse maternelle et donnez-moi à Jésus, vous qui êtes médiatrice de toutes grâces. »

De son côté, Damien était en pleine représentation. Le cirque forain était installé Place Carnot, comme chaque année, et les artistes l'avaient repéré alors qu'il jouait avec quelques enfants dans un coin du chapiteau. Ils avaient un peu discuté, et de fil en aiguille, il s'était retrouvé mêlé au spectacle de magie. L'ambiance tout-à-fait particulière du monde forain était une partie de lui-même et il se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau, au milieu des lions, des acrobates, des chevaux, des tourterelles, des clowns et autres artistes.

L'ambiance était électrique sous le chapiteau. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur la scène où une femme se changeait en quelques secondes, passant d'un costume à l'autre, sans que personne ne sache comment : une robe longue, noire pailletée ; une robe rouge vif, courte et moulante ; une robe de princesse bleu-nuit ; un costume d'homme en noir et blanc ; une robe de mariée en organdi. Ce tour de quick-change était l'un de ceux qui faisait le plus rêver le public, parents comme enfants. Toutes les pupilles pétillaient d'excitation et d'émerveillement. Lorsque le tour fut fini, le chapiteau fut rempli d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. C'était des moments comme celui-ci qui faisait la joie du magicien.

Le tour suivant faisait participer le public. C'était l'un des préférés de Damien. Il choisissait au hasard 5 personnes et les faisait monter sur scène. Il leur apprenait alors à jongler, l'air de rien, avec une multitude de balles colorées. Au centre, il lançait les balles aux personnes qui faisaient comme un cercle autour de lui. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Il rattrapait, lançait, attrapait à nouveau, en tournant sur lui-même. Après quelques minutes, le chapiteau croulait sous les applaudissements, et chaque participant se voyait remettre un diplôme de jonglage. Il aimait cette ambiance simple et bonne enfant.

Après la représentation, il se sentit bien seul. A Montréal, la troupe se réunissait pour fêter la fin de chaque représentation. Ici, il avait peu d'amis en réalité. Peu de personnes le connaissait. Il était le clown-magicien des enfants, et cela suffisait à la plupart des gens. Myriam l'avait surpris et déstabilisé. Elle s'était intéressée à lui et elle l'avait écouté. Elle avait pris le temps de se promener avec lui. Elle était bienveillante et attentive, et en même temps têtue, taquine, forte. Il aimait lui faire baisser ses barrières et la faire rire et rêver. Son sourire alors avait quelque chose de l'innocence et de la naïveté de l'enfance, et ses yeux devenaient vert d'eau, clair et profond. Il goûtait avec elle la paix, et une certaine joie, qu'il avait cru perdre pour toujours. Il se mit à penser qu'il serait peut-être possible pour lui d'être heureux à nouveau, un jour.

 **Chapitre IV: Un week-end riche en émotions**

 _« On se demande parfois si la vie a un sens..._

 _et puis l'on rencontre des êtres qui donnent un sens à la vie. »_

 _Brassa_

Samedi en huit. 10h00. Grand soleil. 30° à l'ombre. La sonnette sonne chez Gabriel.

J'arrive !

Salut beau gosse ! dit Sophie en lui faisant la bise. Tu es prêt ?

Tout est bon. J'espère qu'il y aura plus d'air chez tes parents, parce que ça va être la canicule...

T'inquiète... y a plus d'air... et une piscine !

Tu rigoles ? Une piscine ? Une vraie ?

Oui, oui... une vraie ! rigola-t-elle. C'est l'avantage d'être agriculteur, nous avons toutes les machines qu'il faut pour creuser.

J'ai vraiment bien fait de dire oui !

Sophie éclata de rire. Gabriel se surprit à penser qu'elle était vraiment magnifique comme cela, et qu'il était heureux d'être la source de ce rire.

Myriam vient avec nous ?

Non, elle est de garde ce week-end. Il y aura juste Pierre, mon frère de 22 ans, qui travaille à la ferme, et mes parents.

Où sont les autres ?

Chez leurs amis respectifs... Comme cela, le dépaysement se fait en douceur, et nous aurons plus de place dans la piscine ! Allez, en route !

En arrivant à la ferme, Gabriel eut l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde : de la boue mélangée à de la paille, une odeur indéfinissable de... bouse de vache, des poules dans un enclos, un parterre de fleurs dans un coin, et une maison de plain-pied en pierre de pays, avec de jolis volets en bois sombre. La porte d'entrée était ouverte.

Euh... vous ne fermez jamais ?

Pas besoin ! Y a rien à voler de toutes les façons ! Maman ! Nous sommes arrivés !

La maison était fraîche. Les murs épais protégeaient la demeure de la chaleur caniculaire. Des tomettes anciennes décoraient le sol, un crépi blanc, légèrement grisé par le temps recouvrait les murs de l'entrée. Une armoire à chaussures débordait littéralement d'un côté de la porte : chaussons, bottes, ballerines, baskets, sandales s'amoncelaient sans vergogne. De l'autre côté des patères permettaient d'accueillir les vestes et les manteaux. Une tornade aussi rousse que sa fille déboula.

Vous voilà ! Bonjour Gabriel. Je suis Hélène. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin, ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Quelle chaleur ! Même les bêtes en souffrent, elles se sont toutes rassemblées sous le grand frêne du pré et ne veulent pas bouger. Pierre et Henri sont admirables d'être partis réparer l'enclos. On ne peut rien faire par cette température ! Bon, assez bavardé. Allez vous mettre sous la tonnelle près de la piscine, je vous apporte une citronnade !

Bonjour madame. Merci de m'accueillir chez vous, répondit Gabriel, un peu sonné par cette avalanche de paroles.

Pas de madame avec moi. Appelez-moi Hélène ! Allez, oust !

Et Hélène les poussa doucement mais sûrement vers le patio. Sophie riait, reconnaissant bien là le dynamisme légendaire de sa mère.

C'est un phénomène, qu'en dis-tu ? Impossible de lui dire non !

Elle est ...bavarde ! répondit Gabriel, avec un demi-sourire, encore sous le choc.

Sophie éclata de rire.

On s'habitue vite, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai encore rencontré personne qui ne se sentait pas bien chez mes parents. Ils ont un vrai don pour accueillir, c'est pour cela aussi que la porte est toujours ouverte.

Ils traversèrent un grand salon, dans le même style que l'entrée : tomettes, crépi blanc, petites fenêtres basses et bois sombre. Deux grands canapés en tissu beige occupait un angle de la pièce. Une cheminée en briques rouges avec un insert prenait place en face. Une grande bibliothèque lorraine, une table basse couverte de revues en tout genre et des bouquets de fleurs séchées parsemés ça et là. Une vraie maison de campagne. Ils passèrent la porte fenêtre, et après avoir traversé la terrasse ombragée, ils s'installèrent sous la tonnelle. Trois petites tables en fer forgé blanc avec quelques chaises étaient installées ainsi que deux fauteuils en rotin. De là, ils pouvaient apprécier la glycine qui recouvrait la façade de la maison, et les arbres du verger. La piscine était entourée d'un dallage blanc, et d'une barrière en bois munie d'un portillon. Les risques de noyade pour les enfants étaient ainsi amoindris. Gabriel apprécia le silence et le calme. Les oiseaux faisaient entendre leurs chants, les rosiers rouges et jaunes débordaient de fleurs. Il était dans un petit havre de paix et en avait presque oublié l'odeur de la ferme qui l'avait pris à la gorge en arrivant. Sophie reprit :

Au fait, je dois te dire que nous allons à la messe le dimanche matin, mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir. Tu es totalement libre.

Vous êtes chrétiens ?

Oui, catholiques.

Genre, très catholique ?

Genre, catholique pratiquant... répondit Sophie en rigolant.

Et toi... Tu n'as jamais remis en question la foi de tes parents ?

Oh si. Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions. J'ai lu, j'ai cherché, beaucoup. J'ai rencontré des croyants, des personnes athées, d'autres religions... Mais, un jour, j'ai vraiment fait l'expérience de l'amour personnel de Dieu pour moi. Et ce de manière tellement forte, que c'est devenu une évidence. Tout a pris sa place dans ma raison et dans mon cœur. Et à partir de là, j'ai cru. Je crois que Dieu existe et qu'Il nous aime infiniment. Et c'est la grande lumière de ma vie.

Gabriel était un peu sonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette confession de foi. Sophie n'étalait pas ses convictions habituellement. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler comme cela. Cela le surprenait et l'intriguait.

Tu ne parles pas de ta foi habituellement...

Ben, non. Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'avais rien demandé.

C'est-à dire... tu ne cherches pas à me convertir, ou je ne sais quoi ? repris Gabriel, un peu sur la défensive.

Sophie s'exclama fortement.

\- Non ! Ça ne va pas ! Ce n'est pas du tout mon affaire de te convertir ! De témoigner, oui, évidemment, mais pas de convertir. Cela n'a rien a voir ! Je... Je peux témoigner du grand bonheur que Dieu apporte dans ma vie, essayer de donner ce bonheur que je ressens en moi aux personnes qui m'entourent... Mais c'est tout. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Juste partager de l'amour, de l'amitié, de la bienveillance... Pas te convertir ! N'importe quoi !

Gabriel fut encore plus surpris de sa véhémence. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle diatribe. Mais alors, pas du tout.

J'ai du mal à te suivre... D'habitude les croyants cherchent toujours à faire valoir qu'ils ont la vérité, et qu'il faut que les autres y adhèrent...

Sophie prit un petit temps de silence avant de répondre.

\- Pour moi, avoir la foi c'est rencontrer une personne. Rencontrer Dieu. C'est pour cela que je crois, que je L'aime. Parce que j'ai rencontré ce Dieu d'Amour. Et ça, ça ne s'argumente pas. Je veux dire, je ne peux convaincre personne de rencontrer Dieu. C'est Dieu qui se révèle à nous... C'est un peu mystérieux en fait, pourquoi Il se montre à certains, et pas à d'autres... C'est sa liberté. Je peux simplement témoigner que je suis heureuse, que je L'ai rencontré, et qu'Il me rend heureuse. C'est tout. Pour moi, c'est cela être catholique. Je... crois que Dieu est partout avec moi, et qu'à chaque fois que je mets de l'amour quelque part, j'amène un peu de l'amour de Dieu. Je crois réellement que Dieu est là, même si Il n'est pas nommé, qu'on ne le connaît pas, ou qu'on ne croit pas en Lui. Et convertir les autres, ce n'est vraiment pas mon affaire. Pas du tout.

Tu... crois que Dieu est avec moi quand j'opère mes patients ?

Bien sûr, dans tout ce que tu fais avec amour. Il souffre également avec toi de tout ce que tu souffres... Mais... Juste... fais comme tu veux demain matin, sens-toi vraiment libre.

Sophie se tu. Elle avait toujours du mal à parler de sa foi. Elle avait toujours peur de faire une maladresse, de déformer par ses mots le Dieu Trinité qu'elle sentait présent au fond de son cœur. Gabriel sentit sa gêne et respecta son silence. Son témoignage l'interrogeait vraiment. Elle n'avait parlé ni de morale, ni de valeur, ni de loi... juste d'une rencontre avec une personne, avec un dieu d'amour. C'était ... déroutant. Il n'avait jamais fait une telle rencontre. En réalité, il ne connaissait absolument rien à la foi. Sa mère et son grand-père étaient athées. Il n'avait pas été au catéchisme, il avait vaguement entendu parler d'un certain Jésus, mais en réalité, il ne connaissait rien. Pourtant, Sophie l'avait toujours attiré. Elle était lumineuse. Il rayonnait d'elle une lumière qu'il ne voyait pas chez tout le monde... sauf chez Hélène peut-être, tout-à-l'heure. Cette lumière était attirante, vivifiante, apaisante. Ça faisait 3 mois bientôt qu'ils étaient devenus amis, et elle n'avait jamais fait la moindre petite illusion à une quelconque foi chrétienne. Elle était simplement, gentille, bienveillante, excellente dans son travail, joyeuse. A la fois discrète et très attentive, dynamique et taquine. Une femme pleine de qualités humaines, et cela, ça le touchait. Elle était parfois un peu trop directe et franche, sa chambre était un vrai capharnaüm et sa cuisine catastrophique (il se souvenait encore de sa dernière tentative de mousse au chocolat, plus proche de la soupe...) Mais il se sentait bien en sa présence. Vrai, sans faux-semblants. Il partageaient les mêmes goût pour le calme et le silence, la nature, les livres d'espionnage et la médecine. Et voilà qu'il découvrait une part d'elle qui avait l'air importante, peut-être même centrale, qu'il n'avait encore jamais soupçonné... Ou peut-être simplement entre-aperçu avec la lumière qui rayonnait d'elle. Sophie le tira brutalement de ses réflexions.

Alors, un petit plongeon pour se rafraîchir ?

Tout habillé ? ?

Mais non, regarde. La buanderie nous sert aussi de cabine pour nous changer. Vas-y, j'irais après toi.

J'espère que tu aimes boire la tasse, car j'adore noyer les gens ! poursuivit Gabriel en se moquant.

Riras bien qui riras le dernier ! Je suis une vraie sirène dans l'eau !

J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux amis s'arrosaient à qui mieux-mieux, et celui qui bu le plus la tasse ne fut pas celui qu'on croit. Sophie cachait réellement bien son jeu !

A Nancy, Myriam discutait avec sa collègue Alice des talents artistiques d'Iris.

Tu ne saurais pas comment lui permettre de reprendre pied dans la vie ? Elle a tellement de talent... Et ça semble lui faire du bien de peindre.

En effet, depuis le fameux samedi, la jeune femme n'avait pas lâché ses pinceaux, et peignait sans s'arrêter.

Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Alice. Tu devrais voir avec l'assistante sociale. Elle aurait peut-être une idée... Elle pourrait déjà commencer en repeignant une fresque digne de ce nom dans le service. L'actuelle ne ressemble plus à rien.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Myriam !

Oui ! C'est ça ! Tu es géniale Alice !

Comment ça ?

Tu connais, les « dames en rose », à l'hôpital d'enfant ?

Oui...

Eh bien, certaines dessinent : sur les murs des chambres, les vitres, les fenêtres. Cela rend le bâtiment plus gai pour les enfants. Et ils n'ont jamais finis... On pourrait proposer à Iris de participer ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Si on lui permettait de sortir une ou deux après-midi par semaine, ça lui permettrait de reprendre peu à peu pied dans la vraie vie.

Alice réfléchit :

Oui. C'est une idée lumineuse. On en parlera au psychiatre tout-à-l'heure. Je pense que tu as raison, c'est un bon moyen de lui permettre de retrouver une estime de soi. Et puis, je pense que le contact avec les enfants est plus simple que celui avec les adultes. Peut-être arrivera-t-elle plus facilement à s'ouvrir ?

L'idée lancée, tout se fit très vite. Iris était plutôt d'accord, bien que craintive de se retrouver avec des bébés. On lui dit qu'elle ne serait pas dans le service de maternité ou de néonatologie. Rassurée, elle accepta de se lancer.

Le lendemain matin, vêtue d'une grande combinaison de peintre, une palette de couleurs dans une main, un pinceau dans l'autre, la jeune artiste arborait un air concentré en dessinant Mickey sur la vitre d'accueil du service de traumatologie infantile. Les enfants avaient pour la plupart un bras ou une jambe cassée. Ils étaient souriants et espiègles, venant en visite pour contrôler la bonne guérison de leurs os.

Eh... t'a vu ? dit l'un deux en poussant du coude son voisin. Elle peint bien la dame. Regarde, c'est Mickey. Moi, j'adore ces histoires : j'ai plein de BD de Mickey chez moi !

Moi je préfère Minnie, répondit une petite blondinette d'environ 5 ans.

C'est normal, t'es une fille ! Moi je suis garçon. Je suis plus fort, et plus malin. Et de toutes les façons, Mickey, c'est le plus malin.

Oui, mais Minnie, c'est l'amoureuse de Mickey... alors elle peut tout obtenir de lui. Maman elle dit toujours que la femme, elle est plus forte... même si ça se voit pas...

Iris se mit à rire, sans faire de bruit. La simplicité des enfants lui faisait du bien. Elle s'adressa aux deux bavards.

Et que penseriez-vous si je peignais Minnie sur l'autre porte ?

Oh oui ! s'exclama la petite aux yeux bleus.

Si vous voulez... de toutes les façons, j'ai déjà Mickey, et c'est le premier ! répondit le petit garçon, fier comme un paon.

Elle poursuivit son ouvrage, un peu plus légère qu'en arrivant. Les enfants, eux, continuaient leurs conversation.

Et toi, madame ? Tu préférais qui quand tu était petite ?

Iris se sentit prise au dépourvue, elle ne pensait pas que les enfants allaient lui parler. D'habitude, les gens se contentaient de l'ignorer.

Euh... je ne connaissait par vraiment l'histoire de Mickey quand j'étais petite, répondit-elle, gênée.

Ah bon ? Ça n'existait pas encore ?

Ben c'est sûr, t'es bête. Regarde, elle est vieille la dame, dit le garçon du ton d'un professeur de faculté.

Alors, qui c'étaient tes héros quand tu étais petite ?

J'aimais bien l'histoire de Cendrillon et de Blanche-Neige.

Iris pensait au seul souvenir qu'elle conservait de son enfance : un livre d'histoire de princesses, cadeau de sa maman pour ses 6 ans.

T'as vu ! Elle préfère les princesses, dit fièrement la petite fille.

C'est normal, c'est une fille, souffla le garçon.

J'aime aussi les garçons, il y a des princes charmants dans ces histoires, et ils viennent sauver leur belles princesses.

Ah, t'a vu ? Les garçons, c'est les plus beaux, les plus courageux, et les plus forts !

Une voix masculine se fit entendre :

Sans aucun doute, jeune homme ! C'est ton tour je crois. Veux-tu bien entrer dans mon château fort ?

Sur la porte de la salle de consultation du pédiatre était en effet dessinées de belles murailles moyenâgeuses. Le preux chevalier fut soudain plus timide, mais entra courageusement. Iris rit, et repris ses pinceaux. C'était vraiment une bonne après-midi. Elle était impatiente de revenir. Le soir, en rentrant dans le service, elle fit un détour par la salle des infirmières. Myriam et Alice discutaient en attendant la relève.

Iris ? Vous allez-bien ?

Oui. Je voulais vous dire merci. J'ai passé une bonne après-midi.

Elle regagna sa chambre. Les deux infirmières se regardèrent, ravies. Rien n'était perdu ! Vive la peinture et les enfants !

A Thuilley-aux-Groseilles, Sophie profitaient de la fraîcheur du soir pour faire visiter la ferme à Gabriel. Pierre était à la traite, et il se fit un plaisir d'expliquer au brillant chirurgien le fonctionnement des machines nouvellement acquises. Les deux garçons s'entendaient bien malgré leurs différences. Pierre était heureux de partager sa passion.

Tu vois, chaque vache vient se faire traire quand elle le désire. La machine scanne son pie, reconnaît la bête, qui a été au préalablement enregistrée et place d'elle-même les trayeuses sur les crayons. Le lait est ensuite analysé par la machine : s'il est bon, il est envoyé vers la cuve, sinon, il est rejeté.

Tu reconnais chacune des bêtes ?

Bien sûr. Elles ont chacune un nom, commençant par une lettre particulière selon son année de naissance. Par exemple, tous les prénoms des veaux naissant cette année commenceront par un B. On a déjà eu Bécassine, Bastien, Bavarde, ou Bérengère, par exemple. Et puis, chaque bête a sa tête à elle ! On fait vite la différence quand on les côtoie tous les jours.

Tu as toujours voulu être fermier ?

Oui. Depuis tout petit j'aide mes parents sur l'exploitation. Et j'adore ça. Le grand air, les animaux. Je n'aurai jamais pu travailler dans un bureau !

Sophie était contente que les deux hommes s'entendent bien. La voix d'Hélène se fit entendre de la maison, c'était l'heure du dîner.

Barbecue-salade ! annonça la maîtresse de maison. J'espère que ça vous convient ?

C'est parfait, répondit Gabriel avec un sourire. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas dégusté une bonne grillade. Voulez-vous de l'aide, M. Carron ?

Appelez-moi Francis et asseyez-vous jeune homme ! répondit l'homme, tout en s'affairant autour de son grill.

Sophie s'approcha de son ami en chuchotant, avec un sourire :

Il n'aime pas qu'on touche à son barbecue...

Eh, jeune fille, repris son père. Pas de messe basse sans curé !

Elle éclata de rire.

Je sais papa ! Je sais ! Je disais juste que tu es le roi des saucisses grillées !

Mais bien sûr... Ton vieux père est peut-être un peu sourd, mais il n'est pas encore idiot... Sers-donc la salade, jeune impertinente !

Les taquineries entre père et fille étaient classiques dans la famille, et Gabriel sourit, sentant l'ambiance chaleureuse et bon enfant qui se dégageait des échanges un peu piquants.

Alors, Gabriel, demanda Hélène. Vous êtes le fameux ambulancier qu'un coup de baguette magique a transformé en chirurgien ? De mon temps, c'était les pauvres qui se changeaient en princes charmants. Vous innovez !

Toute la tablée se mit à rire de bon cœur, et Gabriel répondit, un peu gêné.

J'ignorais que vous en saviez tant sur moi.

Il se tourna vers Sophie qui se mit à rougir. « La peste soit avec moi! » se dit la jeune demoiselle, détestant la jolie couleur qui ornait maintenant ses joues.

Mais, oui, vous avez raison. Je travaille maintenant à la clinique de Gentilly.

Vous avez des frère et sœurs ?

Non, je suis fils unique. En réalité, je n'ai que ma mère et mon grand-père maternel. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père... J'ai été d'autant plus intrigué quand Sophie m'a dit qu'elle était l'aînée de 6 enfants !

Je veux bien vous croire, répondit Francis. Les familles nombreuses ne sont pas très répandues de nos jours. C'est beaucoup de joie, mais il faut le caractère pour cela. Ma femme et moi adorons les enfants, et nous avons la chance d'avoir beaucoup d'espace avec la ferme.

Votre exploitation est magnifique d'ailleurs. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la visiter, et Pierre m'a appris plein de choses.

Après une bonne glace, la famille se disputa autour d'une partie de Monopoly endiablée, où Gabriel finit par mettre tout le monde d'accord en gagnant la partie. Il se coucha, satisfait de sa victoire, et surtout, rassuré sur la famille de son amie. C'était des gens normaux. De bons vivants, drôles et sympathiques. Après la confession de foi de Sophie, il avait pris peur, se demandant à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Finalement, il avait une des meilleures journées de sa vie. Avant de s'endormir, il eut une pensée pour sa mère, puis il plongea dans le sommeil du juste.

Dimanche matin, 10h30. Toute la famille Carron se préparait pour la messe paroissiale. Ils essayèrent de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller leur invité, mais quelques cavalcades de dernière minute se firent tout de même entendre. Ils partirent enfin, et Gabriel s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux. Il descendit prendre un petit déjeuner reconstituant, et décida de faire un tour dans le village. Tout en flânant, il repensait à la journée d'hier, et sortit son téléphone. Il hésita un instant, puis composa un numéro qu'il croyait ne plus jamais appeler.

Allo ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

La voix n'avait pas changée. C'était toujours la même. Directe, franche.

Mère ?

Gabriel ? C'est toi ?

L'émotion noua les gorges des deux côtés du téléphone.

Mon fils ? C'est toi ? Tu es où ? Je peux te voir ? Ça fait tellement longtemps. C'est de ma faute. Je sais. Je n'aurai pas dû me mêler de ton mariage. J'ai été trop loin. Je...

Mère...

Le fils s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

Mère, je ne suis pas à Lyon. Je travail à Nancy. Vous me manquez... C'est vrai, vous avez été trop loin. Je comprends avec le recul votre soucis de transmettre votre fortune et votre héritage... mais effectivement, vous avez été trop loin. Je ne suis pas prêt à revenir sur Lyon. Pas maintenant. Je commence juste à me reconstruire, à me construire pour moi-même. En réalité, vous m'avez toujours couvé, dirigé, orienté. Je n'ai jamais pu choisir quoi que ce soit pour moi-même et m'accomplir, hors de vous. C'est pour cela que je suis parti. J'ai besoin de devenir moi-même. Et j'espère que vous allez l'accepter. Si vous acceptez que je revienne un jour, je ne serai plus le petit garçon soumis que vous avez connu.

Mme Lang avait du mal à réagir. Elle n'avait jamais entendu son fils lui parler de la sorte. Comme un homme, d'égal à égal. Son absence l'avait fait souffrir, plus qu'elle ne le pensait possible. Au départ, lorsqu'elle avait découvert la fuite de Gabriel, elle ne s'était pas vraiment inquiétée. « Il va revenir dans quelques heures, calmé, et il va comprendre que c'est pour son bien. » s'était-elle dit. Le lendemain, elle s'était convaincue qu'il lui faudrait peut-être quelques jours pour rentrer. Mais les jours, les semaines, les mois étaient passés, sans nouvelles. Sans pouvoir le joindre. Il était majeur, il avait un boulot, il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas le ramener à la maison comme s'il avait 14 ans. Alors la colère était apparue contre l'ingratitude de son fils unique, puis la tristesse. Elle n'avait pas encore accepté son départ, elle espérait toujours qu'il revienne un jour. C'était son fils, son fils unique. Une des rares personnes qu'elle aimait vraiment dans sa vie, même si elle ne savait pas bien comment lui montrer.

Gabriel... je t'aime... Fais ce que tu veux, mais reviens s'il te plaît. Je t'aime... mon fils...

En entendant sa mère lui dire des mots qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, l'émotion le saisit et les larmes se mirent à couler doucement. Il le savait, que sa mère l'aimait... mais l'entendre...

Je t'aime aussi, maman.

Terminé le « mère », terminé le vouvoiement. Les larmes se mirent à couler également chez la chirurgienne aguerrie. Son fils, son fils unique. Retrouvé. Enfin.

Je vais revenir. Je... j'arrive. Je vais prendre le train... Je... J'appelle au boulot, je vais annuler mes interventions de demain et après-demain. Je... rentre.

Le besoin de prendre sa mère dans les bras était devenu impérieux. La voir, à nouveau, en chair et en os. Il le fallait. Après avoir raccroché, il rentra à la ferme. Sophie et ses parents étaient rentrés de la messe, ils préparaient l'apéritif. Il s'excusa.

Je dois rentrer à Lyon. Maintenant. Je suis désolé. Je... peux-tu m'emmener à la gare Sophie ?

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Son visage laissait paraître toutes ses émotions. En son for intérieur, Sophie se dit « Enfin ! Merci Seigneur ! »

Pas de problème. Prends tes affaires, je t'emmène.

Merci Sophie ! Merci !

Gabriel l'a prit par les bras et lui claqua deux bises sonores sur chaque joue. Puis il fil faire ses bagages. Ses joues devinrent encore plus rouge que d'habitude. Elle resta statufiée quelques secondes avant d'expliquer brièvement la situation à ses parents, sans entrer dans les détails. Cela ne lui appartenait pas. Gabriel redescendait déjà, la valise sur les talons. Il rayonnait. Comme si l'immense poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'était envolé.

Damien et Myriam s'étaient retrouvés dans un petit café de la place Stanislas. Bière pour monsieur, panaché pour madame. Ils avaient tous deux terminé leur service du matin à l'hôpital, et profitaient du soleil de cette fin de journée.

Je t'avais parlé de cette patiente, Iris ? Tu te souviens ?

Oui, la jeune femme en désintoxication.

Elle est venue à l'atelier peinture la semaine dernière... tu aurais vu son coup de pinceau. Impressionnant. Elle a un vrai don. Elle pourrait en faire son métier tu sais. Je crois que je vais me renseigner sur les formations diplômantes qui existent... ou je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas bien le monde de l'art... Et toi, ton week-end ?

Riche en émotion. En plus, j'étais dans le service des cancéreux ce matin. Même si les enfants s'en sortent mieux que les adultes avec cette maladie, cela me prend toujours aux tripes. Ce sont les enfants souvent qui me permettent de sourire. Ils se prennent tellement au jeu du rêve, de l'imaginaire, de la magie... Ce matin, j'ai fait quelques tours avec des foulards et des balles de couleurs. Une petite fille a appris à jongler, pour montrer à son petit frère que c'était toujours elle la « grande sœur et qu'elle en savait plus que lui même si elle n'allait plus à l'école ! ».

Damien fit une pause, profitant de son verre. Il regardait avec plaisir les traits fins et volontaires de la jeune femme.

Myriam ?

mm...

Je t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais. J'aime passer du temps avec toi et tu es vraiment une bonne amie... mais... je crois que je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Je te trouve magnifique, et intelligente ; bienveillante et volontaire. Je sais que la plupart du temps tu te protèges avec un masque qui ne laisse rien paraître de tes émotions... mais, j'ai appris à te connaître, et je sais qu'au fond, tu es tendre et fragile, et rêveuse. J'aime la couleur de tes yeux qui change selon ton état d'esprit. J'aime ton esprit vif et taquin. J'aime ton rire et ton empathie envers tes patients. Je voudrais vraiment que l'on essaye de faire un bout de chemin ensemble, si tu veux de moi...

Damien s'était lancé. Il savait que la vie était courte et qu'un drame peut arriver à tout moment. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps et s'était jeté à l'eau en prenant le risque d'aimer. Myriam se mordait la lèvre. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé comme cela. Elle avait bien eu quelques petits copains, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais regardé comme cela. Comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Et personne ne lui avait jamais dit toutes ces choses sur elle. Damien avait percé sa carapace. Il la voyait vraiment. Il connaissait son histoire, ses désirs, ses blessures. Il l'aimait... il ne l'avait pas encore formulé comme cela, mais elle le ressentait ainsi. Il l'aimait. Et elle ? Que ressentait-elle ? Ce canadien blond avait bouleversé son monde bien organisé. Il avait réveillé son cœur qu'elle avait pourtant voulu enfouir bien profondément dans ses entrailles. Par son humour, son sourire, son côté « enfant » magicien-conteur-rêveur... et par sa grande écoute. Il avait tellement souffert lui aussi. Ils se comprenaient. Bien sûr, cela ne faisait que quelques semaines, mais elle se sentait elle-même avec lui. Sans aucun besoin de jouer un rôle. Elle était heureuse et paisible. Alors elle se lança et lui prit la main avec un grand sourire.

Je... d'accord. Je ressens aussi des choses pour toi... et d'accord.

Nul besoin d'en dire davantage. Il l'a connaissait, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup étaler ses sentiments, et la lumière qui parlait dans ses beaux yeux verts parlait pour elle. Il porta la main à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. C'était le début d'une aventure. D'une belle et grande aventure et il était heureux.

A quelques centaines de km, mère et fils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les larmes coulant à travers les sourires. La joie du pardon donné et reçu n'avait pas de prix. Il valait tous les déplacements, tous les efforts, tous les trésors de la terre. Après la joie des retrouvailles, vint le temps de la parole. Mettre de l'eau dans son vin n'était pas toujours facile : chasser le naturel, il revient au galop !

Tu ne reviens pas à la Salpetrière ?

Non maman. J'ai un poste à Nancy, et je m'y sens très bien.

Mais... ton grand-père, et moi... et tes responsabilités... et...

Maman. Je comprends. Je suis parti brusquement, sur un coup de tête. Je te demande pardon. Tu en as souffert, et moi aussi. J'aurai dû davantage parler, et tu aurais peut-être dû davantage m'écouter aussi. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Cependant, je ne pars pas aux Amériques. Je peux être ici en quelques heures. J'ai besoin de vivre ma vie. Je te l'ai dit au téléphone. A Lyon, le poids de l'héritage « Lang » est trop dur à supporter pour moi, pour le moment.

Le poids ?

Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu as consacré toute ta vie à faire fructifier les fonds de l'association pour la recherche, à faire des réceptions pour trouver de nouveaux mécènes, à donner des interviews aux journalistes et à publier des articles pour faire valoir toutes les découvertes réalisées. Tout cela est une sacrée responsabilité, et tu l'accomplis avec brio. Mais moi, je ne me sens pas prêt. Ce que j'aime, c'est soigner les gens. Je n'aime pas le « monde », l'argent, le paraître, la « société ». Je me sens nul en comptabilité, en interview, en gestion de personnel. J'ai simplement envie de tenir un bistouri et de sauver des gens. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin de me trouver moi-même. Et ici, je ne peux pas le faire.

Je comprends... un peu du moins...

Et puis, j'ai des amis, à Nancy, et ils comptent pour moi. Plus que ceux que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent. Lorsque je les ai rencontré, ils ne savaient pas que j'étais chirurgien... et depuis qu'ils savent, rien n'a changé dans leur regard. Je peux être moi-même avec eux.

Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

Gabriel avait oublié à quel point sa mère était perspicace. Mais il ne voulait pas s'étaler, d'autant que tout était encore flou pour lui.

Peut-être. répondit-il, laconiquement.

Mme Lang sentit son fils se réfugier dans sa grotte et se tu. Elle se leva pour préparer le dîner, et malgré sa tristesse de ne pas le voir revenir près d'elle tout de suite, elle était heureuse qu'il soit revenu. Gabriel lui, savourait son retour à la maison. Rien avait changé, tout était resté exactement pareil. Les murs beiges, les canapés en cuir marron, la table basse en verre. Quelques sculpture d'arts modernes disposées le long des murs, chacune avec son propre éclairage. Le pélican, les amoureux, le pont des arts... chacun à sa place. L'écran plat était toujours habillement dissimulé derrière une cloison amovible, et la cheminée ultra-contemporaine était éteinte en cette saison.

Il repensait à Sophie. Elle était belle, spontanée, vraie, pleine de vie. Sportive, volontaire, humoristique. Elle aimait son boulot, elle était compatissante, à l'écoute. Elle devinait les gens... sans être indiscrète. Elle était lumineuse. Il faut bien avouer que cette moitié de week-end passé avec elle avait approfondi les sentiments un peu flous qui naissaient en lui. Mais elle était catholique. Vraiment catholique. Et bien que son discours ne l'eut pas effrayé sur le moment, mais plutôt rassuré, il ne savait pas vraiment tout ce que cela impliquait. Il avait quand même de vagues notions de la morale chrétienne : contre l'euthanasie, contre l'avortement. Cela, il pouvait comprendre. Défendre la vie, c'était une conviction défendue par bien d'autres religions que la religion chrétienne. Mais après, il y avait d'autres choses, dont une qui lui faisait un peu peur : la virginité jusqu'au mariage ? Il n'avait jamais parlé avec Sophie de relations amoureuses. Il lui avait bien mentionné ses coups d'un soir, mais elle-même n'avait jamais rien dit au sujet d'un éventuel petit copain. Pourtant, elle allait sur ses 24 ans. Il n'osait pas lui poser la question directement, ça le gênait... En dehors de cela, il avait bien compris qu'elle allait à la messe le dimanche matin, qu'elle lisait la bible, priait quotidiennement... Ou là... ça faisait déjà beaucoup ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt ! Il avait craqué pour cette fille... et se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Il avait besoin de se renseigner plus précisément. De connaître ce qu'impliquait cette foi pour sa vie quotidienne avant de se lancer. Et puis, cela lui permettrait aussi de mieux la comprendre... elle et cette drôle de lumière qui transparaissait de son regard pétillant. Sa mère le sortit de ses réflexions et ils passèrent à table, profitant du bonheur d'être ensemble.

 **Chapitre V: Découverte mutuelle**

 _« Il faut se ressembler un peu pour se comprendre,_

 _mais il faut être un peu différent pour s'aimer »_

 _Paul Géraldy_

De retour à Nancy, Gabriel prit son courage à deux mains et appela Myriam. La meilleure amie de Sophie était sans aucun doute la mieux placée pour l'éclairer sur le mystère de la sage-femme qui occupait ses pensées. Myriam fut un peu surprise, mais accepta de prendre un café avec le chirurgien lyonnais.

Alors... désolé de t'imposer ça, mais je me pose des questions, et je pense que tu pourrais y répondre.

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Tu sais que Sophie est catholique ?

Bien sûr, j'ai vécu dans sa famille pendant 3 ans, tu te rappelles ?

Pardon, c'est vrai. Comment ça s'est passé, je veux dire...

Bien. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas croyante moi. Mais ils n'ont jamais cherché à me convertir, ou quoi. Je ne suis jamais allée à la messe avec eux le dimanche. Juste une fois, pour Noël, j'étais un peu curieuse. Sinon, je les entendais parfois prier le soir en famille.

C'est tout ?

Ben, oui... je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Ah si, je me souviens. Pour le carême, parfois, ceux qui voulaient, mangeaient moins, et ils reversaient l'argent à une association. J'avais même demandé à une des jumelles quel sens elle donnait à ce jeûne. Elle m'a répondu « en fait, je sais que ce plat que je ne mange pas sera un plat qui sera donné à quelqu'un qui en a besoin. Alors, c'est bien. ». Ça m'a marqué, cette valeur du partage.

Et la morale, les valeurs...

Gabriel ne savait pas trop comment poser la question à Myriam sans se trahir de manière trop évidente. Celle-ci le regarda un peu curieusement.

Tu l'aimes ?

Euh...

Gabriel se sentait totalement pris au dépourvu, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune brunette soit aussi directe.

Ok, je vois. repris la brunette. Tu n'en es pas là, mais tu te poses des questions. Eh bien, à ce que j'en sais, Sophie n'a jamais eu de petit ami. Elle n'a donc aucune expérience en ce qui concerne le sexe. Sa position, je pense que c'est d'attendre jusqu'au mariage. On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé.

Et ses parents ? Ses frères et sœurs ?

Je sais que son frère Pierre a une copine. C'est tout. Ses parents, ils ont des valeurs traditionnelles : mariage, fidélité, enfants. Ils cultivent l'art du pardon, de l'accueil et du partage. C'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours marqué chez eux : ils ne vont jamais se coucher sans être en paix. S'ils se sont disputés, pour quoi que se soit, ils se demandent pardon avant de se coucher. Ils demandent même pardon à leurs enfants parfois quand ils pensent avoir fait quelque chose d'injuste. C'est vraiment étonnant.

Et leurs discours ? Tu ne les as jamais entendus condamner les homosexuels, les concubins, les athées ?

Les personnes, non. Jamais. Une de leur fille avait un copain gay d'ailleurs, et il était toujours le bienvenu chez eux. Par contre, les institutions, oui. De temps en temps. Surtout Francis : il déplore dans les programmes scolaires l'idéologie du « gender », les lobbyistes « gay », les lois sur l'avortement et l'euthanasie. C'est vrai, ils ont vraiment des opinions claires et tranchées, mais ce qui est étonnant, c'est que je ne les ai jamais entendu critiquer les personnes. Jamais. A chaque fois, c'est comme s'ils se mettaient à la place de la personne en face, de sa vie, de sa culture, de ses opinions, de ses désirs...qu'ils la comprenaient et qu'ils l'aimaient, telle qu'elle était. C'est comme cela que je me suis sentie, moi, quand je suis arrivée chez eux. Aimée, sans condition.

Et ça ne t'intrigue pas, toi, ce qu'ils dégagent ? Je veux dire, tu en rencontres beaucoup des personnes comme cela ?

Oh non. Vraiment pas beaucoup. C'est même les seuls je dirais. Je ne sais pas si ça m'intrigue... je me sens juste chanceuse et heureuse de les connaître. Ils sont un peu comme un soleil qui m'éclaire quand je suis dans le noir. Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas trop. Je voudrais comprendre. D'où ça vient. De ce que je découvre d'eux, ils sont comme les autres. Un travail, une famille, des amis. Ils ont des joies et des épreuves. Mais il y a cette lumière... que les autres n'ont pas. Et cette foi que je ne connais pas. Est-ce lié ? Sophie m'attire, c'est vrai. Au delà d'être belle et intelligente, elle est pétillante, joyeuse, bienveillante et terriblement taquine. Elle a cette passion pour son travail, et cet amour de la vie...

Myriam se mit à sourire en entendant Gabriel. C'est sûr, il était mordu. Aucun doute. Elle était juste surprise de voir à quel point il se posait des questions, il cherchait à comprendre. Elle-même n'en éprouvait pas le besoin. Le jeune homme vit le sourire de son amie et se tu, un peu abruptement, se rendant compte qu'il s'était laissé un peu dépasser par sa passion. Sa passion ? Oui, c'était le terme pour les sentiments de plus en plus fort qui s'emparait de lui.

Enfin, bref... Je... Merci Myriam.

Quand tu veux ! Tu sais, si tu as encore des questions, tu peux toujours les poser à Sophie elle-même. Elle ne va pas te manger, encore moins te juger. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi bienveillant qu'elle.

Oh, je sais...

Tu sais ?

Quand je suis allé chez elle, on a un peu parlé sous le patio, près de la piscine. Elle m'a coupé le sifflet. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était croyante en réalité, et... maintenant, j'y pense tout le temps. Tu sais qu'elle m'a encouragé à me réconcilier avec ma mère, et maintenant, c'est fait ? J'ai retrouvé mon métier de chirurgien grâce à elle, parce qu'elle m'a fait confiance... Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait des miracles, sans en avoir l'air. Comme ça. Juste, elle est là, et tout change autour de moi... en moi... C'est perturbant et vivifiant en même temps. La paix et la vie, voilà ce qu'elle fait jaillir, pour moi.

Myriam écoutait. Consciente d'être au seuil d'un mystère qui ne lui appartenait pas, ou ne lui avait pas été encore découvert. Elle même était ailleurs, dans un chemin de vie qu'elle espérait vraiment construire avec Damien. Le temps était passé à toute vitesse, et ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux, l'un des questions plein la tête et l'autre déjà impatiente de téléphoner à son petit-ami.

7h30, chez Gabriel. Alors qu'il finissait de s'habiller, il pensa à appeler sa mère. Après tout, ils s'étaient retrouvés depuis peu.

Allo, M. Rousseau. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Euh, pardonnez-moi. J'ai du me tromper de numéro. Je cherchais à joindre Mme Catherine Lang, dit Gabriel, gêné.

Eum... Catherine... C'est ton fils, marmonna la voix masculine.

Maman ?... tu peux m'expliquer ? C'est qui ?

Que veux-tu Gabriel ? dit sèchement Catherine.

... des nouvelles... non mais, laisse tomber...

Je te rappelle ce soir, bonne journée mon chéri !

Gabriel raccrocha, halluciné. Sa mère avec un homme... sa mère... Elle n'avait jamais ramené personne à la maison, enfin, il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Petit, il ne se posait pas de question. Plus grand, il s'était dit que son fils et son boulot lui suffisait, et qu'elle n'avait certainement pas envie de réitérer l'expérience désastreuse d'avec son père, qui était parti quelques mois après sa naissance. Mais là... Ça faisait quand même un choc. Il allait devoir vraiment prendre sur lui pour conserver la relation toute neuve qu'ils avaient retrouvé.

Catherine, de son côté, avait du mal à accepter que son fils soit allé s'enterrer à Nancy et qu'il ne veuille pas revenir à Lyon. Elle avait compris qu'il voulait simplement être lui-même, s'échapper de tout ce poids lié à son nom de famille. Être vu pour lui-même et pas à travers son filtre familial. Mais cela restait dur pour elle. En raccrochant, elle espéra vraiment que sa relation amoureuse avec le docteur Rousseau ne gâcherait pas tout. En réalité, ils se tournaient autour depuis des années, et le départ de Gabriel lui avait permis de sauter le pas. Ils étaient heureux ensemble.

En se rendant à la clinique, les pensées de Gabriel s'orientèrent à nouveau vers Sophie. Ils étaient devenus amis, avant même qu'elle sache pour sa famille. Elle venait d'une ferme, elle était simple. Elle était généreuse et bienveillante. Elle voyait chaque personne avec une bonté incroyable. Gabriel, n'était pas habitué à cela. Dans son monde, les jugements et les critiques pleuvaient sans arrêt. Sur l'apparence, sur le look, sur le boulot, sur les finances... Sophie ne voyait pas cela, elle voyait la personne. Perdu dans ses pensées, il descendit du tram et ne fit pas attention où il allait. Il percuta de plein fouet un verre de jus d'orange.

Merde ! C'est vraiment pas le jour ! J'aurai mieux fait de rester coucher ! pesta t-il.

Gabriel ! Je suis désolée, je suis navrée, désolée... excuse-moi... Sophie se confondit en excuses.

Sophie ? Stop ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Chut ! Ce n'est pas grave... Juste, j'ai une intervention dans ½ heure, je dois me dépêcher. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas fait attention. Bonne journée à toi !

Bonne journée ! Encore désolée, reprit Sophie gênée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Gabriel sortit du bloc, courbaturé. 8h debout pour réparer un cœur malade, cela demandait une résistance physique certaine. Son téléphone se mit à sonner.

Bonjour, c'est Sophie. Je voulais savoir comment c'était passé ton intervention.

L'opération s'est bien passée, mais la convalescence sera longue pour le patient. J'espère que ça ira, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Après la matinée que j'ai eu...

Mince, désolée pour le jus d'orange... s'excusa encore une fois Sophie, un peu surprise quand même que ça l'ait tant atteint.

Non, non Sophie, je ne parlais pas de ça... en fait, c'est ma mère... reprit Gabriel, plus doucement.

T'a vu ta mère ce matin ? fit Sophie, étonnée.

Non, pas du tout. Je l'ai appelé, mais c'est une voix masculine qui a décroché. Un certain docteur Rousseau. Ils semblaient... intime... Je... elle n'a pas voulu s'étendre ce matin, elle doit m'appeler ce soir.

Merde alors !

Sophie ! Un gros mot ! Je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire un gros mot !

Désolée. Je comprends que ce soit un peu difficile à avaler pour toi. Tu es son fils. Mais l'important, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse, non ?

Gabriel reconnaissait bien là son amie. Toujours à chercher le côté positif de chaque situation, à préserver la paix.

Merci Sophie pour ta compréhension. Et toi ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

Oui. J'ai donné naissance à 3 bébés aujourd'hui. Une fille et deux garçons. Pas de complication, des mamans en pleine forme. Journée idéale !

Tant mieux. Euh... j'ai un double-appel. Je crois que c'est ma mère, je dois te laisser. A bientôt ! Et merci pour l'appel ! Salut !

Salut Gabriel, je pense à toi.

Après avoir raccroché, Sophie se sentit toute drôle. Elle avait l'impression que tout un pan de son univers émotionnel s'ouvrait. Jamais auparavant elle n'était tombée amoureuse. Ces papillons dans le ventre, ce sourire sur le visage, ce bien-être en sa présence. Elle s'était toujours sentie bien avec Gabriel. Elle pouvait parler avec lui. Elle se sentait en sécurité. C'était un homme sûr de lui, décidé, brillant. Il ne la jugeait pas, il l'écoutait, il se confiait à elle. Il était devenu son meilleur ami en quelque sorte. Ils se soutenaient et s'épaulaient dans ce monde médical intransigeant. Elle se sentait bien à ses côtés. Il l'a considérait comme une égale. Ce n'était plus Sophie, la jeune sage-femme catholique, issue d'une ferme de campagne. C'était une personne compétente, organisée, intelligente et compréhensive. Elle se sentait reconnue à ses côtés. Mais là, ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était plus... elle était en train de tomber amoureuse...merde alors !

Lundi, retour à l'hôpital. Les urgences plus ou moins graves se succédaient, c'était la course habituelle. Gabriel enchaînait les consultations et les opérations. Ses collègues le charriaient sur son succès auprès des infirmières, l'une d'elle le poursuivant de ses assiduités. Un jour normal. Cependant, il avait du mal à s'enlever de la tête le souvenir de Sophie. Lui demander d'être petite-amie, ou même plus. Il se sentait bien avec elle... mais plus ? Pour couronner le tout, elle était certainement vierge... non... vraiment trop compliqué. Il attrapa l'infirmière énamourée pour un petit tour en salle de garde. Une demi-heure après, il ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux et se demandait ce qui clochait avec lui.

Sophie était débordée. Une mère faisait une hémorragie placentaire, et il s'en ait fallu d'un cheveu pour qu'elle meurt sur la table. Une autre était hystérique et criait si fort qu'on l'entendait à travers tout le service. Une troisième avait seulement 17 ans et avait fait un déni de grossesse. Elle se retrouvait en train d'accoucher, complètement perdue, en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire de ce bébé et ce qu'allait penser ses parents. La rouquine se démena pour que chacune soit entourée des soins dont elle avait besoin. Le soir, épuisée, elle s'endormit sans même manger. La semaine qui suivit, fut tellement chargée, qu'elle eut à peine le temps de voir Gabriel.

Samedi soir. La bande d'amis avait décidé de sortir pour se détendre, et ils dansaient à s'en rompre le cou sur la piste du « Chat noir », une boîte de nuit de la région. Sophie était contente de se détendre de sa semaine de folie. Gabriel l'invita à danser un rock avec lui, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Sa semaine à lui avait été un peu bizarre. Il ne cessait de cogiter sur les sentiments nouveaux qui l'envahissaient. Il avait couché avec une infirmière. D'habitude, cela lui plaisait. Mais pas là. Ça avait presque été désagréable. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne voyait plus que Sophie dans ses pensées. La tenir dans ses bras lui donnait envie de ne plus jamais la lâcher. De la protéger envers et contre tout, de la chérir, de la rendre heureuse... Elle le rendait heureux et il ne voyait plus qu'elle, et cela le troublait au plus haut point. Soudain, le monde, le bruit ne lui parut plus du tout adapté. Il voulait discuter tranquillement avec son amie. Elle lui manquait. Une semaine, c'était trop long.

Sophie, tu veux sortir te balader un peu ?

Oui, si tu veux. On y va. Au fait, tu as parlé à ta mère ?

C'est elle qui m'a appelé. En réalité, ça fait un bail que ça dure. Depuis que je suis parti. Je crois qu'ils sont amoureux. Ma mère avec un homme, ça fait un drôle de choc. Surtout que ma mère n'est pas vraiment du genre facile à vivre, douce, et gentille. C'est plutôt le commandant dictateur en chef des armées !

T'y vas un peu fort, là. Non ?

Pas tellement. Elle a tout régenté dans ma vie. Mon look, mes études, mes sorties, mes copines. « Elles doivent être dignes de porter le nom « Lang » », disait-elle.

Tu n'as jamais rien choisi ?

Le fait d'être chirurgien, si. Je suis heureux d'être en mesure d'aider les autres. J'adore mon métier en fait. Mais pour le reste... J'ai bien fait de partir de Lyon. Ici, je me sens plus libre. Je ne suis plus obligé de justifier le moindre de mes faits et gestes, car elle ne les voit pas.

Je te comprends. Je suis aussi immensément heureuse de faire ce métier : aider les autres, être capable de leur sauver la vie, c'est génial ! C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire. Mes parents auraient sans doute préféré que je reste à la ferme, mais ils m'ont laissée partir. J'avais les capacités... alors il était bon de les faire fructifier ! J'ai des parents simples, mais très aimants. Et j'aime retourner à la ferme. Je m'y sens chez moi... Nancy... j'y suis un peu comme le vilain petit canard...mes collègues sont souvent un peu critiques de ma foi, de mes convictions et de ma bonne humeur permanente, reprit Sophie un peu tristement.

Ne les écoute pas... c'est faux, c'est superficiel. Tu es une personne incroyable. En plus d'être compétente, brillante, intelligente, tu fais ton travail avec ton cœur. Tu es bienveillante, tu es douce et... Gabriel eu du mal à continuer, l'émotion prenant sa gorge. Sophie rougit.

Tu en fais un peu trop. J'ai également pas mal de défauts : je suis incapable de tenir une maison en ordre, je déteste faire le ménage, je suis une catastrophe en cuisine et je ne te parle même pas du repassage. Je suis loin d'avoir toutes les qualités du monde ! Et puis, tu es tout aussi attentionné et rassurant que moi avec tes patients. Tu prends tellement de temps avec chacun d'eux pour t'assurer de leur volonté, de leur bien-être. Tu es capable de passer 8 heures sur un cœur...

J'ai été bien formé. Et j'ai reçu des « mains en or » comme dirait mes anciens collègues de la Salpetrière.

Sophie se mit à rire.

Je suis heureux de me promener avec toi et de discuter. Ça m'a manqué cette semaine, reprit-il plus posément.

Moi aussi, je suis heureuse. Merci Gabriel.

Ce fut au tour de Sophie de se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle se rendait compte à quel point son meilleur ami devenait peut-être encore plus qu'un ami pour elle. Gabriel rompit le silence :

\- Ma mère me met la pression pour que je retourne à Lyon, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de retourner sous le joug maternel... c'est hors de mes capacités. Je me demande la tête qu'elle fera quand je me marierais, je plains d'avance ma future femme !

Sophie le contredit avec véhémence:

Ne dis pas cela ! Ce sera la femme la plus heureuse du monde ! Tu es quelqu'un de formidable Gabriel !

Il fut un peu scotché par son ton de voix, et fut encore surpris de la force qui émanait d'elle. Il se lança :

Sophie, ça te dirait d'aller au ciné un de ces jours ?

Pourquoi pas ? Mais je te préviens, je suis à fond dans les films romantiques à l'eau de rose. Tu risques de détester et de t'endormir ! répondit-elle en riant.

Gabriel réfléchit :

Deal alors : une soirée à l'eau de rose pour toi, et une autre pour aller voir un match de foot pour moi ?

OK ! Ça marche ! Mon père et mes frères sont des fans de foot ! Je connais quelques trucs, tu verras..., répondit Sophie en se frottant les mains. Gabriel ignorait qu'elle-même était une fan acharnée. Il était tard et Sophie se mit à bailler.

Je vais rentrer, je n'en peux plus. Je suis claquée.

Bonne nuit Sophie, repose-toi bien.

Merci, à bientôt Gabriel !

Sophie rentra chez elle paisible et heureuse. La soirée avait été bien plus calme que prévue, mais bien plus riche en même temps. Elle aimait ces moments d'échanges, de discussions, de découverte. C'était si simple de parler avec le jeune chirurgien. Elle avait gagné deux soirées avec lui en plus ! Elle commençait à se demander de plus en plus si elle l'attirait. Mais ses insécurités refirent vite surface : rousse, pas assez bronzée, pas assez bien foutue pour un gars aussi beau que lui, et catholique. Très catholique. Elle remit toutes ses préoccupations au Seigneur, confiante qu'Il s'occupait d'elle et Lui donnerait ce dont elle avait besoin.

Gabriel lui, était euphorique. Deux soirées en perspective avec Sophie ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. « Non mais tu délire mon vieux ! Une semaine sans baise, et tu danses la gigue pour un cinéma ? Tu deviens complètement barge... barge, ou amoureux, » lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Amoureux ? De Sophie ? C'était sa meilleure amie, loin de ressembler à toutes les filles avec lesquelles il avait couché... mais il était tellement heureux avec elle. Personne ne lui avait fait ressentir ça. Il était bien, paisible, lui-même. Pas besoin de jouer un rôle, pas besoin de performance. Il avait tout le temps envie de la toucher, de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de la protéger. Il voulait la rendre heureuse.

Jeudi soir, soirée au cinéma. Film: Love Actually. Jamais Gabriel n'avait été voir un film de ce genre avec une copine. Jamais. Oui, mais aucune n'était Sophie. Installés au milieu de la salle avec un paquet de pop-corn, il observait discrètement son amie, captivée par la romance. Tour à tour émue, riant, pleurant, angoissée, soulagée... Toutes les émotions se livraient sur son visage. Elle était détendue, heureuse. Il n'y avait plus de sage-femme sûre, déterminée, organisée. Simplement une jeune femme, magnifique, toute livrée à ses émotions et fragile. C'était une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez elle, son immense force et son immense fragilité. Il y avait les deux en elle, et c'était bouleversant. Il suivit à peine l'intrigue du film, mais il passa une des meilleures soirées de sa vie, jetant sur elle quelques pop-corn alors que le générique touchait à sa fin et la faisant éclater de rire. Elle était magnifique, bouleversante et magnifique.

Sophie passa un excellent moment, elle avait adoré le film, elle était détendue, et ne comprenait pas trop ce nouveau regard de Gabriel sur elle : émerveillé, en adoration. Elle avait bien senti ses yeux se poser sur elle à peu près 90% du temps dans le cinéma, mais là, cette lumière qui coulait de son regard quand il la regardait, c'était tellement fort et étonnant... Ce n'était qu'elle... Sophie, une jeune fille de ferme... Mais pas sous son regard à lui...

Sophie, tu viens ?

Gabriel la tira de ses pensées et elle redescendit sur terre.

J'arrive... tu veux monter boire un verre à la maison ? Je ne suis pas sûre que le film t'ait captivé, mais je peux toujours t'offrir une bière... dit-elle un peu timidement.

J'ai passé une des meilleures soirées de ma vie... mais OK pour la bière ! répondit Gabriel, heureux.

Alors, t'a aimé le film ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Le jeune homme marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Pour être honnête, je ne l'ai pas vraiment regardé...

Une des meilleures soirées de ta vie ? Sans avoir regardé le film ?

Sophie ne comprenait pas bien. Elle le regarda curieusement, en attente d'une explication. Gabriel se jeta à l'eau, la voix un peu rauque.

… en fait, j'adore être avec toi. J'adore passer du temps avec toi...

Sophie fut toute émue, elle se sentait quelqu'un. Touchée par l'aveu de son ami, elle reprit, doucement :

… euh... moi aussi tu sais. Et j'ai adoré le film !

Ça je sais ! Tu es même capable de pleurer ! se moqua gentiment Gabriel.

Suffit... je suis un peu fleur bleue... je suis une fille quoi ! dit Sophie, en le frappant sur la poitrine.

T'inquiète, je trouve cela charmant, et touchant... et toutes les filles ne sont pas comme ça, loin de là !

Oui... c'est sûr... si je pense à Myriam... rigola Sophie, en entraînant Gabriel avec elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et se dirigea vers le frigo:

Alors, une petit bière pour finir la soirée...

OK, répondit le jeune homme, balayant l'univers chaleureux du regard. Il hésita un instant puis reprit :

Tu as toujours été croyante ?

Euh, oui. Depuis toute petite, pourquoi ?

Tu n'as jamais voulu rejeter tes croyances avec tout ce que tu vois à l'hôpital ? insista-t-il. Il avait besoin de comprendre.

Sophie le regarda avec attention et répondit:

Non, jamais. Je vois le mal, la souffrance, l'injustice. Mais je vois aussi et surtout, les miracles de chaque jour : la bonté, l'amour, le courage, le don de soi. Dieu n'est pas responsable du mal. C'est ce que je crois, Il est venu nous en délivrer.

Il t'aide ?

Oui, tous les jours. Quand je suis fatiguée, quand je ne sais plus quoi faire, quand je suis triste... mais aussi quand je suis heureuse. Je le sens toujours avec moi, je sens qu'Il m'aime.

Elle était lumineuse et rayonnante. On sentait qu'elle disait la vérité. Dieu était vraiment quelqu'un de vivant et de réel pour elle. Gabriel voulut en savoir plus.

Tu n'as jamais eu de petit-copain.

Non.

Et tu veux vraiment rester vierge jusqu'au mariage ?

Elle réfléchit puis se lança.

Oui, je crois. Garder ma virginité pour l'homme que j'aime, pour l'homme avec qui je me marierais, c'est pour moi un signe d'amour que je ferai à cet homme. Je... j'y ai réfléchi. C'est pas tant que ça irait contre les commandements de Dieu, c'est plus que... Je voudrais vraiment offrir ce cadeau de m'être réservée pour celui qui m'aimera toute ma vie. C'est précieux comme moyen de montrer son amour, le sexe. J'ai toujours un peu du mal de voir les gens à l'hôpital qui ne donnent pas beaucoup d'importance au sexe.

Il l'interrompit :

… d'accord... je comprends... Mais tu me surprends. Encore. Je n'aurais pas imaginé ce genre de réponse. Pour moi, c'est plus des règles, une loi à respecter... sans grand sens. Je n'ai jamais entendu personne parler du sexe comme cela. Dans ma vie, le sexe c'est un rite de passage obligé à l'école. Ne plus être puceau, c'est entrer dans la cour des grands. Ce n'est pas vraiment exprimer son amour, c'est plus expérimenter un plaisir nouveau, réservé normalement aux adultes... Je... Ne pas avoir franchi le pas, ça fait que beaucoup de gens se moquent de toi, et ça doit être dur quand même...

Sophie répondit, se sentant un peu vulnérable. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ces choses là encore. Elle le laissait gérer sa vie amoureuse et il ne s'occupait de la sienne habituellement;

Parfois oui, c'est dur... et puis en même temps, je ne suis vraiment jamais tombée amoureuse... Personne n'a vraiment voulu de moi... Je ne suis pas vraiment la fille populaire, jolie, sexy, que les hommes veulent s'arracher... alors c'est plus facile.

Gabriel fut sonné, et un peu surpris de se rendre compte à quel point elle avait peu d'estime d'elle-même.

Tu es magnifique Sophie... et jolie, et sexy... peut-être pas populaire, mais c'est en surface tu sais. Tous les médecins de l'hôpital savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur toi. Tu es fiable et fidèle, et gentille. C'est tellement, tellement rare. Ils sont plus libre sur le sexe, mais ils n'ont pas vécu comme toi... c'est facile de se moquer si on ne connaît pas.

Tu ne te moques pas ?...

Jamais je ne me moquerais de toi. Je pense que le gars qui t'épousera sera chanceux... et quelque peu possessif d'être ton premier et ton unique ! Tu sais, c'est assez jaloux les gars... dit Gabriel en se moquant légèrement.

On verra, je finirai peut-être vieille fille ! soupira Sophie.

Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, dit Gabriel en lui piquant sa bière.

Eh ! grogna Sophie.

T'a assez bu, miss... et t'es crevée... au lit !

Gabriel rentra chez lui, heureux. Perdu dans ses pensées... le sexe, l'amour, le mariage, la religion. Pour Sophie, tout tournait autour de l'amour de l'autre en fait. Pas de commandement, pas de loi... c'était très loin de l'idée de la religion qu'il se faisait. Il pourrait peut-être faire avec, il avait les mêmes valeurs qu'elle : le respect de l'autre, la bienveillance, l'amour, le don de soi, le travail bien fait, le pardon. Tout cela, il le partageait. Se réserver pour l'autre, c'était un bel idéal. Ne pas coucher jusqu'au mariage... sacré challenge pour lui... Ça y est, le voilà qui pensait déjà au mariage ! N'importe quoi. La vérité, c'est qu'il voulait des enfants avec Sophie. Des filles avec des taches de rousseur, des mini-Sophie. Il voulait, des soirées pizza-télé, des promenades au clair de lune, des journées à sauver des vies, des bains de minuits, et lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Il voulait tout cela. Sa mère allait faire une crise cardiaque. Une fille de ferme catholique ! Le pire qu'elle puisse imaginer !

Sophie était toute retournée. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle parlait de sa foi avec Gabriel. Et il avait paru ouvert, et respectueux. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. En plus, il lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie, et sexy... Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ce genre de compliments. Sophie était impatiente de la prochaine soirée : foot ! Elle allait lui en boucher un coin. Son père était tellement fan, qu'elle connaissait toutes les techniques, les équipes, le vocabulaire... Ça allait être génial !

Mardi suivant : match ! Gabriel était bouche-bée ! Sophie était déchaînée, elle connaissait tout du foot, presque mieux que lui. Fervente supporter, elle encourageait son équipe à tu-tête. Toute sa fougue et son énergie, habituellement réservées au service des urgences, ressortaient pour en faire une fan complètement folle. Il était sous le charme. Emporté par son élan, il se mit à encourager son équipe à pleine voix. Même la défaite de ses sportifs préférés ne sut éteindre cette flamme de vie qu'elle suscitait. Sophie rayonnait.

Pas trop déçu ? demanda-t-elle avec un gentil sourire à Gabriel.

Un peu... mais tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre ! lui lança-t-il, l'air étonné.

Je t'avais dis! Mon père est fan de foot ! rigola-t-elle.

Le chirurgien se moqua :

M. Francis Carron fan de foot... et sa fille... totalement folle !

Eh !... attention à ce que tu dis ! Tu étais tout aussi fou que moi là-dedans ! dit-elle en s'agitant sous son nez.

Peut-être bien... concéda Gabriel.

Peut-être bien ! Sûrement oui ! reprit Sophie avec véhémence ! Allez, viens, on va manger !

Oui chef ! Avec plaisir chef !

Arrête de faire l'idiot... Je crève de faim ! Au fait, merci ! C'était génial... la première fois que je vois un match « en vrai », dit Sophie en se mordant la lèvre.

Attends... tu n'étais jamais venu dans un stade ?

Ben non...

Mais tous ces cris... on aurait dit que tu y avais passé ta vie...

... devant la télé ?

Gabriel éclata de rire.

Devant la télé ? Oh, j'aurais aimé voir ça... ça devait être fantastique !

 **Chapitre VI: Myriam**

 _« Tu ne peux retourner dans le ventre de ta mère,_

 _pour en ressortir avec un autre nom;_

 _mais tu peux te replonger dans la femme qui t'accueille avec amour,_

 _pour puiser en elle la lumière qui te manque. »_

 _Maria de Naglowska_

Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Damien et Myriam profitaient vraiment l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient heureux mais il y avait un point de discorde qui revenait régulièrement sur le tapis.

Non, je n'appellerais pas mes parents. Ils ne veulent pas me parler de toutes les façons.

Tu n'en sais rien si tu n'essaies pas, insistait Damien. Tu as de la chance d'avoir encore une famille...

C'est eux qui m'ont mise dehors, tu t'en souviens ?

Oui, mais...

Non, il n'y a pas de mais, déclara Myriam. J'ai eu tellement mal de devoir partir... j'ai encore tellement mal de ne pas connaître mes frères et sœurs... Je ne veux pas raviver tout ça. Si j'appelle et qu'ils raccrochent...

Mais s'ils regrettent, et qu'ils t'accueillent ? Tu ne veux pas en avoir le cœur net ? Ça vaut le coup d'essayer... Je peux appeler pour toi, si tu veux. Comme cela, s'ils raccrochent, ça ne tombera pas sur toi directement.

Myriam leva les yeux vers lui :

Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Bien sûr, je ferais tout pour toi. Tu le sais !

Alors... d'accord. Pas tout de suite, mais... d'accord, je te dirai quand je me sentirais prête.

Tu sais, on est jamais vraiment prêt pour ces choses là. Autant se jeter à l'eau.

T'es vraiment têtu comme une mule, tu le sais au moins ? ragea Myriam.

Mm... on a déjà du me le dire une ou deux fois...

Une ou deux fois, mon œil. J'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que toi !

Persévérant ?

Si tu veux... c'est pareil... !

Myriam farfouilla dans son sac.

Tiens, voilà leur téléphone. Vas-y !

T'es sûre ?

Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? Faudrait savoir ! Tu veux que j'appelle et maintenant tu ne veux plus ?

Non, c'est pas ça. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser ainsi. J'ai... C'est ta famille, ce n'est pas la mienne, et c'est à toi de décider. Je suis désolé, je m'excuse. Je réagis avec mon histoire, mon propre désir. Si je pouvais leur parler ne serait-ce qu'une fois à mon frère et à mes parents, comme je serais heureux... mais ce n'est pas possible, ils sont partis. Et, j'ai projeté mon attente sur toi. Je suis désolé.

Myriam était émue. Damien était incroyable. Il n'hésitait pas à montrer ses failles, ses faiblesses. Il lui demandait pardon, alors qu'elle-même sentait bien qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans son discours. Ses parents, ils pouvaient mourir demain. Comment le vivrait-elle si elle n'avait même pas essayé de se réconcilier avec eux ?

C'est à moi de te demander pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver ainsi. Je sais qu'il faudrait que j'essaie de retisser des liens entre nous. C'est juste... j'ai peur... j'ai tellement peur...

Damien la prit contre lui. Il frotta son dos, sa nuque, la serra contre son torse. Il n'avait rien à dire, juste être là pour la soutenir. Il comprenait sa peur... Ses grands yeux verts étaient maintenant remplis de larmes. L'orage ombrageux qui menaçait avait fini par éclater. Elle avait besoin de temps pour que le calme revienne...

Tu veux un petit massage pour te détendre ?

Oh oui ! avec plaisir, dit la brunette tout en reniflant.

Elle avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé, épuisée par les émotions, et Damien s'était installé tranquillement sur un pouf, un bon roman entre les mains. De temps en temps, il caressait du regard la jeune femme allongée près de lui. Il l'aimait. Malgré son caractère et sa fragilité. Peut-être même à cause de cela. Ce qu'elle avait fait avec Iris, c'était incroyable. La jeune femme reprenait goût à la vie grâce à elle... Elle était attentive aux gens, à leurs besoins. Elle avait tout de suite repéré que la peinture serait une planche de salut pour cette patiente.

Damien savourait ce moment de calme. Autant il pouvait être un vrai bout-en-train sur la scène, toujours près à faire rire les autres, à épater la galerie, à surprendre ; autant il avait besoin de moments solitaires pour se ressourcer. Durant ses temps libres, il aimait faire de longues promenades au cœur de la ville, pour regarder les gens. Là, au cœur du monde et du bruit, il se construisait une bulle de silence et de solitude et regardait ses semblables évoluer, grandir. Il pénétrait leurs désirs, leurs tristesses et leurs joies. Il aimait également lire, de longues heures durant. Tous les genres passaient entre ses mains, mais les romans fantastiques étaient sa prédilection : se laisser transporter dans des mondes imaginaires où de super-héros côtoyaient des méchants diaboliques. Le bien et le mal se retrouvaient sublimés, disséqués, amplifiés.

Myriam avait compris que ce n'était pas un homme de parole. Il préférait exprimer son affection par de petits tours, des blagues, des cadeaux. Les moyens détournés, c'était son domaine d'expertise. Comme s'ils lui permettaient de se protéger, de ne pas être trop vulnérable face à l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Damien aimait lui offrir des fleurs ou des chocolats, l'emmener au restaurant, lui composer un poème ou une chanson. Il avait grandi dans le monde du cirque, et ses talents artistiques étaient nombreux, alors ils les exploitaient à fond. Surtout parce qu'à chaque fois, la lumière de l'innocence et de l'enfance apparaissait dans le regard de la jeune femme. Comme si tous ses soucis avaient disparu. Elle entrait facilement dans ce monde de paillettes et de joies toutes simples.

Je me suis endormie ?

Une petite voix se fit entendre de dessous le plaid du canapé.

Tu en avais besoin. Un café ?

C'était la drogue de la jeune femme. Elle l'aimait noir et bien serré. Damien, lui, préférait le thé, avec une cuillère de miel.

Volontiers. Tu es un ange.

Alors qu'il faisait couler le breuvage tant aimé, un téléphone sonna.

C'est le tien ?

Non, je ne crois pas...

Mince, c'est le mien...où est-il ?

Regarde sous les coussins !

Le voilà ! Allo ? Myriam Delacourt au téléphone.

Myriam ? C'est elle ! Viens vite ! Je te l'avais dit, elle avait dû garder son téléphone !

Amélie ? C'est bien toi ?

Oui ! Je suis avec Flore ! On a emprunté le téléphone d'une copine, on a dit qu'on faisait un exposé, et on est chez elle pour l'après-midi. Tu es où ? On peut se voir ?

Je suis tellement contente de vous entendre ! Je... vous m'avez tellement manquées !

Toi aussi ! On a mit des mois pour mettre ce plan en place et ne pas se faire prendre, tu sais. Quand tu es partie, la fureur de papa a été indescriptible. Il a vidé toute ta chambre, enlevé toutes tes photos des murs. Comme si tu n'avais jamais existé.

Myriam se mit à pleurer. Damien s'approcha doucement, avec la tasse de café fumante. Elle le remercia silencieusement du regard.

Je... on ne peut pas se voir. Je suis partie à Nancy, je travaille comme infirmière à l'hôpital.

Ah..., fit Amélie un peu déçue, je croyais que tu serais sur Paris. On te cherchait du regard parfois, à la sortie de l'école. Tu nous as manqué. Tu es la seule qui s'est opposée à lui... et on t'admire. Il est devenu encore pire depuis que tu n'es plus là. Même maman en souffre. Elle s'est comme éteinte au fil des jours : plus de décoration, plus de réception, plus de cocktails, plus de journées spa-manucure, plus de shopping. Tu ne la reconnaîtrais plus.

Comme je regrette. Tous les jours je pense à vous. J'ai tellement honte parfois de vous avoir laissées. Je suis désolée...

Tu as fait ce qu'il faut, si tu es heureuse. C'est ce qui compte.

Et vous ? Vous allez bien ? Racontez-moi, tout !

En fait, on a décidé d'être institutrices.

Toutes les deux ?

Bah, tu sais comment on est : on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, et pas seulement physiquement. En fait, tu sais, le fameux service que l'on doit accomplir au lycée pour devenir « citoyen ».

Oui ?

Nous avons choisi l'aide aux devoirs, et franchement, ça nous a trop plu. Les enfants sont super attachants, et puis, c'est très gratifiant de les aider à comprendre, de leur apprendre de nouvelles choses. En plus, comme institutrice, il y a aussi beaucoup de place laissée à l'imagination, avec le dessin, la peinture, la musique, la poésie. Bref, je crois qu'on a trouvé le métier qu'il nous faut.

Vous l'avez annoncé à papa ?

Pas vraiment... comme il faut avoir une licence avant d'intégrer l'école, nous entrons à Hypokhâgne, à Henri IV. C'est acceptable pour lui, il est satisfait... On... on a pas ton courage. On espère que dans 3 ans, nous serons plus fortes et plus déterminées pour lui dire.

Oh oui ! Ne renoncez pas à vos rêves. Toute votre vie en dépend après. Bravo en tous les cas, c'est une prépa dure d'accès, vous avez dû sacrément travailler.

En même temps, on a pas grand chose d'autre à faire : pas de téléphone, pas d'ordinateur, donc pas de réseaux sociaux... Interdiction de sortir la plupart du temps pour ne pas être « perverti par la plèbe ». On se croirait au Moyen-âge parfois, enfermées dans la Tour du château, attendant qu'un prince charmant vienne nous délivrer !

En parlant de prince charmant...

T'as un copain ? Il est gentil ? Tu vis chez lui ?

Myriam se mit à rire. C'était bien ses sœurs, elles n'avaient pas vraiment changées.

Oui, j'ai un copain. Il s'appelle Damien, et il a tout du prince charmant.

Le sourire du concerné fut à décrocher la lune.

C'est assez récent et nous ne vivons pas ensemble, mais... c'est sérieux. Vraiment sérieux les filles. Je crois que c'est le bon.

Myriam se mordit la lèvre, regardant en coin son petit-ami. Il s'était levé et faisait la danse de la victoire au milieu du salon. Myriam éclata de rire.

Je crois que j'ai boosté sa confiance en lui...

Tu nous le présenteras ? Tu vas venir nous voir à Paris ? Grâce à notre exposé, on en a pour 3 semaines où on peut s'échapper chez notre amie, tu crois que tu pourrais venir ?

Bien sûr. Tu sais quoi, je vais prendre des repos exceptionnels. Je... je ne peux pas attendre pour vous voir. Quels jours sont possibles pour vous ?

Mercredi et samedi après-midi.

Eh bien, disons mercredi prochain ?

C'est génial ! Tiens, voici l'adresse et le téléphone de notre amie. Elle s'appelle Cynthia, si tu as besoin, elle est au courant de toute l'affaire. C'est notre meilleure amie, elle veut devenir instit également.

Myriam prit note. Les 3 sœurs étaient tellement heureuses de se retrouver qu'elles bavardèrent encore pendant plusieurs heures, avant que les jumelles ne doivent rentrer chez elles. Un intense bonheur avait saisi Myriam. Elle allait les revoir, dans 3 jours, les prendre dans ses bras. Son frère Antoine était en forme. Il était en pension dans le sud de la France pour devenir pilote dans l'armée de l'air. Les filles le voyait très peu, et lui faisait sa vie. Échappant ainsi à l'emprise paternelle tout en alimentant sa fierté. Un pilote de chasse, voilà de quoi redorer le blason familial !

Damien c'était endormi à son tour dans le canapé. Il semblait détendu et paisible. La petite barre qui ornait son front la plupart du temps avait disparu. Il avait un visage enfantin, perdu dans les limbes du sommeil. Myriam aimait le regarder comme cela. Paisible, abandonné. Elle avait vraiment craqué pour cet homme. Elle espérait qu'il viendrait avec elle à Paris mercredi, qu'il rencontre ses sœurs. Elle se demandait comment réussir à joindre sa mère. A ce que les jumelles avaient dit, elle était malheureuse. Myriam n'avait jamais vu sa mère triste. Mme Delacourt était toujours souriante, affable, sur son 31. Le laisser-aller, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Elle se mit à réfléchir sur un moyen de la revoir en évitant son père. Lui semblait encore plus dur avec les années. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui était cassé chez cet homme pour que la tendresse, l'amour familial ne compte plus à ses yeux. Elle eut une idée, mais pour cela, il lui faudrait le concours de ses sœurs et de leur amie, Cynthia. Elle reprit son téléphone avec excitation.

Allo, Cynthia ? C'est Myriam Delacourt.

Bonjour Myriam. Tu vas attraper un escarre de l'oreille si tu continues d'appeler, tu sais ?

Elle se mit à rire.

Ravie de t'entendre ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

D'abord, je voudrais te remercier. Vraiment, merci d'avoir fomenté ce coup pour que mes sœurs puissent me parler... tu ne sais pas quel bien cela me fait. Merci infiniment. Ensuite... je voudrais voir ma mère... Elle me manque. Crois-tu que mes sœurs pourraient faire en sorte qu'elle aille au spa jeudi après-midi ? Je pourrais y aller aussi... et...

Pas de problème, je leur en parle demain. Elles vont bien trouver une idée. Et Myriam ?

Oui ?

Je ne les jamais vu aussi heureuses depuis des années. Alors, merci à toi aussi. Bye !

Bye ! A mercredi Cynthia !

Myriam raccrocha, Damien dormait toujours. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle avait envie de préparer un dîner romantique. La jeune infirmière avait toujours aimé cuisiner. Surtout les légumes, qu'elle trouvait colorés et joyeux. Elle commença à faire revenir des poivrons rouges et jaunes avec quelques lardons. Après avoir découpé des dés de tomate et de mozzarela, et ciselé de la ciboulette, elle fit cuire des tagliatelles et des pavés de saumon. Puis elle se lança dans la réalisation d'un fondant au chocolat. Les parfums de la cuisine envahissaient tout l'appartement, et les douces effluves du repas tirèrent Damien de son sommeil.

Ça sent bon, qu'as-tu préparé ?

En entrée, petite salade de crudité. Des tagliatelles au saumon ensuite, puis un fondant au chocolat accompagné de sa boule de glace vanille en dessert. Cela vous sied-t-il monsieur ?

C'est royal ! Un vrai dîner au restaurant. Merci !

Tu veux bien mettre la table ?

Avec plaisir. Ne mets pas les pieds sur la terrasse, je vais concocter un décor à la hauteur du menu !

Après avoir embrassé celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, Damien prépara une table digne d'un conte de fée : une nappe blanche toute simple, deux bougies blanches incrustées de petites étoiles argentées, des guirlandes de lumière accrochées sur la façade de l'appartement. Il fabriqua quelques fleurs en origami, dans des tons rose pâle et argenté. Et pour couronner le tout, il installa la chaîne hi-fi juste à la porte fenêtre et mis en fond musical les concertos pour violon de Vivaldi. Il était tellement fier de l'ambiance qu'il avait créé qu'il en oublia presque les assiettes, les verres, et les couverts... Une voix se fit entendre de la cuisine.

C'est prêt ?

Tout juste !

A table alors !

Le regard de Myriam tomba dans l'émerveillement quand elle sortir sur la terrasse.

C'est magnifique... c'est magique... en quelques minutes... Je … Merci Damien !

Alors qu'ils dégustaient avec plaisir le repas concocté par la jeune femme, Damien lui demanda :

Alors, tes sœurs ?

Justement. J'aimerais aller les voir mercredi prochain à Paris. Tu viendrais avec moi ?

Je ne veux pas interférer... c'est ta famille, et ça fait longtemps que tu ne les as pas vues.

Tu es aussi ma famille, et... Je voudrais que tu les connaisses. Tu crois que tu pourrais te libérer ?

Bien sûr, je passerais voir mon chef lundi.

Je vais aussi essayer de voir ma mère jeudi. Mais ce n'est pas encore sûr. Je voudrais la faire venir au spa et la retrouver là-bas. Mes sœurs doivent me le confirmer. Pour le coup, je préférerais être seule au spa.

C'est plutôt un endroit féminin de toutes les façons. Tu sais, j'en profiterais pour aller au musée des manèges à Paris. J'ai toujours eu envie d'y faire un tour. C'est l'occasion ou jamais !

Tu es génial, merci de si bien me comprendre !

Je suis le petite ami le plus incroyable que la terre ait porté, tout le monde le sait, non ? reprit Damien en faisant le pitre.

Tu es incorrigible, rit la jeune femme. Mais tu me rends heureuse.

Au fait, ton frère, tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Il est à l'école de chasse, dans le sud de la France. Il veut devenir pilote dans l'armée de l'air. Il rentre très rarement à la maison. Mais les filles m'ont dit qu'il avait l'air d'aller bien.

Tant mieux... et ton père ? demanda Damien, sur la pointe des pieds.

Encore pire qu'avant, il paraît. Je remercie le ciel, ou je ne sais quelle puissance supérieure d'avoir permis que mes sœurs m'appellent avant. Je pense que je me serais faites jetée, purement et simplement. Il a transformé ma chambre en salle de sport, décroché des murs toutes les photos où l'on me voyait, et mon nom est interdit à la maison. Je n'existe plus pour lui. Damien fut attristé.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi.

Ils avaient terminé leur repas et se laissaient bercer par la musique en regardant les lumières de la ville.

Tu veux danser ?

Sur la terrasse ? Y a pas beaucoup de place.

C'est suffisant, viens. J'ai besoin de te tenir dans mes bras.

Il la pressa contre elle, tournoyant doucement en une valse lente et paisible. Une nouvelle lumière s'était allumée dans le regard vert émeraude de la jeune femme. Comme un feu qui avait été sous les braises très longtemps et qui reprenait vie... Damien sentit l'absence des siens se faire plus lourde sur ses épaules et la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Jamais. Myriam sentit les larmes de son ami couler, elle comprit et se blottit contre lui, avec toute sa tendresse et son amour.

Mercredi matin, dans le train. Les deux amoureux se dirigeaient vers Paris. L'excitation de la jeune femme était à son comble. Elle ne tenait pas en place, se levant toute les 10 minutes, regardant sans cesse sa montre. L'impatience la dévorait. 5 ans, c'était vraiment trop long sans les voir. En plus, si tout allait bien, elle verrait sa mère jeudi. Cette dernière avait acceptée, sous la pression de ses jumelles qui lui reprochaient de ne plus ressembler à rien et qu'elles ne pouvaient pas sortir avec elle dans cet état. Son mari avait appuyé les dires des filles, et Mme Delacourt avait finalement obtempéré.

Ils avaient réservé un petit hôtel dans le quartier de Montmartre et comptaient bien profiter pleinement de ce séjour dans la ville des amoureux. Après quelques minutes de métro, ils se retrouvèrent en bas des marches de la célèbre butte. La basilique du sacré-cœur de Montmartre se dressait fièrement dans le ciel. La cour de l'hôtel était romantique à souhait : des géraniums roses et rouges étaient suspendus tout autour d'un patio pavé, avec une petite fontaine en son centre. Les fenêtres des chambres donnaient toutes sur cette cour intérieure, et les pièces se trouvaient ainsi préservées du bruit de la rue. La chambre des amoureux était joliment aménagée, dans les tons bleus et écru. Des rideaux en velours, un joli cadre marin au-dessus du lit, un parquet ancien au sol. Après s'être installés, Myriam et Damien sortirent pour se balader et profiter du beau temps.

Ils aimaient tous les deux regarder les gens au coin des rues. Les observer, les deviner, les analyser. Damien tout particulièrement, aimait lire sur leurs visages la joie ou la tristesse, l'ennui ou l'enthousiasme, la souffrance ou la paix. Il aimait balader ses yeux au creux des boucles blondes, brunes ou rousses. Il aimait perdre son regard dans les prunelles vertes, bleues, marrons, plus ou moins transparentes. Myriam, elle, aimait détailler chaque vêtement, chaque pli, chaque couleur. Ainsi, elle voyait des gens de noirs vêtus, des mannequins, des mamies BCBG, des pauvres gens, des gamins rieurs ou assommants, des hommes d'affaires, des artistes incompris, des jeunes un peu paumés ou de sages demoiselles... Tous deux voyaient ainsi l'humanité défiler devant leurs yeux, dans sa grandeur et dans son désespoir. Les regarder, pour eux, c'était apprendre à les aimer, à les accueillir, à les comprendre. Passant devant le café du vieux moulin, rendu célèbre par le film « Amélie Poulain » que tous les deux appréciaient, ils entrèrent pour prendre un verre.

Tu crois au mariage ? demanda Damien.

Euh, oui... je suppose. Tu parles du mariage civil ou religieux ?

Je ne sais pas. On n'a jamais parlé de religion entre nous, ou d'enfants...

Je ne suis pas croyante. Ma famille est athée, et moi aussi. Je... je connais un peu mieux la religion catholique depuis mon séjour chez Sophie, mais, c'est tout. Mes parents sont mariés civilement uniquement. Et toi ?

Mes parents étaient protestants. Mais pas pratiquants. Je ne suis jamais allé au temple avec eux. Moi-même, je n'ai jamais véritablement cru en Dieu. Je veux dire : si Dieu existe véritablement, il ne peut pas permettre de telles horreurs en ce monde, la mort, la maladie. S'il existe et qu'il permet cela, c'est... insupportable pour moi. Horrible et incompréhensible. Donc, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de Dieu. Je pense qu'il n'y a rien après la mort, et que seul subsiste le souvenir de ceux que nous avons aimés. Maintenant, je pense que le mariage civil est bien pour fonder une famille.

Tu voudrais te marier avec moi ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment... Enfin... ce que je sais, c'est que je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Je ne sais pas si un contrat civil est important pour toi.

Je n'y ai jamais vraiment songé, à vrai dire. Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse avant toi... enfin, pas autant. Quand je vois le désastre du mariage de mes parents... j'ai un peu peur. Dans le même temps, avoir vécu dans la famille de Sophie pendant 3 ans fait que j'ai expérimenté que le mariage pouvait aussi rendre profondément heureux, et c'est ce que je souhaite, pour ma vie. Être heureuse, donner de la joie à mes enfants et à nos amis. Et c'est vrai... je m'imagine bien vivre avec toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Tu me rends heureuse.

Damien prit la main de sa belle et l'embrassa. Il ne se lassait jamais de la toucher, de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. Il avait besoin de contacts physiques avec elle, de la sentir vivante, en chair et en os. Myriam se mordit la lèvre et continua, un peu nerveusement.

Je t'aime, tu sais.

Je t'aime aussi ma chérie... tu me fais revivre, et je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être à nouveau heureux un jour...

Je suis un peu inquiète de revoir ma maman jeudi. Je ne lui ai pas parlé au téléphone, et je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer... Pour le mariage, je crois que j'ai quand même besoin d'attendre d'être réconciliée avec ma famille. En tous les cas, d'avoir fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'être. J'aimerais vraiment qu'ils soient présents à mes côtés ce jour-là.

Bien sûr. C'est évident. Je n'aurais jamais pensé autrement. D'autant que j'espère qu'ils seront aussi un peu ma famille... Alors, à ce que je comprends, un mariage civil te conviendrait bien ?

Oui. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me marier à l'église vu qu'aucun de nous deux croit en Dieu. Nous pourrions peut-être faire un voyage de noces au Canada, ce sont tes racines... et c'est important pour moi que tu puisses rester lié à ton histoire. Je me rends bien compte à quel point ma famille compte... je pense que le cirque, c'est un peu ta famille aussi.

Oui, tu as raison... quand je serais prêt... C'est une idée.

Merci Damien. Merci d'être là et de m'accompagner. Cela compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi.

Ce qui est important pour toi l'est pour moi, tu le sais. Je voudrais vraiment que tu sois la femme la plus heureuse et la plus comblée du monde. Te voir sourire... c'est ma plus grande joie.

Myriam se sentit toute retournée sous le regard de braise de son ami. Une chose encore lui trottait dans la tête. Les enfants... elle en voulait... et lui ? Avec ce qui était arrivé à son frère... Il fallait qu'ils en parlent.

Tu veux des enfants ?

Bien sûr ! répondit Damien. J'aimerais même en avoir plusieurs, filles et garçons. Je voudrais leur permettre de vivre dans un monde rempli d'elfes, de magiciens, de sorcières et de princesses... J'aime les enfants... moi-même parfois, je me sens comme un enfant.

Moi aussi... Tant que tu ne m'en fais pas 6 comme le père de Sophie !

6... c'est vrai que c'est peut-être beaucoup... mais, plus que 1... Je trouve que c'est dur d'être enfant unique, de n'avoir personne pour jouer... Tu es d'accord ?

Bien sûr. On verra ce que nous donne la vie... mais si on le peut, plus que 1, et autant que l'on puisse en supporter !

Vendu ! D'autant que la partie conception me plaît particulièrement... et que j'ai hâte de te voir avec les courbes d'une femme enceinte. Tu seras magnifique.

Myriam fut encore touchée, une fois de plus. Elle se pencha par-dessus la petite table du café et embrassa son magicien avec tendresse.

Merci mon chéri.

Laissons faire le temps. D'abord réconciliation avec ta famille, ensuite petit voyage au canada, puis mariage et bébés ! Ce programme me semble parfait !

Tu vas vite en besogne... la vie est bourrée d'imprévus, tu le sais non ?

Oh oui. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas perdre de temps. J'ai perdu ma famille, et je désire vraiment en créer une nouvelle avec toi. D'ailleurs, ça me paraît le moment parfait pour te demander si tu voudrais venir vivre chez moi quand tu te sentiras prête ?

Myriam resta bouche-bée...

Vivre avec toi ? Tu... Quitter l'appartement de Sophie ?

C'est trop tôt peut-être, fit Damien un peu gêné. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te presser.

Non, pas du tout. Je veux dire... C'est juste qu'il y a beaucoup de bouleversements dans ma vie en ce moment, avec ma famille et tout... Je suis tellement habituée à vivre avec ma meilleure amie. Mais c'est dans l'ordre des choses en même temps. Ça me paraît bien, et juste. Je... en réalité, tu sais quoi, c'est super. C'est formidable. Tu es génial, tu le sais ça ?

Le sourire revint sur les lèvres de l'infirmière et Damien fut soulagé de ne pas l'avoir fait fuir. Myriam reprit :

Je lui en parlerai à notre retour. Il faut que je lui demande, pour le loyer et tout... Je ne voudrais pas l'embarrasser ou la laisser toute seule. Ça fait tellement longtemps que nous vivons ensemble.

Elle est avec Gabriel, non ?

Non, pas encore... et puis, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'installe avec lui de sitôt. Elle est assez vieux jeu et traditionnelle... pas avant le mariage, tu vois...

Je vois. Bon, alors tu lui demanderas ?

Quand nous rentrerons. Promis. Cela ne nous empêchera pas de nous faire des soirées-filles de temps à autre ! De toutes les façons, notre amitié est vraiment beaucoup trop forte pour qu'elle disparaisse du jour au lendemain. J'espère même que nos futurs enfants pourront se connaître et jouer ensemble. Ce serait formidable !

Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Quand tu verras Sophie, je me ferai une soirée mecs ! Je m'entends bien avec Gabriel, même si nos vies sont très différentes.

Myriam poursuivit son idée :

Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment connaître la troupe où tu as grandi. Je ne veux pas faire remonter trop de souvenirs douloureux à la surface, mais je crois que ça me permettrait de mieux te connaître. Quand tu te sentiras prêt...

C'est bien noté mademoiselle ! Je crois aussi que ça me ferait plaisir de revoir toute la troupe.

Les deux amoureux sortirent du café, main dans la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'adresse de Cynthia, Myriam étant de plus en plus impatiente à chaque pas. Les retrouvailles furent chargées d'émotion, Damien fut accueilli à bras ouvert par les jumelles, et Myriam pu même avoir son frère au téléphone, grâce aux magouilles de Flore, Amélie et Cynthia. C'est euphorique qu'elle regagna leur petit hôtel ce soir là. Elle était quand même un peu stressée pour la journée du lendemain.

A tout-à-l'heure ma chérie, lui dit Damien devant l'entrée du spa. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin, je vais au musée des arts forains. Mon téléphone est allumé si tu as besoin. Je t'aime, je suis avec toi.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et disparu au coin de la rue. Myriam prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte.

Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

J'ai rendez-vous. Myriam Delacourt.

Venez je vous prie. Je vais vous montrer les cabines.

La jeune infirmière était dans un bain bouillonnant depuis quelques minutes, quand elle vit sa mère arriver. Elle fut choquée de voir le changement qui s'était opéré en elle. Elle avait pris 20 ans en quelques années. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses rides multipliées, elle avait un regard triste. Tellement triste. Elle sortit du bain et alla à sa rencontre.

Maman ?

Myriam ? Ma chérie ? C'est toi ? Ma chérie.

Sa mère fondit en larmes et la prit dans ses bras.

Ma chérie. Ça fait si longtemps. Pardon. Pardonne-moi. Je suis désolée. Je... je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Je suis désolée. Je... Tu n'as tellement manquée. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû dire quelque chose, j'aurais dû m'opposer à ton père. Je suis tellement désolée. Je suis si faible... Et je t'ai perdue... Ma chérie...

Les deux femmes pleuraient silencieusement dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Myriam était tellement submergée par ses émotions qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler. La douleur de l'absence avait été si forte... elle lui avait tant manqué.

Maman...

Je te demande pardon, ma chérie. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît.

Maman... tu es pardonnée. Je... Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. Tu m'as tellement manquée.

Le premier moment des retrouvailles passé, mère et fille s'installèrent toutes les deux dans le bain bouillonnant et rattrapèrent le temps perdu. Il ne semblait pas possible que fille et père se réconcilient, mais Mme Delacourt voulait garder contact avec sa fille absolument. Toutes les deux s'arrangeraient pour se voir au moins une fois par mois, sur Paris. Ayant appris que sa fille avait un petit-ami, Anne Delacourt voulut le rencontrer. Elles sortirent donc de l'institut pour le retrouver dans un café.

Bonjour Mme Delacourt. Je suis Damien. Je suis ravi de vous connaître.

Moi aussi. Merci de prendre soin de ma fille et de la rendre heureuse.

Elle me rend heureux aussi vous savez, c'est réciproque.

Alors, vous êtes magicien ?

Oui, en quelque sorte.

Vous devez la faire rêver. Je me souviens, quand elle était petite, il était impossible de manquer une représentation à la télé. A chaque fois, elle ne quittait pas l'écran du regard, fascinée par les numéros présentés. Myriam était une petite fille discrète, un peu timide et réservée... mais le cirque, ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Pas besoin de lui demander, ça se lisait sur son visage.

Myriam était étonnée, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa mère faisait attention à elle. Elle avait toujours eu plus ou moins l'impression d'être transparente.

Vous savez, c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui... elle est restée une grande enfant, dit Damien en souriant.

Toi aussi ! taquina Myriam.

Moi aussi, ça ne fait aucun doute !

Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

Chez les parents de Sophie, l'amie dont je t'ai parlé.

Je serais heureuse de la rencontrer, elle aussi. Tu sais Myriam, tu as bien fait de suivre ton chemin. Tu es épanouie, ça se voit. C'était un métier fait pour toi. Je regrette tellement... Je suis heureuse que tu aies eu le courage de choisir ce qui te rendais heureuse.

Tu n'es plus heureuse maman ?

Tu m'as tellement manqué... Et puis, j'ai l'impression que je me suis perdue en route durant toutes ces années. Mon premier amour, ce sont les œuvres d'arts. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas préparé une exposition, déniché de nouveaux talents...

Une lumière fusa dans l'esprit de la jeune infirmière.

Maman, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un.

Pardon ?

C'est un patiente. Elle va vraiment mieux. Elle pourrait sortir de l'hôpital. Elle peint... je n'ai jamais vu cela. Elle a du talent. Vraiment.

Anne fut intriguée par les propos de sa fille. Elle savait que cette dernière ne faisait pas de compliments à la légère.

Elle a eu une vie atroce, mais si tu lui donnais une chance... Je veux dire, rencontre-là. Discutez d'un thème, donne-lui des idées. Tu verras. On ne peut pas ne pas être conquis. Elle a la grâce de pouvoir retranscrire les émotions avec un simple pinceau.

Convaincue par la passion avec laquelle sa fille s'exprimait, Mme Delacourt capitula.

D'accord. Tu n'auras qu'à l'emmener avec toi un week-end prochain. Tu as raison. On pourrait se retrouver à l'atelier ? Cela doit faire au moins 4 ans que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds. Je peux toujours essayer...

Tu es géniale ! Merci maman ! Tu es vraiment géniale !

C'est remplis de bonheur que les deux amoureux rentrèrent sur Nancy, leurs cœurs débordants de joie et d'espérance pour le futur.

 **Chapitre VII: Amour quand tu nous tiens**

 _« Il suffit parfois de si peu de choses_

 _pour allumer un amour_

 _qui durera jusqu'au bout de la vie. »_

 _Daniel Ange_

A Nancy, Gabriel et Sophie avaient terminé leurs journées de travail, et s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le hall de l'hôpital. Gabriel proposa :

Tu viens boire un verre à la maison ?

Avec plaisir. Alors, ta journée ?

Pas trop mal... J'avoue que j'attendais impatiemment de te voir ce soir ! dit le chirurgien un peu nerveusement.

Moi aussi, avoua Sophie. Je suis encore un peu euphorique de la super soirée d'hier. Le match de foot était génial, et on a gagné ! Le top du top !

Je suis bien d'accord avec toi... Tu sais... je... Gabriel hésita, il ne savait pas vraiment comment formuler sa phrase et avait un peu peur de la réaction de Sophie. C'était sa meilleure amie avant tout, et il ne voulait pas la perdre. Cependant, il ne pouvait ignorer cette passion un peu folle qui le saisissait quand il la voyait. Il reprit : Tu me plais Sophie. Vraiment. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi...Je... Je ne veux pas te faire peur, je comprendrais si tu ne ressens pas la même chose... et sache que je n'attends rien de toi... mais, je dois te le dire... Je ressens plus de choses pour toi que pour une simple amie.

Sophie resta sans voix. Elle se demandait quoi répondre. Gabriel Lang, le fils héritier de la Fondation Lang, était amoureux d'elle ?... Dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé cela... Son meilleur ami, le chirurgien cardiaque le plus talentueux qui soit, avec son physique parfait, son sourire en coin, et ses yeux bleu-vert... Il l'aimait ?

Sophie?...

Gabriel ! Je... crois que je t'aime aussi...

Le soulagement fut si intense qu'il se mit à rire doucement et la prit dans ses bras.

J'ai eu tellement peur de te faire fuir... Sophie, tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Oui ! Oui ! Gabriel... oui ! s'exclama la jeune femme, se serrant contre lui, toute retournée.

La situation était un peu surréaliste. Au milieu du hall de l'hôpital, pour la première fois de sa vie, un garçon la désirait... et le garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle en était sûr. Ces papillons dans le ventre, cette joie intense qui la prenait toute entière, cette chaleur dans son cœur, c'est sûr, elle l'aimait.

Sophie ?

Oui ?

Je peux t'embrasser ?

Euh...oui... tu sais, je n'ai jamais... je ne sais pas... murmura t-elle, inquiète. Et si elle le décevait ?

Chut... laisse-toi faire.

Gabriel se pencha sur ses lèvres chaudes et douces. Et ce fut le baiser le plus incroyable de toute sa vie. Pour elle parce que c'était son premier, et qu'elle l'aimait, tellement fort. Et pour lui, parce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un à ce point. C'était la bonne, c'était elle. Tellement d'émotion, d'amour, de passion dans ce simple baiser. Il était si heureux. Il lui caressa le visage et lui remit ses cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Tu es si belle...

Sophie rougit. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

Tu es si belle, reprit Gabriel. Allez, viens, je t'emmène à la maison.

Chez toi ? T'es sûr ? Sophie fut soudainement inquiète. Elle espérait que Gabriel savait qu'elle n'allait pas coucher avec elle le premier soir... Il la connaissait... Mais peut-être qu'il voulait quand même, il avait eu plein de copines... Elle se sentit misérable d'un coup, et peu sûre d'elle. Incapable de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Gabriel sentit le changement d'humeur chez celle qu'il aimait, et discerna sa réticence. Il se rendit compte de sa méprise.

Non, non, Sophie. Juste boire un verre, comme prévu. En tout bien, tout honneur. Je te le promets. Je n'attends rien de plus. Juste quelques baisers, si tu veux bien... Je ne te demanderai rien...

Le soulagement fut intense, et Sophie se détendit aussitôt.

Va pour un verre !

Sophie entra un peu intimidée chez le jeune chirurgien. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son appartement. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé, seul celui du fond était peint en un bleu-gris assez soutenu. Un parquet en chêne clair habillait le sol de la pièce principale. La cuisine ouverte n'était séparée que par un bar en crépi blanc. Les éléments de cuisine étaient blancs également, lisses et sans poignées. L'ensemble était très moderne. Des fauteuils et un canapé confortable en velours bleu venaient réchauffer l'ensemble de la pièce. Une grande bibliothèque débordait de livres en tout genre : elle devait faire au moins 3 mètres de long mais ne montait pas très haut, 1m50 tout au plus. Au dessus trônaient quelques aquarelles marines, un vase, et quelques babioles en porcelaine. Une grande télévision occupait l'espace de l'autre mur de la pièce, juste en face du canapé. Une table et 4 chaises en bois blanc finissaient de meubler la pièce, et une porte-fenêtre donnait sur une grande terrasse. C'était à la fois sobre, chic et chaleureux. Sophie reconnaissait bien là les goûts du jeune homme. Elle se sentit tout de suite à l'aise. Affalée sur le sofa, elle éprouva le besoin de continuer la conversation. Elle ne voulait pas de non-dits, de malaise entre eux. Elle avait bien conscience que ce qu'elle demandait à Gabriel n'était pas dans l'air du temps.

Gabriel ?

Oui ?

Tu sais, pour le malentendu... ?

Oui ?

Je...

Elle ne savait pas comment le formuler et se sentait rougir à vue d'œil. Gabriel la trouvait adorable dans sa timidité et sa maladresse.

Sophie, je te connais, tu sais. Je sais que tu es vierge, je sais que tu désires attendre le mariage pour te donner à l'homme que tu aimes. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant d'accepter les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. C'est vrai, j'ai couché avec plein de femmes, et le sexe a toujours fait parti intégrante de mes relations. Je sais que ça va être dur d'attendre, genre hyper, hyper dur... d'autant que les émotions que tu me fais ressentir sont 100 fois plus fortes que toutes celles que j'ai ressenti avant. Mais, je suis sûr de moi. Tu me rends heureux comme personne. J'attendrai. Je te le promets, j'attendrai que tu sois prête. A ton rythme. Je t'aime. Je ne te demanderai jamais quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Je te le promets.

Mais... tu vas faire ça pour moi ?... Je sais que c'est très dur de te demander ça... Juste, c'est important pour moi. Mais j'ai peur que tu sois déçu... que l'attente soit trop longue... que je n'arrive pas à te donner ce que tu désires...

Gabriel, la coupa vivement. Comment pourrait-elle le décevoir ? C'était la personne la plus incroyable qu'il connaissait. Elle n'avait aucune estime d'elle-même. Il allait remédier à ça et la faire sentir comme la plus belle de toutes les femmes sur cette planète.

Sophie, tu dis n'importe quoi. Si tu te voyais comme je te vois, tu serais jalouse de toi-même. Tu es magnifique, désirable, sexy, intelligente, douce, bienveillante, humoristique, pétillante, forte...

Il s'était rapproché d'elle toute en parlant et l'embrassa. Sophie fondit sous son regard et la douceur du baiser. Elle se sentait si bien, elle était vraiment en confiance avec lui. Tout irait bien. Soudain, deux téléphones se firent entendre.

Vas-y, décroche le fixe. lui dit Gabriel. C'est mon chef sur le portable.

Allo, chef ?

Je m'excuse de vous déranger à cette heure, pouvez-vous changer de service demain ?

Bien sûr !

Vous irez aux urgences pédiatriques.

Pas de problème, au-revoir monsieur.

Pendant ce temps:

Allo, Sophie Carron.

Bonjour, Catherine Lang. Pourrais-je parler à mon fils ? dit une voix pincée.

Je vous le passe, une seconde, répondit Sophie, en rougissant.

Gabriel prit le combiné.

Maman ?

Gabriel, qui est cette demoiselle ? questionna sa mère, du ton du grand inquisiteur.

Ça ne te regarde pas. Que veux-tu, maman ?

Je débarque à Nancy demain et je me suis dis que je pourrais loger chez mon fils.

D'accord, avec plaisir. Tu verras, c'est une jolie ville.

Oui, et je pourrais aussi faire connaissance avec la personne propriétaire de cette jolie voix...

On verra... souffla Gabriel.

A bientôt mon chéri !

Bye, répondit Gabriel en raccrochant. Ma mère arrive demain. Tu es prête ?

Pour la rencontrer ?

Ben, je crois qu'elle n'attends que ça ! Elle veut savoir à qui appartient « cette jolie voix » !

Ça va aller... répondit Sophie, pas très sûr d'elle.

J'espère aussi. J'ai peur qu'elle ne pas voit pas à quel point tu es belle, et gentille, et intelligente, et magnifique... et qu'elle te pose plus de questions que l'inquisition espagnole : qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? Vous venez d'où ? Vos parents ? Vos opinions politiques et religieuses ?...

ah... comme cela : je suis belle, et gentille, et intelligente, et magnifique ?

Tu es aussi bordélique, bavarde et un danger public pour nos papilles gustatives, chipie. D'ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne prépares pas le repas pour ma mère, ta dernière tentative de gratin dauphinois était... immangeable !

J'ai fais de mon mieux pourtant, j'y ai passé 3h ! Mais la recette n'indiquait pas la quantité exacte de sel, et...

C'était immangeable ! C'est bien ce que je dis. Allez viens là, que je t'embrasse.

Le lendemain, Sophie avait rejoint Gabriel à la clinique pour partager son repas de midi.

Ça va, mon chéri ? T'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées ?

Super... je... Ma mère arrive ce soir, tu es prête à l'affronter ?

C'est plutôt à toi que je devrai demander ça. Je ne voudrais pas vous séparer et être cause de dispute... et j'ai bien conscience de ne pas correspondre à ce qu'elle attend...

Tu es parfaite, et si elle ne le voit pas, c'est une idiote, repris Gabriel, avec détermination. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie entière.

Ne te braques pas... c'est ta mère, elle t'aime, elle veut le meilleur pour toi...

Ils furent brusquement interrompus :

Cette jeune femme est sage, j'approuve à 100 % ses paroles ! Ta mère veut le meilleur pour toi, et elle sait ce qui est bon pour toi, alors écoute-là !

Maman ?

Mme Lang ?

Moi-même ! Surprise mon fils chéri, je suis arrivée plus tôt. Ça ne te dérange pas ? J'ai une opération cette après-midi pour une reconstruction ORL.

euh Maman, voici Sophie Carron, elle est sage-femme. Elle travaille aux urgences, c'est la meilleure dans son boulot.

Je n'en doute pas. En tous les cas, elle a des paroles censés. Enchantée mademoiselle, ou madame ?

Euh... mademoiselle...

Gabriel reprit la parole, un peu trop fortement, afin de surmonter sa peur.

C'est ma petite-amie.

Pardon ? Les yeux de Mme Lang se hissèrent au-dessus de ses lunettes. Ta petite-amie ?

Oui, répondit Gabriel, déterminé, en la regardant dans les yeux.

C'est sérieux alors ?

Oui, poursuivit le chirurgien, imperturbable, en serrant fort la main de Sophie dans la sienne.

Bon.

Mme Lang avait rarement vu son fils lui tenir tête et aussi sûr de lui. Cette femme était sûrement particulière. Elle considérait l'importance de la mère... ce qui était un bon point. Elle était sage-femme, donc pas idiote... aux urgences... Elle devait avoir du tempérament. Il lui faudrait quand même sonder ses intentions. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle court après l'argent ou la notoriété... Son fils méritait une femme qui l'aime pour lui-même. Elle désirait vraiment le meilleur pour lui, et regrettait quand à elle son mariage qui n'avait pas fonctionné. Cela dit, en regardant le docteur Carron de plus près, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien d'une coureuse de dot, ou alors elle cachait bien son jeu. Une certaine candeur, une certaine naïveté émanait d'elle. Une vraie bienveillance, une lumière qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur les conquêtes de son fils. Oui, cela valait le coup de faire connaissance.

Bon, très bien. On se voit ce soir.

Puis elle partit, aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sophie.

Euh... je ne comprends pas bien, bégailla Gabriel. Ça s'est bien passé, non ?

Ben oui... Elle a l'air plutôt ouverte...

C'est une première... Ça doit être le charme « Sophie Carron » qui a opéré sur elle... Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela.

Tu es adorable... Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira bien. Je suis sûre que nous allons bien nous entendre : nous t'aimons toutes les deux, non ?

Euh, ouai...

Gabriel était encore sous le choc. Son bipeur sonna et le tira de sa stupéfaction.

Faut que j'y aille... A ce soir ma belle !

Sophie rentra tranquillement chez elle, un peu stressée pour le repas du soir. Elle était fine psychologue et comprenait bien qu'une mère était près à tout pour ses enfants. En tous les cas, quand elle s'imaginait maman, elle se voyait bien mère-poule, ultra-protectrice... Elle aurait du mal à les laisser aller. Gabriel l'aiderait sûrement à adoucir son tempérament, lui qui souffrait d'avoir une maman autant concernée par le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Ça y est, elle s'imaginait déjà avec des enfants... Elle était tellement heureuse. Elle avait un poste fixe, Gabriel aussi, ils vivaient dans la même ville, passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre ensemble... Elle s'imaginait prête à se marier et à avoir des enfants. Il y a quelques mois, elle aurait ri au nez de quiconque lui en aurait parlé, mais maintenant, tout avait changé. Elle avait mûri, elle se sentait plus sûr d'elle, plus femme.

20h. Repas avec Mme Catherine Lang. Le repas était délicieux, merci au traiteur du coin. L'ambiance était plutôt bonne. Chacun ayant partagé les événements de sa journée, ils se comprenaient plutôt bien et avaient la même passion pour leur boulot. Sauver des vies, aider les gens, voilà leur passion commune. Mme Lang se mit alors à questionner Sophie :

Comment avez-vous choisi de devenir sage-femme ?

Je me suis décidée durant ma première année d'école d'infirmière. J'ai fait un stage en néonatologie, et ma vocation s'est révélée. Je voulais faire naître des bébés, accompagner les jeunes maman. Je me suis donc orientée vers les études de sage-femme, et je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix.

Ce n'est pas toujours facile comme métier... Surtout aux urgences. La mort est souvent présente. Vous ne ressentez pas parfois une lassitude, un sentiment d'impuissance ?

Oh si ! Des dizaines de fois toutes les semaines. Mais je sais que je fais de mon mieux. J'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied pour être la meilleure, la plus compétente possible. Pour mettre au service des autres mes capacités. Et je veux toujours être plus capable, plus compétente. Apprendre, m'améliorer, c'est mon moteur dans mon travail.

Catherine Lang était émue en entendant la passion avec laquelle Sophie s'exprimait. Elle se reconnaissait au même âge : déterminée, volontaire, perfectionniste. Avec la volonté d'être la meilleure possible. C'était étonnant vu sa jeunesse...

Vous avez grandi dans une ferme ?

Oui... J'ai trois frères et deux sœurs. Mes parents ont une exploitation de vaches laitières. J'adore les animaux et le grand air. Respirer, marcher dans le calme de la nature, ça me ressource. Chaque vacances, je retourne chez moi, avec bonheur. Ça me permet de quitter complètement l'ambiance stressée de l'hôpital et de la ville. A la campagne, le rythme est plus lent. On vit au rythme du temps, du soleil. C'est reposant.

Mme Lang allait continuer son avalanche de questions quand son fils intervint :

Maman, laisse-la respirer. Elle n'a même pas commencé à manger !

Catherine sourit en son for intérieur. Décidément, son fils était vraiment mordu. Cependant, elle comprenait. Sophie était touchante. Vraie, et forte. Deux qualités qu'elle appréciait. Sa détermination, sa volonté de faire un travail irréprochable, mêlés à une certaine douceur et tendresse, qu'elle même n'avait pas. Elle n'avait pas su donner cette tendresse à son fils, et comprenait qu'il se sente heureux et comblé avec une fille comme Sophie. C'était peut-être la bonne. Elle avait toujours été dure et intransigeante avec ses copines précédentes. Mais jamais elle n'avait senti, « le truc », ce qui faisait qu'elle était sûre que son fils serait heureux, malgré les hauts et les bas de l'existence. Sophie rigola. Elle était de plus en plus détendue et se sentait vraiment acceptée dans la famille, malgré son origine sociale très différente. Gabriel aussi semblait respirer avec beaucoup plus de facilité et se mettait à faire des blagues. Catherine était comblée. Son fils n'avait pas intérêt à faire des conneries et à la laisser filer ! Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur et chacun alla se coucher. Sophie rentra chez elle, ce qui surprit Catherine, mais elle ne posa pas de questions, et alla dormir. Gabriel embrassa sa chérie et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Bonne nuit ma chérie. Tu es formidable. Je t'aime !

Je t'aime aussi Gabriel, à demain !

La semaine était passée à toute vitesse, comme souvent. Sophie et Catherine avaient appris à se connaître de mieux en mieux. Les convictions religieuses de la jeune fille avaient surpris le chirurgien ORL, et elle en avait d'autant mieux mesuré l'amour de son fils pour la jeune femme. Pour le reste, elles s'entendaient à merveille. Gabriel était euphorique. Lui qui avait souffert toute son enfance d'une carence affective de la part de sa mère et qui était tellement inquiet de ses reproches après lui avoir présenté Sophie, c'était tout le contraire. Sophie lui avait rendu sa mère, deux fois. Elles étaient proches, et l'approbation dégoulinait de tous les pores de Mme Catherine Lang. Cette dernière l'avait même pris entre 4 yeux pour lui faire un petit sermon bien senti.

Mon fils, écoute-moi bien. Sophie est vraiment une fille formidable. C'est « la fille ». Tu n'en rencontreras pas une autre comme elle. Alors, prends garde à toi ! Ne fait pas tout foiré ! Et garde ton engin dans ton pantalon !

Il avala de travers... elles n'avaient quand même pas parlé de ça...

Oui, Sophie m'a parlé de ses convictions... et même si je ne les partage pas, elles sont honorables, alors, je me répète. Ne fais pas tout foirer, ne lui fait pas peur ! Tiens-toi bien, et démène-toi pour la rendre chaque jour plus heureuse ! C'est compris ?

Euh... oui. Merci maman. Ça veut dire que j'ai ta bénédiction ?

Bien sûr ! Évidemment ! Je me doute bien que tu ne vas pas attendre 107 ans... tu es un gentleman, mais quand même... Je pense que ta demande doit-être magique, mais discrète. Soyez tous les deux, un bon repas, trouve-lui...

Gabriel interrompit sa mère. Il retrouvait sa maniaque du contrôle, prête à organiser sa demande en mariage. C'était son problème, non mais !

Euh, nous n'en sommes pas encore là mais... merci maman. J'ai ta bénédiction, c'est parfait. Pour le reste, laisse-moi faire. Ce sera parfait : c'est toi qui m'a éduqué, tu te souviens ?

Bon fils ! Allez, va !

Conversation un peu surréaliste, mais il avait eu le plus important : l'accord de sa mère, Sophie pourrait devenir Mme Lang, et être à ses côtés dans la gestion de son patrimoine familial. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé ensemble, mais il était persuadé qu'elle serait parfaite : extrêmement bien organisée, bien meilleure que lui en comptabilité, en plus d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve et d'une rare diplomatie. Le mariage... C'était encore un peu tôt pour y penser... mais... Il le sentait, c'était la bonne. Sophie, il n'était pas prêt de la laisser partir.

Tous les deux passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Ils aimaient beaucoup marcher dans le parc de la Pépinière ou partager des soirées foot-bière-pizza. Ils avaient également des discussions passionnées sur leur boulot, le sens de la vie, la religion. Gabriel cherchait. Il s'était plongé dans le catéchisme de l'Église catholique, lisait la bible. Il avait même accompagné Sophie à la messe du dimanche. Il voulait comprendre. La sage-femme était d'ailleurs très surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à provoquer une telle réaction chez son amoureux. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un semblait aussi intéressé par sa foi.

Gabriel était chirurgien, et il aimait contrôler son monde. Il croyait en la science, en la médecine, en la raison. Mais il voulait se documenter sur la foi de sa belle qui l'intriguait, et être capable de la comprendre dans ses attentes et ses désirs. Tous deux partageaient les mêmes valeurs, et peu à peu, leurs différences religieuses l'effrayait moins. A force de lire et de chercher, il se sentait moins étranger et davantage complice avec elle. Il n'était pas devenu croyant pour autant, il n'avait pas fait cette rencontre avec un Dieu personnel et aimant, comme Sophie en avait fait l'expérience. Mais, il était plus ouvert, et se demandait parfois s'il n'y avait pas vraiment quelqu'un au-dessus de sa tête.

Ils étaient également retournés plusieurs fois à Thuilley-aux-Groseilles, et Gabriel avait pu faire la connaissance de Jérôme, Jean, Marie et Agnès. Tous avaient été chaleureux, et taquins. Ce devait être un trait de famille. Ils avaient fait de magnifiques batailles d'eau dans le jardin, et des passes à dix dans la piscine. Gabriel se sentait à l'aise parmi ces joyeux drilles... et même avec les vaches. Il avait pu assister à la naissance d'un veau, et s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

Merguez va accoucher ! cria Jérôme en arrivant au salon. Le grand chirurgien est-il intéressé ?

Merguez ? T'a vraiment osé appelé une de tes vaches Merguez ? Tu as le sens de l'humour, plaisanta le docteur. J'arrive ! Tu viens Sophie ?

Oh oui, je suis vraiment curieuse de voir comment tu vas t'en sortir ! dit-elle en courant derrière lui.

Comment je vais quoi ?

Oh, Jérôme ne t'a pas dit ? Je crois qu'il va te laisser sortir le veau !

Sortir le veau ? C'est une blague ? s'exclama Gabriel en s'arrêtant subitement.

Ma sœur te taquine, le rassura Jérôme. Tu ne vois pas ces petites fossettes en coin, là... ça la trahit à chaque fois...

Eh ! Tu n'as pas le droit de livrer tous mes secrets comme cela !

Merci vieux, dit le Dr. Lang en tapant sur l'épaule de l'agriculteur, je te le revaudrais !

Ils arrivèrent à l'étable, essoufflés. La vache était effectivement sur le point de mettre bas. On voyait déjà le museau et les deux pattes de devant. Merguez mit au monde un veau mâle. Jérôme expliqua à son invité qu'il ne gardait que les veaux femelles et que donc celui-là serait vendu dans quelques mois. En effet, son exploitation étant faites pour produire du lait, et non pas de la viande, seules les femelles l'intéressait. Étant dans l'année du B, le fermier demanda à Gabriel de lui choisir un nom. Le garçon réfléchit quelques instants puis lança :

Bistouri ?

Bistouri ?

Oui, ce veau à eu l'honneur de venir au monde en ma présence ! Alors, comme je suis un chirurgien certifié et que le bistouri est l'instrument indispensable au chirurgien, je propose comme nom Bistouri ! Ça restera un souvenir de moi..

Alors va pour Bistouri ! C'est la première fois que nous aurons un veau appelé comme cela... Au moins, il sera unique !

Exactement, renchérit Sophie, se contenant pour ne pas éclater de rire. Allons annoncer la naissance au reste de la famille et nous rafraîchir. Le dîner va bientôt être servi.

La soirée avait été une des meilleures de sa vie. Toute la famille était réunie dans le salon pour jouer au Times Up. Les équipes étaient constituées de 2 personnes. Il s'agissait de faire deviner à son coéquipier le nom d'un personnage célèbre, par le biais d'une phrase, d'un mot, ou d'un mime. Gabriel et Sophie avait été mis ensemble, d'office. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais autant ri : la jeune rouquine s'était transformé en déesse déchaînée. Parlant, sautillant, gesticulant, passionnée, se démenant pour gagner. Elle s'était métamorphosée en Mata Hari, Edouard Baladur, Charlie Chaplin ou encore Scarlette O'Hara, cette dernière imitation étant vraiment la meilleure. Gabriel riait tellement qu'il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à répondre assez vite aux questions, et ils s'étaient retrouvés bon derniers. Sophie s'était vengée en lui lançant des coussins sur le nez, pestant contre le fait qu'un si brillant chirurgien cardio-thoracique n'était même pas capable d'apprécier son talent incroyable d'actrice ! La bataille d'oreillers était devenue générale, et les parents s'étaient éclipsés en rigolant, habitués à la vivacité de leur progéniture. D'ailleurs, ils avaient remporté la victoire : leur âge, leur culture, ou leur complicité, certainement un peu des trois, leur avait permis de n'échouer qu'une seule fois durant toute la partie, au grand désespoir des garçons qui espéraient toujours les vaincre ! Bref, une soirée mémorable.

Nancy. Appartement des filles.

Alors, ça y est ? C'est le grand jour demain ? demanda Sophie à son amie.

Oui ! Tout est prêt. J'ai juste une petite valise qui reste ouverte pour ce soir et demain matin. Mais sinon tout est dans les cartons.

Tu es contente d'aller vivre avec lui ?

Oui, vraiment. Il me manque en fait quand je suis chez ici. Je veux dire...

Oh, ne t'excuse pas, je comprends.

Tu ne vas pas te sentir trop seule ? demanda Myriam, encore un peu gênée de laisser son amie.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. De toutes les façons, on se voyait de moins en moins ces derniers temps, il faut bien l'avouer. Toi et Damien, moi et Gabriel... C'est la vie, c'est bien. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi tu sais. En plus, Damien te fait du bien. Tu es toute changée depuis que tu l'as rencontré. Tu t'es réconciliée avec tes sœurs, ton frère, ta maman. Tu n'a plus cette tristesse latente dans ton regard. Tu sembles heureuse, épanouie, comblée, et plus insouciante. Tiens, tu as même oublié de faire ton lit ce matin... tu y crois toi ? plaisanta la sage-femme.

C'est vrai, tu as raison. Il me rend heureuse. Au fait, je t'ai dit que ma mère avait rencontré Iris la semaine dernière ?

Iris, ta patiente artiste-peintre ?

Oui. Maman était triste d'avoir laissé tombé l'art et Iris avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la lancer dans ce monde difficile d'accès.

Et alors, qu'est ce que ça a donné ?

Incroyable ! Elles se sont comprises tout de suite... peut-être d'avoir toutes les deux perdu un enfant, même si maman m'a retrouvé. Elles ont décidé de faire une exposition sur la femme-mère. La maternité.

C'est beau !

J'ai même découvert qu'Iris était douée dans plein d'autres domaines que la peinture. Il semble que tout ce qu'elle touche est transformé en or sous ses doigts. Il y aura donc des fusains, des sculptures, des poteries, des aquarelles et des huiles à l'exposition. Cela lui permet, dit-elle, d'exprimer toutes les palettes des émotions, en utilisant toutes les propriétés des différents matériaux. Maman était vraiment emballée, elle semblait retrouver l'énergie et la passion qui la caractérisaient autrefois.

Et ton père, qu'a-t-il dit ?

Maman lui a simplement dit qu'elle se lançait dans une nouvelle exposition. Mon père lui a répondu, parait-il : « C'est bien, ça faisait longtemps. Il était temps que tu reprennes ta vie en main et que tu tournes la page. Les gens commençaient à jaser autour de moi. ». Alors elle est partie. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne partagent plus grand chose, tu sais. Elle n'arrive pas à lui pardonner mon départ de la maison, et lui, il ne voit rien. A mon avis, il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait blessée, ou alors, il le sait mais il l'ignore.

C'est terrible.

Dis, reprit Myriam en changeant un peu de sujet, tu viendrais à Paris avec moi, pour rencontrer ma mère et mes sœurs ?

Bien sûr ! Avec plaisir ! répondit Sophie avec enthousiasme. J'espère que je ne vais pas trop les effrayer par mon exubérance.

Aucun risque, elles seront conquises comme je l'ai été. Tu es rafraîchissante et tu permets au gens de se sentir bien avec toi, affirma Myriam avec une réelle franchise.

Sophie rougit, comme à son habitude. Son amie reprit:

Et toi, tu en es où avec ton bel apollon ?

J'ai rencontré sa mère, tu sais ?

Pas trop dur ?

Nous nous sommes bien entendues en réalité. Elle chirurgien ORL, c'est une femme forte, passionnée par son métier, courageuse et compétente. Elle a dû éduquer seule son fils, le père étant parti avant la naissance. Elle gère toute l'association Lang avec son père. Elle est vraiment étonnante. Nous avons bien discuté, et je crois que je lui serais toujours reconnaissante d'avoir donné naissance à Gabriel et de lui avoir permit d'être ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Il doit être heureux que tu t'entendes bien avec sa mère.

Oui, je crois. Un peu halluciné parfois, mais heureux, certainement.

Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? demanda Myriam après quelques minutes d'hésitation.

Vas-y ! Je suis tout-à-fait libre de te répondre ou non ! dit Sophie avec sa franchise habituelle.

Tu... tu vas vraiment attendre jusqu'au mariage ? Vous en avez parlé ?...

Sophie se mit à rire.

Ça t'intrigue vraiment ! Mais oui, on va essayer.

Gabriel doit vraiment t'aimer pour faire ce sacrifice pour toi.

Oui. Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'ailleurs de toute l'énergie qu'il dépense pour connaître la foi catholique. Il va bientôt mieux la connaître que moi ! Il a même lu le catéchisme d !

Oui, c'est impressionnant. Tu penses qu'il va se convertir ?

Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je l'aime. S'il rencontre Dieu, je serais heureuse pour lui, car pour moi, il n'y a pas de plus grand bonheur que de rencontrer ce Dieu qui nous aime et qui nous a créé et sauvé. Mais, après... c'est son histoire personnelle. Nous nous retrouvons en accord sur bien d'autres domaines, et il a un grand respect pour moi et mes convictions... C'est le plus important pour notre couple. Cela ne m'empêche pas de prier, de confier notre histoire au Seigneur...

Il veut bien se marier à l'église pour toi ? continua Myriam, curieuse.

Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de mariage... mais avec tous les échanges que l'on a eu, je pense que oui. J'en suis sûre en fait.

Nous avons de la chance, je trouve. Certains cherchent pendant des années avant de trouver leur moitié. Nous avons vraiment de la chance.

Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Allez, au lit ! Nous avons la moitié d'un appartement à déménager demain ! Bonne nuit Myriam.

Bonne nuit Sophie.

 **Chapitre VIII: Voyage au Canada**

 _« Ce que j'aime dans les voyages,_

 _c'est l'étonnement du retour. »_

 _Stendhal_

L'automne était arrivé. Damien s'était finalement décidé pour emmener sa princesse au Canada et rendre visite à la troupe du cirque du Soleil. Ils s'étaient facilement habitués à la vie à deux. L'appartement de Damien était petit, mais confortable, et ils avaient pu chacun aménager un coin pour eux.

La pièce à vivre, d'une trentaine de mètres carrés, abritait à la fois la cuisine, la salle à manger, le salon, et le bureau. L'ambiance était très bohème : un canapé en vieux cuir craquelé, des poufs en tissus bariolé, un grand tapis multicolore pour le salon. Les portes des meubles de cuisine avaient été repeintes en vert émeraude, jaune canaris et orange citrouille. Les murs étaient blancs et calmaient un peu le jeu des couleurs vives. Plusieurs guirlandes de lumières étaient accrochées ça et là, ainsi que des oiseaux en origami. Les teintures étaient de simples voilages blancs, auquel Damien avait accroché toutes sortes de babioles minuscules : coccinelles, papillons, fleurs, cœurs, poissons, chats, formes géométriques, notes de musiques... Une énorme armoire occupait un coin de la pièce et contenait tous les ustensiles dont le jeune homme avait besoin pour réaliser ses tours de magie, ainsi que ses costumes de scène. A coté de la porte-fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse, indéniablement le petit plus de cet appartement, une bibliothèque couvrait le mur du sol au plafond. Elle débordait de livres de toutes sortes, empilés dans le plus grand désordre, et témoignait de l'amour de Damien pour la lecture, et les romans, en particulier.

La chambre était nettement plus sobre. Myriam avait tenu à avoir également sa touche personnelle dans la décoration et avait repeint en beige le bleu roi qui ornait les murs. Elle avait rapporté ses rideaux rouges sombres et ses meubles anciens. Elle avait également tenu à ce qu'ils achètent ensemble un grand lit à deux places en harmonie avec le reste de la pièce, et une chaise à bascule pour pouvoir lire au calme quand elle éprouvait le besoin. La pièce était reposante et invitait à la détente, alors que le salon ressemblait davantage à une fête foraine. Myriam aimait cette pièce parce que c'était la première fois où elle s'était vraiment donnée à quelqu'un, entièrement, totalement. Elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

Myriam, je voudrais te voir. S'il te plaît. Regarde, je suis en caleçon. Tu vois presque tout de moi. Je veux te voir, je veux te connaître.

J'ai peur. Je ne peux pas. Je... je ne suis pas jolie. Damien... je ne me suis jamais laissée voir par quelqu'un d'autre...

Mais, tu as déjà été avec des garçons ? Comment...

En enlevant juste le nécessaire... Je... Je ne me trouve pas jolie, j'ai peur. Tu vas me voir, et tu vas me juger... et juste...

Regarde-moi ! Myriam, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai rencontré. Je te trouve belle, sexy, et séduisante. Tu n'as rien à envier à personne...

Myriam se mit à pleurer.

Dis-moi, s'il te plaît, dis-moi...

Je... Quand je suis partie de chez moi, j'étais mal, j'étais malheureuse. J'ai du me durcir, choisir de faire l'école d'infirmière, avoir un boulot pour me loger et manger... Je voulais réussir par moi-même, montrer à mes parents que j'étais capable de me débrouiller, de faire de ma vie quelque chose de bien, sans eux.

Tu as réussi... regarde !

Oui mais... j'ai souffert, tu comprends. Je devais tout maîtriser, je devais être parfaite, je devais tout réussir. Contrôler, être responsable, être toute-puissante... pour palier à l'immense vide et l'immense douleur en moi. Maîtriser, pour ne plus jamais avoir à souffrir. Je... Mon corps, je ne le maîtrise pas. Il est comme il est. Je suis petite, brune. Fine, mais pas très musclé. Je ne ressemble en rien aux canons de beauté des magasines. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de poitrine, j'ai des hanches un peu trop larges, mes jambes sont loin d'être longilignes, et ma peau n'est pas lisse et parfaite. Je ne me trouve pas belle, ni attirante. Je me dis que les garçons faisaient l'amour avec moi parce que j'étais une femme... Mais ils ne me connaissaient pas. Ils me disaient que j'étais jolie, mais rien ne sonnait juste pour moi. Ce n'était que des aventures sans lendemain. Toi, tu me connais. Tu connais mon histoire, tu devines mes humeurs rien qu'en me regardant. Je... j'ai peur. Que tu me rejettes, que je ne sois pas assez bien pour toi, que tu vois tous mes défauts et que tu partes. J'ai peur.

La jeune femme regardait dans le vide. Elle tremblait de la tête au pied. Jamais elle n'avait dit personne une chose aussi intime et personnelle...

Myriam ?

mm...

Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, touche-moi, et dis-moi ce que tu vois, reprit Damien, prenant une main de la jeune femme et la posant sur sa joue.

Celle-ci leva des yeux embués de larmes vers lui et commença :

Ta barbe pique. Ça doit faire 3 jours que tu ne t'es pas rasé. Cela te donne un petit air de vilain garçon que j'aime bien, dit-elle dans un sourire. J'aime tes yeux bleus acier. Ils te transpercent le cœur, tu te sens deviné, mais avec bienveillance. J'aime ton sourire en coin, malicieux et taquin. Il me fait fondre. J'aime tes cheveux blonds, désordonnés, tes boucles dans lesquelles je peux passer mes doigts, elles sont soyeuses.

Elle posa sa main sur ses épaules et les caressa lentement.

J'aime tes épaules, larges et carrées. Ce sont celles d'un homme fort. Elles me rassurent, et je me sens en sécurité quand je me blottis contre toi et que je pose ma tête sur elles. Je te trouve séduisant, musclé. J'aime ta chaleur, tes bras autour de moi, tes mains fines et habiles et tendres.

Damien prit ses mains dans les siennes, et la regarda :

Tu vois, quand tu me regardes, tu ne vois pas la cicatrice sur mon front que je me suis faites à l'âge de 3 ans en tombant d'un toboggan. Tu ne vois pas les nombreux grains de beauté et les tâches de rousseurs sur mon torse et mes bras. Tu ne vois pas mon teint pâle de blondinet. Tu ne vois pas le fait que mes mains ne sont pas très viriles.

Non. Pas du tout.

C'est parce que tu m'aimes. Tu me vois avec de l'amour. Tu ne me juges pas. Tu m'aimes. La vérité c'est que, peu importe si j'étais plus mince, ou plus gros, ou plus grand... l'amour est beaucoup plus profond que cela. M'aimerais-tu moins si j'avais 5 kg en plus ?

Non, aucune importance. Je m'en fiche.

M'aimerais-tu moins si nous avions 70 ans, la peau ridée, un ventre flasque, les cheveux blancs.

Non, j'aurais tellement de reconnaissance et de tendresse que l'on se soit aimé toute notre vie.

Je te vois comme tu me vois.

Il déposa sa main sur le visage de Myriam et la caressa doucement.

J'aime tes yeux verts dans lesquels défilent toutes les émotions de ton âme. C'est sans doute ce que préfère chez toi. J'aime tes longs cheveux bruns bouclés, c'est la touche de fantaisie et de désordre qui adoucit ton attitude de maniaque du contrôle. Ce n'est pas une critique, tu sais. J'aime aussi ce côté fort et déterminé et volontaire chez toi. Tu as une force de caractère peu commune, et c'est une grande grâce. J'aime tes lèvres, surtout quand tu te les mords... C'est tellement sexy... J'aime ton cou, fin et gracile. Cela montre ta fragilité. J'ai envie de te protéger. J'aime tes mains d'infirmière, un peu sèches et un peu abîmées, car c'est avec ces mains que tu aides, soignes, guérit ceux qui en ont besoin. Ces mains font le bien, et pour cela, je les aime.

Il se pencha et les embrassa, chacune leur tour. Puis il passa la main sous son pull.

J'aime ta taille fine. Ta peau est tellement douce, et chaude. J'ai envie de poser ma tête sur ton ventre. Je rêve du jour où tu porteras un bébé, notre bébé, à l'intérieur et où je pourrais sentir ses mouvements en toi. J'aime tes hanches, larges... et les fesses qui vont avec.

Myriam se mordit la lèvre.

Ne soit pas gênée, je suis un homme. Tu es belle, tu es une femme, tu es tellement belle. Tu n'as rien à craindre. N'ai pas peur. Myriam...

Il remonta ses mains vers sa poitrine.

Ta poitrine est parfaite. Elle n'est pas trop petite, ou trop grosse, ou je ne sais quoi. Elle est parfaite. C'est la tienne. Je ne la voudrais pas autrement. Elle tient dans mes mains, elle pourra nourrir nos enfants. Tu es belle. Tu aurais des cicatrices, des vergetures... c'est ce qui fait de toi une femme vivante, une femme qui donne la vie, qui se donne. Je t'aime, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi te voir, laisse-moi te montrer comme tu es belle, et désirable.

Myriam capitula enfin. Elle s'abandonna. Plus de peur, plus de contrôle, plus de retenue d'elle-même. Elle se donna, totalement, entièrement. Son cœur, et son corps. Et elle reçu Damien. Elle acceptait enfin de se laisser aimer. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cet abandon, ce lâcher-prise, fut si libérateur. Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

Merci Damien, merci... Merci...

Je t'aime ma chérie, si tu savais combien je t'aime...

Tu me le rediras souvent s'il te plaît... Je... que je m'abandonne. Tu m'apprendras, que je continues à m'abandonner, à te laisser m'aimer.

Autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Tu es aimable, tu es précieuse. Tu es mon soleil tu sais. Chaque jour qui passe... Merci de me laisser t'aimer, totalement, entièrement.

Merci de te donner à moi... Bonne nuit mon chéri.

Bonne nuit mon amour.

Cette nuit là avait tout changé pour la jeune femme. Elle s'était vraiment donnée et avait reçu Damien de tout son cœur et de tout son corps. Cela avait donné à leur amour une profondeur qui lui était inconnue jusqu'alors.

Les jeunes amoureux s'étaient habitués à la vie à deux sans trop de mal. Malgré leurs caractères opposés en ce qui concernait l'ordre et le rangement, ils aimaient tous les deux le calme et le silence après leur journée de travail. Ils avaient le même rythme de sommeil : couche-tard et lève-tard. Damien aimait le thè, Myriam vouait une passion inconditionnelle pour le café, et chacun apprenait à prendre soin de l'autre. Les douches communes étaient devenues leur rituel du matin... d'autant qu'ils étaient toujours un peu juste pour arriver à l'heure au travail, la tentation de rester quelques minutes de plus au lit étant quasiment quotidienne. Myriam comblait Damien par sa cuisine, son sourire et son émerveillement et Damien adorait surprendre Myriam et lui concoctait quasiment toutes les semaines de nouvelles surprises : un tour de magie, un repas romantique, une poésie ou une chanson, un bouquet de fleurs...

Le voyage au Canada était l'une de ses surprises. Ils avaient tous les deux pris des congés pour les vacances de la Toussaint. Le jeune homme en avait donc profité pour tout organiser. Myriam savait qu'ils partaient, mais ignorait la destination. Damien s'était même chargé de renflouer sa garde-robe en grand secret : chaussures fourrées, doudoune, pull chaud, bonnet, écharpe. Les températures du mois de novembre au Canada avoisinant les – 10°, il fallait bien se couvrir. Il était à la fois heureux de retrouver son pays, et inquiet. Il espérait que le voyage ne ramènerait pas trop de souvenirs douloureux pour lui.

Tu es prête, ma chérie ? Il est temps que nous y allions si nous ne voulons pas manquer le train, cria Damien depuis la cuisine.

J'arrive ! répondit Myriam. Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire où nous allons ? S'il te plaît ! fit la jeune femme avec une petite moue.

Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne craquerais pas ! Allez, en route !

T'es pas drôle... râla Myriam pour la forme.

Ils mirent 2h pour arriver à Paris où ils prirent le métro pour l'aéroport.

Un avion ? On va prendre l'avion ? Yes ! C'est la première fois que je vais prendre l'avion ! Oh, j'ai trouvé ! Le Canada ! C'est ça, j'en suis sûre, dis-moi, j'ai raison ? débita à toute vitesse la jeune femme.

Respire ! répondit Damien en riant. Oui, tu as raison. Nous partons 15 jours au Canada. Tu es heureuse ?

Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir. Je suis ravie, enchantée, comblée... Je... merci ! Et toi ? Tu es prêt ? Je veux dire...

Je suis prêt. Et j'ai envie de te partager cette partie de ma vie.

Le vol pour Montréal mis environ 10h. Ils étaient installés en classe économique. Après avoir regardé un film sur l'écran de bord, Myriam s'endormit profondément, la tête sur l'épaule du magicien. Celui-ci était heureux, mais l'inquiétude de revoir son pays d'enfance l'empêchait de se détendre autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Ma chérie, réveille-toi. Nous allons atterrir. Le ciel est dégagé, il ne faut pas manquer le spectacle. En effet, un grand soleil brillait sur les monts enneigés. C'était grandiose.

Merci Damien. Tu as dormi ?

Non, mais j'ai apprécié de t'avoir contre moi. Tu sais, je n'ai prévenu personne de notre arrivée. Ce sera la surprise totale pour eux également.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir récupéré leurs bagages à l'aéroport, les deux amoureux se rendaient au siège de la troupe.

Tu connais tout le monde, là-bas ? demanda la jeune femme.

Je pense qu'il doit y avoir de nouvelles têtes depuis que je suis parti. Mais au départ, la troupe était composée de 70 personnes environ. Maintenant, il y en a plus de 5000 à travers le monde. Mais ceux qui ont commencé sont de Montréal et y sont restés. Mes parents ont fait parti des premiers artistes, et leur disparition a beaucoup touché.

Je suis heureuse de découvrir l'univers où tu as grandi.

Moi aussi, je suis heureux, renchérit Damien.

Les retrouvailles des artistes furent vraiment émouvantes. L'infirmière était vraiment loin de se douter que son petit-ami était si apprécié. Accolades, embrassades, sourires, larmes... chacun exprimait à sa manière le bonheur de revoir celui qui était parti. Damien était à la fois heureux et douloureux. L'absence de ses parents le faisait souffrir, mais retrouver ceux avec qui il avait grandi était une joie profonde et réelle. Myriam eut un pincement de jalousie lorsqu'elle le vit se jeter dans les bras d'une jeune femme qui avait probablement son âge. Elle les sentait si proches et si complices, mais Damien la présenta immédiatement:

Esther, je te présente Myriam, ma petite-amie. Je l'ai rencontrée en France.

Enchantée, je suis ravie de te rencontrer, dit la grande femme bonde en lui tendant la main avec un sourire lumineux.

Myriam, voici ma cousine. C'est la fille du frère de ma mère. Elle est acrobate. Tu la verrais, elle est extraordinaire, l'une des meilleure dans son domaine.

Ravie de faire votre connaissance, dit Myriam, soulagée.

Damien poursuivit la conversation:

Ton mari va bien ?

Oui. Et nous avons une petite fille, elle va sur ses un an maintenant. Elle s'appelle Rose.

C'est un beau prénom, j'aime beaucoup, dit Myriam spontanément.

Merci, répondit l'acrobate, touchée. Bienvenue dans la troupe ! Tu es artiste ?

Non, pas du tout, je suis infirmière.

Vous vous êtes rencontrés à l'hôpital ?

Non, chez les parents d'une amie... Longue histoire ! sourit Damien en embrassant sa belle.

En s'éloignant, ils entendirent un petit groupe bavarder avec un accent québécois à couper au couteau. La brunette demanda à son bel apollon :

J'avais oublié combien l'accent québécois peut-être marqué. Comment se fait-il que tu ne l'as pas, ni ta cousine, ni la plupart des membres de la troupe, d'ailleurs ?

Mes parents étaient Parisiens. Et beaucoup viennent de l'étranger en réalité. Nous ne sommes pas une troupe traditionnelle. Nous sélectionnons les meilleurs artistes du monde pour offrir des spectacles grandioses.

Tu emploies le « nous » dit la jeune femme en souriant.

C'est vrai, je me sens chez moi. Comme si je n'étais jamais parti, en fait.

Il n'y a pas d'animaux dans le spectacle ?

Non, aucun. Uniquement des clowns, magiciens, contorsionnistes, acrobates. Les numéros sont réalisés par des hommes, des femmes et des enfants. C'est un peu la spécificité du cirque du soleil, par rapport aux autres. D'ailleurs, tu pourras le constater par toi-même demain soir.

Nous allons voir un spectacle ?

Bien sûr ! Je n'allais pas venir sans te faire profiter d'un spectacle ! Et pour une fois, je serais assis sur les gradins, à regarder.

Myriam se blottit contre lui. Décidément, elle se sentait vraiment comblée. Elle chuchota :

Merci... Merci... je t'aime tu sais.

Je t'aime aussi, répondit Damien, ému, car elle ne lui disait pas souvent ces trois mots, bien qu'il sache qu'elle l'aimait autant que lui.

Le lendemain matin, les amoureux sortirent se balader pour une petite visite de la ville. Le soleil était presque blanc, le ciel d'hiver bleu pâle, et il faisait bien froid. La neige recouvrait les rues et les toits des maisons. La ville était comme enveloppée dans une couche de coton blanc. Montréal était riche d'histoire et les bâtiments à découvrir nombreux : entre les rues du vieux quartier de la ville, le port, la place des arts, le jardin botanique et les diverses édifices religieux, la journée n'allait pas suffire pour tout apprécier à sa juste valeur. Heureusement, ils avaient 15 jours pour en profiter. Après quelques heures de marche, ils entrèrent dans un petit café pour se réchauffer et se restaurer. Myriam prit la parole :

Tu sais, je comprends pourquoi tu es parti, mais en même temps, je comprendrais que tu veuilles revenir vivre ici. C'est vraiment une ville incroyable, malgré la température glaciale.

Je suis heureux que tu aimes, mais je ne désire pas vivre ici, à nouveau. Je suis heureux à Nancy, et bien que parfois le monde du spectacle me manque, travailler à l'hôpital d'enfants me comble bien plus que tout le reste. Et puis, tu as ta vie, tes amis, ta famille en France. Et cela compte beaucoup pour moi.

Tu m'as dit que la troupe était répandue dans le monde entier. Ils ne sont pas en France ?

Si, bien sûr. A Paris notamment, Strasbourg, Lyon aussi je crois. J'en oublie peut-être.

Et tu ne voudrais pas intégrer l'une de leurs troupes ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne connais personne en France. Et puis, tu sais, un spectacle, c'est vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup d'investissement et de travail. Souvent, c'est toute la famille qui vit au rythme des représentations. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je veux pour notre vie...

On verra... On a tout notre temps... Le principal, c'est que tu sois heureux.

Oui. Et puis nous pourrons toujours venir passer quelques vacances dans un froid polaire quand la canicule de Nancy sera trop lourde à supporter, dit Damien en riant.

Après avoir profité de leur après-midi en poursuivant leur petit tour touristique, les amoureux rentrèrent à l'hôtel se changer pour le spectacle du soir. Damien s'était mis sur son trente-et-un. Costume noir queue de pie, gilet en soie rouge et chemise blanche. Myriam portait une robe à manche longue en velours rouge grenat. Ajusté, le tissus moulait ses formes féminines et s'évasait à mis-cuisse. Un joli décolleté découpes-princesse mettait en valeur son teint de porcelaine. Elle avait mis un tour de cou en velours assorti, avec une pierre Swarovski. Ses cheveux longs étaient relevés en un chignon lâche, et de longues boucles en or jaune habillaient ses oreilles. Elle était magnifique. C'est main dans la main qu'ils se rendirent à la salle de spectacle. Myriam était loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait.

Le spectacle fut grandiose. Entre les décors, les costumes, les jeux de lumière et les prouesses des artistes, Myriam était totalement subjuguée. Le chapiteau croulait sous les applaudissements quand le responsable de la troupe prit le micro.

Mesdames et messieurs, nous avons la joie d'accueillir parmi nous aujourd'hui, un grand magicien. Il désire prendre la parole. Aussi, je vais lui demander de descendre sur la scène. Voici Damien !

Damien quitta son siège, un peu nerveux, fit un sourire en coin à sa petite-amie, et descendit les marches.

Bonjour, mesdames, messieurs. Je suis très heureux d'être ici parmi vous. Je suis venu accompagné d'une magnifique femme qui nous arrive de France, et j'aimerai qu'elle me rejoigne.

Myriam devint soudain un peu nerveuse. Mais qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué ? La faire descendre, devant tous ces gens... Bon gré, mal gré, elle se leva et le rejoignit. Damien mit alors un genou en terre et sortit un écrin de sa poche.

Myriam, tu es une femme incroyable. Tu m'as rendu la joie de vivre, le goût de vivre. Nous sommes à la fois différents et semblables, tu me complètes, tu m'enrichis et tu me rends le plus heureux des hommes. Je ne conçois pas de vivre ma vie sans toi à mes côtés. Je veux ton sourire, ton sérieux, ton intelligence, ta bonté, ton cœur d'enfant, ta cuisine, ton organisation et ton obsession du contrôle. Je veux tout de toi, je t'aime. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Myriam souriait à travers ses larmes. Son homme avait vraiment fait les choses en grand ! C'était spectaculaire, magique, unique...

Oui ! Bien sûr, je veux t'épouser !

Damien lui passa un solitaire serti d'or blanc. Myriam se jeta dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent longuement devant la foule des spectateurs qui sifflaient et applaudissaient à tout rompre. L'orchestre du cirque s'était mis à jouer la marche nuptiale de Mendelssohn. Eux étaient dans leur petite bulle de bonheur. Des confettis rouges et blancs tombaient du haut du chapiteau. Un vrai conte de fée. En rentrant à l'hôtel, Myriam était encore sur un petit nuage.

Tu as fait tout cela pour moi ? Je veux dire, quand as-tu réussi à organiser...

Je connais la troupe tu sais, cela aide beaucoup. Tu es la femme de ma vie... Je voulais vraiment faire de cet événement un jour unique. Tu vas être ma femme ! Tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux. Je voulais te demander si tu acceptais que je te présente demain à une vieille amie.

Bien sûr.

C'était une amie de mes parents. Je l'appelais Mama quand j'étais petit. J'allais chez elle tous les mercredis après-midi, elle me faisait des gâteaux extraordinaires pour le goûter. Elle a toujours compté pour moi, c'était un peu comme ma grand-mère. Je n'ai jamais connu mes grand-parents biologiques, ils sont tous décédés avant ma naissance.

Je serai très heureuse de rencontrer « Mama ».

Après une longue grasse-matinée, les deux jeunes gens frappaient chez Mme Donie, « Mama » pour les plus intimes.

Damien ? C'est bien toi ? Tu es revenu ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Rentre, viens vite, il fait froid. Installe-toi au salon avec ton amie. Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir !

Mme Donie avait beaucoup changée. Ces cheveux gris étaient maintenant d'une blancheur immaculée. Elle était un peu plus courbée, et marchait dorénavant avec un déambulateur. Elle devait approcher des 90 ans. De nouvelles rides dessinaient son visage, mais son sourire doux et tendre n'avait pas changé, ni son regard pétillant. Une vraie vitalité sortait d'elle malgré sa lenteur et sa voix chevrotante par moment.

Mama ! Tu m'as manqué. Comme je suis heureux de te voir. Je te présente ma fiancée. Nous allons nous marier, elle a dit oui, hier soir. Elle s'appelle Myriam, elle vient de France.

Bonjour madame, dit la jeune infirmière.

Appelle-moi « Mama », comme tout le monde. Tu sais, tu as de la chance d'être avec Damien, c'est un bon gars comme on en fait plus...

Je sais, répondit Myriam en souriant. Il m'a fait la plus incroyable demande en mariage : à la fin de la représentation du cirque du soleil, à genoux devant des milliers de spectateurs...

C'est tout-à-fait lui, rit la vieille dame.

Se tournant vers le petit garçon qui avait coloré ses mercredis durant des années, elle lui demanda :

Tu es heureux ?

Plus que je n'aurai pu l'imaginer, lui répondit le jeune homme en souriant. Myriam est comme un soleil pour moi...

Tes parents seraient heureux, poursuivit Mme Donie. Et ton petit frère aussi. Je vais sur leurs tombes, tous les 15 jours. Je mets des fleurs. C'étaient des gens bien. Je prie pour eux. Je sais que du ciel, ils nous voient et qu'ils veillent sur nous. J'ai beaucoup prié pour toi, tu sais. Que tu puisses revivre malgré l'horreur de ce qui était arrivé. Le Seigneur m'a exaucé. Je suis heureuse de te voir comme cela. La lumière est revenue dans ton regard. Merci mademoiselle de le rendre heureux. Vous êtes une bénédiction !

Damien se sentait pris par l'émotion, et il n'aimait pas montrer sa fragilité. Il changea donc de sujet :

Tu sais, Mama, Myriam est la meilleure cuisinière que je connaisse, après toi !

C'est vrai ? demanda curieusement la vieille dame.

J'aime cuisiner... je me débrouille, répondit la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre.

Et quelle est votre spécialité ?

J'aime faire des cannelés, et de la crème à la vanille.

Bon choix. Pour ma part, j'ai un faible pour les éclairs au caramel et les vacherins à la vanille.

Vous devez être très douée, ce ne sont pas des pâtisseries faciles à réaliser.

Venez, laissons ce jeune homme à ses pensées, il a toujours eu besoin de beaucoup de solitude. Allons dans la cuisine, je vais vous montrer mes recettes.

Damien fut reconnaissant de la délicatesse des deux femmes de sa vie. Ses parents, son frère, ils lui manquaient. Il n'était jamais retourné sur leurs tombes après l'enterrement. Pourquoi faire ? Ce n'était que des corps en décomposition... Mme Donie était protestante, fervente, pratiquante. Elle s'était rendue au cimetière toutes ces années. C'était vraiment une femme bonne, tournée vers les autres. Pourtant, sa vie n'avait pas été facile : elle avait perdu son mari il y avait une vingtaine d'année. Son fils et sa fille étaient partis aux USA, et revenaient la voir de temps en temps. Elle-même avait lutté contre un cancer du sein pendant des années, avant de connaître une rémission durable. Pourtant, rien ne semblait atteindre sa foi en un Dieu bon, en un Dieu amour. C'était vraiment bizarre, curieux. Damien ne pouvait pas comprendre cela. Il se souvenait de quelques échanges qu'il avait pu avoir avec elle, en grandissant.

Mais Mama, si Dieu existe, pourquoi il te laisse malade ? Il devrait te guérir, s'il est Dieu, il est tout-puissant. Comme un super-héros.

Tu sais, mon chéri, Dieu n'est pas comme Bat-man ou Super-man. Dieu, c'est le super-héros de l'Amour. Cela n'a rien à voir. Il a voulu créer des êtres libres, qui pouvaient choisir librement de rentrer dans son amour. D'ailleurs, tu le sais bien, l'amour, ça ne se commande pas. Aucun super-héros ne peut obliger quelqu'un à tomber amoureux. C'est ridicule !

Mais alors, on peut choisir de ne pas aimer le dieu qui nous a créé par amour ?

Oui, c'est cela. En créant l'homme libre, Dieu a prit un risque, le risque que l'homme refuse d'entrer dans son amour. Et le mal, et la souffrance, et le refus d'aimer sont présents dans le monde parce que l'homme est libre de choisir entre le bien et le mal. Tu connais l'histoire de Jésus ?

Pas vraiment...

Écoute : l'histoire de Jésus, la venue de Jésus dans notre monde, c'est Dieu qui voit toute la souffrance du monde, tout le mal dont nous souffrons, et qui a pitié de nous. Il envoie son propre fils pour nous sauver et nous délivrer. La délivrance qu'Il nous donne, cependant, n'est pas faites à la manière des hommes, avec des armées, des chevaux, des rois.

Pourtant, c'est bien ce que font les gens forts et puissants Mama ! Les chevaliers, ils tuent tout ceux qui font du mal, et ils délivrent les gentils !

C'est vrai, mais tu sais, chacun de nous fait des choses mauvaises. Ça t'arrive à toi aussi, non ? De mentir, ou désobéir, ou faire une colère...

Oui, parfois... mais je suis quand même gentil aussi !

Bien sûr, tu es gentil. C'est cela le plus important. Tu te rends bien compte que Jésus n'allait pas tuer tout le monde pour éradiquer tout le mal. Il n'y aurait plus personne de vivant sur cette terre !

C'est sûr, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu ne serais pas là, ni moi, ni papa, ni maman... Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Il a choisi de nous délivrer du mal par la mort de Jésus sur la Croix et sa Résurrection d'entre les morts. Jésus a prit sur lui tous nos péchés, tout le mal, toute la souffrance, Il les a donné à son Père, Il a expié pour toutes nos fautes, et Il nous a offert la délivrance et le pardon, et la vie plus forte que la mort. Il est ressuscité, Il est vivant pour l'éternité maintenant.

Et comme cela, c'est le bien qui a gagné ?

Oui. C'est le bien qui a gagné, pour toujours.

Mais alors, pourquoi tu es encore malade ?

Nous verrons la victoire totale à la fin du monde. Maintenant, nous sommes encore dans l'espérance.

C'est quoi, l'espérance ?

C'est croire en quelque chose qui n'est pas encore arrivé, c'est croire en la victoire, même si aujourd'hui, nous avons l'impression de perdre.

Tu va guérir, Mama ?

Je ne sais pas. Mais tu sais, Damien, ma maladie, Jésus la porte avec moi, Il souffre avec moi, et je peux l'offrir comme Jésus a offert ses propres souffrances, pour que d'autres connaissent la paix, le pardon, la joie. Je souffre, c'est vrai, mais ma souffrance n'est pas amère, elle n'est pas révoltée... Je la donne, et je ne suis pas seule à la porter. Dieu est avec moi. Et je sais que la vie est au bout du chemin. Que si je ne guéris pas sur la terre, je serais heureuse pour l'éternité au ciel. Car au Ciel, il n'y a plus de mal, plus de souffrance. Juste la vie, la joie, l'amour, la lumière, la paix.

C'est le paradis ?

Oui, c'est le paradis.

Damien se souvenait par bribes de ses paroles de feu... Certaines choses résonnaient en lui. Il avait fait l'expérience que se sentir seul dans la douleur était atroce. Il avait senti que la révolte, la colère, l'amertume rendait l'épreuve encore plus insupportable, encore plus violente. Partager sa douleur avec Myriam l'avait apaisé, parce qu'il n'était plus tout seul avec le fardeau sur ses épaules. Visiter les enfants de l'hôpital lui faisait du bien. Seulement, toute cette foi en Dieu, en la résurrection en la victoire de la vie sur la mort... C'était trop, incompréhensible, inaccessible pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas... il ne savait pas... il ne voulait pas... Peu importe. Avec le temps, il avait expérimenté que certaines choses le rendait heureux et lui permettait de guérir de ses blessures, alors, il allait se concentrer dessus et ne jamais les lâcher : le don de lui-même à Myriam, l'amour des enfants de l'hôpital, le temps passé avec la famille de Sophie... C'est plus détendu qu'il gagna la cuisine d'où s'échappaient de délicieuses odeurs de pâtisserie. En sortant de la maison, Myriam se blottit contre l'épaule de son fiancé.

Ça va ? Merci pour cette rencontre, tu as raison, Mama est vraiment une personne épatante.

Avant de rentrer, tu voudrais venir au cimetière avec moi ? Je sais que je ne crois pas trop à toutes ces choses, c'est peut-être symbolique, mais... j'ai besoin d'y retourner.

Bien sûr, je t'accompagne.

Près des tombes, Damien se mit accroupi.

Papa, maman, Victor... Je, je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas revenu depuis l'enterrement. C'est vrai. Je suis parti en France, c'était tellement dur. Vous me manquez, chaque jour. Je me souviens de votre voix, de votre parfum, de votre visage. Vous êtes partis trop tôt, j'aurais voulu que vous connaissiez Myriam. Nous allons nous marier, c'est une femme extraordinaire. Peut-être que je ne l'aurai jamais rencontré si vous n'étiez pas parti, si je n'étais pas parti aussi... j'aurais voulu que vous connaissiez nos enfants. Nous allons avoir une ribambelle d'enfants... des acrobates, des magiciens, des clowns... ce sera toujours la fête et le cirque à la maison... Maman, tu me manques tant... tes bras me manquent, ta tendresse, ta chaleur... Papa, j'aurais tellement besoin de sentir ton regard d'approbation sur moi, ta confiance, ta fierté... Victor... tu avais encore tellement de choses à vivre... Je vous aime. Vous me manquez tellement. Vous serez toujours dans mon cœur. Toujours.

Il se releva doucement et enlaça Myriam avant de se mettre à pleurer à gros sanglots. La jeune femme se sentait totalement démunie devant tant de détresse. Elle lui frotta doucement le dos, et ils rentrèrent tranquillement, en silence, appréciant simplement la présence l'un de l'autre.

Les jours de vacances passèrent à toute vitesse, plus heureux et plus détendus. Les grandes émotions avaient été suffisantes pour le moment, et ils appréciaient de profiter de chaque petit moment qui leur était donné.

Tu sais où et quand tu veux que l'on se marie ? demanda le magicien à sa belle.

Ce que je sais, c'est que je voudrais que ma mère, mes sœurs et mon frère soient là. Et puis Sophie et sa famille, Gabriel et quelques collègues : Alice, Marine, Xavier. Je m'entends bien avec eux. Pour l'époque : je voudrais du soleil et de la chaleur ! Que je puisse porter une jolie robe sans manche... La région, je ne sais pas... Nancy, ou Paris ? Nancy, c'est moins cher pour le traiteur, la salle... Et toi, tu as déjà réfléchis ?

Pour ma part, j'ai revu les personnes qui comptaient pour moi durant ce voyage, et elles ont eu la demande aux premières loges. Je ne compte pas les réinviter pour le mariage, d'autant que les billets pour la France ne sont pas donnés. J'aimerais aussi inviter quelques collègues de l'hôpital... et puis, je ne sais pas trop comment faire, mais j'aurais aimé le partager avec quelques enfants des services que je visite. Tu sais... ce serait sensationnel pour eux, le magicien qui a trouvé sa princesse !

Tu voudrais que je me déguise avec toi ? Nous pourrions faire le tour des services en annonçant la bonne nouvelle. Cela me plaît assez.

Je te séduirais en te chantant de douces ballades, en te récitant des poèmes d'amour, et en te jouant quelques tours...

Ça me va, je trouve que c'est une super idée.

Pour le reste, l'été me convient bien, et je crois que je préfère Nancy, c'est une ville que je connais mieux.

Va pour Nancy...

Myriam réfléchissait à sa robe de mariée. Elle avait une idée précise en tête : une robe longue en satin blanc. Décolleté col bateau, ajusté à la poitrine et à la taille, évasée à mi-cuisses. Cette forme mettait en valeur sa silhouette fine. Elle désirait porter un long voile parsemé de petites perles de nacre et voulait demander à sa maman son collier de perles fines. Elle pouvait presque faire le dessin dans sa tête et se dit qu'il serait peut-être bien de demander à Marie, la future couturière de la famille Carron, si elle connaissait un endroit où elle trouverait son bonheur.

 **Chapitre** **IX** **: Des débats passionnés**

 _« Le dialogue véritable suppose la reconnaissance de l'autre_

 _à la fois dans son identité et dans son altérité. »_

 _Proverbe africain_

En rentrant en France, les jeunes fiancés s'arrangèrent pour annoncer de vive voix la bonne nouvelle à la famille Delacourt.

Oh, ma petite fille ! C'est formidable, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! dit sa maman en la serrant contre elle.

On sera tes demoiselles d'honneur ? demandèrent timidement ses deux sœurs.

Bien sûr ! Personne ne pourrait être de meilleurs demoiselles d'honneur que vous !

Myriam, par contre, ne savait comment faire pour l'annoncer à son père. Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que les filles dissimulaient leur manège auprès du patriarche de la famille... Quelque chose n'était pas juste et la jeune fille ressentait le besoin de l'informer, au minimum. Après quelques hésitations, elle lui écrivit une lettre, en espérant qu'il la lirait.

« Papa,

je vous écrit parce que je vais me marier. Je suis consciente que par mon choix de travail j'ai accepté de ne plus avoir de contact avec vous, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous dire que je vais me marier. Mon futur époux s'appelle Damien, il vient du Canada. Il est magicien. Nous travaillons tous les deux à Nancy. Pour ma part, je suis devenue infirmière en psychiatrie. Je suis tout-à-fait consciente que mon métier ne répond pas à vos attentes, cependant, il me rend heureuse. Je suis heureuse, je me sens utile, et je suis fière de ce que j'accomplis chaque jour. Je n'espère rien de votre part, je tiens juste à vous dire que malgré tout, vous me manquez. Vous êtes mon père et vous le resterez toujours. Si vous voulez venir à notre mariage, vous êtes le bienvenu.

Votre fille, Myriam »

Monsieur Delacourt finit la lecture de la lettre, la referma, la remit dans son enveloppe et la déposa au fond d'un tiroir de son bureau, avec toutes les photos qu'il avait décroché des murs de la maison. Il avait perdu une fille, et il voulait laisser cela enfoui, bien enfoui.

A Nancy, la nouvelle des fiançailles généra une explosion de joie dans la famille Carron. Sophie était heureuse et ravie d'être le témoin de Myriam. L'autre témoin serait sa collègue Alice qu'elle appréciait beaucoup pour sa gentillesse. Damien choisit de confier cette mission à Gabriel et à Francis, le père de Sophie. Les deux hommes comptaient pour lui et l'avaient aidé, chacun à leur manière.

La famille de Sophie proposa que la soirée se tienne dans une des granges de la ferme. Ils pourraient la décorer pour l'occasion. Damien fut enchanté par cette idée et se mit en binôme avec Marie pour choisir des tissus colorés afin d'habiller les vieux murs sombres. Il voulait recréer un décor féerique de palais oriental. Sa fiancée le laissa à son imagination débordante et prit un peu de temps avec sa meilleure amie.

Alors, c'était un beau voyage ?

Incroyable, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer. Nous avons été accueilli comme des princes. J'ai pu rencontrer sa Mama, une vieille femme qui l'accueillait chez elle le mercredi après-midi. Je crois que tu t'entendrais bien avec elle. C'est une femme d'une gentillesse incroyable.

Et ta famille, tu le leur as dit ? demanda Sophie.

Bien sûr, nous avons pris une journée pour les voir à notre retour. Mes sœurs sont toutes excitées à l'idée d'être demoiselles d'honneur, maman est ravie et mon frère aussi. Il va essayer de se libérer pour l'occasion.

Et ton père ? Tu...

Je lui ai écrit une lettre. On verra bien. Je ne peux pas faire plus. J'ai fait ma part pour reconstruire la relation, mais s'il ne veut pas, je peux rien faire. Cela lui appartient.

Tu as raison... Ta maman continue de travailler avec Iris ?

Oh oui, répondit Myriam. Il y a déjà une dizaine d'œuvres réalisées. Tu sais, Iris a quitté le service définitivement normalement. Elle s'est installée dans une chambre près de l'atelier de maman. Je lui ai indiqué un psychiatre sur Paris, et elle va le voir une fois par semaine. En réalité, le travail sur la « maternité » est une véritable guérison pour elle. Elle s'est même engagée à visiter les enfants d'un hôpital parisien. Son expérience à Nancy lui a fait comprendre que sa vie pouvait être utile, qu'elle pouvait rendre des gens plus heureux grâce à ses dessins, qu'elle pouvait aider des enfants à avoir un meilleur moral par sa simple présence. Elle a retrouvé une véritable estime de soi et de confiance en elle.

Tu as déjà vu ses œuvres pour l'exposition ?

Oh non, l'entrée de l'atelier est interdite ! Ce sera la surprise pour tout le monde ! Tu sais, maman est heureuse aussi. Cette collaboration improbable a fait des miracles. C'est comme si Iris était sa fille, qu'elle pouvait l'aider, l'aimer. La tendresse qu'elle n'a jamais su donner à ses propres enfants jaillit pour Iris. Peut-être parce qu'elles se retrouvent dans l'amour de l'art... je ne sais pas vraiment.

Tu sais, dit Sophie, la beauté a cela d'extraordinaire : elle nous permet de nous émerveiller, de nous sortir de nous-même, de nous apprendre à adorer, à contempler. Le beau n'est pas utile, mais il est vital. Une fleur, un paysage, une église en vieilles pierres, un tableau de Monet, un vitrail de Chagall, une symphonie de Beethoven, un quatuor à cordes de Mozart... tout cela ne sert à rien. C'est totalement inutile, mais c'est beau. Or ce qui est beau élève l'âme, elle donne à l'homme un espace de silence, d'intériorité, de bien-être. Ce qui est beau permet de goûter une certaine joie, une certaine paix, un émerveillement. Ce qui est beau donne à l'homme de se rendre compte qu'il est plus heureux en regardant au dehors de lui-même plutôt qu'en s'analysant lui-même. Je pense que c'est cela qui aide Iris, et ta maman. Elles créent du beau, ensemble, et cela élève leur regard et leur cœur. Je trouve qu'il y a une forme de tragédie dans le développement presque totalitaire des sciences psychologiques et psychiques d'aujourd'hui.

Tu penses que mon métier est inutile ? demanda Myriam, en fronçant les sourcils.

Non, pas du tout ! répondit vivement son amie. Ce n'est pas du tout contre ton métier, je pense qu'il est absolument nécessaire et qu'il sauve bien des gens. Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que l'homme est persuadé qu'il trouvera son épanouissement en s'analysant, en se regardant, en disséquant les moindres de ses émotions, désirs, souffrances. Or cela le retourne sur lui-même. Et se retourner sur soi-même est désespérant. Profondément désespérant. Car nous sommes mortels, imparfaits, blessés.

Et le beau, dans tout cela ?

Je crois que pour être heureux, il faut s'ouvrir, se décentrer, regarder hors de soi, contempler. Le beau le permet. Apprendre à contempler ce qui est beau, c'est un chemin de libération et de guérison. Pour moi, qui suis croyante, c'est aussi un chemin vers Dieu. Parce que, Dieu étant la source de toute beauté, apprendre à contempler ce qui est beau, c'est déjà apprendre à contempler le Dieu vivant et vrai. Et une personne totalement fascinée par Dieu, les yeux fixés sur Lui, est pleinement réconciliée avec elle-même, pleinement réalisée, pleinement accomplie. En fixant Dieu, elle s'est trouvée elle-même, car notre place est en Lui. Nous sommes créés à son Image et à sa Ressemblance. Contempler la gloire de Dieu, la Sagesse, l'Amour, la Miséricorde de Dieu... c'est la source du bonheur. Du vrai bonheur, de la joie imprenable, de la paix du cœur.

Tu m'as un peu perdue Sophie... mais, je suis d'accord sur le fait que le beau permet d'aller mieux. Contempler un coucher de soleil, ou un paysage de montagne, ou la réverbération du soleil sur la neige... ça m'a toujours fait du bien. Comme si un espace intérieur de paix se créait en moi, comme une espérance, ou une joie, malgré toute la tristesse qui pouvait m'habiter.

La rouquine hésita un instant avant de demander à son amie:

Tu n'es pas jalouse ? Je veux dire... Iris a l'air d'avoir des liens forts avec ta maman, et toi, tu as toujours souffert justement de ce manque de complicité avec elle.

Non. Pas vraiment. Je suis heureuse. Heureuse de voir qu' Iris va mieux et que ma mère a retrouvé le sourire. Réellement, je suis heureuse.

Alors je suis heureuse pour toi.

Myriam changea de sujet.

Et toi et Gabriel ?

Nous sommes heureux aussi, affirma Sophie avec un sourire. Nous passons de plus en plus de temps ensemble, et je dois t'avouer que je suis impatiente qu'il me fasse sa demande. Enfin, j'espère vraiment qu'il ne fera pas un truc aussi incroyable que Damien parce que je serais horriblement mal à l'aise.

Oh, je te vois bien rouge comme une pivoine et terriblement gênée... taquina l'infirmière.

C'est tout-à-fait cela... Plus profondément, nous sommes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.

Tu n'es pas dérangée par le fait qu'il ne partage pas ta foi ? demanda la brunette.

Non. Il m'aime et me respecte avec mes convictions. Nous avons des discussions passionnantes à ce sujet. Il est d'accord pour que nos futurs enfants soient baptisés et aillent à la messe et au catéchisme. Il n'est pas croyant, je ne sais pas s'il choisira de croire en Dieu un jour, mais il comprend ma foi et il sait que c'est une grande partie de moi.

C'est bien. Je suis heureuse pour toi également. Tes parents doivent être impatients d'avoir de petits enfants...

Oh oui ! s'exclama Sophie, surtout maman.

Tu as une maman géniale, tu sais.

Elle est pétrie de qualités qu'elle a fait fructifier tout au long de sa vie. Elle et papa sont vraiment des témoins de la beauté de la vie et de la joie qu'il y a de vivre ensemble pendant 30, 40, 50 ans.

C'est tellement rare aujourd'hui.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes et Sophie reprit, plus doucement.

C'est vrai. J'espère vraiment que malgré les épreuves, Gabriel et moi resterons ensemble pour toute notre vie. Parfois, je me dis que j'ai vraiment été épargnée... toi, tu as souffert par le rejet de ta famille, Damien par la perte de la sienne, Gabriel par son héritage et sa fortune familiale... Moi, j'ai été comblée. Par mes parents, mes frères et sœurs, mes études, mon travail. J'ai une chance inouïe et il est vraiment de mon devoir de me donner, de faire en sorte que toutes les personnes qui m'entourent bénéficient de ce que j'ai reçu.

C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Plus on a reçu de dons, plus on a de responsabilités. Je me souviens d'un film que j'ai vu. Il relatait l'histoire d'un noble du 18°siècle en Angleterre. Propriétaire d'une grande quantité de terres, d'une ferme, d'une mine et des habitations de centaines d'habitants, il se tuait à la tâche pour que chaque personne qui se trouvai sous sa juridiction ait un toit et de quoi manger. Considérant qu'il avait plus reçu qu'eux de par sa naissance, son titre de noblesse, ses richesses, il ne cessait de répéter que c'était son devoir de prendre soin de ceux qui avaient été mis sous ses ordres. Qu'ils se devaient de les nourrir, de les vêtir, de les soigner, de leurs donner des conditions de vie acceptables. Il avait ce grand sens de la justice, allant en cela à contre-courant de ses confrères qui ne cherchaient qu'à s'enrichir sur le dos de ceux qui, déjà pauvres, travaillaient pour eux. Cette histoire m'a beaucoup marquée.

Tu as raison, c'est tout-à-fait cela. Nous avons une responsabilité. A ceux à qui on a beaucoup donné, il sera demandé beaucoup. A ceux qui ont peu reçu, il sera peu demandé. C'est juste. Chacun doit faire tout son possible selon ses capacités. C'est cela qui compte. Si quelqu'un reçoit 10 maisons au début de sa vie et en rend 10 à la fin, il n'a rien fait. En espérant au moins qu'il les ait entretenues. Mais si quelqu'un a reçu 1 maison et en rend 3, il en rend certes moins que le premier, mais il s'est donné beaucoup plus de mal, il a travaillé, il a rendu le monde meilleur par son effort. Eh bien, moi je me sens comme quelqu'un à qui 10 maisons ont été données... et j'espère vraiment pourvoir en rendre beaucoup plus que 10 à la fin de ma vie, ce ne serait que justice.

C'est enchantées de s'être retrouvées que les amies se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Myriam était heureuse de retrouver Damien, et Sophie de téléphoner à Gabriel qui était de garde, et de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Ces derniers, mois, en bon scientifique qu'il était, Gabriel cherchait à comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de la foi de Sophie. Il ne cessait de la questionner et cela donnait lieu à des échanges passionnés. Sophie, d'abord un peu gênée, et sur la réserve, était maintenant totalement ouverte et transparente, ayant compris à quel point c'était important pour le chirurgien de mieux saisir ce qui faisait le centre de sa vie.

Je croyais que la religion était tout un ensemble de rites et de règles de bonne conduite pour suivre Dieu ? demanda Gabriel avec un peu de virulence.

Si c'était cela, tu crois vraiment que beaucoup de gens seraient croyants ? répondit Sophie en le provoquant. Je veux dire, tu ne trouves pas que la vie est suffisamment difficile comme cela ?

Si, justement... Pas besoin d'en rajouter !

Tu sais, repris la sage-femme, je travaille à l'hôpital. Je sais que la vie est dure. Entre les maladies, la mort, les séparations, les accidents, les blessures psychologiques, affectives... C'est dur de vivre. Juste de vivre, simplement. Avoir une famille c'est dur, éduquer des enfants, c'est dur. Travailler c'est dur. Vivre, c'est dur. Cela demande des efforts, beaucoup d'efforts. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envi d'avoir plus d'efforts à faire, comme si j'en avais pas assez à faire chaque jour ?

Non, ce serait vraiment débile... Et tu n'est pas débile, dit Gabriel dans un sourire

Merci du compliment ! dit Sophie, plus détendue.

De rien !

Elle reprit :

Je pense qu'il faudrait être vraiment un abruti pour être croyant afin d'être plus parfait, de faire plus d'efforts, de se perfectionner. Je ne serais jamais croyante pour ça. Jamais. Et d'ailleurs, je pense que si quelqu'un est croyant pour cela, à un moment, ça craque. A un moment donné, on se rend forcément compte que c'est absurde et épuisant, et que, de toutes les manières, ça mène à rien, car on est faible. Et on arrête les frais. On arrête de croire ou de pratiquer.

Gabriel fit une drôle de tête et Sophie lui demanda :

A quoi tu penses ?

J'imagine la personne parfaite en religion : messe quotidienne, oraison, chapelet, offices, jeûne, partage de ses biens matériels; bon travail, bonne famille, éducation parfaite des enfants, amour parfait dans le couple, pardon, gentillesse, bienveillance, entretien de son corps, de sa santé, sport, forme physique...

Et ? reprit Sophie, tu penses vraiment qu'une personne comme cela existe ? Et plus important, qu'elle serait heureuse ? C'est comme cela que tu me vois ?

Non... pas du tout. T'es bourrée de défauts ! répondit Gabriel en se moquant d'elle. Je peux te les énumérer si tu veux : fan de films romantiques, bavarde, passionnée, incapable de cuisiner correctement, encore moins de repasser une chemise, semant le désordre partout où tu passes... Je continue ?

Sophie se mit à rire.

Heureusement ! C'est très libérateur de ne pas être parfait.

C'est sûr... mais je ne suis pas totalement contre que tu apprennes à ranger tes affaires, ou à cuisiner des pâtes...

C'est noté mon chéri. Je vais essayer de faire des efforts. Je voulais dire que devenir parfait rend profondément malheureux et peut même détruire. Devenir parfait, ça n'a jamais été ce que demandait la religion. Suivre des lois et des règles à la perfection n'a jamais rendu heureux personne. Tu peux aller à la messe tous les dimanches, et vouloir te suicider. Tu peux prier, jeûner, lire la parole de Dieu... si c'est par obligation, pour suivre une loi, pour être parfait... c'est totalement inutile, et ridicule, et même, non-chrétien.

Alors, c'est quoi, être chrétien ? demanda Gabriel.

Qu'est-ce que l'évangile ? répondit Sophie, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Une bonne nouvelle, tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui te dit : alors, vous savez, votre vie, déjà bien compliquée, dure, et chargée, et bien rajoutez-y quelques efforts supplémentaires pour suivre ce que Dieu vous demande... Personne en Galilée n'aurait suivi Jésus s'il s'agissait de cela.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Parce que les foules, ce n'étaient que de pauvres gens qui souffraient de l'oppression des romains. Ils cherchaient une parole libératrice, une parole de vie, une parole qui leur ouvrirait un chemin de liberté. Et ils n'ont pas trouvé une règle de vie, ils ont trouvé Jésus. Ils ont trouvé une personne. Ils ont trouvé Dieu.

Gabriel continua son questionnement:

Qui est Jésus ? Qu'a-t-il de si particulier ? Pourquoi croire en Lui ?

Jésus est le sauveur. Il est le libérateur. Il est celui qui est la vie, qui nous libère, qui nous guérit. C'est parce que Jésus nous sauve que nous croyons en Lui ! C'est parce que nous avons rencontré une personne qui nous aime et qui nous libère de nos chaînes, qui nous guérit de nos blessures, qui nous pardonne tout le mal que nous commettons, et qui a déjà vaincu la mort, notre mort. C'est pour cela que nous croyons en Lui. Et cela, cela est enthousiasmant. Cela donne envie de Le suivre toute notre vie. Cela fait, qu'au cours des siècles, malgré les guerres et les persécutions, les croyants ont toujours fleuri de toutes parts. Parce que Jésus est vivant, Il est vraiment ressuscité, Il nous donne la vie, Il nous sauve de la mort et du péché. Parce que Dieu est Père, notre père; qu'Il nous a créé par amour, que notre vie a un sens : vivre dans cet amour, le partager. Notre vie a un but, et un but heureux : partager la joie de Dieu. Notre vie est éternelle, elle n'est pas finie. Quelle absurdité sinon que notre vie sur terre : à quoi nous servons ? Quel est le sens de tout cela ? Naître du néant, souffrir pendant des années, retourner au néant ? Autant retourner au néant tout de suite. Ce n'est pas la peine de souffrir entre les deux. Mais nous ne sommes créés ni pour la souffrance, ni pour la mort. Nous sommes créés pour la vie, la vie éternelle. Pour la joie, la lumière, la paix, l'amour. Pour la vie, la vie en abondance. C'est cela la Bonne Nouvelle du Christ. Le Dieu Père-Fils-Esprit Saint, qui nous a créé dans son immense amour, qui s'est révélé à nous pour que nous puissions Le connaître et L'aimer, qui a prit sur lui le péché et la mort qui nous empêchait d'entrer en communion avec Lui. Dieu nous aime à ce point. Quel homme n'a pas rêvé d'être aimé à ce point ? Voilà la Bonne Nouvelle. Voilà pourquoi nous croyons. Nous croyons en Celui qui nous donne la vie, la paix, la joie. C'est cela, être chrétien, pas autre chose.

Gabriel fit une pause. Laissant descendre en lui doucement les paroles passionnées de celle qu'il aimait. Puis il reprit :

Pourquoi ces règles alors ?

Ce ne sont pas des règles au départ... Je veux dire, quand tu aimes quelqu'un que fais-tu ? demanda Sophie.

Tu passes du temps avec, tu discutes, tu lui offres des choses, tu apprends à le connaître...

C'est ça. Avec Dieu c'est pareil. Dieu est une personne qui t'aime. Quand tu Le rencontres, tu apprends à Le connaître, à L'aimer. Pour cela, tu lui donnes de ton temps, tu pries, tu lis la bible. La bible, ce sont comme des lettres que Dieu nous envoie. Et puis, tu découvres ses amis, l'Église. Tu parles à ceux qui Le connaissent bien, comme les prêtres. Toutes les « règles » qui touchent à la vie de prière sont en réalité des moyens donnés pour rencontrer Dieu. Et puis, quand tu passes du temps avec quelqu'un qui t'aime et que tu aimes, tu es heureux. Avec Dieu, c'est pareil, en encore mieux. Car Dieu, te connaît, dans les moindres recoins, désirs, blessures de ton être. Il prends soin de toi et te donne tout ce dont tu as besoin.

Et pour le partage ?

C'est aussi une source de bonheur. Cela, même les non-croyants le savent également. Partager rend heureux : manger seul au restaurant, quel intérêt ? Invite un ami, le repas est deux fois plus savoureux. L'homme n'est pas fait pour vivre seul. C'est un être de relation, de communion. Rendre heureux les autres le rend heureux lui-même. Il suffit d'essayer une fois pour en faire l'expérience.

Et le jeûne ?

Les questions ne cessaient pas, Gabriel était pris dans ce flot d'interrogations qui l'habitaient, il avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre. La jeune femme poursuivit :

Le jeûne est tellement déformé dans notre société riche et opulente. On jeûne pour maigrir, pour se détoxifier... mais pas pour Dieu. Rarement. Le jeûne chrétien doit au départ permettre de créer un vide, un espace, un manque en nous, pour que Dieu puisse venir prendre la place dans notre cœur. Dieu a soif de nous, et nous, avons-nous soif de Lui ?

Je comprends... C'est libérateur ce que tu dis, et moins effrayant...

Gabriel hésita un instant avant de demander :

Je veux encore te demander quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas pour te presser, ni pour te faire changer d'avis. J'ai simplement besoin de mieux comprendre, d'accord ?

mm... oui... répondit la jeune femme, se demandant à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée.

Réponds-moi comme si tu ne me connaissais pas, OK ?

OK. Vas-y ! Envoie.

Pourquoi l'abstinence jusqu'au mariage ?

Ah. Je comprends. L'abstinence, cela choque énormément aujourd'hui. C'est vu comme une privation injuste. Je vais dire quelque chose... mais je ne te juge pas, d'accord ?

D'accord.

Promets-moi d'écouter sans que tu le prennes comme un jugement, insista la rouquine. Ce n'en est pas un. S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas être blessante. Mais comme tu m'as demandé...

Je te le promets Sophie, vas-y !

Je crois qu'on a oublié que le don des corps est fait pour traduire le don des cœurs. C'est terrifiant de voir que l'homme lui-même s'est transformé en objet. En objet de plaisir. Aujourd'hui, les corps servent à procurer du plaisir. Tout est exploré pour faire en sorte que le plaisir soit le plus fort possible, et pour cela, tous les moyens sont bons. On expérimente. On utilise le corps. Le corps est instrumentalisé, c'est devenu un objet. Il n'y a plus de personne, il n'y a plus d'amour, il n'y a plus de don.

C'est violent de dire cela...

Oui, c'est violent et ce n'est pas tout-à-fait juste parce que, en réalité, chez les personnes, ce n'est pas aussi tranché, et que beaucoup de gens qui couchent ensemble le font parce qu'ils ressentent quelque chose l'un pour l'autre, mais, à la racine, il y a ce mal qui s'est infiltré. Il n'y a plus de personnes qui se donnent totalement, mais des personnes qui prennent du plaisir ensemble. Cela n'a rien à voir.

C'est vrai.

Le don des corps est tellement fort et tellement beau, c'est un moyen tellement incroyable de dire à l'autre : je t'aime, je me donne à toi tout entier, je te reçois tout entier. C'est par ce don mutuel que la vie peut jaillir. A la base, c'est cela, la sexualité. On a oublié cela. Moi, je voudrais que le don de moi-même dans mon corps ait un sens. Qu'il veuille réellement dire : je t'aime, je te fais confiance, je me donne à toi. Je te reçois. Que ce soit un acte d'amour. Or, cet acte d'amour prend tout son sens dans le mariage, dans le don du cœur, dans ce « oui » pour toute la vie. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Un mariage sans don des corps n'est pas valide, que dire d'un don des corps sans don des cœurs ?

C'est vrai ? Un mariage sans don des corps n'est pas valide ? demanda Gabriel, surpris.

Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! La sexualité est bonne, est belle ! La société pense et dit des choses totalement fausses sur la position de l'église en matière de sexualité. En réalité, elle ignore tout de son discours car elle n'a jamais pris le temps d'écouter, réellement. C'est tellement dommage. Car l'église donne un sens à la sexualité, et la société a oublié le sens au profit de la technique.

Comment ça ?

Comment obtenir le plus de plaisir possible ? Voilà la question qui tourne dans toutes les têtes. Mais jamais aucun plaisir n'a rendu heureux. C'est agréable un carré de chocolat, mais ça ne rend pas heureux. Ce qui rend heureux, c'est l'amour. On se trompe, on fait croire aux gens qu'ils seront heureux s'ils ont du plaisir, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Le plaisir n'est pas mauvais en soi, mais il n'a pas de sens. Or l'homme est un être de raison, un être qui a besoin de sens. Et le sens du don des corps, c'est l'amour dans le mariage, l'amour si fort qu'il peut être fécond et donner la vie.

Le silence se fit. Gabriel prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Comme elle le rendait heureux. Il était fasciné par elle, par ce monde incroyable qu'elle lui découvrait.

Je t'aime Sophie. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Merci.

La jeune sage-femme sentit l'émotion du jeune, elle se blottit contre lui et chuchota.

Je t'aime aussi. De tout mon cœur.

Une autre fois, installés sur la terrasse d'un crêperie, ils se laissèrent emporter et ne virent pas le temps passé.

Tu trouves que tu subis trop de pression ? demanda Gabriel. Je veux dire, par rapport à ma vie, avec mon héritage, l'association, et tout... Toi, tu as une vie plutôt détendue, non ?

Je trouve que le monde d'aujourd'hui met beaucoup de pression, répondit Sophie.

Pourquoi ?

Il faut être parfait en tout, et réussir dans tous les domaines. La recherche du plaisir en est un exemple parmi d'autres. Il y a une véritable pression sociale autour de ce sujet, qui est terrible, tu ne trouves pas ? Il ne faut plus être puceau ou vierge sinon, on se fait critiquer.

Tes collègues te critiquent ?

Oh oui ! Et souvent !

Je suis désolé pour toi...

Ne t'inquiète pas... Je m'habitue, je suppose. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il faut savoir faire jouir son partenaire, il faut assurer. Sinon, on est considéré comme un mauvais coup. Tu dois connaître ces discussions aussi bien que moi, tu travailles à l'hôpital.

Oui.

Je ne comprends pas. Tout le monde doit exceller au lit. Les filles doivent jouir à tout prix et le partenaire sera jugé sur sa performance. Il doit y avoir fantaisie, inventivité, et pour cela, tout est permis: jeu de rôle, déguisement, lieux insolites... mais aussi partie à 3, 4, échangisme, rapports homosexuels... Il n'y a plus de limites, et ceux qui disent « non », sont jugés coincés, rétrogrades, conservateurs, ou simplement, nuls, pas intéressants. Or, tout le monde n'est pas fait pareil. Le plaisir ne se commande pas. La psychologie humaine est très complexe et dans le domaine du plaisir, il n'y a pas de règles. Ce que certaines personnes, adorent, d'autres ne supportent pas. Certains jouissent facilement ou rapidement, d'autres non. Certains aiment l'exotisme, d'autres ce qui est rassurant et familier. Même moi qui n'ai jamais rien expérimenté, j'ai assez de jugeote pour comprendre cela.

Justement, toi tu réfléchis, dit Gabriel. Tu sais, c'est loin d'être donné à tout le monde. Tu as une intériorité, une empathie, un amour des personnes. Tu prends le temps de comprendre, d'analyser... C'est rare ce don que tu as. Et c'est précieux.

La jeune sage-femme reprit :

Il est terrible de juger les gens sur leurs performances dans un domaine aussi intime et personnel, et de leur mettre une pression aussi forte. Car si on n'y arrive pas, l'image de soi, la confiance en soi est sérieusement endommagée, voire détruite. La sexualité n'est pas une compétition, une course au plaisir. La sexualité est faites pour que deux personnes qui s'aiment puissent se le montrer par le biais du corps. C'est l'amour partagé le plus important. Et si c'est fait dans ce sens là, il n'y a plus de pression, mais de l'abandon, et alors le plaisir vient, sans même qu'il ait été recherché. Il faut simplement mettre les choses dans le bon ordre.

Tu as raison... Tu pourrais presque être sexologue ! dit Gabriel en plaisantant. Une sexologue vierge !

Sophie se mit à rougir.

Arrête de te moquer...

Je ne me moque pas. Je suis fier de toi, en fait. Et épaté, émerveillé. Tu sais des choses que je ne sais pas. Sur lesquelles je n'avais jamais réfléchi avant. Je devais vraiment être un abruti !

Ne dis pas ça. Chacun sa grâce. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, et bien meilleur que moi sur bien des points.

Après quelques minutes de silence où ils prirent de le temps de déguster leurs crêpes beurre-sucre, Gabriel reprit :

Tu as raison, la pression exercée par le monde qui nous entoure est terrible : il faut réussir dans la vie. Voilà ce que nous serinons à nos enfants. De grandes études, un boulot avec beaucoup d'argent, une belle maison, une belle voiture, des vacances au ski, des joujoux hightech, des vêtements à la mode, un corps parfait, mince, tonique, musclé, sportif. Cela met une pression insupportable.

Oui, c'est exactement cela. La femmes doit être à la fois mère aimante, soucieuse d'apporter une éducation parfaite à ses enfants, une épouse idéale, disponible pour son mari, belle, mince, maquillée, bien habillée, à la mode, performante et intelligente dans son boulot, gagnant sa vie par son travail, sportive, mangeant sainement, prenant soin de son corps, et heureuse ! Mais qui est comme cela ? Personne ! Parce que c'est impossible !

Ah bon ? Je suis très désappointé mademoiselle, je croyais que vous étiez ainsi, plaisanta Gabriel.

Tu vas être déçu, reprit la rouquine en riant. C'est dur d'être enceinte, de voir son corps changer, de s'occuper d'un bébé qui pleurs et qui ne dors pas, de faire un régime pour retrouver la ligne, et du sport. A la maternité, je les vois défiler les mamans qui n'en peuvent plus. Ne pas être tenté par des sucreries, ou des grignotages réguliers. Assurer au lit quand on a la tête remplie de soucis ou qu'on est fatigué ; penser à son boulot, ses collègues, sa famille, ses amis, sa maison, son linge, la cuisine, les courses, le repassage, l'école, les devoirs... On ne peut pas... or si l'une ou l'autre de ses choses n'est pas respectée, c'est qu'on est une mauvaise mère, ou une mauvaise épouse, ou qu'on se laisse aller, qu'on n'a pas de volonté, qu'on est paresseuse, qu'on ne sait pas tenir une maison...

Nous créons beaucoup de culpabilité et de dépression, tu as raison, renchérit Gabriel. La pression et le stress... Il n'y a jamais eu tant de personnes qui sont mal dans leur peau. J'en suis le premier exemple.

Oui. Comme c'est triste, continua la jeune femme. Nous sommes dans une époque où il n'y a plus de miséricorde, de bienveillance, de bonté. On ne pose plus de regard aimant, on pose des regards-juges. On se sent soi-même tellement jugés, que l'on est plus capable d'aimer l'autre, tel qu'il est. D'être bon avec lui, d'être miséricordieux avec lui... parce que ce qu'il ne fait pas, ou moins bien que moi... ce n'est qu'une toute petite partie de ce qu'il est. Et il fait certainement d'autres choses bien mieux que moi. Nous avons perdu ce regard de charité, ce regard de bonté, de regard d'amour. Ce regard qui pense, avant même de regarder, que l'autre est quelqu'un de bien, qu'il fait de son mieux, qu'il est aimable, qu'il est formidable, qu'il est certainement mieux que moi et qu'il a des choses à me faire découvrir. Voilà ce qui devrait habiter notre regard, en permanence. Alors, nous aurions tous le regard de mère Teresa. Un regard bon, aimant, bienveillant, miséricordieux.

Une telle époque a-t-elle déjà existé ? demanda Gabriel. Ça se saurait... Ce n'est pas si facile.

Non, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas facile. Mais je trouve que ça vaut le coup de faire des efforts pour cela.

Le serveur vint les interrompre, c'était l'heure de la fermeture. Les deux tourtereaux remercièrent et rentrèrent chez eux, main dans la main. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux de ces échanges où ils se retrouvaient sur la même longueur d'onde, avec les mêmes convictions.

Gabriel était de plus en plus touché par la foi vivante et vivifiante qui illuminait sa femme, ou future-femme, pour être plus exact. Il avait vraiment le désir de l'épouser, de passer sa vie avec elle. Il ferait bon vivre à ses côtés, parce que, malgré le fait qu'elle ne sache pas cuisiner, qu'elle soit totalement désorganisée, qu'elle soit incapable de ranger son appartement ou de faire du repassage correctement, il y avait la vie en elle. La profondeur, l'intériorité, la lumière. Lui se trouvait dans les ténèbres, les questions, les doutes... elle était lumineuse de vérité, de sens et de bonheur. Elle débordait la paix et la joie, Sophie. Elle débordait la miséricorde, la bienveillance, la bonté. Elle savait écouter, elle ne jugeait pas, elle réfléchissait. Jamais il n'avait autant parlé avec quelqu'un de sujets de fond, de sujets importants, primordiaux. Pourtant, les autres, autour de lui, devaient aussi se poser des questions, non ? Myriam et Damien ne semblaient pas aussi assoiffés que lui. Ils étaient même surpris parfois de sa soif de connaissance. Mais pour lui, quand Sophie répondait, c'était comme si elle lui donnait de l'eau alors qu'il avait passé trois jours dans le désert sans boire. Sophie... il n'avait jamais, jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme cela avant. Jamais. Il ne la laisserait pas partir. C'était vraiment la femme de sa vie. Il allait l'épouser. Damien s'était jeté à l'eau avec Myriam. Il allait en faire autant. En moins théâtral, mais... il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il voulait passer sa vie avec elle. Dormir avec elle, se réveiller à ses côtés. L'embrasser, la tenir dans ses bras, déjeuner avec elle, discuter, sortir, parler du travail, profiter de la douceur du soir, faire des ballades au clair de lune, rire et plaisanter. Faire des batailles d'eau dans la piscine, gagner ou perdre à des jeux de société, la consoler, être dans ses bras, avoir des enfants, des filles, des garçons, peu importe... Vieillir a ses côtés, l'accompagner à l'église, faire la cuisine, s'occuper de l'association de son grand-père, profiter des moments en famille à la ferme... Il voulait tout cela, et même plus.

C'est dans la paix du soir qu'il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait se lancer. Parce que la vie était trop courte, et qu'il voulait entrer dans cette grande aventure de l'amour, avec elle à ses côtés.

 **Chapitre X: Une rencontre**

 _« Nul ne peut venir à Moi_

 _si le Père qui m'a envoyé ne l'attire. »_

 _Jean 6 44_

Iris sortait de son rendez-vous avec le psychiatre. Elle commençait à aller un peu mieux, mais il restait toujours au fond d'elle ce vide atroce et ce dégoût d'elle-même. Le médecin lui avait l'adresse d'une association qui, parait-il, pourrait l'aider. N'ayant rien à faire de sa journée, elle se dirigea vers l'adresse indiquée. Après avoir passé presque une heure à arpenter les petites rues de la capitale, elle arriva devant un bâtiment haussmannien classique. Il y avait seulement une plaque en cuivre pour indiquer le nom de l'association « Les saints innocents ». Elle entra, se disant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Ce qui la frappa tout de suite fut l'immense peinture sur le mur de l'accueil. Elle représentait une femme vêtue d'un grand manteau bleu nuit, les cheveux couverts par un voile blanc. Une multitude d'enfants s'abritaient sous son manteau, de tous les âges, de toutes les couleurs. En elle-même, Iris se dit: voici la mère du monde, la mère de la multitude. Elle contempla longuement la peinture, s'en imprégnant. Ce n'était pas tant la qualité artistique qui somme toute était médiocre, qui lui importait, mais ce que cela voulait dire. Elle fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux cheveux grisonnants.

Bonjour madame. Je m'appelle Isabelle. Je fais partie de l'association « Les saints innocents. » C'est la première fois que vous venez ?

Oui, répondit Iris. C'est un médecin qui m'a donné votre adresse. Je ne connais rien sinon. Mais j'aime cette peinture, elle semble vouloir me dire quelque chose.

Voulez-vous venir partager un café avec moi ? Nous pourrions discuter, si vous le voulez...

Iris fut conquise par le sourire et le regard bienveillant et la suivit dans un petit salon attenant, très chaleureux. Des murs peints en jaune pâle, un parqué ciré, une statue en bois d'une mère avec son enfant dans ses bras, et quelques fauteuils en osier agrémentés de coussins rouge et beige. La pièce sentait bon la pâtisserie et Iris repéra quelques muffins sur la table, près du café fumant.

Installez-vous et servez-vous. Vous êtes ici chez vous, dit Isabelle avec un sourire. Vous vous appelez comment ?

Oh, désolée. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Iris. Je voulais vous demander, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « Les saints innocents » ?

Vous êtres chrétienne ?

Non, pas du tout. Je ne connais rien à la religion.

C'est une histoire de la bible. Vous savez qu'ici, nous accueillons des femmes qui ont perdu un bébé.

Oui.

Dans la bible, lorsque Jésus naît, il y a un roi, le roi Hérode, qui prend peur car il pense que ce Jésus va lui prendre son trône en grandissant. En effet, beaucoup de prophètes avaient annoncé que viendrait un sauveur, un roi, qui délivrerait le peuple de son oppression. Or, à cette époque, le peuple de Jésus était sous l'emprise des romains. Bref, ce roi Hérode, par peur, décida de faire tuer tous les nouveau-nés de son royaume. Il fit ce raisonnement : Jésus venant de naître, si je tue tous les nourrissons, il périra avec eux et je resterais roi, sans craindre pour mon trône.

Il a vraiment fait cela ?

Oui. Il a envoyé ses soldats, et tous les bébés ont été tués. Ce sont eux, les saints innocents, ces bébés morts par la faute d'un roi avide de pouvoir.

C'est horrible... pauvres mères. Jésus est mort également ?

Non. Ses parents s'étaient rendus en Égypte.

Alors Hérode a tué tous ces innocents, pour rien.

Oui, répondit Isabelle. Le nom de l'association parle de tous ces petits qui sont morts, ces saints innocents. Et nous avons le désir d'aider les femmes qui ont perdu un petit. Un temps de silence se fit, et Iris reprit.

Vous savez, je suis comme Hérode.

Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

J'ai tué. J'ai tué mon bébé, dans mon ventre. J'ai avorté. Et, sur le coup, je ne me rendais pas compte que c'était un bébé, pas vraiment. Je ne l'avais jamais tenu dans mes bras, senti. Les médecins disaient que ce n'était qu'un amas de cellules... Mais depuis ce moment, j'ai un vide en moi. Je veux dire, si ce n'était que des cellules, comme un grain de beauté, je n'aurai pas ce vide. Se faire couper les cheveux, les ongles, se faire enlever un grain de beauté... Cela ne fait rien. Cela ne bouleverse pas la vie. Ce ne sont que des amas de cellules. Mais là, c'est faux. Je me suis sentie vide, et je ressens encore un manque aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours la première échographie sur moi. C'était un bébé. Un tout petit bébé. Il était vivant, il était en moi, et je l'ai tué. Je suis comme Hérode, au fond. Je n'en ai pas tué des milliers, mais j'en ai tué un, le mien. Je suis une personne horrible, je ne mérite pas de vivre.

Iris se mit à pleurer. Isabelle lui prit la main.

Vous avez de la peine, parce que vous avez perdu votre bébé. Vous ne vous en rendiez pas vraiment compte avant, mais aujourd'hui, vous savez, c'était votre bébé. Je comprends votre chagrin. Beaucoup de mamans viennent ici, après avoir perdu un bébé, que ce soit une fausse-couche ou un avortement. Parce ce que toutes, vous devez faire le deuil de la mort de votre tout-petit. Ce n'est pas juste la mort d'un enfant. Il n'y a rien de plus révoltant, de plus tragique, de plus dur que la mort d'un enfant, parce que ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses. L'ordre des choses, c'est de mourir vieux, après avoir vécu une longue vie. L'ordre des choses, c'est que d'abord les grands-parents partent, puis les parents, puis les enfants. Pas les enfants d'abord. C'est une souffrance horrible. Vous savez, la peinture que vous aimez dans l'entrée ?

Oui.

Elle représente la mère de Jésus. La vierge Marie. Celle-ci a perdu son fils, elle a vu mourir son fils sur la croix, dans des souffrances atroces, tué par les hommes dans la plus grande injustice car il n'avait rien fait. Marie a souffert la perte de son enfant, comme toutes ces mamans des saints innocents, comme vous. Et dans la religion chrétienne, Marie est la mère de tous les hommes, elle est le refuge de tous ceux qui en ont besoin, parce qu'elle nous aime, et qu'elle est mère. Elle a connu la souffrance, et elle nous enveloppe de sa tendresse. Tous les enfants sous son manteau, ce sont tous ceux qui sont morts, par maladie, par accident, par la folie des hommes. Elle est la mère de chacun. Elle s'occupe de chacun d'eux et leur donne sa tendresse.

Mon petit, elle s'en occupe aussi ?

Bien sûr ! Vous croyez au ciel ?

Je ne sais pas... la vie est tellement dure et souffrante. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup connu le bonheur. Je voudrais qu'un lieu sans souffrance existe, quelque part. J'aimerais que mon bébé y vive, heureux, sans peine, sans douleur. Et qu'il soit aimé. Je le voudrais, vraiment. Et puis, je le sens tellement présent avec moi, chaque jour... J'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit juste poussière. Qu'il n'y ait rien... Ça voudrait dire qu'en plus d'être une toxicomane sevrée je serais psychotique, névrosée, de sentir la présence de quelqu'un que j'ai tué... Je suis une personne horrible. Vous savez, ce que je regrette le plus, c'est que, si ce ciel existe, je ne pourrais jamais y aller avec ce que j'ai fait. Je ne pourrais jamais le rejoindre. Si ce ciel existe, il est pour les bonnes personnes, et moi, je suis une meurtrière, je ne le mérite pas. Toutes ces mamans qui ont perdu un enfant de maladie, par accident, elles le méritent. C'est injuste leur souffrance, leur perte. Mais moi, je mérite cette souffrance et ce vide. Parce que c'est ma faute. Rien ne peut réparer ce que j'ai fait.

Vous êtes déjà pardonnée, dit doucement Isabelle.

Pardon ?

Vous savez, Jésus, le fils de Marie, qui est mort sur la croix, injustement ? Il est mort pour pardonner nos péchés à tous, les péchés de tous les hommes. Même le péché d'Hérode d'avoir tué tous ces enfants, même le péché de ceux qui l'ont crucifié sans raison, même le péché d'un meurtrier qui était crucifié avec lui, même votre péché d'avoir avorté. Tous les péchés, de tous les hommes, Il les a tous pardonné. C'est pour cela qu'il est mort sur la Croix en disant à Dieu : « Père, pardonne-leur, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font. ».

Jésus, c'est le fils de Dieu ?

Oui.

Il nous a vraiment pardonné tout le mal que nous faisons ?

Oui. Si nous regrettons, si nous demandons pardon, si nous ouvrons notre cœur à son pardon.

Mais, même si je suis pardonnée, comment réparer ?

Essayer d'aimer, de faire le bien, de faire du beau. Essayer de rendre les autres heureux, de les aider, de les aimer. C'est comme cela que l'on répare le mal qu'on a commis.

Et mon bébé, vous croyez qu'il m'a pardonné aussi ?

Oui, il est avec Dieu, avec Jésus, avec Marie, maintenant. Il est dans l'amour, et la miséricorde. Vous êtes pardonnée.

C'est quoi la miséricorde ?

C'est le cœur de Dieu rempli d'amour qui se penche sur notre misère. C'est le pardon de Dieu envers l'homme qui commet le mal.

Dieu me pardonne, Jésus m'a sauvé par son sacrifice, Marie a souffert comme moi, mon bébé vit heureux et m'a pardonné... Est-ce qu'ils m'aiment ? Moi, je veux dire. Est-ce que ma vie est importante pour eux ? Est-ce que je compte pour eux ? Ou pour quelqu'un... Je suis tellement seule, j'ai toujours été si seule dans ma vie... Vous savez, mes parents, ils étaient souffrants. Mon père alcoolique, au chômage la plupart du temps. Il tapait ma mère, qui s'est éteinte peu à peu. J'étais toujours seule, dans un coin. Et puis, mon premier copain, on a fait l'amour, je suis tombé enceinte, il n'en voulait pas. Mes parents non plus. J'ai du avorté. Et puis le vide, la drogue pour me sentir mieux, la rue... C'est quoi ma vie ? Est-ce que je compte pour quelqu'un ? Dieu m'aime-t-il ? Parce qu'Il aimait son fils, mais son fils est mort sur la Croix... Dieu, Il permet le mal... Mais Il nous aime ? Moi, Il m'aime ?

Oui, Dieu vous aime Iris, et Jésus, et Marie, et votre bébé, et beaucoup d'autres, ils vous aiment. Même vos parents vous aiment, même s'ils ne savent pas vous le montrer.

Je me demande parfois si ma vie a un sens, si c'est utile que je sois sur cette terre. J'ai voulu mourir vous savez. Je n'ai fait que le mal dans ma vie, je me suis détruite, j'ai tué mon enfant...

Si vous n'étiez pas là, la vie serait moins belle. Chacun de nous a un rôle sur cette terre, a une mission, une vocation bien particulière, qu'aucune autre personne ne peut remplir à sa place.

Vous y croyez ?

Bien sûr que j'y crois, j'en suis persuadée. Chacun de nous a quelque chose à apporter aux autres, et s'il ne le fait pas, les autres sont alors appauvris. Vous êtes une richesse Iris, et vous êtes aimée et désirée par Dieu.

Malgré ce que j'ai fait ?

Encore plus, avec ce que vous avez fait.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que Dieu est venu pour les pauvres, les petits, les pêcheurs ; ceux qui souffrent, ceux qui sont dans le mal et qui ne peuvent plus s'en sortir tout seul. C'est pour ceux-là que Jésus est venu, qu'Il est mort sur la Croix, qu'Il est ressuscité. Pour sauver, aimer, guérir, tous ceux qui avaient besoin de lui.

Tout le monde n'en a pas besoin ?

Oh si ! Mais tout le monde n'en a pas conscience. Vous, vous le savez, vous le criez votre besoin d'être aimée, choyée, pardonnée. Vous êtes aimée Iris, et vous donnez quelque chose de beau au monde par votre existence, par votre vie. Pardonnez-vous ce que vous avez fait, parce que Dieu vous a pardonné, parce que votre bébé vous a pardonné, et qu'il est heureux au ciel.

Pourquoi vous dites que tout le monde n'en a pas conscience, il y a des gens qui ont l'air d'être très heureux, de ne manquer de rien, ils sont aimés, bien entourés par leur famille, ils réussissent dans la vie...

C'est vrai, mais tout cela est très extérieur. Il y a chez tout homme des blessures : la mort d'un proche, une maladie, un accident, une addiction, un manque de confiance en soi, pas d'amour dans un mariage, une soif d'autre chose... Chaque homme sur cette terre souffre du mal d'une façon ou d'une autre, même si ce n'est pas sous une forme criante comme la pauvreté, les persécutions, la guerre.

Tout le monde n'a pas conscience de ce mal qui le ronge ?

Parfois, les gens n'ont pas le temps de penser, ils sont trop occupés : le travail, le sport, les sorties, les divertissements. Alors, ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'il leur manque quelque chose. Ou alors, ils enfouissent ce mal être au plus profond d'eux, ne voulant pas y faire face, ou alors, ils pallient par l'alcool, la drogue, le sexe, les jeux d'argent... Ce n'est pas facile d'arriver à reconnaître que l'on est pauvre, pécheur, que l'on a besoin d'être sauvé par quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même. Beaucoup de gens veulent s'en sortir tout seul. Mais on ne peut pas s'en sortir tout seul, c'est une illusion. On ne peut pas se sauver soi-même, on est sauvé par Dieu.

Et le bien que l'on fait ? Ce n'est pas pour être sauvé ? Pour réparer le mal ?

Pour réparer le mal, oui. Le bien que l'on fait découle surtout de la joie d'être aimé, et pardonné. Lorsqu'on est heureux, on a envie que les autres le soient, non ?

Oui, c'est vrai.

Alors, voilà, le bonheur est contagieux, et le bonheur vient par l'amour. Celui qui est aimé a envie d'aimer en retour. Ce n'est pas par devoir, ou obligation, ou pour une récompense. Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est plus, comme un fleuve qui déborde : lorsqu'on est rempli de joie, de reconnaissance, lorsqu'on est aimé follement, tout déborde de nous : la joie, la reconnaissance, et l'amour.

Vous croyez que mes parents n'ont pas été assez aimé ?

Peut-être... Je ne sais pas.

C'est pour cela qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'aimer...

Les deux femmes furent interrompues par un père en soutane frappant à la porte du salon. Iris était bien. Depuis qu'elle était entrée ici, elle se sentait comme enveloppée de tendresse. Plus l'échange avec Isabelle avançait, plus elle sentait en elle que c'était vrai, tout cela. Qu'elle était pardonnée, qu'elle était désirée, qu'elle était aimée. Que son bébé était heureux, qu'il lui avait pardonné lui aussi. Elle se sentait comme ayant de la valeur, du prix. Elle n'avait pas eu de vision, ni de voix surnaturelle, mais comme une certitude au fond elle, comme une paix profonde, comme un onguent sur ses blessures. Ces mots, c'était la vérité, c'était la vie. Elle goûtait mystérieusement la présence de Dieu en elle, autour d'elle, avec elle, et son amour pour elle.

Entrez ! Bonjour père Nicolas.

Bonjour Isabelle, bonjour madame.

Appelez-moi Iris.

Bonjour Iris. Je viens faire mon petit tour hebdomadaire.

Vous êtes prêtre, c'est ça ? Demanda Iris.

Oui, je suis prêtre catholique romain.

Moi, je ne suis rien... mais, je voudrais en savoir plus. J'ai fait beaucoup de mal, vous savez, mais Isabelle m'a dit que Dieu pardonne, et que je peux réparer en aimant. Elle m'a parlé de Jésus, de Marie... et je voudrais en savoir plus. Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?

Bien sûr ! Voulez-vous venir avec moi à l'église du quartier ? Nous pourrons parler si vous le désirez. La messe n'est qu'à 18h, et je suis libre jusque là.

Je ne veux pas vous déranger, vous deviez discuter avec Isabelle...

Eh bien, je discuterais avec vous ! Il faut savoir se laisser conduire par la Providence dans la vie.

La Providence ?

Venez, nous allons parler.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment après avoir salué Isabelle. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant une petite église romane, en vieilles pierres. Iris était émerveillée.

C'est magnifique ! Regardez ces lignes simples, épurée, le clocher qui s'élève vers le ciel... Vous avez de la chance de côtoyer la beauté de cet édifice tous les jours.

Vous aimez l'architecture ? demanda le curé.

J'aime ce qui est beau, répondit Iris. J'aime l'art, toute forme d'art. Je peins, je sculpte, je modèle...

Vous êtes artiste ?

Pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais été à l'école, je n'ai pas de diplôme. J'ai vécu la plupart du temps dans la rue. Mais, depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital, une infirmière m'a fait rencontré sa maman, qui expose les artistes, et je prépare une exposition de mes œuvres, sur la maternité. Et puis, je vais à l'hôpital d'enfant aussi, peindre sur les murs des couloirs et des chambres des héros de dessins animés.

Vous êtes une artiste. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. Les artistes qui font du beau nous montre toujours quelque chose de Dieu.

Vous croyez ?

J'en suis sûr. Dieu est la source de la beauté, ce qui est beau vient de lui.

Alors, c'est vrai, ce que disait Isabelle. Que je suis utile à quelque chose dans ce monde ? Que j'ai une mission particulière ?

Oui, certainement.

Vous croyez que c'est une mission de peindre, de créer, de modeler du beau ?

Oui, et une mission extraordinaire. Il y a peu de personnes en vérité qui sont capable de cela. Si le Seigneur vous a donné ce don, c'est pour qu'il fructifie, qu'il porte du fruit.

On m'a toujours dit que je dessinais bien... Vous savez, je veux peindre sur la maternité. Sur la mère, l'enfant, le lien entre la mère et l'enfant, l'enfantement, la souffrance et la joie des mères... Mais, j'ai avorté. J'ai tué mon enfant. Je ne suis pas mère, pas comme la vierge Marie dont Isabelle m'a parlé. J'ai fait du mal.

Isabelle vous a parlé du pardon de Dieu ?

Oui.

Êtes-vous baptisée ?

Non.

Vous croyez en Dieu ?

Il y a quelques heures, non. Mais depuis ma rencontre avec Isabelle, je sens une présence. Je sens un amour, une tendresse, la miséricorde comme elle a dit. Je sens Jésus, Marie, Dieu, mon bébé, comme s'ils m'aimaient, me pardonnaient. Et je crois. C'est vrai, je suis sûre que c'est la vérité. Qu'ils existent. Je crois. Mais je ne connais rien.

C'est pour cela que vous vouliez me parler ? Pour mieux connaître ?

Oui. Je voudrais lire la vie de Jésus. Je n'ai jamais rien lu d'autre dans ma vie que l'histoire de Cendrillon. C'était mon seul livre étant enfant, et je l'ai gardé. Je sais lire. Je voudrais connaître la vie de Jésus, et de Marie. Je voudrais savoir c'est quoi, être chrétien. Et comment aimer Dieu, et recevoir son pardon. Et aimer les autres aussi. Je sais que je suis quelqu'un d'abîmé, de cassé... mais Isabelle m'a dit que Jésus était venu pour les malades et les pêcheurs, alors, je fais parti de ceux-là. Il est venu pour moi ? C'est vrai ?

Oui. C'est vrai. Et je vais vous donner une histoire de la vie de Jésus. Avec des images. Ce sera plus facile pour vous. Et puis je sais que vous aimez l'art, alors les peintures vous parleront. Si vous voulez, après, je vous donnerais une bible.

D'accord. Je dois faire autre chose ?

Est-ce que vous pouvez venir le soir à des rencontres ?

Avec d'autres personnes ?

Oui. C'est le catéchisme pour adultes. On y répond à toutes vos questions sur la foi, l'église, comment devenir chrétien.

Mais... les gens, ils sont comme moi ? Je veux dire...

Ils sont très différents. Des riches, des pauvres, des intelligents, des simples, des vieux, des jeunes... Mais, on ne parle pas de soi dans ces rencontres, on vient pour mieux connaître la foi chrétienne.

Ce sont des gens qui ont compris qu'ils ont besoin d'être sauvés...

Pardon ?

C'est Isabelle, elle a dit ça.

Elle dit de belles choses Isabelle, des choses vraies.

Alors, d'accord. Je viendrais. Je retournerais aussi la voir, je pourrais lui parler.

Oui, vous faites bien. Voulez-vous prier avec moi avant la messe ? Vous pourriez aussi rester pour écouter et regarder. Même si vous n'êtes pas baptisée, vous pouvez vous approcher et vous faire bénir par le prêtre lors de la communion.

De la communion ?

Quand les personnes s'avancent pour recevoir Jésus.

Jésus ? Comment ?

Nous croyons que Jésus est présent dans l'hostie, dans le pain. Vous voyez, la lumière rouge devant cette boîte dorée ? Cela symbolise la présence de Jésus. La boîte s'appelle le tabernacle. A l'intérieur, il y a une hostie consacrée, un morceau de pain consacré, qui est le corps de Jésus. Et les chrétiens viennent recevoir le corps de Jésus, à chaque messe. Ils mangent l'hostie consacrée, ils reçoivent Jésus en eux, Jésus qui les aime, qui les sauve, qui les guérit, qui leur donne d'aimer.

Je ne peux pas recevoir Jésus ?

Il faut être baptisé, et faire sa première communion. C'est pour cela le catéchisme, pour se préparer à cette communion.

Je vais allez au catéchisme. Et je veux bien rester. Vous allez me bénir, cela veut dire que vous allez dire du bien de moi. C'est que je suis aimable alors, et aimée, malgré le mal que j'ai fait.

Oui.

Et je veux bien prier avec vous. Mais je ne sais pas.

Le père Nicolas se mit à genoux et Iris s'installa à côté. Il commença à prier.

Seigneur merci pour cette belle rencontre avec Iris. Merci pour cette jeune femme à qui tu as donné des dons d'artiste. Nous nous confions à toi. _« Notre Père, qui est aux cieux, que ton Nom soit sanctifié, que ton règne vienne, que ta volonté soit faites, sur la terre comme au ciel. Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour. Pardonne-nous nos offenses, comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés, et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation, mais délivre-nous du mal. »_

En elle-même, la jeune femme traduisait « Notre Père, Dieu, tu es saint parce que tu nous as donné ton fils Jésus, pour qu'Il nous pardonne tous nos péchés. Pardonne mon péché d'avortement. Aide-moi à pardonner à mes parents, à mon petit ami, tous leurs manques d'amour. Aide-moi à résister à la tentation de la drogue. Délivre-moi de ce mal, de ce dégoût de moi-même, de ce vide. Donne-moi chaque jour l'amour dont j'ai besoin pour pouvoir aimer. Donne-moi de réaliser la mission qui est la mienne, de créer du beau, pour montrer ta beauté. »

Le père se releva et posa ses mains sur la tête de la jeune femme.

Que le Seigneur vous bénisse Iris, qu'Il vous montre son visage, son amour, sa tendresse et sa miséricorde et qu'Il vous donne sa paix.

Merci. Je peux rester assise ici pour la messe ?

Bien sûr, je vais me préparer. Les fidèles vont bientôt arriver. Regardez-juste. Ouvrez votre cœur et vos oreilles. Dieu fera le reste.

Pendant ce temps, à Nancy, dans le service de psychiatrie, Myriam et Alice se débattaient avec Guillaume, un jeune architecte souffrant de schizophrénie. Ce dernier avait été amené en urgence : alors qu'il partageait un repas avec ses amis et sa fiancée, il s'était soudain mis à crier, affolé : « J'ai perdu mon bras ! Il est au plafond. Aidez-moi ! Il faut le rattraper. Rendez-moi mon bras ! ». Sa crise délirante avait duré trois jours. Hospitalisé d'office, il venait de reprendre conscience et sortait de la visite avec le psychiatre. Les deux infirmières devaient maintenant lui ré-expliquer ce dont il souffrait.

Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Que c'est-il passé ? demanda le jeune homme, angoissé. Le médecin m'a dit que j'étais schizophrène. Je ne comprends pas...

Vous êtes ici depuis trois jours, répondit Alice. Ce sont vos amis qui ont prévenus les secours. Vous ne vous en souvenez peut-être pas, mais vous avez eu ce qu'on appelle une crise délirante. C'est le premier signe de la schizophrénie.

Pardon ? Je suis fou ?

Vous n'êtes pas fou, continua Myriam. Vous souffrez d'une maladie psychique. Mais il existe des traitements pour que vous puissiez avoir la vie la plus normale possible.

Mais, c'est la première fois qu'un truc comme cela m'arrive. Vous devez vous tromper...

La schizophrénie se déclare entre 25 et 30 ans le plus souvent. Et votre comportement durant ces derniers jours est tout-à-fait caractéristique.

Mais ma fiancée, mon travail, ma vie... Je ne vais pas rester à l'hôpital. Que vais-je faire si cela m'arrive de nouveau ?

Les médicaments que le médecin vous a prescrits ont pour objectif de vous stabiliser et d'éviter de nouvelles crises. Vous devriez pouvoir continuer à travailler, et même fonder une famille.

C'est facile pour vous de dire cela... Vous croyez vraiment que Julia voudra encore de moi ? Je suis fou ! Elle m'a vu fou ! C'est elle qui serait folle de désirer rester à mes côtés...

Elle vous aime ?

Oui. Non. Elle aime ma prestance, mon statut d'architecte, mon niveau de vie... Mais est-ce qu'elle m'aime, moi ? Se lier avec un homme dérangé pour le restant de sa vie... Qui voudrait cela ?

Je comprends que ce soit un choc pour vous, et pour elle, reprit Alice. Vous avez besoin de temps. Vous allez devoir rester quelques semaines à l'hôpital pour ajuster le traitement médicamenteux, vous pourrez ainsi mieux appréhender votre maladie, et prendre le temps d'en discuter avec votre fiancée.

Si elle vient me voir...

Elle est venue, l'interrompit Myriam. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour vous. Elle est venue tous les jours prendre de vos nouvelles, mais vous n'en aviez pas conscience. Ne la sous-estimez pas. Elle tient réellement à vous.

Guillaume fut touché. Il se sentit soudain très fatigué. Les émotions, les médicaments. Il s'allongea sur le lit, étouffant un bâillement.

Vous devez vous reposer. Nous allons vous laisser, reprit Alice.

Vous me réveillerez si Julia vient me voir ?

Bien sûr, répondit Myriam. A plus tard.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent silencieusement de la chambre et se rendirent dans la salle réservée au personnel soignant.

C'est vraiment atroce ce qui lui arrive ! 27 ans, brillant architecte, beau gosse... et malade pour la vie !

Oui, c'est vraiment terrible. J'espère que sa fiancée, ses amis et sa famille seront là pour lui, il en aura besoin.

Iris regardait les vitraux colorés de l'église en attendant que la cérémonie commence. Il y avait une douzaine de personnes à cette messe de semaine. La première lecture racontait le récit de la création du livre de la genèse. L'évangile était celui des béatitudes _« Heureux les pauvres de cœur, le Royaume des cieux est à eux »_ , disait Jésus. Iris, écoutait, assoiffée, l'homélie du père Nicolas :

Dieu nous aime. Dieu créateur, Père, Fils et Esprit Saint, est, depuis toute éternité. Il partage un lien d'amour si fort, si grand, qu'il veut permettre à des êtres créés d'entrer dans cette communion d'amour. Il créé les anges à qui il donne la possibilité de choisir une fois pour toutes de rentrer dans son Amour. Certains ont dit oui, d'autres ont refusé et se sont faits serviteurs du diable, du démon, de Satan. Et puis, Dieu a créé l'homme, à son image et à sa ressemblance. Il permet à l'homme, durant tout le temps que dure sa vie sur terre de choisir librement, à chaque instant, le bien ou le mal. Dieu nous aime, Il nous désire, Il a soif de nous, de notre amour. C'est son cri sur la Croix « J'ai soif ! ».

Chaque homme, quel qu'il soit, est aimé de Dieu. Chaque homme est précieux aux yeux de Dieu, chaque homme à du prix pour lui : même le politique pourri, l'avocat véreux, la prostitué, le prêtre infidèle, l'alcoolique, le drogué. Chacun a du prix à ses yeux, il est mort sur la Croix pour chacun d'entre eux. Il nous aime, tous, infiniment. Il aime le pharisien, et le publicain. La chance du publicain est de savoir qu'il est pauvre et pêcheur et qu'il a besoin d'être sauvé. Entre le publicain et le pharisien, le plus pauvre des deux n'est pas celui qu'on croit. Le pharisien est bien plus pauvre en réalité, bien plus à plaindre, car il ne sait pas qu'il est pauvre. Il ne sait pas qu'il a besoin de Dieu pour être sauvé. Il ne sait pas qu'on ne se sauve pas soi-même, par nos propres forces, nos propres efforts.

Nous sommes sauvés par grâce, par un Autre, qui est mort pour nous sur la Croix. La conversion, c'est précisément cela : reconnaître notre pêché, notre pauvreté fondamentale, notre incapacité totale à nous sauver nous-même. La prière du cœur, c'est précisément cela _« Seigneur Jésus-Christ, Fils du Dieu vivant, prends-pitié de moi pêcheur. »_. Reconnaître notre néant devant Dieu, et nous tourner vers Lui, vers sa Miséricorde qui coule à flots de son Cœur transpercé.

Celui qui ignore sa pauvreté foncière est dans un aveuglement terrible. Il ne sait même pas qu'il est malade et qu'il a besoin d'être soigné. Celui qui voit sa pauvreté mais qui reste les yeux fixés sur elle, va tomber dans le désespoir le plus profond, car rien ne peut le sauver. Il ne voit que ses manques, ses échecs, ses blessures, ses faiblesses, son pêché, le mal qu'il a commis et le mal qu'il subit. Et c'est à ce point désespérant qu'il ne peut songer qu'à mourir. La mort seule peut le délivrer de ce tourment atroce qu'il subit, la conscience de son propre néant.

Mais celui qui voit sa pauvreté et s'ouvre à Celui qui est toute richesse, celui là est heureux. Et cette joie, personne ne peut lui enlever. Car ces richesses, ce sont les siennes, elles lui sont données, intégralement. La sainteté du Christ devient alors toute sa sainteté. Il est pauvre et pêcheur, et devient même pauvre de lui-même, détaché même de son état de pêcheur, ouvert, accueillant au pardon et à l'amour de Dieu. L'homme qui, vidé de lui-même, se tourne vers Dieu, est alors remplit de Dieu. Il se laisse simplement aimé, pardonné, sanctifié. L'homme ainsi tourné vers Dieu, devient émerveillement et adoration. Il suffit pour lui que Dieu soit Dieu. Cela donne la paix, celle du cœur. La paix que nul ne peut reprendre. Cela donne la joie, la joie profonde d'entrer dans la joie de Dieu, dans sa bonté, dans sa bienveillance, dans sa miséricorde, dans son amour.

Prendre conscience que l'on a besoin d'être guéri, et soigné. D'être aimé, d'être pardonné, d'être sanctifié. Le Seigneur utilise tous les chemins de la vie pour nous faire arriver à ce point névralgique: prendre conscience que nous avons besoin d'être sauvé, à chaque seconde, à chaque instant, que nous avons besoin de Dieu.

La perte d'un proche, une maladie, une épreuve familiale, le chômage... ou alors, pour ceux qui se sont engagés avec enthousiasme à servir Dieu, lui donnant le meilleur d'eux-même: la sécheresse spirituelle, les tentations, l'incapacité à faire pénitence... Toutes ces épreuves font qu'un vide abyssal se créé en l'homme. Il est arrivé au bout de lui-même. Au bout de ses capacités, au bout de sa bonne volonté, au bout de sa réalisation personnelle... il ne reste plus rien que ses limites, ses incapacités, ses fautes, sa faiblesse... C'est alors le moment pour que Dieu puisse prendre le relais. Lui que est tout. Toute sagesse, toute richesse, toute sainteté, tout amour, toute miséricorde, toute justice, toute intelligence. Lui seul peut nous permettre de devenir vraiment nous-même, à l'image et à la ressemblance de Dieu, dans la perfection de l'Amour. Lui-seul n'a pas de limite. Il faut simplement tourner son regard vers Lui. Au plus profond de la détresse, du néant, de la souffrance, crier vers Lui et demeurer sous son regard.

Dieu nous détache, nous émonde, nous purifie. Dieu nous appauvrit. Il nous appauvrit de nous même, de notre œuvre, pour que nous devenions son œuvre à Lui. Nous ne sommes pas le potier, nous sommes l'argile qui devons nous laisser façonner par le Créateur, nous laisser faire, nous laisser aimé. Notre rôle à nous, notre travail, c'est de nous abandonner, de faire confiance, d'être souple et disponible pour ce que le potier désire faire de nous. Sans nous, il ne peut rien. L'argile ne dit pas au potier ce qu'il doit faire, il ne se modèle pas lui-même.

C'est le chemin de St Paul qui se plaint de sa faiblesse « Seigneur, délivre-moi, car je ne peux pas être un apôtre avec cette faiblesse ! » et la réponse est immédiate «Ma grâce te suffit car ma puissance s'accomplit dans la faiblesse. ». Paul ne pouvait être un apôtre selon ses vues humaines, selon son désir humain. Il voulait penser à la place de Dieu. Et Dieu lui montre un tout autre chemin: « Ne t'inquiète pas, aie confiance, abandonne-toi... car c'est Moi qui fait tout. C'est moi qui suis la richesse, la force, la sagesse. C'est moi le potier, tu es l'argile. Laisse-toi faire, ton rôle à toi, c'est de t'abandonner. ».

C'est aussi l'expérience de St Pierre qui par trois fois renie Jésus. Il est tombé tellement bas, tout est réduit à néant de ses volontés, de ses forces humaines. Il est tombé. Durement. Mais Jésus le relève, lui pardonne et lui confie l'Église. Pourquoi ? Parce que justement, il est tombé. Parce qu'il sait que ce n'est pas lui qui fait, qu'il ne peut pas s'appuyer sur ses propres forces, il n'en a aucune. C'est bien parce qu'il a conscience de son infinie pauvreté et qu'il accepte tout de même de se tourner vers Dieu avec confiance, de recevoir son pardon, de s'abandonner à Lui, que Jésus en fait le premier pape, le chef de son Église.

C'est également le chemin de Marie-Madeleine, la pécheresse pardonnée est la première missionnaire. Les prostitués et les publicains nous précèdent au Royaume des Cieux parce qu'ils ont fait l'expérience de leur pauvreté... le chemin est plus court pour eux pour arriver à lever leur regard vers Jésus. Celui qui ne sait même pas qu'il a besoin d'être sauvé a beaucoup plus de chemin à parcourir.

Nous devons passer de la réalisation de notre œuvre, à devenir nous-même l'œuvre de Dieu. Nous sommes ses enfants bien-aimés, Il prend soin de nous. Confiance et abandon. S'il prend soin des lys des champs et des oiseaux du ciel, combien plus prendra-t-il soin de nous ! »

Iris était tellement recueillie qu'elle oublia de se déplacer lors de la procession pour la communion. Le père Nicolas descendit alors jusqu'à elle, et, posant le calice sur sa tête la bénit à nouveau. La rencontre entre l'homme et sa créature avait lieu, à l'instant même dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait rencontré, le Sauveur, le Christ. Elle était aimée et pardonnée.

Elle sortit de l'église et se rendit à l'atelier pour peindre. La lumière du soir donnait des reflets uniques à ses œuvres et lui permettait d'affiner ses peintures et ses sculptures. Toute enveloppée de la tendresse de Dieu, elle goûtait à la paix dans le silence du soir.

 **Chapitre XI: Quand on n'a que l'amour**

 _« Aimer, c'est tout donner,_

 _et se donner soi-même. »_

 _Ste Thérèse de l'Enfant Jésus_

Gabriel était tout à ses cogitations de préparatifs de demande en mariage : il avait trouvé près de Nancy, un restaurant avec une terrasse verdoyante, où de petites fontaines étaient illuminées la nuit. Le cadre romantique parfait. Les tables étaient dans de petites alcôves, où l'on se sentait seul au monde, les voisins ne pourraient pas les déranger. C'était intime, et beau. Il espérait que le cadre verdoyant lui plairait, ayant retenu à quel point la nature lui faisait du bien. Restait le choix de la bague de fiançailles. Il aimait la voir porter du vert, et en entrant dans la bijouterie, il demanda à voir les bagues serties d'une émeraude. Il voulait une belle pierre, d'un vert foncé et profond. La première boutique n'avait rien à son goût, alors il se souvint d'une bijouterie prestigieuse, située dans la vieille ville. Il avait les moyens, et il voulait le meilleur pour sa femme, alors il s'y rendit. En entrant, il fut accueilli avec tous les égards dus à un client qui entre dans ce genre d'endroit.

Bonjour, je cherche une bague de fiançailles, avec une émeraude.

Bonjour monsieur, par ici je vous prie. Vous avez une idée plus précise ?

Je voudrais un montage tout en finesse, qui mette en valeur le vert profond de la pierre.

Tout en parlant, Gabriel regardait les bagues, et tomba en arrêt devant l'une d'elle.

Celle-ci, c'est celle-là.

L'anneau en or blanc était incrusté de diamants. Il se divisait en deux branches, pour enchâsser une émeraude d'un vert profond magnifique. A la fois simple et sophistiqué. C'était parfait. Il sortit de la boutique, ravi. Il avait bien fait de subtiliser une de ses bagues fantaisies à Sophie, ainsi, le bijoutier avait pu l'ajuster sans difficulté. Gabriel se sentait prêt. Le week-end arrivait et ils étaient tous les deux en repos. Il allait en profiter pour l'inviter à dîner le samedi soir. Il se sentait à la fois terrifié et excité. « Allez mon vieux, tu peux le faire ! Elle va dire oui ? Non ? Pourquoi elle dirait non ?... non, c'est du tout cuit... elle ne va pas dire non... Tu vas te marier ! Gabriel Lang ! Tu vas te marier ! ».

La semaine fut chargée, et aucun des deux n'eut réellement le temps de penser au week-end qui allait venir. Samedi, ils firent tout deux une grasse matinée, pour récupérer de leur semaine de fou. Puis Gabriel appela Sophie:

Salut ma chérie ! Ça va ?

Super, je me sens beaucoup mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

On se retrouve ce soir ?

Ce soir ? dit Sophie, un peu déçue de ne pas le voir plus tôt...

Oui... j'ai préparé une surprise...

Le sourire revint immédiatement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Une surprise ? J'adore les surprises !

Gabriel sourit à travers le combiné.

Tant mieux... alors, je viens te chercher vers 19h30... dans tes plus beaux atours !

Je dois mettre une robe ? demanda la rouquine, de plus en plus excitée, et curieuse.

Une robe, du maquillage, des bijoux... ce soir, je t'emmène ! Et je serais en smoking !

J'adore te voir en smoking, tu es tellement canon...

Alors à ce soir, princesse !

Sophie passa le reste de l'après-midi à se préparer. Elle était toute excitée : épilation, crème hydratante, maquillage, brushing, manucure... Elle mit ensuite sa robe préférée : une robe verte en satin. Le col bateau laissait deviner la courbe de ses épaules, cintrée à la taille, elle partait en volants évasés jusqu'aux genoux. Une ceinture en velours complétait la tenue. Elle mit des ballerines noires vernies, ne se sentant pas très à l'aise sur des talons. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle se trouvait jolie, et espérait que Gabriel aimerait. C'était à la fois classe, féminin, classique et sexy. Ça changeait vraiment des vêtements qu'elle portait d'habitude. Tout à ses préparatifs, elle ne vit pas l'heure passer et se laissa surprendre par la sonnette.

J'arrive ! Emportée par son élan, elle faillit s'écraser contre la porte. Je suis prête !

En l'entendant, Gabriel sourit. On aurait dit une petite fille le matin de Noël. L'excitation suintait par tous ses pores. Lui était de plus en plus stressé et il espérait qu'elle ne verrait rien.

\- Gabriel !

Elle eu un temps d'arrêt : en smoking noir, nœud papillon, une rose blanche à la main. C'était la classe incarnée.

Tu es magnifique !

Tu es magnifique !

Ils s'exprimèrent en même temps. Gabriel était bouche-bée devant Sophie. Gracieuse, légère. Sa robe laissait voir ses jambes fines et musclées. Elle avait la grâce d'une danseuse. La couleur verte faisait ressortir le roux des boucles qu'il aimait tant saisir dans ses mains. Époustouflante. Maquillée légèrement, le sourire éclatant, elle était splendide. Il n'avait pas assez de mots pour le dire. Il lui tendit la rose qu'elle prit délicatement.

Merci mon chéri, elle est superbe ! Je suis prête ! Je prends mon sac, et je te suis où tu veux !

Tant de passion dans le moindre geste... L'écrin de la bague bien à l'abri dans sa poche, le jeune homme espérait de plus en plus un oui de sa belle.

Tu m'emmènes où ?

Surprise ! la taquina-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant. Sophie était contente de s'être bien habillée, c'était un établissement vraiment luxueux et elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

Nous avons une réservation au nom de M. Gabriel Lang.

Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Elle déambula dans une salle de restaurant à l'ambiance feutrée et chic avant d'arriver dans un jardin féerique. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Un tel endroit existait vraiment à Nancy ? De petites fontaines illuminées faisaient entendre les joyeux cliquetis de l'eau. Des arbres et des arbustes fleuris, des parterres de fleurs, et de petites alcôves abritant des tables éclairées par des bougies flottant dans l'eau. C'était merveilleux. Elle se sentait redevenir une petite fille, dans un conte de fée. Gabriel la regardait, les yeux écarquillés, pétillante de joie. Il était heureux. La voir comme cela suffisait à le combler. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Mon chéri, c'est magnifique ! C'est merveilleux ! Je n'en reviens pas... je n'ai plus de mots...

Sophie sans voix... tu as vraiment fait fort mon vieux, se dit en lui-même Gabriel ! Il la serra contre lui, espérant que le reste de la surprise serait tout aussi heureux. Ils s'installèrent à table. Des lumignons blancs flottaient au centre de la table avec quelques fleurs de la même couleur. C'était simple et épuré. Sophie s'extasiait toutes les 30 secondes et Gabriel avait l'impression qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué le décor, le restaurant, la nourriture... Le bonheur ! Ils échangèrent sur leur semaine, leurs patients, leurs collègues.

Tu as choisis ton dessert ?

Je vais opter pour la pêche melba...ça me fait saliver d'avance.

Pour moi, ce sera des profiteroles... J'ai très envie de chocolat, dit Gabriel.

La serveuse partie, il se dit en lui-même : « C'est le moment. Vas-y, lance-toi. » Il se leva de table et, sortant l'écrin de sa veste, il s'agenouilla devant Sophie. Celle-ci n'en croyait pas ses yeux...c'était ça la surprise ?...une vague puissante d'amour et de tendresse la traversa.

Sophie, tu es la femme la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu me combles et tu me rends heureux comme personne d'autre avant. Tu es brillante, intelligente et forte. Tu es déterminée et douce à la fois. Tu es tellement bienveillante, et drôle. Tu es passionnante, et tu ne cesses de me surprendre. Tu es magnifique, et sexy, et inattendue. Je t'aime. Je ne conçois pas de passer un jour de ma vie sans toi. Je te veux à mes côtés pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je sais que nos tempéraments forts se heurtent parfois, mais tu élargis mon monde et tu fais de moi un homme meilleur. Je... Veux-tu m'épouser ?

OUI ! Oui ! Oui ! mille fois oui !

Sophie se jeta au cou de Gabriel en le relevant. Elle était euphorique, débordante d'allégresse. Il lui prit la main et lui passa la bague au doigt. L'émeraude faisait ressortir ses yeux, sa peau diaphane, et sa robe était parfaitement assortie, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas concertés. La sage-femme était émerveillée par le bijou, d'une rare finesse.

Tu es fou... ça doit coûter une fortune... je...

Ne t'occupe pas, l'interrompit Gabriel en l'embrassant. « Tu es », dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, « la femme de ma vie », en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille, « rien n'est trop beau pour toi », en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres. Puis il la serra contre lui, caressant ses lèvres avec toute sa passion et sa tendresse.

Tu vas devenir Mme Lang ! lui chuchota-t-il légèrement possessif à l'oreille.

Sophie rigola.

Et tu es fier ?

Tu ne peux pas savoir ! A tous je peux dire : cette femme splendide et incroyable est à moi ! Elle a dit oui ! Je suis le gars le plus chanceux du monde ! Il ajouta, si bas qu'elle fut seule à l'entendre : « en plus, je serais le seul et l'unique à profiter de ton corps splendide... et crois-moi... »

Sophie se mit à rougir violemment. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à ces taquineries, mais se sentait belle et désirable sous son regard. Regardant sa bague, elle se sentit tellement confiante et heureuse.

Je t'aime Gabriel... C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'espère te rendre heureux chaque jour que l'on aura ensemble.

Ils finirent leur repas dans un nuage de béatitude, le chirurgien refusant de lâcher la main nouvellement ornée de sa fiancée. Puis il lui proposa une petite ballade digestive avant de rentrer. Sophie était ravie. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ce fut la joie des coups de téléphone pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Mme Lang.

Maman ! Elle a dit oui !

Gabriel, c'est bien ce que je crois ?

Oui ! Nous sommes fiancés, elle a dit oui ! Nous allons nous marier !

C'est fantastique. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi. Veux-tu l'annoncer à ton grand-père, il est à côté de moi.

Bien sûr !

Comment va-t-il ?

Fatigué... Gabriel entendit une voix masculine ronchonner :

N'importe quoi, je suis en pleine forme, passe le moi ! C'est mon petit-fils, mon héritier !

Je te le passe mon chéri, reprit sa mère en tendant le combiné.

Grand-père ! Je vais me marier ! Elle a dit oui, nous sommes fiancés !

Tu parles de ta Sophie ?

Oui, bien sûr que je parle de ma Sophie ! Je voudrais que tu la rencontres. Elle est extraordinaire tu sais ! Elle me rend heureux comme personne !

mm... oui, c'est ce que ta mère m'a dit. Elle lui plaît bien. Mais elle est catholique. Tu es sûre que ça te convient ?

Plus que sûr, c'est la femme de ma vie, je te dis.

Et vous avez parlé de venir habiter à Lyon, pour la gestion de l'association, du patrimoine...

Pas encore. De toutes les manières, tu es en pleine forme et maman est encore jeune. J'ai le temps.

Le temps... Je vais quand même sur mes 96 ans, jeune homme. Je ne suis plus de première jeunesse, et je ne suis pas éternel.

Gabriel fut un peu inquiet du tour que prenait la conversation.

Tu vas bien, grand-père ? Tu es sûr ? Maman dit que tu es fatigué.

Disons seulement que je me fais vieux. Ne tarde pas trop à venir me présenter ta charmante demoiselle. Je serais heureux de la voir. Tu me manques tu sais. J'ai fait beaucoup de belles choses dans ma vie, c'est vrai. J'ai donné de l'espoir et de la joie à beaucoup de personnes... Mais ce qui compte le plus, c'est ta mère et toi. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait passer le boulot devant vous des dizaines de fois. Maintenant que je vais bientôt partir...

Grand-père ! Ne dis pas ça !

C'est la vérité. Je me rends compte que c'est toi et ta mère qui êtes près de moi. Viens donc nous voir.

J'en parle avec Sophie tout-à-l'heure, c'est promis. Nous pouvons venir ce week-end, ou dans 15 jours.

Ce week-end, ce serait parfait.

Tu seras gentil grand-père ? Ne lui fait pas peur...

Je suis toujours gentil fils ! Exigeant, mais gentil ! Allez, je t'embrasse, félicitations ! Ta mère t'embrasse aussi !

Bye grand-père, à bientôt.

Gabriel raccrocha le téléphone à la fois heureux et inquiet. Il avait peur que sa mère ne lui ait pas tout dit de l'état de santé de son grand-père. Sa voix était essoufflée et fatiguée au téléphone. Et puis, ce dernier n'avait jamais insisté pour les voir, lui ou Sophie. Il téléphona à sa belle sans attendre et lui proposa d'aller sur Lyon ce week-end, lui faisant part de ses inquiétudes. La sage-femme étant d'accord, il se mit alors à réserver les billets de train, et fila à la clinique pour un pontage coronarien.

Samedi matin, ils partaient tous les deux en direction de la ville des lumières.

Tu crois que ton grand-père est malade ? demanda la jeune fille.

Je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu inquiet. Son souffle au téléphone, sa fatigue... Il a 95 ans, il vieillit, c'est sûr.

Tu aimerais qu'il soit présent pour notre mariage ?

Oui. Bien sûr. Mais, je ne veux rien précipiter. Je veux dire, il y a la préparation au mariage avec un prêtre pour nous marier à l'église. Cela prend du temps.

Tu t'es renseigné dis donc ! Tu sais tout, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre ! plaisanta la rouquine.

C'est-à-dire, répondit Gabriel un peu gêné... J'étais amoureux de toi depuis longtemps, tu sais.

mm...

Et il y avait juste ta foi catholique profonde qui me retenait. C'est une énorme différence entre nous, et je voulais être sûr. J'avais besoin de connaître ce à quoi j'allais m'engager. J'avais besoin de te connaître dans toutes les facettes de ta personne, et cette facette là, c'est une grande facette de toi, peut-être même la facette centrale, car elle sous-tend tout ce que tu fais, penses, dis. Alors, c'est vrai, j'ai beaucoup cherché, appris, découvert. Et maintenant, je n'ai plus peur, je sais à quoi je m'engage. Et même, je suis encore plus émerveillé. Je trouve que tu as de la chance d'avoir rencontré Dieu. C'est une grâce.

Je t'aime Gabriel. Tu sais, je t'aime. Et tu as raison, c'est une grâce. Alors, tu sais déjà à quel prêtre tu veux demander ?

Ben, à par ceux qui célèbrent à la cathédrale, je n'en connais pas.

Et dans ceux que tu as entendu prêcher, il y en a un qui te plaît davantage ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

Le prêtre âgé.

Le père Jean-Philippe ?

Oui, ça doit être lui. Petit, courbé, lunettes, cheveux blancs dégarnis.

C'est lui.

D'accord... tu m'impressionnes tu sais.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il ne brille pas par son apparence ou son éloquence, mais c'est un saint prêtre.

Il me touche, parce que ce qu'il dit à une force que les autres n'ont pas. La force de l'expérience peut-être, ou la sagesse de la vieillesse... ou parce qu'il est passionné et convaincu. Et puis, il a de l'humour. J'aime bien cela.

Alors, ok, ça marche. On l'appellera en rentrant.

La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant de parler, contemplant son doigt nouvellement orné, et les reflets du soleil dans l'émeraude.

Elle est vraiment magnifique. Merci infiniment.

Je suis heureux qu'elle te plaise. Je t'aime ma chérie.

Tu as déjà réfléchi à ce que tu voulais comme mariage ? poursuivit Sophie.

Pas vraiment. Ceci dit, tes parents prêtent une grange de la ferme pour Damien et Myriam, tu crois qu'ils le feraient pour nous aussi ?

Bien sûr ! Tu accepterais donc de te marier à Nancy ?

Eh bien il est de tradition que le mariage ait lieu chez la mariée, non ?

Oui, c'est vrai.

Je pourrais toujours inviter mes anciens collègues et amis de Lyon. Ma famille étant assez réduite.

Bien sûr ! Pour ma part, j'ai quelques amies du boulot, de la paroisse, du village de mes parents en plus de la famille.

Tu crois que nous pouvons inviter une centaine de personnes ?

Oui. La grange est assez grande. Après, il faut voir pour l'organisation du repas, et puis la piste de danse... je veux danser à mon mariage ! Ce n'est pas négociable ! continua la grande rousse avec sa fougue habituelle.

Avec plaisir, je te ferais virevolter ! J'ai pris des cours de danse étant jeune figure-toi. Je devais devenir un gentleman irréprochable.

Je devrais remercier ta mère plus souvent, elle a vraiment fait de toi quelqu'un de bien ! dit Sophie en riant.

Pour en revenir au repas, je pense que nous devrions tout confier à un traiteur. Cela ferait moins de soucis et de travail, et puis, vu que nous n'avons pas de salle à payer, je pense que nous pouvons nous le permettre.

Je suis d'accord, j'ai des économies. Ça devrait aller.

Je te signale que je suis le chirurgien riche et responsable que tu vas épouser, alors l'argent, je gère ! Et tu te laisses faire ! C'est comme cela, c'est non négociable !

Sophie fut un peu soufflée par la répartie de son fiancé. La surprise passée, elle éclata de rire.

Vendu ! Je danse, tu paies ! C'est un bon compromis ! J'y gagnes dans les deux sens !

Chipie va, rigola Gabriel.

Sophie était simple, directe et facile à vivre. C'était vraiment la perle rare. Il n'allait pas la lâcher, il allait tout faire pour la rendre heureuse.

Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais d'un mariage de princesse, tout en blanc, ça te conviendrait ?

Tout en blanc ?

Ben, la mariée, le marié, les enfants d'honneur, les nappes, les fleurs... Tout en blanc.

C'est une bonne idée. Je n'ai encore jamais porté de costume blanc. Cela fera de ce jour un jour unique. C'est même parfait. Tu es géniale !

Le train arrivait en gare. Les deux jeunes gens descendirent et se dirigèrent vers le métro pour rejoindre le grand appartement de Mme Lang.

Mes enfants ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir. Entrez !

Bonjour Maman.

Bonjour Madame.

Grand-père est là ?

Oui. Il se repose. Vous avez bien fait de venir. Je ne le trouve pas très bien, répondit la maîtresse de maison avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix. Je sais qu'il a vécu une belle vie, qu'il est âgé, mais c'est mon père... Enfin, venez, laisser vos affaires dans l'entrée, nous nous en occuperons plus tard.

Grand-père ? dit Gabriel à mi-voix. Nous sommes arrivés, je suis heureux de te voir. Voici Sophie, ma fiancée.

Bonjour mon fils. Merci d'être venu. Bonjour mademoiselle. Eh bien, votre chevelure flamboyante doit expliquer votre caractère de feu ! Il fallait bien cela pour séduire Gabriel !

Sophie se mit à rougir. Gabriel le morigéna :

Grand-père, tu avais promis... Laisse-la donc...

Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Asseyez-vous, que nous puissions faire connaissance. C'est l'heure de l'apéritif. Ma fille, tu nous sers à boire ?

Bien sûr père, répondit Mme Lang en sortant du salon.

Alors, racontez-moi ! Je veux tout savoir de ce que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre. Comme cela, je pourrais donner ma bénédiction. Vous savez, ma femme, elle est morte trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Elle n'avait que 65 ans. Nous nous sommes aimés, vraiment. C'est elle qui m'a permis de me donner dans mon travail, elle s'occupait de tout, de la maison, de ta mère, des réceptions. C'était dur de la perdre.

Après quelques heures, le grand-père savait tout ce qu'on pouvait savoir sur le jeune couple.

Allez, vous avez ma bénédiction ! Je vous la donne. Rendez-vous heureux mutuellement, c'est le plus important. Soyez présents l'un pour l'autre, dans toutes les épreuves de la vie. Ta mère a été bien seule, Gabriel. Tu sais, je suis heureux qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un sur qui compter maintenant. Ce n'est pas bon de vivre seul.

Soudain, le vieillard eut une violente douleur au bras.

ah...

Grand-père !

Père !

Il fait une crise cardiaque. Maman, appelle une ambulance, vite !

Mes enfants... soyez là les uns pour les autres. Je n'ai pas su le faire, c'est ce que je regrette le plus dans ma vie. Je vous confie les uns aux autres. Je...

M. Lang avait arrêter de parler et de respirer. Son cœur s'était arrêté. Bien que l'ambulance fut arrivée rapidement, c'était fini. Il était mort, il était parti. Mère et fils était sous le choc. Ils se mirent tous les deux à pleurer. Sophie priait intérieurement, confiant Gabriel et sa maman, demandant à Dieu de soulager leur peine. C'était toujours tellement dur pour ceux qui restaient. Elle pria aussi pour le grand-père qui avait rejoint sa femme. Il était maintenant face à son Créateur, découvrant tout l'amour dont il était aimé et qu'il ignorait.

Les funérailles se passèrent le lundi. Sophie et Gabriel avaient appelé l'hôpital et la clinique pour prévenir de leurs absences. L'église Sainte Blandine était pleine à craquer. M. Lang était un homme reconnu et apprécié dans tout le milieu médical et scientifique. En plus des nombreuses familles qu'il avait aidées, des nombreuses personnes qu'il avait soignées, il y avait tous ses collègues de travail. Sophie se sentait toute petite au milieu de cette foule. Gabriel s'était composé un masque. Celui de la bonne tenue en société. Il ne devait pas craquer, il devait soutenir sa mère. Il serrait les mains, saluait, recevait les condoléances. Il tenait ferme. Mais en son for intérieur, c'était la tempête. C'est vrai, c'était dans l'ordre des choses, il avait un bel âge pour mourir. Mais c'était son grand-père, et malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il l'aimait. Et le vide en lui était abyssal. Gabriel n'était pas. C'était trop tôt, c'était trop dur. A la fin de la cérémonie, avant de se rendre au cimetière, il tira Sophie dans un coin de la sacristie, la serra contre lui et se mit à pleurer à longs sanglots.

Il me manque, il me manque tellement... Et maman... comment va faire maman ?

Sophie ne dit rien, se contentant de frotter lentement son dos, l'entourant de sa tendresse. Le passage au cimetière fut encore plus éprouvant. Dire au-revoir était vraiment une épreuve terrible, la séparation se faisant de plus en plus réelle. Après avoir salué toutes les personnes présentes, mère et fils rentrèrent et s'endormirent dans le canapé du salon, l'un contre l'autre. Les émotions les avaient épuisés. Sophie restait avec monsieur Patrick Rousseau, l'ami de Mme. Lang. Celui-ci l'avait bien soutenue au cours des cérémonies funèbres et était rentré avec eux. Ils préparèrent un repas simple, aucun des deux n'étant un bon cuisinier. Des pâtes à la carbonara feraient l'affaire. Sophie déposa un plaid en laine sur sa future belle-mère et son fiancé, afin qu'ils ne prennent pas froid. Une fois réveillés, le repas se fit en silence. La perte était lourde à porter, et rien ne pouvait être dit. Il fallait du temps, et de l'espace.

Patrick ? Tu voudrais bien venir t'installer ici ? Tu es d'accord Gabriel ?

Bien sûr maman. Ne reste pas seule. Je dois repartir à Nancy avec Sophie demain. Ne reste pas seule.

Je vais m'installer ici alors, répondit M. Rousseau. Ton fils a raison, tu ne dois pas rester seule.

Allons dormir maintenant, nous en avons besoin.

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes gens reprirent le train pour rentrer. Le voyage se fit la plupart du temps en silence. Gabriel avait besoin de temps.

Tu te rends compte... si nous n'étions pas venu. Il ne t'aurait jamais rencontré. Je veux dire...

Mais nous étions là. Il m'a vu. La jeune femme à la chevelure rousse flamboyante et au tempérament de feu !

Merci d'être là avec moi Sophie. Ça ne fait pas moins mal, mais je me sens moins seul. Tu crois qu'il a rejoint sa femme au ciel ?

Oui. J'en suis sûre.

Je le reverrais au ciel aussi ? Pour toujours ?

Oui. J'en suis sûre aussi.

Mais, il n'était pas croyant, et sa femme non plus. Tu crois qu'ils peuvent aller au paradis ?

Je ne suis pas Dieu. Je ne peux pas savoir. Mais ce que je crois, ce que je sais, c'est que Dieu nous aime infiniment, chacun. Et même moi, qui n'aime que d'un petit amour imparfait, je ne pourrais pas fermer les bras à un de mes enfants. Alors je ne pense pas que Dieu ferme les bras à l'un de ses enfants, parce qu'il nous aime beaucoup beaucoup plus. Et nous sommes tous ses enfants.

Mais l'enfer ?

Il existe. Pour ceux qui refusent Dieu. Ceux qui ne veulent pas aller dans les bras grands ouverts de l'Amour de Dieu, ils vont en enfer. Mais c'est leur choix. Ils choisissent de refuser Dieu en toute connaissance de cause.

C'est horrible. Je veux dire... refuser d'être aimé. C'est horrible. Tu veux bien prier pour mon grand-père, qu'il accepte de se jeter dans les bras de Dieu, dans son amour.

Oui, je vais continuer de prier pour lui. Je te le promets.

Et pour maman aussi. Je sais qu'elle a Patrick avec elle, mais... C'était son père. Je n'ose pas imaginer sa souffrance.

Je vais prier pour elle aussi.

Merci Sophie d'être là, merci d'être venue.

Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire sa connaissance, même quelques heures seulement.

Arrivés à Nancy, ne reprenant le travail que le lendemain, ils se rendirent chez les parents de Sophie. L'accueil fut chaleureux et compatissant. A la fois heureux de l'annonce des fiançailles et peinés du départ du grand-père. Les jumelles s'extasièrent sur la bague de Sophie et Marie se lança :

Ma grande sœur chérie ?

Oui ? dit l'aînée dans un sourire.

Je fais un stage dans une boutique de création de robes de mariée, le mois prochain. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien que je créé ta robe, avec l'aide de la patronne ?

Bien sûr ! Nous pourrons regarder ensemble des catalogues pour que je te montre ce que j'ai dans la tête. Mais, attention, c'est un secret. Je veux que cela soit une surprise pour Gabriel. Il ne doit rien savoir ! Promis ?

Promis ! répondirent en chœur les filles.

Vous devrez aussi m'aider à confectionner des petites robes de demoiselles d'honneur: je pensais demander à nos nièces du côté de maman qui ont 4, 5 et 6 ans.

Oui, c'est une excellente idée.

Je voudrais tout en blanc immaculé... à vous de faire marcher votre imagination. Tu vas avoir du travail Marie ! Myriam et Damien t'ont aussi demander de l'aide, non ?

Oui, mais plus ponctuellement. Et puis, je suis trop contente ! poursuivit l'adolescente, toute excitée.

Vous allez le faire à la ferme ?

Oui, papa et maman sont d'accord. Mais un traiteur se chargera du repas.

Et la messe ?

A la cathédrale de Nancy, avec le père Jean-Philippe. Je devais l'appeler hier, mais avec tous les événements, je le ferais demain.

Sophie et Gabriel rentrèrent à Nancy dans la soirée. Après un repas en amoureux, il partirent chacun vers leur appartement. Sur le chemin, Gabriel était triste, fatigué et frustré. Pour la première fois, attendre jusqu'au mariage pour avoir une intimité physique lui pesait, vraiment. C'était dur, bien sûr, et il apprenait à se maîtriser, à se contrôler, à de multiples reprises pour ne pas déraper. Mais là, le poids de la solitude lui pesait. Il avait besoin de la tendresse de la jeune femme, de la chaleur de ses bras, de trouver du réconfort dans une étreinte charnelle. A ce moment là, l'abstinence lui pesait lourdement. Il hésita quelques instants à faire demi-tour, pour frapper à la porte de la jeune femme, puis eut honte de lui-même. Il avait promis à sa maman, à son grand-père, à lui-même. Non, il allait rentrer, et offrir le poids de cette solitude, de ce sacrifice pour son grand-père, pour qu'il aille au ciel, pour qu'il retrouve sa femme. Il avait lu que offrir des sacrifices, des peines, des joies à Dieu portait mystérieusement du fruit. Et là, c'était lourd à porter, trop lourd. Il avait de la peine. Alors, autant que cette peine serve à quelque chose d'utile. Il allait l'offrir pour son grand-père.

De son côté, la jeune femme n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle avait bien senti la souffrance et la peine de son fiancé. Sa retenue pour ne pas craquer, l'embrasser trop longtemps, la serrer trop fort contre lui. Elle avait failli lui demander de rester avec elle, juste pour cette nuit. Et puis, elle avait eu peur d'elle-même. Elle sentait son désir qui montait pour lui, et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas réussi à tenir. Elle aurait voulu être en mesure de lui montrer son soutien, son amour, par une étreinte physique, forte, totale, plénière. Son effort lui pesait, alors elle l'offrit, pour M. Lang et pour sa fille. Quand elle pensait à l'étreinte physique, elle avait un peu peur parfois. C'était sa première fois. Elle avait peur d'avoir mal, d'être maladroite. Mais quand elle était avec Gabriel, tout passait au second plan. Elle se sentait bien, ses entrailles brûlaient, elle était en confiance. Elle le désirait. La peur disparaissait totalement et elle avait hâte. Elle se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas magique la première fois, toutes les confidences de l'hôpital l'avait documentée de manière assez complète sur le sujet. Et puis, elle était sage-femme et connaissait bien l'anatomie. Mais elle se sentait parfois brûler si fort d'amour pour le jeune homme, qu'elle soupçonnait que ce serait bien plus fort qu'un simple plaisir. Que tout son être serait saisi.

Les jeunes gens allèrent tout deux se coucher. Demain serait un autre jour, et la nuit leur apporterait la paix. La fin de semaine passa à vive allure. Sophie prit le temps d'appeler le père Jean-Philippe qui fut heureux de pouvoir accompagner les jeunes mariés, et ils prirent rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante afin de se rencontrer.

La rencontre fut riche, joyeuse et détendue. Le père avait effectivement beaucoup d'humour, de sagesse et de recul. Il leur proposa de les voir une fois par semaine, et de se marier au mois de mai. Il leur restait un peu plus de 4 mois pour se préparer. C'était selon lui suffisant, au vu leur histoire et de leurs personnes. Ils avaient pu échanger sur la difficulté grandissante de l'attente d'une intimité physique pour tous les deux, et le père leur avait répondu avec humour :

C'est bon signe ! Il vaut mieux cela que l'inverse, cela prouve que vous êtes des jeunes gens équilibrés, dans votre tête et dans votre corps !

Interloqués, ils avaient éclatés de rire, plus détendus. Le père avait continué, plus sérieusement :

C'est un combat à mener. Il peut être difficile. C'est vrai. Offrez-le, cela porte du fruit, c'est vrai. Et puis, c'est un entraînement pour votre vie. Il y aura d'autres combats. La vie, ce n'est pas que des roses, c'est aussi des épines. Vous en avez fait l'expérience déjà dans votre vie. Et parfois, les épines sont vraiment douloureuses. Cela vous apprend aussi à vous montrer de la tendresse autrement. Réfléchissez à tous les gestes physiques de tendresse que vous pouvez vous témoigner, chastement. Parce que ce réconfort dont vous aviez besoin l'autre soir, vous auriez pu le trouver dans une étreinte chaste. Il faut être inventif, créatif. C'est ce qui vous permettra d'avancer dans la vie, si l'un de vous est malade, ou dans l'incapacité de faire l'amour pendant un moment, ou quand vous serez vieux, ou simplement pour réguler les naissances de vos futurs enfants. Pour que cette frustration ne soit pas pesante, irritante, mais que vous puissiez trouver ce dont vous avez besoin, sans elle. C'est important. Découvrez-le ensemble, ce qui vous comble, ce dont vous avez besoin : un massage du cuir chevelu, une étreinte sur le canapé, un massage des pieds, vos fronts posés l'un sur l'autre, la main sur une épaule, sur le ventre, sur le dos... Cherchez ensemble, vous démultiplierez ainsi votre capacité à montrer à l'autre combien vous l'aimez et combien il compte pour vous.

Les jeunes fiancés sortirent heureux et détendus de l'entretien et Gabriel dit en souriant:

J'ai bien fait de le choisir ce prêtre ! Plus que 4 mois à attendre... Tu m'auras sanctifié avant même que l'on soit marié !

Merci mon chéri. Merci vraiment. Il me plaît aussi ce père Jean-Philippe. Tu as raison, tu as bien fait de le choisir.

 **Chapitre XI** **I** **: La mère et l'enfant**

 _Une mère, c'est vaste comme le monde._

 _Elle est l'univers de chaque enfant qu'elle a porté,_

 _un univers unique qu'elle a inventé à chaque maternité. »_

 _Pierre Karch_

Début mars sonnait le commencement de l'exposition d'Iris. Mme Delacourt avait choisi une grande salle parisienne épurée et lumineuse pour mettre en valeur les œuvres de la jeune femme. Bien sûr, Myriam et Damien se rendirent à l'inauguration mais il ne furent pas les seuls. Sophie et Gabriel les accompagnèrent, ainsi que les parents de Sophie et les deux paires de jumelles. Quelques collègues de Myriam, dont Alice, firent aussi le déplacement. Tous étaient fiers du travail réalisé par la jeune femme. Mme Delacourt était accompagnée de son mari, à qui elle n'avait rien dit. Elle espérait secrètement que voir sa fille de ses propres yeux ferait s'écrouler les murailles qu'il avait construites autour de son cœur. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'il n'était pas heureux et qu'il se durcissait pour ne pas souffrir de son absence. Alors, elle espérait.

La salle était immense, plus de 400 m2 d'un blanc immaculé. Il y avait plusieurs parties dans l'exposition : la première était sur la femme. La femme jeune fille, la femme amoureuse, la femme fatale, la femme seule, la femme triste, la femme heureuse. Toutes les émotions humaines étaient traduites par une série de portraits peints à l'aquarelle. Des femmes de tout âge, de toutes nations, de toutes couleurs. Des femmes porteuses d'émotions.

Une des toiles était particulièrement émouvante : une jeune femme était représentée, seule, au bord de la mer. Le ciel était gris, presque noir. Un vent violent, décoiffant, engouffrant faisait rage. Les vagues étaient puissantes, on entendait presque leur grondement et leur roulement, terrible. De l'écume éclatait, ça et là. La peau de l'héroïne était rougie, les dents serrées, les lèvres violacées et gercées, mais légèrement souriantes. La frêle silhouette s'imaginait facilement emportée par le vent. La pluie tombait en grosses gouttes, comme pour laver la colère et la tension des vagues. Quelques larmes coulaient sur les joues abîmées. On avait l'impression que le décor servait simplement à illustrer l'intérieur de son cœur. Tempête terrible, dévastatrice. Puissante déferlante de tristesse, torrent d'amertume et de détresse, et cependant, au loin, la paix. Un rayon de soleil, un coin de ciel bleu, un début d'arc-en-ciel, une ébauche de sourire. La lumière, la paix, la vie demeurant malgré tout, comme un espoir.

Plus loin, un autre tableau représentait une rue parisienne sous la pluie. Une femme ensevelie sous un imperméable sombre marchait rapidement. Un court poème accompagnait la toile, œuvre de Damien. Le jeune homme, en effet, avait travaillé avec l'artiste-peintre pour exprimer avec les mots ce qu'elle-même tentait de traduire avec les images. Plusieurs poèmes, donc, accompagnaient les œuvres de la jeune femme. Paris sous la pluie était ainsi décrit :

« Il pleut. Tout est gris.

Drue sur les pavés tombe la pluie.

L'eau glisse et coule sur les trottoirs

Il pleut. Tout est noir.

Marchent les passants.

Ceux que l'on ne voient que par grand vent.

Lorsque la tempête emporte tout.

Marche, lourde boue.

C'est comme mon cœur.

En lui, le désespoir et les pleurs.

En lui, les sombres ombres passées.

C'est comme une fée.

Une fée méchante.

Dont les tristes souvenirs nous hantent.

Une mélopée lourde d'angoisse.

Une fée de poisse.

Il luit un soleil.

De faibles lueurs de teint vermeil.

Derrière ces gros nuages noirs.

Il luit un espoir.

Peurs irraisonnées.

Monstres de papier, disparaissez.

Laissez place à la joie et aux rires,

Peurs, et le sourire ? »

La deuxième partie était consacrée à la femme porteuse de vie. La femme enceinte. Ici, il n'y avait que des poteries, de différentes tailles, la plus grande mesurant presque 1 mètre de haut. Les femmes étaient parfois nues, parfois drapées dans des voiles rappelant le sari indien. Toujours de plein pied, Iris avait mis en valeur les courbes de la femme, sa poitrine, son ventre, ses fesses, ses cuisses. A différents stades de la grossesse, les mères semblaient toujours fières et protectrices : une main sur le ventre ou les deux mains sur les hanches, le ventre tendu vers l'avant. Allongée sur le dos, les deux mains cherchant à sentir la vie bouger à l'intérieur, ou encore accroupie, prête à accoucher, à donner la vie. Cette dernière statue était stupéfiante : on y sentait à la fois la souffrance et la joie. Souffrance du corps qui se déchire et joie immense de la naissance. Comme la mort et la résurrection.

La troisième partie était sur la jeune maman : des peintures à l'huile représentaient les mères allaitant, câlinant, embrassant, caressant leur tout-petit. La tendresse débordait de ces toiles, où le bleu était largement dominant. Comme si l'artiste avait voulu transcrire la maternité à travers un camaïeu de bleu, symbolisant la tendresse et l'amour. Une grande paix se dégageait de ces œuvres. Quelques poèmes accompagnaient les toiles, à nouveau. Au pied d'une mère assise au bord de l'eau avec son fils, on pouvait lire un texte intitulé « Fleuve ». Damien se souvenait de ses longues promenades solitaires au Canada :

« Un fleuve aux reflets de cristal

Courrait parmi les feuilles d'or

Il présentait sa pure eau pâle

Aux plus doux rayons de l'aurore.

Sa musique parcourait les prés

Les villages et les hameaux

Sa pureté illuminait

Même les plus terribles maux

Son parfum embaumait les bois

Comme les roses, les jardins

Ses courants semblables au mois

Emportaient tout, soirs et matins. »

Une autre toile représentait une scène d'hiver, sous la neige. Une mère portant son tout-petit contre elle pour lui tenir chaud, alors que la neige avait tout recouvert. Ici, le poème faisait parti intégrante de la toile, les mots formaient les tourbillons des nuages enneigés:

« Ce matin, au jardin

De mille éclat brillait

La neige sur les sapins

La neige immaculée.

Dans le ciel, le soleil

Luisait tout doucement

Ses rayons de vermeil

Sous des nuages grisants

Le paysage du soir

Clarté resplendissante

Offrait à nos regards

Sa lumière éclatante

Pureté de la neige

Qui dans un miroir blanc

Reflétait en arpège

Les caresses du couchant. »

C'étaient les dernières toiles réalisées par Iris. Elles les avait peintes après sa rencontre avec Isabelle et le père Nicolas. D'ailleurs, ils étaient là, eux aussi. Émerveillés du talent de la jeune femme, et curieux de faire la connaissance du poète en herbe.

Enfin, la dernière partie était consacrée aux émotions de la mère : la mère heureuse avec son enfant dans les bras, la mère pleurant la maladie, la mort, la disparition de son bébé; la mère inquiète et protectrice, la mère transmettant sa sagesse et son savoir. Contrairement aux émotions des jeunes femmes, les émotions des mères étaient plus fortes, plus profondes. On sentait que quelque chose avait changé chez toutes ces femmes. Pour cette quatrième partie, une grande sculpture trônait au milieu de plus petites, toutes en bois. Une mère pleurant son fils, mort, dans ses bras. Toute la peine, le désespoir, la douleur dans des larmes de sang. Une mère pleurant la perte d'un enfant. Un poème, à nouveau, était posé au pied de l'œuvre :

« Erre, sans bruit, seule et moisie

Rude question, gouffre d'interrogation

Souffre, silencieuse, dans la nuit

Meus-toi, dans un mélancolique fond

Tristesse vague et acre, chante

Siffle dans mes tympans avec violence

Monte à ma gorge, suffocante

Installe en moi ta souffrance

Lueur âcre et odeur morte

Humidité accrochée à ma peau

Courant violent qui m'emporte

Et me retient dans un cachot

Avide d'eau et de lumière

Hurlant et murmurant sa terreur

Dégoulinant comme une rivière

Exposant à tous son horreur. »

M. Delacourt qui appréciait l'exposition et avait laissé sa femme papoter pour en profiter à sa guise, s'était figé devant cette représentation. Sa propre douleur lui explosant en pleine figure. La perte... la perte de sa fille. Il était tombé amoureux de sa femme il y a des années, en partie pour son côté artiste. Son amour du beau, des belles choses. Son côté passionné et créateur. Bien avant le départ de sa fille aînée, il avait senti à quel point tous les deux s'étaient éloignés, perdus l'un l'autre dans un monde artificiel d'argent et de paraître. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été à une exposition de cette profondeur, de cette violence même. Ici, c'était vraiment de l'art. De l'art exprimant ce que les mots ne pouvaient pas dire. Traduisant l'homme. De l'art à l'état brut, magnifiant autant les joies que les peines, peignant l'humanité dans toute sa richesse et dans toute sa pauvreté. Cette statue incarnant la souffrance, la douleur, le vide, la perte... Même le poème, pourtant d'une rare violence, ne traduisait pas aussi bien la souffrance que ce visage torturé, baigné de larmes... Il chercha un banc du regard, et s'assit, voûté. Les larmes menaçant de couler. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour se mettre lui-même dans cet état ? Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

Quelques dizaines de minutes passèrent. M. Delacourt était comme enfermé en lui-même, les gens passaient autour de lui, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il était comme descendu au plus profond de ses entrailles. Tous ces murs de protection, toute cette dureté, il ne restait plus rien. Juste cette immense douleur, le vide et la perte.

Papa ? Papa ?

Une voix lui parvint comme en songe, un peu floue, le tirant de son désespoir.

Papa ?

Myriam ? C'est toi ? Je...

A court de mots, il se leva et la serra contre lui. Sa fille, sa petite fille. Elle était là, comme une lumière dans son océan de noirceur. La réponse, elle était là, devant lui : le pardon, la réconciliation, la réunion de sa famille, enfin. Il regardait la statue devant lui, cette femme pleurant son fils mort, mais sa fille à lui était vivante, elle était bien vivante. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, évacuant toute la dureté, toute la colère, toute la tension. La tempête qui faisait rage au fond de lui s'était transformée en pluie torrentielle.

Ma petite fille... pardon. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi... pardonne-moi.

Myriam lui rendait son étreinte, toute bouleversée. Comme si toutes les années de souffrance et de séparation avaient disparues. Il ne lui restait que le bonheur d'être enfin aimée et reconnue.

Papa... tu m'as tellement manqué. Je... Je ne savais pas que tu serais ici. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Ma petite fille...

L'étreinte se prolongea. Ils étaient à court de mots. Parfois, le silence dit bien plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, les larmes se tarirent et M. Delacourt se détacha de sa fille, lui demandant :

Tu savais que ta mère exposait ? Tu es venue pour cela ?

Oui. En fait, Iris, l'artiste qui a réalisé toutes ces œuvres était une de mes patientes. Je l'ai présentée à maman, elles se sont bien entendues, et voilà, répondit sa fille encore un peu timide.

L'homme devint pensif.

C'est pour cela que ta maman allait mieux. Elle t'avait retrouvé... Mais quel idiot j'ai été, je te demande pardon. Je...

Myriam vit son père hésiter un instant, les yeux dans le vague, puis il lui saisit la main, déterminé. Elle retrouvait le médecin énergique, décisionnaire, réactif, productif, qu'elle avait toujours connu. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son père pleurer et qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, elle se doutait bien que cela n'allait pas se reproduire de sitôt, ce n'était pas dans son caractère, tout simplement. Mais elle gardait au fond d'elle comme un trésor ces quelques minutes qui, pour elle, voulaient tout dire. Son père reprit alors, fermement :

Pourrais-je voir l'artiste ? J'ai besoin de lui dire quelque chose.

Myriam réagit rapidement.

Bien sûr, je vais te présenter. Viens.

Après quelques pas et quelques slaloms entre les gens venus admirer l'exposition, ils trouvèrent l'auteur des chefs d'œuvres présentés.

Là voilà. Iris ?

Oui ? répondit la jeune femme, habillée d'une longue robe rouge vif pour l'occasion, mettant parfaitement en valeur son teint mat et ses cheveux noirs.

Je te présente mon père, M. Delacourt.

Iris lui tendit la main, un peu maladroitement. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de réception et ne maîtrisait pas vraiment toutes les convenances de rigueur.

Bonjour monsieur.

Bonjour mademoiselle. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes bien l'auteur de toutes ces œuvres ?

Oui.

Eh bien, je vous remercie. Vraiment. Je vous remercie. Vous m'avez rendu ma fille, vous avez ressuscité ma femme qui dépérissait, vous avez sauvé mon cœur endurci... Je vous remercie, du plus profond de mon cœur. Vous avez sauvé toute ma famille. Je... Je ne pourrais jamais rien faire qui puisse égaler ce que vous venez de me donner, mais si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Encore merci, merci infiniment.

M. Delacourt la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il serrait avec émotion et force la main de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était stupéfaite. Elle ne voyait pas bien en quoi son exposition lui avait sauvé la vie.

Merci monsieur.

C'est moi. Bonne continuation mademoiselle.

Myriam n'en revenait pas du discours de son père, il n'avait pas vraiment pour habitude de se livrer ainsi. Ses réflexions furent interrompues, son père lui saisissant le bras et l'entraînant à un rythme d'enfer vers la sortie tout en cherchant des yeux sa femme.

Papa ? Peux-tu ralentir un peu ? J'ai des talons aiguilles... supplia la jeune fille.

Son père se retourna, regardant ses chaussures.

D'accord, fit-il, bourru. Mais je dois trouver ta mère, nous devons nous retrouver, c'est urgent.

Très bien, je te suis, acquiesça Myriam.

Et tes sœurs, et ton frère. C'est important, reprit-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction.

Très bien, répondit la demoiselle, habituée au ton de chef des armées de son père. Je... je crois qu'Amélie et Flore vont bientôt arriver, elles étaient conviées à la réception. Pour Antoine, ça risque d'être plus compliqué, je peux lui téléphoner si tu veux.

C'est cela, on lui téléphonera ce soir. Tiens, regarde, elle est là.

Maman ?

Myriam, mon ange ! Monsieur le professeur ?

Ce petit surnom était resté suite à la nomination de M. Delacourt, en tant que professeur de médecine.

Madame, je vous serais grès de me suivre, j'ai besoin de vous parler.

Le ton doux et avenant démentait la formulation un peu rigide du chirurgien. Il avait toujours eu de mal avec les sentiments. Mme Delacourt se rendait bien compte de l'état de son mari, quelque chose en lui avait rompu, et elle pressentait que c'était pour un bien. A voir le sourire de sa fille, cela ne pouvait être mauvais.

Bien sûr, je vous suis immédiatement.

La famille Delacourt sortit du hall d'exposition au grand complet puisque les jumelles avaient été récupérées alors qu'elles déposaient leurs manteaux au vestiaire. M. Delacourt n'avait pas repris la parole à nouveau, mais il tenait si fermement la main de sa fille aînée, que celle-ci ne pouvait songer à s'échapper.

Pendant ce temps, Isabelle s'approchait de la jeune artiste :

Vous voyez, je vous l'avais bien dit. Sans vous, ce monsieur aurait peut-être été malheureux toute sa vie.

Vous croyez ?

Il vous l'a dit lui-même. Vous avez sauvé sa femme, sa fille et son cœur. Par votre art. Soyez vous-même. Vous avez un don. Je suis émerveillée par tout ce que vous avez créé. Le Seigneur vous a vraiment gâtée. Continuez. Je suis sûre que vous sauverez d'autres cœurs par votre art, parce qu'il invite à l'amour, au pardon, à la tendresse.

C'est une forme de maternité ?

Pardon ?

Je veux dire, je ne suis pas maman physiquement, j'aurais pu, mais... C'est une forme de maternité, quelque part. Si réellement, j'ai sauvé sa femme, sa fille, sa famille... j'ai donné la vie, non ?

C'est tout-à-fait juste ce que vous dites, Iris, dit le père Nicolas en s'approchant. Cela s'appelle la maternité spirituelle. C'est ainsi que vous pouvez être mère d'une multitude, comme la vierge Marie.

Iris reprit :

C'est étonnant, quand même. J'allais mourir. Je suis tombée sur Myriam à l'hôpital. Elle m'a soignée, puis elle m'a donné l'occasion de peindre, et de fil en aiguille... Sa mère a l'air plus heureuse, et son père vient me voir comme si j'étais son sauveur... Mais c'est sa fille qui m'a sauvé, moi.

C'est bien cela, continua le père. Chacun, nous sommes une grâce les uns pour les autres. Nous avons besoin les uns des autres. Nous avons une mission, une vocation particulière à remplir, qui enrichit l'autre, l'aide, le guérit, le sauve. Il n'y a pas de riches qui donnent tout le temps et de pauvres qui reçoivent tout le temps. Il y a uniquement des pauvres qui donnent et qui reçoivent, ensemble, chacun selon sa grâce particulière. C'est l'humanité voulue, désirée par le Christ. Vous avez été aidé, vous aidez à votre tour, parfois sans vous en apercevoir. Ce n'est pas l'important de s'en apercevoir. Vous savez, je suis sûr que d'autres personnes ont été touchées, mais elles ne le vous diront pas. C'est dans le secret de leur cœur. Votre mission à vous, c'est de continuer à peindre, à sculpter, à prier, à chercher Dieu. Faites cela, et vous porterez du fruit au centuple.

Sophie et Gabriel étaient pas loin derrière et ils entendirent la dernière diatribe du prêtre.

C'est un mini-sermon que vous nous faites là ! rit Sophie en lui tendant la main. Bonjour père, je m'appelle Sophie et voici Gabriel, mon fiancé.

Enchanté, je suis père Nicolas, voici Isabelle et Iris, l'artiste. Vous la connaissez peut-être ?

J'ai prié pour elle, reprit Sophie. Myriam m'a parlé de vous quand vous étiez à l'hôpital. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Je suis vraiment émerveillée par ce que vous avez fait. C'est bouleversant, magnifique.

Je soutiens complètement ma fiancée, renchérit Gabriel. Bravo Iris. Votre œuvre est à la fois remplie de force et de faiblesse, toutes les détresses humaines y sont représentées mais aussi toute la paix et la joie... Je suis très touché par la profondeur de ce que vous représentez. Merci de nous faire ce cadeau.

Merci. Je suis confuse de tous ces compliments... Pardonnez-moi ma question, mais, vous êtes catholiques ?

Sophie l'est, répondit Gabriel. Moi, je cherche, je suis intrigué.

Dit plutôt que tu es insatiable de curiosité, répondit la rousse avec un sourire taquin.

Je vous demande cela, parce que, moi aussi je cherche. Ou plutôt, j'ai trouvé. Mais je veux devenir chrétienne. Alors je vais au catéchisme, je me prépare pour le baptême et pour la communion. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes croyantes, a part Isabelle, le père Nicolas et les membres du groupe de catéchisme, je serais heureuse de partager avec vous. J'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre et...

Bien sûr ! répondit Sophie avec enthousiasme. Je suis persuadée que Gabriel aura plus de choses à dire que moi ! Il n'arrête pas de lire, de se cultiver, de chercher... Il ressemble à St Augustin !

N'exagère pas... je suis loin d'être St Augustin. Et puis, je n'y peux rien, je suis chirurgien, scientifique. J'aime comprendre, savoir, maîtriser...

Le père Nicolas intervint :

Si vous voulez comprendre Dieu... je vous préviens, je cherche encore ! Mais, continuez à chercher, vous verrez, vous trouverez ! C'est ce que le Christ a dit. Et votre fiancée a raison, vous me faites penser à St Augustin. Vous allez devenir un grand saint !

Euh, père... vous allez un peu vite en besogne. Je ne suis même pas baptisé. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis juste, curieux, intrigué... je cherche.

Pour Dieu, un seul jour est comme mille ans. Vous verrez, à l'heure fixée, en un clin d'œil, Il fera de vous un grand saint. J'ai tout à fait confiance... et puis, cette jeune femme pleine de dynamisme achèvera de vous sanctifier... elle ne doit pas être reposante tous les jours ! termina le père avec un clin d'œil en montrant Sophie.

Le petit groupe éclata de rire.

Père ! râla la sage-femme pour la forme.

Il t'a bien cerné, rigola Gabriel en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Puis il lui chuchota à l'oreille. Je t'aime, tu me rends heureux comme personne. Tu le sais.

Sophie rougit et se blottit contre le jeune chirurgien.

Que dirais-tu de choisir une sculpture pour ta mère ? Je crois que certaines auraient tout-à-fait leur place dans son salon, à Lyon ?

C'est une excellente idée, répondit le jeune homme, touchée par l'attention de sa fiancée. Laquelle préfères-tu ?

J'ai un faible pour cette sculpture d'argile, avoua la jeune femme en tendant la main vers une poterie de taille moyenne.

Sophie avait toujours aimé la lumière. Elle aimait les rayons de joie traversant les vitraux. Les couleurs chaudes et froides qui s'harmonisaient au sein d'une cathédrale. Elle aimait cet ensemble d'ombres et de lumières évoluant sans cesse, tourmenté ou paisible selon les heures de la journée. Elle aimait tout à la fois la lumière crue de midi, ou la lumière douce du soir ; la lumière aveuglante de l'été, ou la lumière presque sombre de l'hiver. La lumière parfois tendue, parfois abandonnée. Les harmoniques des bleus, des verts, des bruns... Les gammes des rouges, des oranges, des jaunes... Les valses des roses et des violets. Les couleurs étaient pour elle lumineuses, brillantes, vivantes. Terne ou chatoyante, la lumière faisait vivre, pour elle, les églises romanes et gothiques : grâces aux vitraux colorés, les faisceaux grenats, ocres ou émeraudes étaient des diamants brillants de mille feux au sein de l'édifice et l'invitaient à la contemplation. Étonnamment, cependant, elle ne s'arrêta pas sur une des toiles colorées d'Iris mais se tourna vers une simple poterie.

De couleur terre, elle mesurait environ 80 cm de haut. On y voyait une femme debout, forte et déterminée. Son expression était à la fois courageuse, intelligente et protectrice. Elle tenait par la main un petit garçon et semblait tout à la fois vouloir le protéger et l'encourager à avancer. Gabriel fut conquis immédiatement: il reconnaissait sa mère, farouchement fidèle et aimante, et en même temps, fière et exigeante. Une femme qui avait du rester debout, seule et inébranlable, malgré les tempêtes de la vie.

Je suis d'accord, elle est parfaite. Prenons-la.

Après avoir payé leur dû, les deux tourtereaux sortirent profiter des quelques rayons de soleil de la journée.

A quelques rues de là, la famille Delacourt, presque au grand complet, savourait les retrouvailles. Les jumelles étaient toutes excitées, ravies de la réconciliation du père et de la fille, espérant secrètement que cela leur permettrait de faire leurs propres choix sans craindre les réactions du patriarche. M. Delacourt, lui, voulait tout savoir sur la vie de sa fille : études, amis, petit-ami, travail, patients, appartement, loisirs. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne manquait de rien, qu'elle était bien traitée, heureuse, épanouie. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir été si dur et voulait recréer les liens qu'il avait lui-même brisés quelques années auparavant. Myriam était heureuse, simplement. Elle avait tellement attendu ce jour. Elle aurait aimé lui présenter Damien, qu'elle avait laissé seul à l'exposition, mais ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Sa mère vint à son secours, discrètement, mais efficacement.

Chéri ?

Oui ?

Tu sais, son petit-ami est ici.

Il habite Paris ?

Non, il est venu avec elle à l'exposition, c'est d'ailleurs l'auteur des poèmes. Il serait poli de le convier à notre table, tu ne crois pas ? De plus, il doit se sentir un peu abandonné par Myriam...

Bien sûr, tu as absolument raison. Nous allons faire connaissance. Vous allez rester à dîner et...

Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, coupa gentiment Myriam, nous avons un hôtel pour la nuit. Merci de nous inviter à la maison. Je vais chercher Damien , et nous vous rejoignons d'ici une petite heure, cela vous convient-il ?

C'est parfait, reprit le maître de maison. A tout-à-l'heure.

C'est heureuse et un peu stressée que la jeune femme quitta la brasserie parisienne. Elle espérait que la rencontre de Damien avec son père se passerait bien. Elle trouva son amoureux en pleine discussion avec une petite fille d'environ 6 ans :

Tu crois vraiment que cette femme est heureuse ? Elle a l'air triste quand même, disait la petite en regardant un tableau représentant une maman berçant une petite fille.

Je suis certain qu'elle est heureuse, elle est simplement contemplative, admirative du chef d'œuvre qu'elle tient dans les bras.

Tu crois ?

Bien sûr. Tu sais, une maman aime son enfant de tout son cœur, c'est son plus grand trésor.

Je ne sais pas. Moi, ma maman, elle n'a pas voulu de moi.

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? reprit Damien, sur la réserve.

Je vis avec ma tante, c'est elle qui m'a emmené ici. Ma maman, elle m'a laissé. Elle était jeune quand elle m'a eu, et puis, elle est souvent à l'hôpital.

Tu sais, peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas bien s'occuper de toi, alors elle a fait le mieux qu'elle pouvait en te confiant à une personne qui saurait te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin.

Oui. C'est toujours ce que ma tante me dit. Elle est gentille ma tante. Mais parfois, je voudrais avoir une maman, et un papa.

Tu n'as pas de papa ?

Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Maman non plus, elle ne se souvient plus. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle dit. C'est un peu triste. Peut-être un jour quelqu'un voudra bien être mon papa... ma tante, elle vit toute seule.

Damien prit la petite dans ses bras. Il aperçut Myriam qui les regardait, touchée, et lui fit un sourire un peu triste. La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire en s'approchant, mais fut bousculée par une dame d'une quarantaine d'année, la tante, visiblement.

Madeleine ! Ne t'éloigne pas trop, s'il te plaît ! J'ai eu peur ! Tu sais comme il y a du monde ici.

Oui ma tante. Je discutais juste avec ce monsieur. Il est gentil.

Tu ne l'embête pas, j'espère ?

Damien prit la parole :

Bonjour madame, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre nièce est charmante. J'allais justement lui faire un petite tour de magie, vous voulez-bien ?

Faites, je vous remercie beaucoup, reprit la tante, soulagée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fait sourire Madeleine, les deux amoureux sortaient paisiblement du hall d'exposition. L'air frais et le relatif silence de la rue faisait du bien. Le jeune homme avait bien remarqué l'air chiffonné de sa moitié et attendait qu'elle se lance d'elle-même. Cela lui prit quelques secondes, tant la joie était forte pour elle.

J'ai revu mon père !

Damien s'arrêta net.

Tu as quoi ?

J'ai revu papa ! Il était là ! Maman l'avait emmené ! Et il était là ! Et il m'a vu, il m'a prit dans ses bras, il m'a parlé, il m'a emmené boire un café, avec maman, et les jumelles, et il voulait aussi parler avec Antoine, et...

Calme-toi ma chérie, je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qui sort de ta si charmante bouche...

Myriam respira un grand coup et se blottit contre l'épaule de son homme en reprenant plus calmement ses explications.

… et enfin, il nous invite à dîner, ce soir, chez eux. Enfin, chez moi. Il veut te rencontrer. Tu es d'accord ?

Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux pour toi ! C'est... merveilleux ! Ils vont pouvoir venir à notre mariage, il pourra te tenir le bras...

Tu crois ? Demanda la jeune femme, l'espoir dans sa voix.

Ça ne coûte rien de demander... et puis, il ne pourrait pas manquer cela, pas après ce que tu m'as dit. Je crois même qu'il sera fier et heureux.

J'espère qu'il va bien t'aimer...

Tout le monde m'aime, mademoiselle, fit le magicien en lui pinçant le nez, sache-le !

Le dîner se passa à merveille. Le père promit à sa fille d'être présent pour l'amener à la mairie. Le tempérament charmeur et artiste du jeune canadien lui plu, c'était bien ce dont sa fille sérieuse et posée avait besoin pour se détendre et être heureuse. Les jumelles discutèrent de leurs tenues de témoin durant la moitié du repas, et la mère était enfin réconciliée avec elle-même, heureuse du bonheur irradiant de son mari et de ses enfants.

 **Chapitre XI** **II** **: Deux mariages**

 _«La charité ne passera jamais. »_

 _St Paul_

Le jour tant attendu par Damien et Myriam arriva très vite. C'était début mai, la température était douce, et les cerisiers en fleurs. En plus de la famille de la jeune infirmière présente au grand complet, quelques unes de ses collègues s'étaient jointes ainsi qu'Iris et toute la famille de Sophie. Après la cérémonie très simple à la mairie, tout le monde se rendit à la ferme de Thuilley-aux-groseilles. Marie avait secondé Damien pour la décoration de la grange. Un vrai décor féerique. De grands drapés multicolores avaient été tendus sur les murs en pierre. De nombreuses lanternes en bronze éclairaient la charpente en chêne. Les tables rondes disposées en cercle laissaient une vaste piste de danse au centre du bâtiment. Des gerbes de fleurs des champs étaient parsemées ça et là, et de petites pierres multicolores ornaient les nappes blanches des tables. Les menus avaient été réalisés en papier recyclé beige et décoré avec des fleurs séchées ; les serviettes rouge et or ressortaient sur la vaisselle en porcelaine blanche, toute simple. Myriam fut conquise par cette ambiance bohémienne, gaie et vivante, et reconnue tout de suite la pâte de son mari. Son mari, elle pouvait le dire maintenant. Elle se sentait heureuse, et un peu possessive aussi. Son mari. Elle se serra contre lui.

Damien était heureux du sourire de sa femme. Elle était resplendissante. Pour une fois, elle avait lâché ses cheveux et laissé courir ses longues boucles brunes dans son dos. De longues créoles dorées ornaient ses oreilles, et un voile parsemé de perles nacrées tombait jusqu'au sa chute de rein. Sa robe était celle d'une princesse d'un autre âge : longue, en satin blanc, décolleté col bateau, ajustée à la poitrine et à la taille, évasée à mi-cuisse. Cette forme mettait en valeur sa silhouette fine. Son épouse était magnifique. Lui-même avait choisi un costume blanc, pour changer. Il voulait faire de ce jour, un jour unique et mémorable.

Le repas était simple et délicieux, l'ambiance festive et détendue. Les tours de magie succédèrent aux discours, puis le tout laissa place à la danse. Sophie était heureuse pour son amie. Elle avait fait la rencontre de M. et Mme Delacourt et était vraiment soulagée de leur réconciliation. Ses parents avaient d'ailleurs été charmants, mettant à l'aise tout le monde par leur accueil simple et chaleureux. Sa sœur, Marie avait les joues rosies par tous les compliments qu'elle avait reçue : co-réalisatrice de la robe de mariée, de la décoration, et des tenues des demoiselles d'honneur, elle était presque submergée par l'avalanche de commentaires positifs à son encontre. Sa propre robe était bicolore : en soie sauvage bleu nuit et bleu turquoise, un modèle assez graphique, cintré à la taille et s'arrêtant aux genoux. Les demoiselles d'honneur, quand à elles, étaient vêtues d'un rouge bordeaux vif, dans un satin fluide et dansant. Un bouquet de couleur et de joie pour ce jour de fête.

C'est repus, heureux et un peu fatigués que les mariés rentrèrent chez eux. En s'endormant, sa femme blottit contre lui, Damien eut le cœur serré quelques secondes en pensant à ceux qui était partis avant lui, ses parents, son petit frère. Il aurait tant souhaité qu'ils soient encore là aujourd'hui. Puis il se laissa emporter par les limbes du soleil.

Quelques mois plus tard, ce fut au tour de Sophie et de Gabriel de faire le grand saut. C'était une belle journée d'automne. Le temps était doux et ensoleillé. Les feuilles rouges et or tapissaient les allées. Les cheveux roux de Sophie étaient relevés en un chignon flou et les rayons du soleil faisaient le jeu des reflets cuivrés qui s'agitaient sous la brise. Sa robe immaculée descendait en une corolle fluide, semblable à un lys blanc. Prés du corps mais fluide, la robe était en soie sauvage. Le décolleté princesse laissait deviner les épaules arrondies et quelques perles ornaient la jupe évasée, tombant jusqu'aux chevilles délicates de la jeune femme. Son bouquet de mariée était un simple bouquet de mimosa, jaune poussin, jaune profond, jaune or. Les fleurs étaient fines et le parfum embaumait délicatement. Pour la demoiselle, le mimosa était une fleur à la fois forte, gai et vivante. Il était symbole de joie et de lumière. Un soleil entre le bleu du ciel et le vert des prairies. En regardant la jeune mariée, cependant, on voyait surtout son sourire à décrocher la lune. Ses yeux avaient comme capturés les étoiles et brillaient de mille feux. La joie, pleine et entière. La confiance. Le bonheur. Elle était resplendissante et lumineuse, encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

La contemplant du bout de l'allée, près de l'autel, Gabriel était sur un nuage de félicité. Sa femme, dans quelques instants, elle serait sa femme. Qu'elle était belle ! Il était à cours de mots pour traduire tout ce qui s'agitait en lui, et se laissait simplement imbibé par tout le bonheur qui se dégageait de sa fiancée. Comme il était chanceux ! Il n'aurait pu s'imaginer ici il y a quelques années. Se remémorant ses études, ses conquêtes, sa solitude, son départ pour Nancy, et le vide se creusant tous les jours un peu plus en lui... Il était si heureux aujourd'hui. Pas rempli, mais apaisé, éclairé, conduit. Oui, c'était bien cela. Il était toujours en chemin, en questionnement, en découverte, en recherche... mais il n'était plus dans la nuit, dans les ténèbres, dans l'angoisse et dans le vide. Un sens se dessinait à sa vie, encore un peu flou, mais réel. La musique de l'orgue le tira de ses pensées. Les premiers accords du «Merle blanc» d'Eugène Damaré retentirent. Lorsqu'ils avaient choisis les musiques et les chants de la célébration, Sophie ne voulait pas de la traditionnelle marche nuptiale. Elle voulait de la légèreté et de la joie. Cette pièce était parfaite : elle imitait le joyeux chant du merle, virevoltant et pépiant dans les sous-bois.

Sophie s'avança, heureuse, vers l'autel, au bras de son père. Ce dernier était ému. Sa première fille remise entre d'autres mains que les siennes. _«L'homme quittera son père et sa mère, il s'attachera à sa femme et tous deux ne feront plus qu'un.»_ C'était bel et bien un départ pour une terre nouvelle. Il serra fort sa fille contre lui avant de donner sa main à Gabriel. Une nouvelle route s'ouvrait pour eux deux, et il les confiait au Seigneur.

Les lectures qui suivirent proclamaient toutes la joie. On entendit Isaïe 55 en première lecture: _«Oui, vous sortirez dans la joie et vous serez conduits dans la paix ; les montagnes et les collines éclateront en acclamations devant vous, et tous les arbres de la campagne battront des mains.»_ Puis le psaume 15 fut chanté à 4 voix : _«La part qui me revient fait mes délices, j'ai même le plus bel héritage.»_ Enfin, l'évangile selon St Jean, au chapitre 16 :

 _«Je vous reverrai, et votre cœur se réjouira; et votre joie, personne ne vous l'enlèvera. En ce jour-là, vous ne me poserez plus de questions. Amen, amen, je vous le dis: ce que vous demanderez au Père en mon nom, il vous le donnera. Jusqu'à présent vous n'avez rien demandé en mon nom ; demandez, et vous recevrez : ainsi votre joie sera parfaite. En disant cela, je vous ai parlé en images. L'heure vient où je vous parlerai sans images, et vous annoncerai ouvertement ce qui concerne le Père. Ce jour-là, vous demanderez en mon nom ; or, je ne vous dis pas que moi, je prierai le Père pour vous, car le Père lui-même vous aime, parce que vous m'avez aimé et vous avez cru que c'est de Dieu que je suis sorti.»_

C'était Gabriel qui avait choisi ce texte. Il était lumineux pour lui, et rempli d'espérance. Pour lui, Sophie avait la grâce de connaître déjà cette joie décrite par Jésus. Or lui-même attendait encore le jour où tout serait clair, où il n'aurait plus besoin de poser de questions, où tout prendrait sens. En écoutant l'homélie, il tenait la main de Sophie dans la sienne, heureux. Le père commença :

« Gabriel et Sophie, en ce jour de votre mariage, je voudrais vous dire ceci : Dieu est amour. C'est une phrase que l'on a tellement entendue et rabâchée, qu'elle ne résonne plus en nous. Nous savons que Dieu est amour, mais nous avons oublié tout ce que cela provoquait, pour nous. A quel point cela nous disait qui nous sommes.

Dieu est amour, il n'est qu'amour. Pour vous, qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Rappelez-vous la genèse ! Dieu vous a créés à son image, et à sa ressemblance. Et Dieu est amour ! Vous êtes donc appelés à n'être qu'amour, comme lui, à le devenir de plus en plus. St Paul l'écrit _« Sans la charité, je ne suis rien »_ Cela veut dire : si je ne suis pas amour, je ne suis pas, tout simplement. Vous entendez, mes enfants ? Si vous n'êtes pas amour, vous n'êtes pas. Vous n'êtes pas vous. Vous êtes un faux-moi, une caricature, une déformation. Ce que vous êtes, profondément, c'est une image de Dieu, c'est l'Amour. Cela veut dire, que s'épanouir pleinement, se réaliser totalement (c'est à la mode aujourd'hui, se réaliser), c'est être de plus en plus, amour. Dès que vous n'aimez pas, vous n'êtes plus vous-même, vous vous abîmez.

Concrètement, me direz-vous, que faire ? Regardez Jésus : il naît, il grandit, il prie, il travaille, il mange, il prêche, il pardonne, il guérit, il marche, il pleure, il souffre, il parle, il se tait. Et en tout cela, Il aime. Regardez Jésus qui aime, lui qui est le chemin, la vérité, la vie. Vous trouverez ainsi le chemin d'amour qui le vôtre, celui tout particulier que le Seigneur a choisit pour vous. Vous êtes conçus pour aimer, c'est cela qui vous conviendra, qui vous comblera, qui vous épanouira.

Choisissez toujours l'amour ! C'est cela qui vous rendra heureux : nous sommes des êtres conçus pour aimer et être aimé. Et si vous avez oublié ce que veut dire aimer, allez relire St Paul : _« La Charité prend patience, elle est serviable, elle n'est pas envieuse, elle ne se gonfle pas, elle ne fanfaronne pas, elle ne fait rien de malhonnête, elle ne cherche pas son intérêt, elle ne s'irrite pas, ne tient pas compte du mal, elle ne se réjouit pas de l'injustice mais met sa joie dans la vérité, elle excuse tout, croit tout, espère tout, supporte tout. La Charité ne passera jamais ! »_

Et quand vous ne saurez pas aimer, quand l'amour sera trop dur... Mettez-vous à genoux, mendiez auprès de Celui qui n'est qu'amour et miséricorde. Mendiez, demandez, priez. Il déposera dans votre cœur cet amour parfois impossible à donner. Laissez-vous aimer par Lui, Lui qui vous a tout donné, Lui qui est la source de votre amour. Laissez-Le vous aimer, Laissez-Le vous guérir, vous pardonner, vous sauver, vous sanctifier. En ce beau jour de votre mariage, vous n'êtes pas seuls. Dieu s'engage avec vous sur ce chemin d'amour, et jamais Il ne vous lâchera, vous êtes ses enfants bien-aimés. Alors ne craignez pas, et dans cette certitude d'être tellement aimés, portez la joie autour de vous comme vous le désirez si fort. Pour conclure, je vous laisse avec Isaïe : _« Et maintenant, ainsi parle le Seigneur, celui qui t'a créé, Jacob, qui t'a modelé, Israël : Ne crains pas, car je t'ai racheté, je t'ai appelé par ton nom: tu es à moi. Si tu traverses les eaux, je serais avec toi, et les rivières, elles ne te submergerons pas. Si tu passes par le feu, tu ne souffriras pas et la flamme ne te brûlera pas. Car je suis le Seigneur, ton Dieu, le Saint d'Israël, ton sauveur. Pour ta rançon, j'ai donné l'Egypte, Kush et Séba à ta place. Car tu comptes beaucoup à mes yeux, tu as du prix et je t'aime. Aussi je livre des hommes à ta place et des peuples en rançon de ta vie. Ne crains pas, car je suis avec toi. »_

Sophie et Gabriel écoutaient, attentifs, buvant les paroles de ce vieux prêtre qui les avait accompagné tout au long de leur préparation au mariage. Un prêtre sage. L'heure des consentements était venue. Les fiancés se tinrent debout face à face, devant l'assemblée. Gabriel prit le micro, et regardant tendrement sa promise se lança :

Sophie, je vais utiliser une image de la bible pour te dire ce que tu représentes pour moi. Je sais que cela te parlera parce que je crois que s'il y a une chose que tu aimes autant que tu m'aimes moi, voir plus, c'est bien la parole de Dieu. Tu es pour moi comme le trésor dans le champ, celui pour lequel on n'hésite pas une seconde avant de vendre tous ses biens pour acquérir le champ. Enfin, toi, pour être tout-à-fait honnête, tu m'as fait réfléchir un peu. C'était assez exigeant de te désirer, et de laisser mes habitudes pour toi. Mais, ça en valait la peine. Sophie, tu es pour moi comme une perle précieuse, ou comme un grand soleil. Parmi toutes les femmes qui ont jalonnées ma vie (et il y en a eu ...), tu es la seule, l'unique, celle que je choisis. Je suis tellement heureux que tu acceptes aujourd'hui de devenir ma femme. C'est mon être tout entier que je veux te donner aujourd'hui. Mon esprit, mon cœur et mon corps. Avec tout ma volonté, je te choisi pour être mon épouse, et je me donne à toi. Que ce Dieu, que je connais peu mais qui me connaît si bien, parait-il, et qui t'aime d'un amour tout particulier, j'en suis sûr, m'accompagne et m'aide sur ce chemin qui s'ouvre devant nous aujourd'hui. C'est un commencement, et j'espère qu'à travers tous les épreuves et les souffrances que nous connaîtront, cette joie imprenable que Dieu promet à ses amis sera profondément ancrée en nous, et que nous pourrons à chaque instant la partager. Sophie, je t'aime, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon esprit, de toute mon intelligence, de toute mon âme, de tout mon corps. Je me donne à toi pour tout le temps que durera notre vie.

Un grand silence s'était installé dans l'assemblée. Mme Lang était émue jusqu'aux larmes devant ce fils qui se livrait ainsi, vulnérable, devant tous. Elle espérait que cette femme qui le recevait aujourd'hui avait conscience de l'ampleur de l'amour qui lui portait. Elle tenait littéralement son cœur entre ses mains. Sophie comprenait. Elle était retournée par les paroles de feu de son homme et par son regard clair et incisif. Elle lui prit la main, la serrant fortement, et répondit :

Gabriel, je me donne à toi. Je te reçois comme époux, et je me donne à toi, entièrement, totalement, complètement, aujourd'hui et pour tout le temps que durera ma vie. Je reste émerveillée par l'homme que tu es... Je ne manie pas les mots aussi bien que toi. Je suis plutôt bavarde d'habitude, mais... tu m'as un peu retournée... Alors, sache simplement que c'est un cantique d'action de grâces qui monte en moi. Comme le psaume le disait: _« La part qui me revient fait mes délices, j'ai même le plus bel héritage. »_ Tu es cette part, cet héritage pour moi. Rien ne me rendrait plus heureuse. C'est avec toute ma volonté et toute ma personne que je désire devenir ta femme aujourd'hui, te donner les enfants que Dieu nous donnera, et remplir notre maison de lumière et de joie. Je t'aime Gabriel, et je me donne toute entière à toi.

Après la remise des alliances, des anneaux d'or tout simples, et la bénédiction nuptiale, les mariés sortirent de l'église sous les acclamations de la famille et des amis venus nombreux. Sophie était très aimée et entourée à son travail, ses collègues sage-femmes, médecins, aide-soignantes, ASH, tous s'étaient déplacés. Il y avait même quelques jeunes mamans qu'elle avait soignées, dont celle que Gabriel avait sauvée. Les amis de Lyon du chirurgien étaient présents également, et il y avait bien 300 personnes dans l'église fleurie de lys blancs pour l'occasion.

Tout ce petit monde se dirigea à la ferme familiale pour les photos et le vin d'honneur qui avaient lieu dans le jardin de la maison. C'est avec des crampes aux joues à force de sourire et de saluer les invités, que les jeunes époux se dirigèrent avec la famille et les plus proches amis vers la grange pour le repas. Tout illuminé par le blanc immaculé des nappes, des lumignons et des fleurs, le bâtiment était romantique à souhait et on se croyait dans un roman de Jane Austen. Sophie était ravie. Son côté fleur bleue était comblé. Gabriel se sentait heureux comme jamais.

Arrivé au fromage, les discours commencèrent. Les parents firent de leur mieux, restant pudiques et traditionnels devant la foule des invités et gardant le plus important pour un échange en tête à tête. Puis ce fut au tour des amis de prendre la relève. Myriam se leva, déterminée, et chassa sa timidité pour prendre la parole. Elle se tourna vers Sophie :

Puisqu'on me donne l'occasion de parler, je vais parler sur l'amitié, car c'est ce que tu es pour moi, Sophie, une amie. _« Heureux deux amis qui s'aiment assez pour savoir se taire ensemble dans un pays qui sait se taire. » « L'amitié est un trésor. » « Les amis véritables se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. »_ Tant de phrases, de proverbes, de sentences bien senties sur l'amitié. Un trésor, magnifique, bouleversant, exigeant. Moi, je dirais : un ami écoute et accueille, il ne juge pas mais nous permet de grandir. Il reste présent, toujours, à chaque instant, quand personne n'est plus là. Il reste, fidèlement. Un ami nous ressemble, à la fin, par les regards, les sourires, les paroles. Un ami nous reprend, nous parle, nous édifie, nous construit. Il nous sort de nous-même pour voir en nous le plus beau, le plus grand, le mieux. Et en même temps, il nous aime tel qu'on est, pas autrement. Il nous accepte et nous comprend. Trésor infini que l'ami. Voilà ce que tu es pour moi, Sophie. Une amie.

Et pour toi, Gabriel, je te dirais : celui qui, un jour, devient plus qu'un ami, reste quand même éternellement l'ami, le confident, celui qui toujours nous surprend, nous aime, nous attend. Il est l'ami vers qui vont chacune de nos pensées, chacun de nos élans. Il est celui qui nous fait ressentir un manque terrible, un vide atroce par son absence. Il est l'ami qu'on aime et qu'on chérit, celui que l'on voudrait rendre heureux, celui pour qui l'on est prêt à tout, même à donner sa vie. Il est celui que l'on voudrait soulager, guérir, consoler, aimer, comprendre, saisir, accueillir. L'ami qui nous émerveille, nous surprend, nous éblouit, nous étonne. Si tu te demandais ce que Sophie me disait de toi, c'est cela, tout simplement : tu es pour elle l'ami qui se révèle chaque jour un peu plus, toujours différent, mystérieux, surprenant... qu'elle connaît, et cependant, encore si peu. Alors bonne route à vous deux.

Les applaudissements fusèrent de toutes part, cachant avec pudeur l'émotion qu'avait suscité la jeune femme. Damien, témoin de Gabriel, se leva à son tour et prit alors la parole :

Ma merveilleuse épouse a un réalisé un discours inégalable, je ne me risquerai donc pas à cet exercice. De ma part, vous aurez un poème :

« Souvent les mots d'amour, quand ils disent le cœur,

Ne sont que des murmures, parmi des gerbes en fleurs

A l'oreille murmurés, ils chantent le bonheur

D'une trop grande joie, ils parsèment les heures.

Seul un profond silence peut s'en faire l'écho

Tel le bruit du vent soufflant dans les roseaux

Fragiles et hésitants, pourtant rien de plus beau

Que ces chuchotements, coulant comme les ruisseaux

Ces discrètes syllabes, il faut les murmurer

Un petit brin trop fort, elles sont toutes abîmées

C'est la timidité qui leur est adaptée

La maladresse seule traduit leur vérité. »

Les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle et la soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur et les danses. La pièce montée faites de petits choux à la crème et de nougatine fut partagée et dévorée en un clin d'œil. Après avoir salué et remercié chaque invité, et profité de la piste de danse, Sophie et Gabriel sortirent main dans la main de la grange en fête, et firent quelques pas dans les champs de la ferme. C'était la nuit, le grand calme. Le ciel n'était plus entre chien et loup, doux bleu-violet. Il était descendu, paisible, dans la campagne de Thuilley-aux-Groseilles. C'était la nuit, la grande nuit. Un vent léger caressait le visage, et l'herbe ondulait imperceptiblement. C'était une nuit de paix. Un à un, les oiseaux s'étaient tus. Quelques rayons de lune resplendissaient sur les chemins caillouteux. Les jeunes mariés se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, sans un mouvement, sans un bruit, sans un mot. Un grand silence envahissait, léger, les moindres recoins de leur cœur. Les étoiles s'étaient allumées, une à une, claires, précieuses et belles et brillaient de mille feux dans la nuit. La grande paix du soir avait tout emporté : joies, peines, inquiétudes, action de grâce, excitation, angoisse... Ils goûtaient la paix, le bonheur d'être ensemble, dans le silence, simplement. Leurs yeux se fermèrent quelques instants, goûtant la douceur de l'air frais qui glissait lentement, paisible, sur leurs peaux surchauffées. Dans leurs cœurs, les cascades lumineuses des rires du jour résonnaient comme des grelots d'argents. Une grande clarté. Une joie paisible, profonde, vraie, inaltérable les saisissait.

Ils avaient trouvé un petit hôtel de campagne dans le village voisin et s'y rendirent à pieds, profitant d'être tout les deux, en silence, dans la nuit étoilée. Pour Gabriel, le grand soir était enfin arrivé. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Rien ne lui paraissait vraiment réel. Il avait tellement patienté et attendu. Il espérait vraiment que tout irait bien. Il était fier d'avoir réussi à attendre, pour elle. Il avait le sentiment d'être grandi par cette attente. D'être plus fort, plus aimant, plus à l'écoute. Il savait qu'il l'aimait pour plein d'autres raisons qu'un simple plaisir physique partagé à deux. Il savait que si la vie ne leur permettait pas, pour une raison ou pour une autre, de profiter l'un de l'autre de cette manière là pendant un certain temps, ce serait possible. Pendant tous ces mois d'attente, ils avaient appris un langage de tendresse chaste, où l'un comme l'autre se sentait aimé.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, Sophie se sentit un peu anxieuse, mais sous le regard de Gabriel, elle oublia vite ses complexes, ses peurs, ses incertitudes. Elle se sentait fondre sous ses yeux de braise. Infiniment désirée, admirée. Elle se sentait comme la huitième merveille du monde. Le feu de joie qui couvaient dans les prunelles de son mari l'embrasait. Les yeux de Gabriel étaient brillants, brûlant, ardents. Plus éloquent que tous mots. Regard à la fois dévorant et timide. Rempli de respect, de délicatesse, d'attention, d'émerveillement. Regard tellement profond.

Sophie se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa de tout son cœur et de tout son corps. Les mains entrelacées dans les siennes, la tête posée contre son épaule. Une légère euphorie la saisit et la submergea sans trop savoir pourquoi. Alors elle s'abandonna et ce fut pour tous les deux la plus belle expression de l'amour possible. Précieuse, car tant attendue. Unique car faite de l'amour unique de deux personnes entre elles qui s'étaient dit « oui » pour la vie.

Gabriel n'avait pas bien compris la catéchèse du père sur le don des corps, image du don d'amour de la Trinité, mais, en tenant dans ses bras sa femme endormie, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais encore goûté cela. Cette paix du cœur, cet amour brûlant, cette joie renversante. Il s'était sentit aimé et il avait aimé de tout son corps et de tout son cœur, unifié. _« Vous ne ferez plus qu'un »_ , cela il le comprenait. Au fond de lui, il espérait secrètement qu'un petit être était déjà en train de se former dans le sein de sa femme, fruit de leur amour. Il était impatient d'avoir une ribambelle d'enfants roux aux yeux verts gambadant autour d'eux. Sa Sophie, comme il l'aimait, comme elle était précieuse pour lui. Elle mettait de la douceur dans sa vie, de la joie et de la lumière. Elle lui avait appris le pardon. Son esprit continua à divaguer quelques instants puis il plongea dans un sommeil profond.

Sophie se réveilla au petit matin, heureuse. Elle s'extirpa sans bruit du lit pour ne pas réveiller son mari, le regarda quelques instants, amoureuse, et s'installa sur la terrasse pour petit déjeuner. Des volutes parfumées montaient, savoureuses, de sa tasse de café noir, fort et goûteux. Quelques souvenirs affleuraient à sa mémoire : les bols de chocolat, la tasse de lait chaud, le goût amer des mandarines, la douceur du jus de pomme, les tartines collantes de confiture de fraises, le pain grillé luisant de beurre fondu : c'était les matins de vacances à la ferme, entourée de tous les frères et sœurs. Ce matin, elle était mariée. Elle avait quitté sa famille pour fonder la sienne. Elle était heureuse. Elle posa sa main quelques instants sur son ventre : peut-être y avait-t-il déjà un bébé en préparation ? Elle y avait pensé quelques secondes hier déjà... Comme elle serait heureuse...

Le soleil brillait déjà bien haut dans le ciel presque blanc du mois d'octobre. Les feuilles ocres et oranges de l'automne peignaient une aquarelle dans un camaïeu de bruns. C'était tellement beau. Quelques rayons lumineux traversaient les branches du saule pleureur et se diffractaient dans les volutes du café. Elle ressentait la chaleur des rayons sur son visage, et la chaleur de sa tasse au creux de sa main. Fermant les yeux, elle savoura soudain la chaleur douce d'une main ferme sur son épaule. Gabriel. Sophie leva les yeux et se perdit dans son regard souriant.

Tu as bien dormi ? Le café est tout chaud.

Merci ma chérie. Je suis comblé. Et toi ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Gabriel.

Je suis heureuse, si tu savais... je suis tellement heureuse, merci.

Gabriel serra sa jeune épouse contre lui. Il se sentait tellement bien. Il savoura son café le sourire aux lèvres. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie Elle s'était toute donnée, il lui avait tout donné. Il était heureux.

Les jours qui suivirent le mariage furent riches en émotions : après une petite semaine de voyage de noce dans les châteaux de la Loire que la jeune femme avait toujours eu envie de visiter, ils emménagèrent tous deux dans un trois pièces au cœur du centre-ville de Nancy. L'appartement était typiquement Haussmannien: haut plafond à moulures, grandes fenêtres, parquet ancien et murs blancs. Pour contrebalancer l'ambiance un peu « vieillotte » du lieu, Gabriel avait tenu à aménager le salon avec ses meubles contemporain. L'ambiance était plutôt réussie. La chambre était, elle, du pure romantisme anglais, avec un couvre-lit fleuri et des rideaux verts et roses pâles. Concessions et compromis, c'est ainsi que le mariage fonctionne ! Un pêle-mêle de photos recouvrait une partie du mur du couloir et témoignait de la joie de vivre du couple. Ceux-ci se débrouillaient d'ailleurs pas trop mal dans leur vie à deux : après quelques ajustements nécessaires pour équilibrer leur temps de ressourcement personnel et leur temps en commun, ils étaient simplement heureux d'être ensemble.

Myriam et Damien étaient venus dîner chez eux un soir et leur avaient annoncé une grande nouvelle : ils attendaient un bébé. La jeune femme était enceinte de 3 mois, et tout allait bien. Sophie se sentait vraiment heureuse pour son amie et elle espérait pouvoir bientôt annoncer ce genre de nouvelle à ses proches.

La vie à deux n'avait pas changé l'amour des deux jeunes gens pour les débats et les discussions endiablées. Ce soir là, alors qu'ils écoutaient la radio en préparant le repas, Sophie partit soudain sur ses grands chevaux :

Tu entends ?

Pardon ? répondit Gabriel, prit de court.

La chanson qui passe, écoute. Écoute les paroles, c'est horrible.

Après quelques minutes plus attentive aux paroles fredonnées sur un accompagnement de guitare, le jeune homme demanda :

Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est horrible ? Tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça ? Visiblement, celui qui chante est homosexuel et il pense qu'il ne pourra pas aller au Paradis à cause de sa nature. Ce n'est pas ce que dit l'Église ? Elle condamne l'homosexualité, pourtant.

L'homosexualité, mais pas les homosexuels ! Cela n'a rien à voir ! Tout est toujours mélangé, déformé. Ce n'est pas possible ! ragea la jeune femme.

Je t'écoute, vas-y, développe. Va au bout de ta pensée, l'encouragea son mari.

L'acte homosexuel, l'église dit que ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses, comme elle condamne la gourmandise, la paresse, l'orgueil, et bien d'autres pêchés. C'est quelque chose qui ne va pas vers la vie, et qui quelque part, abîme l'homme. Mais, la personne qui souffre d'homosexualité, d'alcoolisme, de gourmandise, de paresse, d'orgueil... la personne n'est pas condamnée ! Tu imagines, tout le monde irait en enfer, moi la première !

Tu mets sur le même pied d'égalité l'orgueil et l'acte homosexuel ?

Oui ! Ce sont tous les deux des péchés, et si tu veux mon avis, l'orgueil est même plus gênant parce qu'il est moins visible, moins humiliant, plus discret. Celui qui commet un péché comme celui de luxure ou de gourmandise, c'est un péché presque grossier, évident, humiliant. Celui qui souffre d'alcoolisme, d'addiction au jeu ou à la drogue ou au sexe, c'est encore pire, son péché est exposé à la vue de tous... C'est comme la femme adultère, tout le monde peut lui jeter des pierres. Mais que dit Jésus à la femme adultère ? _« Va, moi non plus je ne te condamne pas ! Désormais, ne pêche plus. »_ Il ne la condamne pas, il ne la juge pas ! Jésus dit même que les publicains et les pêcheurs nous précèdent au Royaume des Cieux !

Il dit cela ? Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas rester pécheur ?

Parce que ça nous rend malheureux ! Tu veux être malheureux ?

Pas spécialement...

Faire le bien, nous sommes fait pour cela. C'est ce qui nous rend heureux. L'alcoolique, le drogué, l'addict au sexe, au jeu... ils souffrent du mal qu'ils subissent. Et, plus insidieusement, tu ne crois pas que l'homosexuel souffre ? D'être différent, de ne pas être attiré par l'autre sexe, comme les autres, de ne pouvoir donner la vie ? Tu ne crois pas que la paresse fait souffrir celui qui aimerait davantage travailler, mais qui se laisse aller, s'ennuie et déprime dans son coin, seul ? Que celui qui n'arrête pas de manger souffre de son corps gros, gras, lourd, de son diabète et de son hypertension ? Et l'orgueilleux souffre sans même s'en rendre compte : il souffre car il se prend pour Dieu, et avec cela, il prend toute la responsabilité de sa vie, de ses actes, de ses désirs. Il supporte une pression d'enfer, et quand les choses ne vont pas comme il le souhaite, quand il ne peut pas tout contrôler, c'est la panique. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être Dieu, mais pour être des enfants, abandonnés entre ses bras. Le péché fait mal, il fait souffrir, il nous détruit.

OK... il faut se convertir alors, c'est du bon sens. On ne va pas rester à souffrir sans rien faire, tu as raison. Mais parfois, c'est plus fort que nous...

Et on souffre, on s'humilie, on demande pardon. Dieu pardonne. Je suis révoltée d'entendre cet homme qui se croit damné car homosexuel. Le Royaume de Dieu, le Paradis est pour tous, qui que nous soyons. Dieu nous aime, Il nous créé. _« Et s'il avait haï quelque chose, Il ne l'aurait pas formé. »_ C'est dans la bible, au livre de la Sagesse. Chacun de nous est aimé de Dieu, est précieux pour Dieu, est attendu par Dieu. Pour chacun il y a une place au Ciel, près du Père de toutes miséricordes : même pour l'adultère, l'homosexuel, l'orgueilleux, l'avare, le gourmand. Pour tous. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas notre péché ! Nous sommes bien plus !

Comment ?

J'ai dit « le gourmand, l'avare... » mais, c'est faux, c'est réducteur ! Personne ne se résume à cela ! Nous sommes bien plus ! Je veux dire, chacun de nous fait de belles choses aussi. Et une personne homosexuelle est capable d'amour, de compassion, de miséricorde, peut-être bien plus que quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'elle a plus souffert. Une personne qui a commis l'adultère est aussi capable de don de lui-même, de service, de générosité, de pardon. Pour Dieu, c'est l'amour qui compte. Et tous, qui que nous soyons, nous sommes capable d'amour : un sourire, une pièce donnée, un service rendu, une main tendue, un compliment... Des choses simples. Alors, ça m'attriste d'entendre quelqu'un croire qu'il ne pourra pas aller au Paradis, parce que c'est faux. L'important, c'est ce qu'il désire en son cœur : l'amour ou la haine ? Le bonheur ou le malheur ? Ce qui construit ou ce qui détruit ?

Tu veux écrire une chanson ?

Pardon ?

Je plaisante ! Cependant, ce que tu dis... on ne l'entend pas à tous les coins de rue ! L'avantage de la radio, c'est que beaucoup de personnes l'écoutent, et le message peut passer.

C'est aussi un désavantage, repris la jeune femme, un peu tristement. Regarde, maintenant, des dizaines de personnes risquent d'être découragées, terrifiées, désespérées, parce qu'elles penseront ne pas être dignes du Ciel.

Tu crois que je pourrais aller au Ciel ?

Évidemment ! Tu cherches, et tu veux trouver. Peut-être que tu ne trouveras jamais en cette vie, mais là-haut, tu verras Dieu face à face. Et là, tu pourras Le choisir, celui que ton cœur attend depuis des années. Tu sauras.

…

Tu sais, c'est vrai. J'aurais presque envie d'écrire une chanson pour redire la vérité au gens, la bonne nouvelle, la miséricorde et l'amour de Dieu pour eux. Que le Ciel est pour eux ! Et que Dieu les attends, tellement impatiemment. Il a tant soif de nous, qui que nous soyons ! Cela dit, mes talents de musicienne sont un peu restreints.

C'est peu de le dire, plaisanta Gabriel.

Sophie se mit à rire.

Allez, à table monsieur mon mari ! C'est prêt !

Tu es sûre que c'est mangeable ?

Je me suis contentée d'ouvrir la boîte et de réchauffer les lentilles... répondit Sophie avec une moue.

Ça devrait aller alors, poursuivit son mari en riant.

Il saisit son épouse et la pressa contre lui en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

Je t'aime ma chérie.

Moi aussi... plus que tout.

 **Chapitre XIV: L'attente**

 _«Le plus grand obstacle à la vie_

 _est l'attente qui espère demain_

 _et néglige aujourd'hui.»_

 _Sénèque_

L'année avait vite passée. La joie de la naissance d'un petit Syméon chez Myriam et Damien avait envahi les cœurs de toute la famille et des amis proches. La jeune maman profitait du bonheur d'être à la maison à s'occuper de son petit bout, et le papa était complètement gâteux ! Il lui lisait de la poésie, lui chantait des chansons, lui faisait déjà des tours de magie... Il voulait faire naître chez lui l'amour des belles choses et peupler ses rêves d'un monde extraordinaire. Son garçon, c'était son trésor. Il avait hâte qu'il soit un peu plus grand pour l'emmener au Canada et le présenter à la troupe du cirque du soleil.

Iris avait eu beaucoup de succès lors de l'exposition de Paris, et elle s'était trouvé un studio près de la famille de Myriam. Mme Delacourt l'avait prise sous son aile, et, ensemble, elles préparaient de nouvelles œuvres d'art sans en parler à quiconque. La jeune femme allait mieux. Elle s'était faite baptiser et fréquentait la paroisse du père Nicolas. Elle s'était engagée dans l'association pour les mères en souffrance, et avait créé de nouvelles amitiés. L'isolement, la drogue, la rue, c'était terminé. Bien qu'il y ait des moments plus durs que d'autres, le fait d'être entourée l'aidait à tenir bon. Physiquement, elle avait changé. Son regard était plus doux, son corps plus rond, plus harmonieux. Ses gestes étaient moins brusques, ses cheveux plus soyeux. Une certaine paix se dégageait d'elle, sans pour autant effacer ses blessures et sa souffrance passée. Iris était à nouveau capable de joie, d'humour, de légèreté, et elle se sentait bien.

Sophie et Gabriel, eux, étaient dans l'attente. Et cela commençait à être une souffrance pour eux. Les premiers mois, l'euphorie du mariage, de la vie à deux avait suffit à éloigner la déception qui survenait chaque mois. Mais maintenant, l'attente devenait lourde, pesante, difficile. Tous deux espéraient tellement faire naître un petit être, fruit de leur amour. Travaillant dans le milieu médical, ils savaient que cela pouvait prendre du temps. Mais, au bout d'un an, ils commençaient sérieusement à se poser des questions.

Tu veux prendre RDV à la maternité de Nancy ? demanda Sophie, un soir de nouvelle déception.

Pourquoi pas. Il y a peut-être une raison médicale. Il serait bon que nous vérifions que tout fonctionne.

Très bien. Je connais un médecin très bien, je lui demanderai. Il peut faire un bilan de fertilité pour tous les deux, cela ne coûte rien.

Faisons cela.

Le reste du repas se déroula en silence, aucun des deux ne sachant comment aider l'autre dans sa souffrance. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé pour finirent la soirée, en écoutant les « Danses profanes et sacrées » de Debussy. La beauté et le langage des corps sont parfois d'excellents remèdes à la tristesse, bien meilleurs que les mots.

La sage-femme eut facilement un RDV. Malheureusement, les résultats n'étaient pas ceux espérés pas le couple et la consultation fut un coup de massue.

Monsieur, je suis désolé. Vos résultats montrent que vous êtes stérile. Il y a très peu de chance que vous puissiez féconder un ovule dans ces conditions.

Pardon ?

Je suis vraiment désolé. Vos spermatozoïdes sont très peu nombreux, et souvent mal formés. Le spermogramme à mis en évidence une vraie carence de spermatozoïdes viables dans votre semence.

C'est de ma faute ? Je veux dire...

Sophie, tout aussi retournée que lui, et les entrailles serrées à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir porter d'enfants, mit sa main sur son épaule.

Arrête, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est la faute de personne.

Mais, tout va bien pour toi. Tout fonctionne... Je... Je ne peux pas te donner d'enfant. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir un enfant de ma chair, de mon sang... C'est...

Le médecin reprit la parole.

Je sais que c'est une nouvelle terrible pour vous. Ne dites pas, « jamais », parfois, même quand il y a une chance infime, il arrive que celle-ci arrive. Et puis, c'est peut-être un peu tôt, mais vous devez savoir qu'il existe d'autre possibilités.

Gabriel se leva, un peu brusquement et prit la main de sa femme.

C'est trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Je... Je vous remercie docteur. Je suis désolé, mais, nous devons y aller.

Je comprends. Je reste à votre disposition si vous avez besoin.

Le chirurgien était rapidement sortit du cabinet médical. Il étouffait. Il avait besoin d'air. Stérile ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Un bébé de Sophie... il voulait sentir son ventre rond, les coups de pied... couper le cordon, le prendre dans ses bras... Il voulait les cheveux roux, les yeux verts, la poitrine débordante de lait de sa femme... Stérile... Ce n'était pas possible... Il avait un besoin urgent d'être aimé, d'aimer. Il voulait montrer à sa femme combien il l'adorait, combien elle était précieuse pour lui, combien il était désolé.

Ils rentrèrent à leur appartement sans un mot. La jeune femme était perdue, déboussolée, anéantie. Ses rêves d'enfant partaient en fumée. Le bébé dans ses bras, en elle, contre elle. Toutes ces heures à la maternité où elle avait pu toucher du doigt le grand bonheur de donner la vie, cela lui était refusé, à elle. Pourquoi ? Elle se tourna vers le ciel. « Pourquoi Dieu ? Pourquoi ? Je... Je ne comprends pas... Ça fait mal. Ce n'était pas mon désir, ce n'est pas bon, ce n'est pas juste. Toi qui peux tout, toi qui est Tout-puissant ? Pourquoi ? » Le grand mystère du mal, de la souffrance, de la mort explosait en elle. Jésus, agonisant, crucifié, hurlant « Père, pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? ». La Vierge tenant son fils mort dans ses bras. Pourquoi ? Quel est le sens ? « Seigneur, je ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas. Tu sais l'immense vide, l'immense douleur en moi. La perte. Le deuil. Tu sais la nuit, les ténèbres, la tempête... Seigneur, je ne comprends pas, mais je te donne tout. J'ai confiance en toi. Je te le donne. Tu feras jaillir la vie de ce mal qui nous arrive. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu peux tout. Tout est grâce. Je le crois, de toutes mes forces, même si je ne comprends pas. J'ai confiance en toi. Je te donne tout ce qui s'agite en moi. Fais que ça porte du fruit, de quelque manière que ce soit. Et puis, aide-moi, console-moi, apaise-moi. Et aussi Gabriel. Prends pitié Seigneur, prends pitié ! »

Toute à sa prière, elle s'aperçut à peine qu'ils étaient arrivés et passaient la porte d'entrée. Gabriel claqua cette dernière brusquement et saisit sa femme, éclatant en sanglots.

Pardon, pardon, pardon... Je... Je t'en supplie... Ne me laisse pas...

Jamais. Jamais tu m'entends. Et encore une fois, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est comme ça. C'est mal. C'est horrible. C'est comme la maladie, ou la mort. Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je t'aime. Tu le sais, je t'aime. J'ai mal, j'ai mal comme toi, j'ai mal pour toi. Je suis désolée que tu doives porter cela. Je t'aime. Jamais je ne te laisserais.

Sophie... Laisse-moi t'aimer, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin, j'ai besoin de te montrer que je t'aime.

La jeune femme compris toute cette tendresse qu'il refoulait, tout ce besoin qu'il avait d'exprimer son amour physiquement, corporellement. Elle même avait besoin aussi de se sentir vivante, choyée, aimée. De sentir ses bras et son corps l'enveloppant, la rassurant, la comblant. Elle l'embrassa pleine de tendresse, et avec une certaine urgence aussi, et ils se dirent leur amour par le langage des corps, simplement.

Ma chérie, je t'aime... Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Je suis tellement triste. Sous le choc. Je n'y avais pas pensé, je... Tu me rends tellement heureux. Je voulais plein de bébés avec toi, je... j'en ai tellement rêvé. Même pendant notre nuit de noce, tu sais...

Moi aussi, tu sais. Quelques secondes, et puis le matin, devant mon café brûlant...

Je... stérile... je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est injuste. J'ai l'impression de te priver. Que c'est de ma faute. Que, non seulement je n'aurais pas de petit être de mon sang, de ma chair, mais qu'en plus, tu ne pourras pas connaître cette joie de porter un enfant dans ton sein. Je me sens responsable... tellement responsable...

Gabriel, stop. Tu ne l'as pas choisi. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je vais faire le deuil aussi. C'est vrai, c'est injuste. Ce n'était pas prévu. Et, je suis aussi perdue. J'ai besoin de temps. J'ai peur d'être jalouse de Myriam. J'ai peur de ne plus savoir me réjouir des naissances à la maternité, car moi-même je n'aurais peut-être jamais cette grâce. Oui, cela me fait peur. Je ne veux pas devenir aigrie, dure, amère. Et ça me fait mal... C'est vrai... Je crois qu'il nous faut du temps...

Tu as raison, du temps pour digérer et savoir ce que nous allons faire. Nous pourrions peut-être partir en vacances tous les deux ? Je ne me sens pas capable d'affronter la famille, les collègues... d'en parler... Je ne peux pas, pas encore.

Des vacances, c'est une bonne idée. Tu veux voir du pays ?

Tu as une idée ?

J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à Venise, à Rome et à Assise... Aucun de nous n'a encore visité l'Italie, qu'en dis-tu ?

Direction l'Italie ! J'appelle la clinique pour reporter mes interventions. Tu gères pour ton boulot ?

Tout de suite ! répondit la rouquine en se levant du canapé. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, la chef insistait encore la semaine dernière pour que j'écluse mes congés. Elle va être servie. 15 jours, ça ira ?

C'est parfait ! dit Gabriel, saisissant son portable posé en évidence sur la table basse.

Après avoir tout organisé avec leurs boulots respectifs, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'écran d'ordinateur pour réserver logements et billets d'avion.

On part après-demain ? demanda Sophie. Ça nous laisse le temps de préparer les affaires... En plus, il faut que je me rachète un maillot de bain.

Si madame doit faire les boutiques, partons après-demain ! plaisanta son mari.

Je peux ne rien porter si tu préfères... je suis sûre que les hommes de la plage seront ravis de m'admirer, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois vraiment d'accord avec ça... reprit la sage-femme avec un sourire taquin.

Chipie ! Je suis sûr que tu n'oserais pas, mais je vais quand même venir faire les boutiques avec toi, et tu me feras un petit défilé rien que pour moi. Maillot de bain égal magasin de lingerie... Et ça me plaît beaucoup !

La jeune femme rougit, un peu gênée. Elle était moins libre que son mari sur le sujet, et celui-ci en profitait régulièrement pour la charrier avec gentillesse.

Trêve de plaisanterie, reprit le chirurgien. Voilà, j'ai réservé un vol aller-retour au départ de Paris, pour tous les deux. Nous arriverons à Rome pour commencer. Que dirais-tu de 4 jours dans la capitale romaine, 4 jours à Assise et 4 jours Venise ? Puis nous redescendrons pour reprendre l'avion ?

Tu penses louer une voiture sur place ?

Oui, nous serons plus libre. Et puis, je me débrouille en italien...

Tu te débrouilles dans toutes les langues serait plus honnête, dit sa femme. Tu crois que nous pouvons trouver des chambres d'hôtes ? Je préfère cette formule à l'hôtel, un peu impersonnel...

Aucun problème...

Après quelques recherches, les réservations furent faites, les arrhes payées (vive internet !), les adresses imprimées. La préparation du voyage leur prit toute leur énergie et leur évita de penser à ce qui les faisait tous deux souffrir. En se couchant, le soir, la douleur réapparut, sourde et vive. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, dans le silence, et se prouvèrent leur amour tendrement. Gabriel eu du mal à s'endormir et pleura longtemps encore après que Sophie se soit laissée emporter par le sommeil. Il avait mal. Et Dieu, dans tout cela ? Pourquoi permettait-il cette douleur, cette souffrance ? Où était sa puissance ? Où était son amour ? … La liberté de l'homme, le mal, le bien... Ce péché originel qui avait rejaillit sur toute la Création, ce Christ crucifié... mort et ressuscité... Ces martyrs, ces catastrophes naturelles, la maladie, l'injustice... Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi moi ?

La journée qui suivit lui permit de se changer les idées. Accompagner Sophie dans les magasins était une première pour lui, et il buvait du petit lait. La sage-femme forte et déterminée se transformait en timide et rougissante demoiselle devant les ensembles exposés, et il en profitait pour la taquiner :

Que dirais-tu d'essayer cet exceptionnel ensemble en cuir noir, ma chérie ?

La jeune fille rigola, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Tu es tombé sur la tête ! Et puis, je veux juste trouver un maillot de bain !

Comme celui-ci ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant un deux pièces triangle et string, rouge carmin.

N'importe quoi ! J'aurais préféré une couleur vert foncé, ou bleu nuit. C'est plus discret, et ça me va bien au teint. Et puis, je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans un deux pièces. Je préfère le traditionnel une pièce, basique.

Un peu de fantaisie ne peut pas faire de mal... et puis, tu es magnifique, tu sais.

mm... acquiesça la jeune femme d'un air peu convaincu.

Soudain, Gabriel tomba en arrêt devant un maillot bariolé dans les tons bleu-vert. C'était un basique une pièce avec d'habiles découpes géométriques sur le ventre et le dos. Sage et sexy en même temps. Le parfait compromis.

J'ai trouvé ! Mon amour, ne dit pas non, s'il te plaît. Tu seras à tomber par terre dans ce maillot, tout en restant parfaitement décente, supplia le chirurgien avec une petite moue.

Montre, fit la jeune femme, un peu suspicieuse. mm... Pas mal. C'est vrai. Je vais l'essayer. Tu as raison. Il est classique et original à la fois. Et j'aime bien la couleur. On va voir.

Je pourrais abuser en t'offrant un ensemble de lingerie ? Pour me faire plaisir, évidemment, ajouta le jeune homme.

Tant que ce n'est pas noir, pas en cuir, par rouge sang, qu'il n'y a pas trop de dentelles, de froufrous, que c'est confortable et qu'il y a assez de tissus pour recouvrir mes fesses... si tu veux.

Gabriel rigola à l'énumération sans fin de son épouse. Il l'a reconnaissait bien là. Il se sentait d'humeur à réussir le challenge, et se mit en quête de la perle rare. Il trouva sans trop de mal un bel ensemble en satin blanc brodé de quelques perles discrètes. Sophie ne put que se rendre à l'évidence, c'était vraiment joli, et agréable à porter. Elle se fit donc gâter par son mari, et tous deux rentrèrent préparer les valises.

Le vol jusqu'à Rome se passa bien. Aucun des deux n'avait voulu aborder le sujet douloureux. Ce n'était pas le lieu. Ce n'est qu'après s'être reposés et installés dans le « Domania di rosa », chambres d'hôtes de charme à quelques kilomètres de la capitale italienne, qu'ils se lancèrent. Damien commença :

Tu imagines comment notre famille, maintenant ? Avec des enfants, ou non ? En adoptant ? En s'aidant de la médecine ?

Je ne veux pas de la médecine. Ça j'en suis sûre. Pas de fécondation en éprouvette, d'embryon congelé, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je suis désolée si c'est ce que tu envisageais, mais, pour moi, ce n'est pas possible.

Je comprends. Je me doutais bien que tu ne voudrais pas de cette solution. Je te comprends en fait. Je ne suis pas sûr non plus de vouloir transformer un acte d'amour en technique médicale. Je ne veux pas que notre intimité devienne... instrumentalisée.

C'est ça, c'est le bon mot. Instrumentalisée. Je ne veux pas de cela.

Alors, pas de bébé fruit de nous deux ?

Pas de bébé fruit de nous deux. C'est dur à dire. Je vais avoir du mal. Mais on ne sait jamais.

Tu sais, je ne veux pas vivre dans l'attente de quelque chose qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais. J'aurais trop mal si je suis déçu tous les mois. Je préfère faire le deuil. Si ça arrive, ce sera pour moi un miracle. Un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, mais sinon, je veux vivre quand même. Et vivre heureux, chaque jour.

Tu es sage, mon cher mari. Je crois que tu as raison. Il nous faut vivre, malgré tout. Différemment. Toi, tu voudrais adopter ?

Je ne me suis jamais posé la question avant, à dire vrai. Je voyais toujours mes enfants, avec tes cheveux roux et ton sourire, dans mes rêves. Pas l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant, un enfant sans parents, c'est si triste, c'est tellement terrible. Peut-être que je voudrais pouvoir donner cette chance à un enfant seul, d'être aimé, choyé, désiré dans notre foyer. Peut-être que notre tristesse peut se transformer en quelque chose de bien et de beau, finalement.

Tu sais, j'ai prié depuis la nouvelle...

Je m'en suis douté...

Je demandais à Dieu de faire jaillir du bien de ce mal et de cette souffrance. Peut-être est-ce là un des biens qui peut jaillir ? Nous pourrions devenir parent, pas comme nous le désirions, mais en aimant malgré tout, en faisant grandir la vie et la joie, autrement.

C'est une entreprise de longue haleine l'adoption.

Je sais. Ceci dit, je pense que c'est bien. Que nous soyons sûr, que nous nous préparions. Que nous fassions notre deuil aussi. Et puis, que j'arrive à être assez aimante pour ne pas être durcie ou aigrie ou amère. J'ai peur de cela tu sais.

Vis à vis de moi ?

Non, plutôt avec mon travail. Je me suis même posée la question de changer. Voir naître de petits bébés tous les jours... sachant que je ne donnerai jamais la vie de cette manière, cela me fait peur. Je ne veux pas que la rancune ou la révolte s'installe en moi. Je veux rester cette petite enfant confiante, paisible, abandonnée dans les bras du Père, qui est sûre qu'Il l'aime et qu'Il prend soin d'elle. Ce n'est pas si facile...

Tu as une idée de ce que tu pourrais faire ? Tu es tellement passionnée et heureuse dans ton métier...

C'est bien là le problème, je n'en sais rien... Bon, assez parlé. Un petit plongeon pour étrenner mon nouveau maillot de bain ?

Avec plaisir !

Les jours à Rome passèrent à toute vitesse. Entre le Colisée et le Panthéon, les catacombes, la Basilique Ste Marie Majeure et la Fontaine de Trévi, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Sophie eut un net coup de cœur pour le Mont Palatin. Ce mont est l'une des sept collines de Rome. Situé au centre de la Rome antique, il permet de visiter les ruines des imposantes demeures construites pour les empereurs romains. La visite expliquant l'architecture des bâtisses et le mode de vie des habitants était des plus passionnante et l'imagination débordante de Sophie lui permettait sans mal de s'imaginer vivre à cette époque. Elle était captivée et Gabriel n'entendit pas le son de sa voix durant tout le temps que dura la visite, ce qui était plutôt rare.

Le jeune homme, lui, fut impressionné par les musées du Vatican. L'immense richesse historique et culturelle renfermée entre ces murs lui donnait le tournis. Prendre conscience que des générations entières avaient cru en Dieu, avaient proclamé l'existence de Dieu, étaient mort pour Dieu... tout cela était assez violent pour lui. Ce Dieu qu'il cherchait et ne trouvait pas. Ce Dieu qui permettait sa stérilité, et tant d'autres souffrances... Ce Dieu avait été aimé, honoré, servi pendant des siècles, et encore aujourd'hui... La beauté des œuvres d'arts présentées ne gâchait rien. Lui qui depuis petit fréquentait le monde de l'art était dans son élément, et admirait avec plaisir les bijoux étrusques et les vases grecs.

Le soir, ils terminaient leurs journées par une longue baignade dans la piscine du « Domania », et mangeaient avec plaisirs melon et jambon préparés par leur hôte. Ils se sentaient un peu mieux. Souffrants, mais plus paisibles. L'idée de l'adoption faisait son chemin, petit à petit. Sophie avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas bien ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autre comme métier. Alors, elle priait et essayer de s'abandonner dans les bras du Père. C'est revigorés et remplis de belles choses qu'ils quittèrent Rome pour aller à Assise. Une surprise de taille les attendait.

Quatre enfants de toutes les couleurs, entre 3 et 10 ans, les accueillir en sautant partout, quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'hôte de la plaine d'Ombrie. Un peu surpris, ils cherchaient des yeux l'adulte responsable de ce petit monde, et aperçurent enfin une mama italienne qui arrivait, un panier rempli de tomates du jardin à la main.

Bonjour ! Excusez mon accent, je ne parle pas très bien français. Bienvenue chez nous. Ce sont mes enfants. Ils sont un peu remuants, mais votre chambre est au calme, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Mme Delavega les conduisit à travers une petite allée ombragée pendant quelques minutes, et ils arrivèrent devant une charmante villa en vieille pierre, un peu à l'écart de la maison principale.

Voilà, votre chambre est ici. Vous avez une cuisine si besoin, et la piscine privée est juste derrière. Veillez bien à refermer la barrière de sécurité par contre. Même si les enfants savent qu'ils ne doivent pas venir ici, je serais plus en sécurité.

Bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous ferons attention. Ce sont tous vos enfants ?

Oui. Nous les avons adoptés. Nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfants avec mon mari. Alors, voilà, nous avons été les chercher ailleurs: Luis vient du Brésil, Juanito vient d'Argentine. Thaïs vient de Chine, et Louna vient du Cambodge. C'est la petite dernière. Elle vient seulement d'avoir 3 ans. Ils nous rendent vraiment très heureux. Et vous ? Des enfants ?

Le couple eut un pincement au cœur, mais Sophie répondit dans un sourire:

Pas encore. Nous espérons.

La mama italienne saisit ce qui n'était pas dit, elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

Je prierais pour vous.

Puis elle la relâcha pour leur montrer leur chambre. Gabriel était un peu sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Sophie avait un drôle de sourire, un de celui qu'elle faisait quand elle parlait à Dieu. Tout de même, quelle chance pouvait-il y avoir qu'ils se retrouvent dans une chambre d'hôte avec un couple stérile, ayant adopté 4 enfants ? La Providence, comme sa femme aimait L'appeler, devait y être pour quelque chose. Il avait envie de parler à ses gens, de se livrer, de les écouter. Ce n'était pas de la famille ou des amis, il se sentait plus libre. Et il avait besoin d'aide. La ville d'Assise et ses monuments n'avaient plus beaucoup d'intérêt pour lui, mais ces quatre loupiots qui l'avaient accueillis l'attiraient, irrésistiblement.

A peine Mme Delavega eut elle fermé la porte, les laissant s'installer, qu'il sauta littéralement sur Sophie, la faisant basculer sur le lit.

Tu y crois, toi, aux coïncidences ?

A la Providence ?

Si tu veux... je n'en reviens pas... Tu sais, je crois que ne n'ai jamais été aussi proche de rencontrer « ton » Dieu. Dans le sourire de ces enfants... Je... je suis triste que ce ne soit pas « le mien », mais, si je peux être à l'origine d'un sourire comme ceux que l'on vient de voir...

Tu veux qu'on retourne les voir ? devina Sophie.

Oui. J'en meurs d'envie ! Et toi ?

Je te suis. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à l'idée de ne jamais porter la vie en moi, mais... je te suis. Tu as raison. Il est bon d'aller de l'avant. Je vais me laisser conduire.

La rencontre fut épique, les enfants ne parlant évidemment pas le français. Heureusement que Gabriel était doué en italien, et que Sophie se débrouillait en « langue des signes » !

Buongiorno. Vuoi un po'di succo d'arancia ? E'il momento di assaggiare, demanda l'aîné des enfants.

Avec plaisir jeune homme, répondit Gabriel. Tu veux du jus d'orange ma chérie ?

Bien sûr.

Qual è il tuo nome ? reprit le jeune à la peau mate.

Gabriel, et Sophie. E tu ?

Luis. Sono 10 anni. E qui Juanito, è 8 anni. Thaïs, 5 anni et Louna, 3 anni. Era il suo compleanno la settimana scorsa.

Bonjour à vous, reprit Sophie en faisant la bise à chacun des enfants. Voulez-vous allez dans la piscine avec nous ? Elle reprit en se tournant vers son mari: tu crois que leur maman sera d'accord ?

Allons lui demander.

Piscina ?

Tous les enfants se mirent à parler en même temps et à piétiner d'excitation. Heureusement que la mama donna son autorisation. Gabriel finit par faire un concours de plongeons avec les garçons pendant que Sophie chantait des comptines enfantines avec les filles. Mme Delavega les invita à partager leur repas familial en guise de remerciement. Les jeunes gens étaient aux anges. Ils retournèrent à leur chambre en profitant de la douceur du soir, savourant encore la grappa offerte par le maître des lieux.

C'est merveilleux... murmura la jeune femme.

Alors, que te dis ton cœur ?

Il me dit : fonce ! Il n'y a pas de plus bonheur que de donner sa vie... Fonce...

Alors on y va ?

On y va. J'ai passé une après-midi fabuleuse. Tu seras un papa génial. J'en suis sûre.

Et toi, la plus aimante des mamans. Je t'aime Sophie. Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

On monte ? demanda Sophie, avec un sourire suggestif.

On fonce ! Et Gabriel partit dans une course folle, entraînant sa belle par la main.

Ils profitèrent d'Assise malgré tout et apprécièrent tous les deux le calme et la beauté des Carceri, lieu où St François aimait à se retirer pour prier seul, en ermitage. Les petites grottes disséminées dans les sous-bois étaient particulièrement propices à la prière et au recueillement. Sophie apprécia de pouvoir se poser et de goûter le silence et le calme après l'effervescence de ces derniers jours. Elle avait besoin d'un temps pour elle afin de digérer les derniers événements, et de pouvoir choisir en toute connaissance de cause le tournant que prendrait sa vie avec Gabriel désormais. Elle réfléchissait toujours à changer de travail, mais n'arrivait pas cependant à renoncer à son métier de sage-femme. Peut-être un autre poste ? Peut-être dans un autre établissement ? Les questions s'agitaient en elle, sans réponse pour le moment. Elle avait également peur de ressentir l'envie et la jalousie en regardant Myriam. Elle connaissait le poids mortifère de ces sentiments, mais refuser de les laisser s'installer en elle n'était pas facile. Au lieu de se réjouir que l'autre ait ce que je veux ou qu'il soit meilleur que moi, je m'attriste de ne pas être comme lui, de ne pas avoir ce qu'il a. Je voudrais être mince comme tel mannequin, riche comme tel homme d'affaire, ou maman comme mon amie... je voudrais toujours, ce que je ne suis pas, ou ce que je ne peux pas. Et cela m'attriste, ou m'irrite, ou me désespère, ou me culpabilise... Dans tous les cas, cela sème la mort en moi. Un regard bon et bienveillant, un regard émerveillé, un regard qui voit le meilleur en chacun et qui s'en réjouit parce que cela l'enrichit. Voilà ce qui rend heureux. Sophie voulait être capable de se réjouir de la maternité de son amie, et de toutes les mamans qu'elle accompagnait dans son travail. Elle suppliait Dieu et la Vierge Marie de l'aider à garder ce regard d'émerveillement et de louange, et de chasser de son cœur toute jalousie et toute tristesse. Voilà pourquoi elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule un moment, dans le calme et le silence. Gabriel comprit le désir de sa femme, et en profita pour se promener dans les sentiers ombragés et faire des photos des oliviers et des pins qui l'entouraient.

La visite de la basilique St François fut aussi très aimée par les jeunes mariés. Le chirurgien fut sensible aux peintures de Giotto dans la basilique supérieure, relatant les faits marquants de la vie du saint. Deux épisodes le marquèrent particulièrement : le dépouillement de ses vêtements devant l'évêque où, nu devant tous, François quitte son père de la terre et se remet entre les mains du Père du ciel et le prêche aux oiseaux. Dans le premier tableau, le tempérament passionné et radical, la détermination et la volonté du jeune lui allait droit au cœur. Dans le second, la simplicité et la réconciliation du religieux avec la création lui faisait goûter une certaine paix et une certaine joie du cœur.

Entre deux promenades, ils se régalèrent de gelati italienne, avec leurs parfums inédits comme cookies, yaourt et straciatella. Le départ fut un peu difficile. Mme Delavega leur laissa les coordonnés des petites sœurs de Mère Teresa : en effet, c'était dans leurs orphelinats que le couple avait trouvé les enfants et les avait adoptés. C'est émus que Sophie et Gabriel saluèrent la famille au grand complet et se préparèrent pour se rendre à Venise.

Dans la ville des amoureux, ils jouèrent les purs touristes, envoyant des cartes postales aux familles et amis respectifs et en choisissant de petits souvenirs de leur voyage. Une bonne bouteille de grappa fut achetée pour M. Caron, Sophie était certaine de son succès. Ils trouvèrent un magnifique vase en verre de Murano pour la maman de Gabriel. A la fois simple et original, il était fait d'un dégradé de couleurs du vert au violet, en passant par le bleu nuit. Il ressemblait à une goutte de rosée tombant délicatement d'une feuille d'érable. Des pendentifs furent choisis pour Agnès et Myriam : la petite sœur de Sophie eut droit à un escargot vert émeraude, pour aller avec ses cheveux roux et sa peau constellée de tâches de rousseurs. Pour son amie, la sage-femme choisit un losange rouge et or accroché à un ruban en velours noir. Le jeune homme offrit également une belle parure à sa belle : trois petites perles rondes dans les tons bleu-turquoise tombaient harmonieusement des lobes de Sophie et un pendentif rond dans les mêmes tons ornait son décolleté. Pour Marie, ils choisirent une magnifique écharpe en tissu Fortuny, dans des dégradés de bruns et d'ocre, et pour la maman de Sophie, un napperon blanc en dentelle de Burano. Damien, Syméon et les frères de Sophie eurent chacun droit à un masque de carnaval. Là aussi, il diversifièrent les formes et couleurs : un polichinelle bleu et argenté, un papillon noir et doré, un arlequin multicolore et même un paon avec de fausses plumes remarquablement bien imitées. Leurs valises furent vite remplies, et leurs cœurs apaisés emportaient avec eux de magnifiques souvenirs de cette ville au mille couleurs.

La place St Marc permit à la rouquine de revivre les heures passées à regarder l'histoire de Sissi, l'impératrice. La ballade en bateau sur le Grand Canal fut des plus romantiques: ce cours d'eau étant le plus grand et le plus large des canaux de Venise, il permettait de traverser la ville de part en part. Il fait presque quatre kilomètres de long et, débutant au sud du bassin du St Marc, il s'arrête au nord-ouest près du pont de la liberté. Ses rives comportent près de 170 édifices, dont de nombreux palais et églises que l'on ne peut admirer qu'en voyageant sur l'eau. Le Pont des soupirs, le palais des Doges et les nombreuses églises, tout fut admiré et photographié avec soin. Sophie projetait de réaliser un album souvenir de leur voyage, comme elle l'avait déjà fait pour leur voyage de noces.

Le retour sur Nancy se fit dans la joie. Ces vacances leur avaient apporté la paix, et la vie, malgré tout. Ils se sentaient prêts, tous les deux, à affronter le quotidien, la réalité, et l'annonce aux plus proches, avant de se lancer dans les démarches complexes et pénibles de l'adoption.

Tu sais, je suis un peu inquiet quand même, commença Gabriel, après s'être installé dans le TGV Paris-Nancy.

De quoi ? Demanda Sophie, attentive.

Le dire à ma mère...

Que nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants ?

Non, plutôt pour l'adoption... Je veux dire, je pense qu'elle sera simplement triste pour nous et compatissante sur le fait que je sois stérile, mais sera-t-elle heureuse que nous ayons choisi de nous lancer dans les démarches pour adopter ? Elle est médecin, et je redoute qu'elle nous incite plutôt à essayer toutes les techniques médicales possibles pour que nous ayons un bébé « de nous ».

Je comprends... Mais, ta maman t'aime vraiment, et elle a eu beaucoup de remords quand tu es parti à cause de son opinion un peu tranchée, je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse deux fois la même erreur. Je crois qu'elle a compris que tu étais adulte, et que tu faisais tes propres choix, tu ne crois pas ?

J'espère que tu as raison, j'espère vraiment. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir me justifier, ou argumenter... je voudrais simplement qu'elle accueille et se réjouisse.

Je vais prier... Je ne peux pas faire grand chose de plus, reprit Sophie, en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son mari.

C'est ça, répondit ce dernier. Dieu ne sera pas de trop je crois...

Sophie ne releva pas son mari. En son cœur, elle était heureuse qu'il parle ainsi de l'existence de Dieu. Comme une évidence, une certitude. Dieu lui apportait tellement de joie, de bonheur et de réconfort qu'elle ne pouvait que désirer que son époux puisse goûter lui aussi à cette paix et cette joie imprenable du cœur, qui vient du Père de toutes miséricordes.

Gabriel, lui, avait rencontré Dieu en Louna, Thaïs, Juanito et Luis. Ces enfants venus des quatre coins du monde, réunis en Italie, témoignant par leur sourire de leur bonheur d'être une famille. C'était un peu incompréhensible pour le jeune homme. Il avait lu la bible, le catéchisme, avait raisonné, réfléchit, cherché, argumenté, critiqué. Tout avait été passé au crible de la raison. Et puis, il y avait eu cette souffrance, cette douleur, cette épreuve incompréhensible et injuste : pas d'enfant de lui. Jamais. Incapable de donner la vie. Ce vide, cet angoisse, cette tristesse, cette colère, cette révolte en lui. Et puis quatre sourires, quatre regards, quatre enfants qui l'avait rendu à la vie. Il avait goûter l'espérance, la joie, la vie, la lumière... l'amour. L'amour traversant les ravins de la mort. Il avait goûté la présence de Dieu, en son cœur. Il comprenait enfin Sophie. Il goûtait enfin cette joie dont elle rayonnait. Il avait confiance en cette bonté de Dieu, en cet amour de Dieu, en cette miséricorde de Dieu pour l'homme. Il ne serait jamais comme sa femme. Sa rencontre à lui avait été toute autre, il voyait un visage de Dieu que Sophie ne rencontrerait peut-être jamais. C'était Dieu se révélant à lui personnellement.

Il aimait l'image du diamant que sa sage-femme préférée lui avait expliqué une fois : Dieu est comme un diamant aux mille facettes. Chaque homme voit une facette. Il pense tout connaître de Dieu en regardant cette facette si brillante, si belle, si extraordinaire. Mais en réalité, il n'en connaît qu'une. Et son voisin aura la grâce d'en découvrir une autre. Et c'est ainsi qu'en les rassemblant toutes, Dieu apparaît tel qu'Il est, véritablement. Quelque part, c'est sage de la part de Dieu de ne se révéler que par « facette » aux hommes. Ceux-ci ont tellement tendance à vouloir maîtriser, contrôler, enfermer dans des cases précises. Ils auraient vite fait d'enfermer Dieu dans une boîte. Non, Dieu, nous pouvons le chercher et le découvrir encore et encore, chaque jour un peu mieux, chaque jour un peu plus. Voir son visage, le connaître, se laisser émerveillé par Lui.

Cette image lui parlait aujourd'hui. Alors que son épouse L'avait rencontré à genoux, il L'avait rencontré dans une piscine en jouant avec quatre enfants. Il était heureux, et sentait sa femme sourire derrière lui, comme si elle avait deviné ce qui se jouait en lui. Il lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

 **Chapitre X** **V** **: Le tourbillon de la vie**

 _«Si vous pensez que l'aventure est dangereuse_

 _Je vous propose d'essayer la routine, elle est mortelle.»_

 _Paolo Coelho_

Sophie et Gabriel s'invitèrent chez la famille Carron pour leur partager les dernières nouvelles. Les frères et sœurs de la jeune femme étaient absents et ils purent ainsi parler librement avec Hélène et Henri, autour d'un bon faisan préparé avec soin par la maîtresse de maison.

Vous allez adopter ?

Ce n'est encore qu'un désir pour le moment, nous n'avons encore fait aucune démarche concrète, mais oui, je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder, répondit Gabriel en serrant la main de sa femme.

C'est magnifique. Je vous trouve merveilleux, et courageux. Vous avez tout notre soutien. Vous pourrez toujours compter sur nous, et, si vous avez un petit coup de blues, venez sans hésiter. La maison vous est grande ouverte ! dit Hélène, émue.

Merci maman. Merci beaucoup, répondit Sophie.

M. Carron prit la parole :

Nous n'avions pas prévu de vous le partager, mais je pense que c'est important : ton frère Jérôme va avoir un bébé.

Sa copine est enceinte ?

Oui, c'est tout récent. Ils voulaient vous l'annoncer, mais je pense qu'ils comprendront. Ils vont certainement déménager. Leur deux pièces est un peu juste, et puis, Jérôme a trouvé un poste de comptable.

Isabelle est institutrice, c'est bien cela ?

Oui, et elle est très heureuse. Jérôme aimerait bien se marier, mais pour elle, le mariage n'a pas beaucoup de sens. Ses propres parents ne sont pas mariés et ils vivent très heureux ensemble depuis 30 ans. On verra... En tous les cas, ils sont rayonnants et ravis, termina Henri.

Et Pierre et Jean, comment vont-ils ? demanda Gabriel.

Pierre a des hauts et des bas. Il est seul en ce moment. Je crois que ça lui pèse, il était vraiment amoureux de Lucie et son départ est dur à digérer pour lui. Heureusement, que la ferme l'occupe et qu'il est très investi dans la mise en place de la vente directe de lait. Jean, quant à lui, poursuit son petit bonhomme de chemin. Il fréquente une jeune fille de l'école d'ingénieur mais n'a pas voulu nous la présenter pour le moment. Tu connais ton frère, il veut être bien sûr de lui.

Nous essayerons d'aller voir Pierre un peu plus souvent, et puis, il pourrait aussi venir à Nancy de temps en temps. Il n'a jamais vu notre appartement, poursuivit Gabriel.

C'est une bonne idée, renchérit Hélène, je pense que ça peut lui faire du bien. Et votre voyage en Italie ?

Extraordinaire ! On vous montrera les photos. Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'y aller un jour. C'est vraiment un pays magnifique.

Merci pour la grappa et le napperon. C'est vraiment adorable de votre part, vous n'étiez pas obligés, reprit la maîtresse de maison.

Le meilleur souvenir que nous gardons est quand même celui de la famille Delavega et de la frimousse des enfants : Louna, Thaïs, Juanito et Luis. Nous avons leurs coordonnées et nous avons promis de garder contact. C'est vraiment un clin d'œil du ciel, poursuivit Sophie avec un sourire.

Les parents de la jeune femme eurent la délicatesse de partager aux frères et sœurs les nouvelles. Gabriel et Sophie étaient reconnaissants de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer de trop nombreuses fois. Ils prirent un week-end pour aller à Lyon et l'annoncer à Mme Lang. Les peurs du chirurgien quand aux jugements potentiels de sa mère se révélèrent totalement infondées. Celle-ci fit preuve d'une grande écoute et d'une grande empathie face à l'épreuve traversée par le couple. Elle ne chercha pas le moins du monde à s'immiscer dans leur vie et à les abreuver de conseils et de recommandations, et Gabriel en fut profondément touché. Elle s'intéressa à ce que le couple avait appris sur les orphelinats de mère Teresa et permit au jeune couple d'affiner leur projet.

Savez-vous dans quel pays vous désirez adopter ? En France ou à l'étranger ?

Gabriel répondit :

Nous avons fait quelques recherches : il est plus difficile et plus compliqué d'adopter en France, surtout de petits enfants. Le plus simple est de s'adresser à un organisme reconnu, dans un pays qui a des accords d'adoption avec la France. Cela permet de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'enfants volés, ou autre...

Tu as raison, c'est important. Et vers quel organisme souhaitez-vous vous tourner ?

La famille Delavaga s'est liée avec les orphelinats de mère Teresa et ça s'est très bien passé. Aussi bien du point de vue administratif que du point de vue affectif, avec les visites pré-adoption.

Que devez-vous faire alors ?

D'abord nous devons obtenir un agrément pour pouvoir adopter : c'est le service d'aide sociale à l'enfance qui le délivre après avoir examiné notre capacité à accueillir et à élever un enfant. Ensuite, nous pouvons faire une demande à l'orphelinat, en précisant l'âge de l'enfant que nous souhaiterions adopter.

C'est souvent plus difficile d'élever un enfant déjà grand, intervint Sophie. Aussi nous aimerions qu'il ait moins de 3 ans. Nous serions plus à l'aise.

Et vers quel pays vous tourneriez-vous ?

J'avoue que la petite Louna m'a fait craquer. Peut-être l'Asie, ou l'Inde. Peu importe en vérité. Tant que nous pouvons rendre heureux un petit qui n'a pas de famille.

Vous pouvez compter sur moi si vous avez besoin de finances pour les aller-retour en avion. Surtout n'hésitez pas.

Nous n'en sommes pas là, mais, merci beaucoup maman, répondit son fils, touché.

Le séjour à Lyon se déroula à merveille, et Gabriel était vraiment heureux. Le repas avec Myriam et Damien avait été un peu plus compliqué. Le petit Syméon pleurait beaucoup et les jeunes parents n'étaient pas vraiment disponibles pour écouter leurs amis. Même si Sophie et Gabriel comprenaient, cela n'avait pas été très facile à vivre pour eux. Myriam, cependant, avait appelé la jeune femme quelques jours après pour s'excuser. Elle ne dormait pas beaucoup la nuit avec son garçon, et Damien non plus, comme l'appartement était petit. Ils étaient assez fatigués tous les deux et s'étaient bien rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient pas été très attentifs. Ils étaient vraiment désolés. Sophie la rassura, elle comprenait ce qui pouvait être difficile dans la vie de jeunes parents.

Ayant repris leurs boulots respectifs et se lançant dans les démarches pour l'adoption, le temps passa littéralement à toute vitesse et ils se perdirent un peu de vue. Pour les Lang, le temps commençait à devenir pesant. Les démarches administratives leur paraissaient sans fin, et l'enthousiasme du début s'était émoussé peu à peu. Il y avait eu la visite du domicile, l'épluchage de leur dossier médical, les entretiens répétés avec l'assistante sociale et le psychologue : tout cela devait permettre aux professionnels de cerner s'ils étaient capables d'être de bons parents et d'analyser d'où venait leur désir d'adoption. Gabriel comprenait raisonnablement ces raisons, mais il n'en pouvait plus de cette ingérence répétée dans leur vie privée.

Je comprends qu'ils doivent s'assurer que l'enfant soit heureux dans sa nouvelle famille, mais à ce point ? Je veux dire, je suis chirurgien, tu es sage-femme ! Nous saurons prendre soin de lui en ce qui concerne sa santé ! De plus, nous avons largement les moyens d'assurer sa subsistance, et puis, n'importe qui verrait que tu seras une mère exceptionnelle ! Ils ont même été jusqu'à interroger tes parents, tes frères et sœurs, ma mère... Ce n'est vraiment pas croyable ! Je ne comprends plus ce qu'ils veulent. On a déjà souffert d'attendre... et maintenant, c'est comme s'il fallait que nous réussissions un examen... J'avoue que je n'en peux plus de cette pression, et ça me fait peur.

Nous le savions, reprit doucement Sophie. Que ce serait long, difficile...

Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte jusqu'à ce que je le vive. Heureusement que tu es là... En Italie, je ne voyais que la joie et le bonheur... et là, les difficultés sont bien présentes alors que l'enfant n'est même pas encore arrivé...

C'est la vie... On peut l'offrir, tu sais...

L'offrir ?

…. Sophie hésitait à dire ce qu'elle portait en elle. C'était si personnel et si profond : ce qui jalonnait sa vie à chaque instant. Tellement précieux et fragile. Elle reprit, plus doucement : oui, l'offrir, à Dieu, au Père de toutes miséricordes. S'offrir à Lui, comme Jésus sur la Croix. Lui donner tout ce que nous sommes, tous nos désirs, toutes nos joies, tous nos efforts, tous nos échecs, toutes nos souffrances et même tous nos péchés. Tout lui donner, sans exception, pour que ça porte du fruit. Pour que ce ne soit pas inutile. Unir notre offrande si petite à l'offrande parfaite de Jésus au Père, à chaque seconde. C'est toute ma vie. Je lui donne tout, et Il se débrouille avec, pour que ça porte du fruit. Alors, on pourrait, ensemble, lui offrir notre impatience et notre angoisse... Pour que ça ne reste pas stérile, pour que, quelqu'un, quelque part, un peu mystérieusement, soit consolé. Tu sais, la petite Thérèse ramassait une épingle par terre en l'offrant pour qu'un missionnaire fatigué soit réconforté. Ainsi, je donne ma peine de ne pas porter d'enfant pour les mères qui, comme moi, resteront stériles, mais qui sont en révolte et qui souffrent par là-même, beaucoup plus que moi. Je donne ma fatigue pour les personnes malades, ma peine pour ceux qui ont perdu un proche, ma solitude pour toutes les personnes âgées seules en maison de retraite ou chez elles... Nous pourrions donner ce temps douloureux pour tous les enfants orphelins qui souffrent de ne pas avoir de famille... Tout offrir. Tout donner.

Le silence s'installa et Gabriel enchaîna, pensivement :

Aimer, c'est tout donner, et se donner soi-même. C'est cela... C'est un chant que j'aime bien mais que je n'avais jamais vraiment compris. Tout donner, se donner tout entier, donner toute notre personne et toute notre vie. Tout offrir, ne rien garder... pour que ça porte du fruit. Le grain de blé qui tombe en terre, s'il ne meurt pas, il reste seul, mais s'il meurt, il porte beaucoup de fruit. C'est cela. Donner, offrir, tout ce qui fait notre vie, à chaque instant, pour que Dieu en fasse des merveilles. Ce n'est pas facile... Cela demande de lâcher prise sur mon impatience et ma révolte, de l'offrir...

Oui... mais tu seras heureux...

Tu sais, Sophie, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu es loin, loin devant...

Je ne suis rien de tout... Tout est grâce, tu te rappelles. Tout vient de Lui, tout est par Lui, tout est pour Lui. Il est le seul Saint, le seul Seigneur, l'Unique... C'est Lui qui fait tout...

Tu te laisses faire, c'est déjà pas mal... Moi, je trouve difficile de me laisser faire, de m'abandonner comme un petit enfant. J'aime contrôler, j'aime maîtriser ma vie, ce qui en découle...

Oui, répondit Sophie, mais tu te rends bien compte que tu ne maîtrise pas grand chose en réalité : ta famille, ta naissance, ta stérilité, les agences d'adoption... au final, c'est illusoire de croire que l'on peut tout contrôler. En réalité, s'abandonner, c'est simplement retrouver sa vrai place, sa place de petit enfant dans les bras du Père, dans Celui qui nous aime par-dessus tout, qui nous créé par amour, et qui fait tout concourir à notre bien, un peu mystérieusement parfois...

Confiance et abandon... dans la certitude d'être aimé et choyé par le Père du Ciel. Je vais essayer... ce n'est pas gagné...

C'est un combat de tous les jours...

Pour toi aussi ?

Je dirais que le plus dur c'est le premier abandon, lorsqu'on est dépouillé de notre maîtrise illusoire... C'est douloureux, terrible... Mais après, on goûte la Paix, cette Paix imprenable que Jésus ne cesse de nous donner. C'est vrai. Et alors, c'est de plus en plus facile : plus on goûte ce bonheur d'être des enfants dans les bras de leur Père, plus on veut le rester, et le devenir de plus en plus. La paix du cœur... il n'y a rien de plus grand. Tu savais que la bible nous dit à 365 reprises _« La Paix soit avec vous ! »_ ?

Non... répondit Gabriel en souriant devant la passion de sa femme. Mais c'est bien que ce ne doit pas être si simple si elle le répète autant...

Une fois par jour de l'année !... Si tu veux, tu pourras lire « Histoire d'une âme » de la petite Thérèse de Lisieux, c'est la petite voie pour aller au ciel... L'abandon et la confiance, c'est prendre l'ascenseur des bras de Jésus, au lieu de devoir gravir le rude escalier de la perfection. C'est ce qu'elle dit, en substance.

Tu as raison, je vais le lire... Tu veux bien prier avec moi ? Autant que je commence maintenant à m'offrir et à tout donner !

Ils se mirent à genoux, près du coin prière de leur chambre. La très belle icône de Roublev représentant la Trinité était éclairée par une grosse bougie blanche. La bible était ouverte, posée sur un lutrin. Sophie prit la main de Gabriel dans la sienne et ferma les yeux.

Père, nous voici devant toi. Tu nous connais, tous les deux. Tu sais notre impatience, notre souffrance, notre angoisse, nos désirs. Tu connais nos limites. Nous te donnons tout. Nous avons confiance en toi. Tu nous donneras ce dont nous avons besoin, Tu feras ce qui est bon pour nous. Nous sommes sûrs de cela, aussi, nous ne voulons que ta volonté. Nous nous remettons entre tes mains, ainsi que notre désir d'enfant, et si ce désir ne devait jamais être comblé, donne-nous de porter du fruit d'une autre façon, donne-nous de toujours demeurer dans l'amour et l'action de grâce, ne nous permets pas de devenir amers, durs ou révoltés. Garde-nous toujours pauvres et petits devant toi, confiants et abandonnés, car toi Tu sais ce qui est bon pour nous, et Tu nous aimes infiniment. Nous t'offrons tout ce qui nous habite, fais que cela porte du fruit au centuple. Donne-nous la grâce de nous aimer toujours plus et toujours mieux, chaque jour de notre vie et de pouvoir faire grandir l'amour autour de nous. Garde-nous dans ta paix.

Gabriel faisait siennes les paroles de sa femme, les laissant pénétrer en son cœur. Après un temps de silence, il commença un « Notre Père ». La prière de Jésus, celle de l'église, celle des pauvres et des petits.

 _Notre Père, qui est aux cieux, que ton Nom soit sanctifié. Que ton Règne vienne, que ta volonté soit faites sur la terre comme au ciel. Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour. Pardonne-nous nos offenses, comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés, et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation, mais délivre-nous du mal. Amen._

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans l'appartement silencieux. Gabriel se leva prestement, laissant sa femme profiter encore de ce moment de recueillement.

Bonjour, M. Lang.

Bonjour monsieur, je suis Mme Grand, de l'agence d'adoption. Vous allez bientôt recevoir un dossier au courrier, mais je voulais vous prévenir tout de suite : vous avez reçu l'agrément pour adopter. Tout va se faire très vite maintenant. Normalement, d'ici un mois vous devriez être trois à la maison. Gabriel ne put contenir sa joie.

Sophie viens, viens vite ! Un mois ? Vous êtes sûre ?

Oui, je suis sûre. Je suis heureuse que cela vous fasse autant plaisir.

Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer !

Sophie rejoignit son mari en se blottissant contre lui, devinant la bonne nouvelle qui s'annonçait. Elle remerciait Dieu en son cœur de cette grande joie qui leur était donnée.

Vous savez déjà quel est l'enfant qui nous attend ?

Vous pourrez voir avec les sœurs de mère Teresa puisque vous désirez passer par elles.

Oui, nous allons les appeler et programmer un voyage rapidement. Nous vous remercions infiniment.

Bonne soirée monsieur.

Bonne soirée, encore merci Mme Grand.

Exultant de joie, les heureux parents (ou presque) appelèrent l'orphelinat de Calcutta et convinrent avec les sœurs d'arriver la semaine prochaine. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à organiser le voyage et à prévenir la famille proche de la grande nouvelle.

Au ciel, la Trinité souriait devant la joie de ses petits. Le Père, le Fils et l'Esprit se réjouissaient, d'autant plus qu'ils savaient que le petit Raphaël qui s'apprêtait à arriver à Nancy ne resterait pas seul très longtemps. Sophie ne le savait pas encore, mais elle portait en son sein une petite fille. La vie... La vie jaillissait, plus forte que la mort, car rien n'est impossible à Dieu. La part de l'homme, c'est la confiance et l'abandon. Voilà la route à suivre : la confiance, et l'amour.

FIN

174


End file.
